


Love and Bones

by Sansys_Woman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Body Worship, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Heart Sex (Undertale), Love, Making Out, Mute Frisk, My First Undertale Fanfic, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers, undertale fanficion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 119,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansys_Woman/pseuds/Sansys_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about a year since the barrier fell.  The monsters are joining the humans.  While some humans accept them there are many that dislike monsters and will cause problems for monsters and their supporters.  Reader is a female age 25, who lives in an apartment alone, when reader has a fateful encounter at the dog park while taking their curious pet for a day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Dogs Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't written in awhile and honestly I have a few chapters already written so the first couple chapters will be posted in due time so I can have a bit of a chapter buffer. Hope you all enjoy!

It was early afternoon when you emerged onto the street from your apartment building. The chilly wind pulled at your jacket but you'd made a promise to the small furry friend you'd had since he was born. Trips like these were becoming rare due to your work schedule being ridiculous from two jobs, one of which didn't treat you very well. So when you'd have a day off or a late shift you spent it with you adorable pet, Kirby. A 4 pound Pomeranian with a calm personality who was now hanging out in your jacket panting excitedly about your trip to the park.

With a slight smile you shove your hands into your pockets, leash wrapped around your hand and backpack hanging from your shoulder walking at a steady pace down the street. Walking alone was always an uneasy feeling, but you had no choice you'd do anything for the little fur ball. As you walked you saw a number of people shuffle past you; grumpy, happy, frustrated, faces all passing you. Then a monster passes, bright smiling face standing out against the crowd more than their features. The horse merman? (you were guessing) didn't mind the stares and disgusted looks, but it did bother you. Without thinking you wave at him, to which he flexes and dashes off. It made you feel good to brighten his day when yours was always so clouded. 

It made you think about the day the monsters finally emerged from the barrier a year ago. the news was blaring and you never really watched the news but that day you had been sitting around working on various projects for your masters course. The tv had been turned to some funny show but you tossed down a jacket onto the remote and there was the news. Monsters emerge from the underground, child ambassador although mute speaks up for them, treaty and kindness. The following months brought a swarm of new ideals news stories exploding, and the monsters were welcomed with open arms. However as the months passed their treatment got worse, people became afraid. You knew people were like that even to humans and the inevitable monster haters were appearing. Being kind came naturally so being kind to a monster was no different than a human, they deserved it more though.

Shaking your head from those thoughts you continued your trek, vary aware that more eyes were staring at you because of your exchange with the smiling monster. You approached an intersection, on the other side was the dog park, your friend in your jacket popped his head out and started shaking with anticipation. A slight smile pulled at your lips, before a rather angry voice shouted practically in your ear.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH YOUR OWN KIND YOU BITCH!!! MONSTERS DESERVING MORE RECOGNITION THAT HUMANS TO YOU!!" 

You didn't need specifics about who he was talking too. you had encountered this same kind of reaction and been completely able to ignore it. Today was different though, you were definitely not gonna let that slide, knowing full well the death glare the man was pointing at your head. A mild flame ignited in you and your confidence upped for a small moment.

You were calm and without turning around a response came out without a second thought.

"I know my species full well and I respect all species, monsters are strange, but the speciest asshole variety I believe is the dumbest one. so I'm not surprised to hear you got lost from your group. Although I do believe they were looking for you on the corner of Fuck and Off."

There was silence and then the crossing signal flashed. once across the street you take a tiny glace back so see a gruff man who had to huff off his embarrassment, spin on his heel and head the other direction. 

Satisfied the jerk wouldn't follow, you enter the gate to the dog park, causing your companion to immediately start wiggling to get free. With a chuckle you unzip your jacket and set him on the ground, his fluffy grey and black fur bouncing as he darts out in front of you then turning on a dime and dashing back. He repeated this process a few times till you were at the main field and sat of the grass watching the excited furball. 

A moment passed, a snow white dog about three times the sized of your midget appeared. You tense, a dog that size could kill the little guy without even meaning to. When they catch sight of each other they freeze, staring; your eyes run from one to the other a panic rising in your chest. You hold your breath willing yourself to hope nothing bad will happen. Then in a flash the dogs bolt to each other, but before you can let out any noise the white dog jumps over your midget, rolling in the air then purposefully land on its back. It stands, and hops and plays with Kirby almost like the whole thing could have been a show, never making contact or being rough. 

Your jaw drops and you let out a relieved sigh marveling at the frolicking duo. Without warning a new figure dashes by you nearly bowling you over. A tall skeleton wearing armor and a red scarf runs in and a similar kind of play ensues only the skeleton falls down and the dogs investigate. Kirby looks at you head cocked slightly to the side as if asking you permission to play with the newcomer. Nodding you lean back slightly relaxing.

"Bro you nearly knocked someone over." A voice from behind you says causing the tall skeleton to turn.

"OH HUMAN!! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS APOLOGIZE!!" He waves excitedly, resuming the play.

You become aware that someone is at your left side and a gaze is on you. Turning your head slightly you see another skeleton, shorter than the loud one screaming Nyeh hehe and bounding with your midget dog. He was your height maybe a few inches taller, wearing black shorts, a blue hoodie with white fur around and in the hood, and oddly blue house slippers. He looked down at you for a split second, where you notice the lights he has for eyes that were pretty breathtaking.

He smiles staring off at the same scene you were watching. "Sorry about that, my brother papyrus is pretty EGGcentric."

You chuckled, "Was that a breakfast pun?"

"You BUTTER believe it." 

You start laughing, then a rather annoyed sounding papyrus shouts shortly after, "SANS!!!" causing you to lose it.

"Sorry not sorry bro. Couldn't pass up SAUSAGE perfect pun."

"AGH!" he says stomping a foot and willing the dogs to follow him a little further away.

Finally regaining your cool and wiping a tear of laughter from your eye, you look directly at the punner.

"Never gets old," he says with a laugh. "Anyway, I can see you like my puns."

"Maybe," You reach your right hand up to him "Nice to meet you I'm __. I'm guessing your name is Sans if your yelling brother wasn't just screaming something random."

"Yep that's me Sans the Skeleton, Pleasure." The skeleton whose hands had been shoved in his pockets removes his hand to shake yours. You motion for him to take a seat so he doesn't stand there awkwardly (well awkward for you), he obliges laying on the grass and staring up at the clouds overhead. You looked at him from the corner of your eye trying not to look like a weirdo for staring at him. He was thinner than his jacket made you believe, he was definitely the size an average guy would be as weird as that was to say about a skeleton.

"Most people would freak if they saw what you just did and that we're monsters" Sans says placing his hands behind his head still watching the sky which snapped you out of your examining.

"Would they? I never notice, tibia honest."

His eyes go wide and a laugh escapes him, "finally someone else who enjoys puns. Oh and thank you by the way." 

Your brow furrows, "for what? being nice isn't that uncommon for you guys is it?"

"I was talking about when you were standing up for monsters on the street."

More confusion swirled in your head, but you didn't remember seeing the skeleton brothers around you. 

Turning to look at Sans he reads the question on your face, "we were on the opposite street, L.D. there heard you." His skeletal hand points at the fluffy white dog galloping around. 

It takes you a moment to comprehend what he's saying, "Wait, wait, that dog heard me? but how would you know what..." you trailed off and realization slips in "He's a monster? He is a 'he' right?"

Sans' chuckle reaches your ears, "Yup that's Lesser Dog, he's the smallest of his family and theylive in the same apartment complex as me and Paps. We all hear that jerk yell and well ya we know what you said." 

A light blush hit your cheeks and you hope its cold enough that it doesn't show. "Welcome," you manage to say before attempting to change the subject. "So...do you guys come out her much?"

"Naw I'm pretty lazy so I end up sleeping in, but Paps pretty much dragged me out today. He said L.D. wanted to go play and he wasn't gonna let me sleep the day away. Which I still plan on doing anyway."

You smiled slightly, a sudden longing to be lazy yourself dragged that smile away, days off were a foreign thing to you now. With two full time jobs there was simply no time to let loose.

After a few minutes of silence Sans grunts, you turn to see Kirby laying on his chest. "Oh my god I'm sorry he never jumps on people like that!" You lean over to grab him but he jumps away skittering back to his newfound monster friends.

"'sokay I'm used to much heavier stuff landing on me." his glance at papyrus indicating the heavy thing he meant. "Anyway," he continued, "What brought you out today?"

"Oh," good, a topic you could handle easy enough, "made him a promise". You say nodding toward the little bugger that'd jumped on a stranger willy nilly. "When I have a late shift I bring him here in the afternoon before I have to head to work, would take him on my days off but, I don't usually..." a buzz sounds from your bag cutting you off. Pulling your phone out the alarm shown in bold letters WORK signaling you had to head home, you frown you hadn't realized you'd left home later than normal for these outings.

With a sad sigh you look at the fluffy grey dog "Kirby." He looks at you ears falling back and head droops instantly. he walks as slow as possible toward you. His pitiful face reaching you in a few long minutes. Lesser dog and papyrus stop watching him slink toward you. "Don't give me that look bud, I wish it were different." You felt bad his little body slumps to the ground. Sans was staring at your little exchange, 'he probably thinks I'm crazy, talking to my dog like he can talk.'

"Look bud," your dog sits up slightly, "When I get home early in the morning I'll bring you something." his ears perk up and he lowers his head slightly in a sort of nod then up again, with a small tilt of the head. "Yes the treat you like from that dog bakery downtown." He jumps up dashes around you and hops into your jacket. Zipping up you notice Sans staring bewildered at you. 

"What?" HIs stare causing an embarrassing color of red to cover your face.

"Can you understand him?" Sans said curious.

You stood up grabbing your bag "Well sorta its kinda complicated...I gotta head to work so I better head home. It was nice talking to you Sans." You looked over at the two monsters who had played with Kirby and waved, "Bye Papyrus, Lesser Dog." before you could look any more crazy you started walking.

 

***

 

Sans looks at you curiously, he noticed the strange amount of expression your little dog had and how you were reacting. Despite your smile he saw a twinge of sadness in you at the mention of his sleeping all day. That abnormal amount of kindness that emanated from you and how you talked to him and Paps like they weren't monsters at all, just people talking to one another.

He saw Kirby reach you and talking to him, he knows he heard it, a soft voice not super loud but just enough he could have missed it. You mention getting something he sees the dogs gesture and the words "Milly's Bakery Peanut butter treats" that was definitely not your voice.

The dog looked right at him, straight in the eyes, and the phrase repeated. This time you didn't react, realizing that you could read the dogs gestures not his mind something clicked. So this little dog clearly had intelligence not a whole lot, not like the Monster dog family, but it was obvious he had monster blood in a very distant ancestor. 

Sans' curiosity was with you though. not this strange dog and he watched you walk away... 

"Milly's Bakery huh?" A smirk appeared on his face a plan setting in motion... "L.D." Sans said lazily waving at his friend, L.D. walked over "Wanna hang out early tomorrow? I hear there's a dog bakery that'll send you running BARK for more."


	2. Coffee and A Biscuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are rather happy to be on your way home from work, as busy and stressful as it might be. Dropping by a bakery, and your other job present a rather interesting turn of events. Because coffee and treats can be a SWEET deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to go ahead and post another chapter. I feel that my first few need to be posted one day after the other so here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Update: I fixed all the formatting. Sorry that must have been confusing. Apparently copy and past from word takes a bit more work...

    After dropping Kirby at home and changing your clothes you rush off to work, making it there still slightly early. This job actually did treat you well despite the long hours and not so great pay; at least they treated you with respect. Today you were setting up for a party, your job usually consisted of setting out tables and anything else a client needed done. Weddings, proms, birthdays, anniversaries, and reunions were the normal things you set up for. Today was no different, some fancy wedding obviously, the flowers were all wrapped with white gossamer and shiny gems. Clearly they were going way over the top and that was fine by you.

  
     You'd set up more tables that you could count, flowers that continued to stab you every time you picked them up, and plates upon plates set out with utensils wrapped in a napkin swan, you finally got to leave. It was about 6 in the morning, the twelve hours of overnight work making you sluggish. It wouldn't have been as bad had the other employees shown up to help and you weren't going to wreck the happy couples day by not finishing the work. Luckily the bakery is on your way home, you weren't going to forget to get Kirby his promised treat despite exhaustion. Even if it hadn't been on your way you still would go. This time of morning it was overly quiet, enough to make you uneasy, but to tired to care you round a corner where the sign in bright pink lights "Milly's Bakery".

    Always open at 6 am, it started off only as a dog bakery and quickly started providing coffee, donuts, and pastries for other customers. Cops often came in with their canine partners early, but you didn't see any right now.

     You enter the shop immediately throw on a smile and order a dozen peanut butter biscuits, and a warm mocha for yourself. The server hands you the biscuits in a flat paper bag and you feel a nudge against your hand. You look down to see a very familiar white fluffy dog sniffing the bag and tail wagging excitedly. "Lesser Dog?" His ears perk up at you a sparkle in his eye as he looks from you to the bag. You grab a biscuit from the bag and Lesser Dog pushes onto two legs startling you a little.

    He seems like he could stand there like that the whole time, in fact you're sure he could without issue. You hold the treat out to him, its snatched swiftly, chewed and swallowed. He bounces and runs in a circle around you showing an overabundant amount of energy which he then uses to run circles around you really fast. The barista starts handing you your coffee after watching the excitement for a moment, then several things all happen in succession. You hear a door open, you barely grab the coffee, and Lesser Dog accidently buzzes past your leg pushing you. The push causes you to lose your grip on the coffee, it slips from your grasp and just as quickly its snatched from the air by a skeletal hand. In shock of nearly losing your precious caffeine you, you take a breathe and see that Lesser dog has sat down apparently nibbling the fur of his shoulder.

  
    Running your hand over your face you turn and see the monster from the park smiling and holding your coffee, which miraculously hadn't lost a drop from the near fall.

     "Oh god Sans I... Thank you for saving my coffee..." you say kindly reaching out to take the cup when Sans offered it back to you. Your fingers brushed his and a shiver hit you. You found yourself thinking about his hands the bones were warm, and... no no you don't have time for this right now, you think regaining your stability.

     "Snow problem" he said winking,  
A relieved chuckle escaped you, of course it was a pun, "I'd say it would have been grounding experience." Then both of you were laughing, until you turned to see Lesser Dog Stand on two legs again and place money on the counter.

    Extremely curious about where he had gotten the money for one and where he had been carrying it, you stared. The cashier was shocked, not only because of the strange dog but also because a skeleton was standing in the shop. With a yip Lesser Dog caught the woman's attention only for her to stand there confused.

    "He says Hi," Sans calls over to the cashier, who had a panic setting in at being completely at a loss of what was going on.

   "He says he'd like to buy two dozen of whatever treat it is has." he continued looking over at the cashier who nodded silently packaging up the treats and hesitantly handing the paper bag to the fluffy white monster. Again he yips and Sans wastes no time translating "L.D. says thanks and keep the change."

    Sans turns away from the cashier toward the door following after his friend, you watch him stop turning back to you with a grin and one eyebrow raised.

    "You coming?" he said holding the door open waiting for you.

     "Uh, Ya" surprised about the situation didn't cover most of your questions. After exiting the shop followed by Sans, you stop for a moment raising your coffee to your lips and taking a large gulp. It sent a wave of warmed through you hitting your stomach in a burst that sent a shiver down your spine.

    Sans eyed you curiously, as you sighed from the warmth and happiness of caffeine flowing in your body again.

     "What?" You say still in front of the bakery, clutching the coffee with both hands.

     "Nothing just observing, looks like a thrilling experience."

    "Oh you better Bone-lieve it."

     "Finally someone who appreciates my Punny personality."

     You giggled before finally asking the question that had been nagging you, "So what are you doing out here anyway? You said you preferred to sleep all day."

     "L.D. wanted to come, after you talked about treats yesterday he remembered someone mentioning this place and insisted I go with him. Not to mention its hard to say no to a 20 pound white fluffy thing that jumps on your ribcage repeatedly."

     You giggled at the grimace he made, "well can't say I don't understand, Kirby has a knack for jumping on me when he wants something. Although three pounds is less painful than twenty."

    Sans smiled, shrugged when a muffled bark came from the white companion. "Oh sorry L.D. ya you can run home I'll Ketchup." you hold back a chuckle at his pun.

     You saw the L.D. grin then spin 180 degrees and bolt off quickly disappearing down the street, his treats in tow. Standing alone with Sans now you honestly felt slightly nervous, you hadn't really had a reason to talk to people alone for a long time. His calm demeanor was helpful to put you a little at ease.

    "So...Ah, L.D. said he'd love to hang out with Kirby and you again sometime." Sans broke the awkward silence and started meandering slowly down the street, you almost instantly started walking with him. After another long drink of coffee you held the cup to your lips inhaling the chocolaty smell.

    "I think Kirby would like that, not so sure L.D. really wants to hand with this boring human who barely has time to sleep." Looking straight ahead you felt a cringe the truth hurt, you really never got to do anything much but saying it out loud hurt yourself and probably made the remarkable skeleton monster next to you rethink being anywhere near you.

    Sans stopped abruptly, you reluctantly stopped too waiting for a moment. 'He's going to run off now, when I turn back he'll be gone' a knot started forming in your stomach. Why would this bother you, it was inevitable. Then you felt his hand on your shoulder and a small pull causing you to face him.

    "You aren't boring trust me," he removed his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, er vertebrae, "To be honest Papyrus kind of wants to meet you, he got kinda mad saying I, using his words, ' hogged the human'."

    It took you a moment to process that they actually did want to hang out with you and a blush hit your cheeks. "Well if you're sure...I think we can definitely get together."

    "I promise you won't be bonely," Sans' smile grew brighter and you couldn't stop your own smile from appearing as you continued down the street.

    "Would you like me to walk you home, its pretty early..." You look at him out the corner of your eye, it looked like a light blue glow was on his cheeks but you brushed it off as a trick of your mind from exhaustion.

    "No I walk this everyday its no biggie, besides I'd rather you get to go back to sleep its no fun being dragged out this early." Stopping at the corner you had to turn of to continue your trip home, and turned back to Sans who was still smiling brightly.

    He patted the pockets of his jacket, "Uh I believe I left my phone at home, Paps is gonna be simply FURious." Sans winks at you and you can't hold it back anymore. You burst out laughing, holding back tears and nearly dropping your coffee. It took you a minute to compose yourself enough to speak.

    "I'm so sorry, I haven't had a laugh like that for a long time, guess I went a little oFURboard." Sans laughed this time making you fall back into laughter with him. Wiping a stray tear from your eye a moment later you dig your phone out of your pocket, "Anyway what's your number? I'll shoot you a text."

    Sans held his hand out, "Here allow me." You open a new contact and hand him your cellphone, the tap of his fingers on your phone screen was rhythmic and he clearly had no problem using touch screens. As he typed, you got curious, 'if his hands and fingers are bone how can he use a touch screen?' You left that question to be asked later, if he kept in contact, thinking it might be rude to ask that when you still barely know each other.

    He hands you back your phone, and his fingers brushed yours again, leaving a few more curious thought in your head again. "I sent myself a text from your phone, so no worries about me not recognizing your number. Be careful on your way home I hear some humans are rather ggrrrude." He shoved one hand in his pocket, waved at you with the other, and winked as he walked straight across the street. Once he turned a corner you headed home.

    It took maybe twenty minutes to reach your apartment building, and five to get to your apartment. You'd been smiling the whole way home and somehow you felt guilty about it. When you out your key in the door you heard the light clatter of paws on your wood floor getting closer. By the time you opened the door Kirby was already sitting, waiting patiently.

    "Hey bud, as promised" you held the bag up as you walked by closing the door and going into your spacious living room, and to the kitchen on the left. Your kitchen was outfitted with basic appliances and decent counters, with a breakfast bar separating it from the living room. You tossed your coffee cup in the garbage next to the fridge before pulling a treat out of the bag and placing the rest in a jar on the counter.

    Kirby who had been bouncing excitedly after you, finally laid down quickly, twitching at your movements as you held his desired treat before him. Lowering to his level and holding the treat for him to take he grabbed it and bolted to his treat eating space on the rug under the coffee table. You watched him go digging your phone out of your bag and then headed to your room stripping down as you walked down the hall collecting your clothes as you did so. Tossing your clothes into the corner and pulling on pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt with the phrase 'fluent in sarcasm' scrawled across the chest you put your phone on the bedside table.

    Kirby had already finished his treat and was waiting patiently next to your bed when you finished dressing. The curtains made the room almost pitch black despite the early morning light now breaking the horizon. You reached down and grabbed Kirby as you slipped into bed letting him down on the comforter, when you heard a buzz and a rather bright light catches your attention.

    It was your phone obviously, but it was rather shocking to get a text after not having it used for that purpose for such a long time. Fumbling at grabbing the bright device that had gone dark you pushed the home button to see a message: What do you call a phone that belongs to a skeleton? You looked at the tag name and couldn't help giggle that escaped you...Sans ;P

    "I don't know." You text back a smile permanently stuck on your face. His reply was almost immediate.

    "A Cell BONE ;)"

   "XD That's certainly a skulled joke mind you have."

    "Of course, honestly I was just checking to make sure you got home alright."

"Yup, unfortunately I need to get some sleep gotta work in six hours and need the rest."

   "No worries I'm crashing the couch myself."

    You smiled and thought about what your schedule was going to be for the next week, considering Sans' offer of having Kirby hang out with L.D. Looking at your midget you decided to ask, "So Kirby, I ran into that Skeleton from the park, you know the one you jumped on," Kirby's head cocked to the side. "He was at the bakery with L.D. they asked if you would want to hang out with them again sometime." His ears perked up and he made a quick spin. "I'll take that as a yes, I'll let him know."

    "So Kirby would love to play with you guys again, he got really excited."

    "EGGcelent! Have any preferences on a day?"

    "Is three days from now okay? Ill have the day off after 4."  
"Cool its a date. Omelet you get to sleep. Good morning!"

  "Breakfast Puns?"

    "Duh"

     With that you drifted into sleep.

***

     Sans stretched out on his bed cell phone now laying on some blankets piled up near the head of the small bed. At the very least he knew you'd gotten home safely, he had already know that anyway because he'd actually followed you till you got inside. Something about you being out in the dark alone didn't sit right with him. The texting was more of a boneus, he chuckled at his own internal punning.

    Your texting did leave him wondering, he had typed the date part without thinking and sent it before he could change it to something else. You hadn't gotten freaked out by it though so that was a plus. Although it worried him that you might not text back from the weirdness of someone, let alone a monster, you didn't really know saying something stupid like that. He groaned and ran his hand across his face it'd been a few hours that he lay there staring into space thinking, then he heard a small buzz. Another text, "Sorry I dozed off on you working all night sucks. Let me know where you want to meet TTYL :)"

    He grinned from cheek bone to cheek bone, he definitely hadn't screwed up, you'd texted back. A human who supported monsters and wants to be around them; now that was interesting extremely interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reader are you having fun yet? Sans being enough of a flirt and you not really noticing? That's okay, pretty sure he doesn't know what's going on either. More fun to be had next chapter!


	3. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a particularly long time at work. However, you finally get to go hang out with Sans and some unexpected visitors! And you have to use some back bone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter, they'll be longer now. Enjoy!

    Four hours after you passed out after  texting Sans the buzz and annoying music chimed from your phone waking you up. If you hadn't woken up to text Sans back you might have had an unbroken four hours, but you didn't want him put of. After all, it was the time of day normal people would be awake and you...well you had four hours of sleep only to have to head to another job you hated. You certainly didn't regret texting the skeleton back either, it was nice to talk to someone who could actually talk back.

   Grabbing the blaring device, and turning off the alarm you groggily rolled out of bed. You slipped on comfortable jeans, and a t-shirt that was plain blue, knowing how lenient your job was on work attire; why ruin one of your good graphic tees on the terrible place. You went into the kitchen to check Kirby's food and water, which were feeder type things so you didn't have to worry much about him running out or forgetting. Satisfied that they were half full you went to the small wash room where Kirby's auto-cleaning turf mat is set up; you'd forever thank yourself for buying it from sky mall when you actually had the money to do so.

     Now you had to work two jobs and very long hours to just keep the apartment and have food for you and Kirby. Using only one of the three bedrooms in the apartment you were very aware of how lonely it was. You had wanted to find a smaller apartment but it was very difficult. Most apartment around didn't allow dogs, and even less ever had any for rent. So in desperation you kept the apartment and got an extra job to cover the costs.

     Honestly you felt terrible for having to leave Kirby by himself so much but you had no choice unless you wanted to live on the street and you certainly weren't giving up your best friend. You made some cereal for breakfast and then dashed out the door crouching and hugging the furball on your way out. Hopping on the elevator you pulled your phone out of your pocket sliding the lock screen where a text message waited.

 _ **Sans ;P**_ : I'd say dog park, howl about 5? Of course Sans would use a dog pun.

    _**You**_ : Sounds good

    _**Sans ;P**_ : Hope its okay if we bring a few people forgot I made a promise to someone that day.

    _**You**_ : oh if you want us to meet you on a different day...

    _**Sans ;P**_ : Oh no they want to meet the kind human, Papyrus has been raving. You: As long as I'm not intruding SkeleMan. There was a pause in reply, a knot in your chest curled; maybe you shouldn't have...

    _**Sans ;P**_ : XD Well done. You sigh with relief, having already begun your walk to work.

    _**You**_ : Well I'm headed to work see you in few days. Obviously assuming he wouldn't text back till that day came.

    Arriving at the dreaded job you went into the break room, throwing your bag into the locker with your phone. Luckily it hadn't been cold today because it was September and the cold was sporadic. You threw on your work vest and went onto the sales floor immediately running into the assistant manager whom you hated but had to put up with.

    "Well well, sweet cheeks, back again."

     You grimaced and growled internally, "Back off, Mike". "Oh so testy, I have to moves some crates in the back, and by me I mean you." You didn't look at him and marched past him as quickly as you could to move the boxes. He was always a jerk and always would be, he was a pudgy man who delighted in making women feel terrible about themselves. In fact most women who worked here had left already and gotten different jobs, and because of mike's position they were afraid to talk to the manager who wasn't at the store more than twice week. If you hadn't needed this job you'd have left and so dealing with the jerkhole was an unfortunate problem you had no control over.

    After a few hours of moving boxes, you wiped the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand. You always got forced to do the slackers job, he'd sit in the office watching Netflix and eating bon bons while you managed the store. When the manager came he'd act like he'd done all the work and keep you busy so you had no time to speak with her. You heard a commotion outside the stock room and had to investigate. Peeking out you saw Female monster who looked like a humanoid rabbit with her child, also rabbit like clinging to her leg. The ass of a manager standing there insulting the poor woman, causing her ears to fall back. Anger filled you and you felt your cheeks fill with chagrin. You stormed out pushing the door hard making it hit a shelf hard, and standing between them.

    "You better get the heck away from them, you narcissist jerk." You were careful not to curse in front of the child now cowering and in tears on the floor. "In case you don't remember, customers are what pay your lazy butt's salary."

    "Monsters are not customers, only filth we don't need their money here." He said a grin on his face, it was enough incentive for you to want to hit him as hard as you could in his jewels.

    "The only filth here is the lump of lard standing in front of me. Now get away!"

     "You little... I'm gonna!"

     "You're gonna what? Fire me! You won't do that because you'll lose the employee keeping this business from tanking." Mike's face contorted in anger before he stomped off slamming the office door behind him.

    Taking a breath you turned to the rabbit woman and the child. "I'm so sorry ma'am," you hung your head in apology digging in your work vest pocket where you had stowed a lollipop a few days ago and held it out the crying child. "Hey its okay he won't bother you anymore I promise." The rabbit child slowly reached out to take the candy, tears subsiding as they started calming down.

     The rabbit woman smiled slightly, "My dear you have nothing to apologize for. We have grown accustom to that kind of treatment, but thank you for your kindness."

     "You all deserve so much better, I can understand if you don't like humans we are really terrible creatures," you couldn't look at the rabbit woman you were still peeved that she had be treated to terribly.

    "Miss you yourself are not like the rest, no need to rope yourself into the same category as a man like that."

    You took a deep breath, finally looking at her and the child that was now happily enjoying the candy, "Its fine, anyway allow me to assist you in finding whatever you need, and you can use my employee discount." With a smile you led them to everything and rang them up, making sure no one gave them a hard time. With that the rest of the day went by slow, the assistant manager never left the office while you finished his job and helped customers in attempt to relieve your anger.

     Six o'clock rolled along and it made you sigh with relief, you snatched your stuff from your locker leaving as fast as possible. When out of sight range you pulled out your phone to check for messages and there was a message from Sans. Somehow that was enough to make that angry tightness in your chest melt.

    _**Sans ;P**_ : come now its not imPAWsible for us to bump into each other before then.

    _**You**_ : chuckled smiling and deciding to reply in a similar way, You: Oh hopefully it'll be a great TAIL.

     After getting home, changing and various random texting with Sans you went back to sleep. Not waking up till 5 am the next morning. You opted to go lay on the couch with Kirby till you had to work later on that day. Nervousness was mounting for the next day, you honestly had far more confidence talking over text than being right next to people. You kept nodding off as the day went by knowing the night was going to be a long one.

     The next day ...

     You'd worked all night again, and worse was that you had had to work your other job right after. Luckily you were the one opening the store and the assistant manager hadn't come in until after you left.

     Working twelve hours then eight right after was very tiring but you really wanted to have Kirby play with L.D. he deserved to go have some fun. You changed when you got home, slipping into your favorite pair of black jeans and a graphic tee you were sure Sans would laugh it. It hugged your figure in a flattering way despite being tomboyish. Kirby was already running around your feet excitedly as you pulled on a leather jacket. Scooping the little ball of fur up you got a little dizzy, you hadn't thought the tiredness would hit you so soon. So you grabbed a thermos, filling it with a cold coffee that you'd bought a gallon at the grocery store the last time you'd shopped.

   Kirby fidgeted as you exited the building and headed toward the park. You felt your heart beat in your chest, growing faster as you walked. Of course you were nervous, meeting new people was a bit nerve wracking and you weren't sure what Papyrus had been raving about, he had only said a couple words to you. Maybe it was just the excitement of a kind human, like how the rabbit woman had said about being used to mean people. You eyed the park, Kirby was already squirming, luckily the crossing light was on when you got to it making you arrive a little earlier than anticipated. A dizzy spell hit you as you approached the large field, so you stopped and placed your hand on your forehead taking several deep breaths to steady yourself. This kind of thing didn't happen often but when it did it was after long work hours.

     "HUMAN!!!"

     You turned quickly being pulled into a hug, you almost panicked before realizing that it was Papyrus. It was rather unexpected but you also didn't mind, even though he had now lifted you off the ground. Somehow despite being a skeleton he was rather warm and you couldn't help but hug him back wondering if Sans was just as warm. Kirby wiggled excitedly after Papyrus set you back on your feet, so you had to put the fuzz ball down. He frolicked around and greeted Sans before racing L.D. into the field.

   "Bro you really shouldn't surprise people like that," Sans said walking up to you wearing the same black shorts as before, a black shirt, the blue fuzzy hooded jacket as before and a blue scarf.

     You waved your hand, "No really its fine, honestly haven't been hugged in a long time so its really okay." A rather shocked expression appeared on Papyrus' face after you said that,

     "THAT IS SIMPLY AWFUL HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LACK IN HUGS AGAIN!!!"

    With a giggle, "thanks Papyrus," several barks sounded behind you and you knew the higher pitch one was Kirby. "Anyway I think you are being summoned."

     "INDEED! I PAPYRUS SHALL BE BACK TO CHAT WITH YOU SOON!" He ran off his long strides helping him cover the distance quickly, 'he must be at least seven feet tall maybe' you think as he reaches the fur duo. You opened the thermos and took a long drink of the cold coffee as Sans tapped your shoulder.

    "Sorry he heard a lot of good things about you from me, was honestly an accident he kind saw my phone and snooped."

    "Its no big deal, really Sans."

     "Anyway," he said turning slightly and holding his hand out motioning for you to look. There walking toward you was another monster, she looked kind of goat like; small horns fluffy ears, pure white fur. Somehow just the sight of her made you think of a mother. She was wearing a purple cloak type dress that reached her feet, with a little Human child running circles around her as she walked.

     "This is Toriel," Sans said as she finally reached you. "Toriel, this is ______." You reached out and shook Toriel's hand which was also warm and comforting.

    "Oh ______ So nice to meet you, Sans has said you are very kind." Toriel said smiling brightly.

    "L.D. said so too," Sans mumbled.

    "Oh yes of course." She said blatently.

     Sans reached down and grabbed the kid as they made another loop around Toriel's legs, "This is Frisk." Sans held them and they started signing swiftly. "Hi Frisk nice to meet you." You were really rusty on your Sign Language and it really bothered you. Toriel's hand went to her mouth and she started giggling. Now you were concerned. Sans had a light blue flush on his cheekbones and you almost brushed it off again.

    Reading your confusion Toriel touched your shoulder, "Frisk says its nice to meet you too and you are pretty."

    You felt the red blush cover your cheeks, "Thank you." Then it hit you, you had heard that name before on the news when the monsters emerged from the underground. "Wait, Frisk, as in ambassador Frisk?" Frisk nodded before smiling widely and bolting toward Papyrus who now waved and scooped Frisk up placing them on his shoulders and running around playfully.

    "That means... Oh my gosh you're queen Toriel, I'm so sorry,I had no idea,should I have bowed?" Flustered and self conscious you were about to bow too when Toriel placed her paw on your arm.

     "My child, please, there is no need for such formalities." You took a deep breath and smiled at Toriel, who then walked to a bench nearby and sat down pulling out some knitwork and glasses.

     Sans was grinning, "Well I'd say that went well" He nudged you with his elbow.

     "You could say it was an upLIFTing experience" you said motioning toward the tall skeleton now rolling on the ground mock battling Frisk and LD. You look at Sans whose grin visibly widened and his eyes grew brighter. Those eyes were rather captivating to you, those lights that seem to look into you and not through you like most people. You felt comfortable, and you were usually on edge. Yet here you were texting the skeleton and hanging out with the amazing bunch. Tilting your head up smiling, feeling the light breeze run over you, and listening to the sounds of your midget playing with the monsters and the kid, It was like music, a beautiful tune, that's what happiness sounds like and you knew it.

    "Beautiful..." Sans blurted out breaking your little center of peace bubble, which you really didn't mind; you probably looked crazy.

    "What?" you said looking back at him.

    "I meant beautiful day", in fact Sans had been watching you and that serenity that had just lite up your face the wind drifting through your hair. It had mesmerized him and the word had slipped out, now he had to play it off as best he could.

    "Yes it is."

    "Shall we?" He started walking toward the grass where you both had sat together several days prior. You started to follow him, when you happened to look at the playing friends and noticed the absence of a certain kid, and your tiny midget. Sans had continued walking, but you stop and see a blue stripped shirt run behind a tree. You dashed after them not even thinking to alert the others; came with being alone for so long. Running through the small tree line you emerged and see Frisk standing in front of three men, not friendly looking staring at Frisk who had obviously just scooped up Kirby during a tag game.

    You heard one of the men say, demon child, and another say something along the lines of beast. No thinking was necessary as you made a mad dash forward skidding to a stop between Frisk and the men.   Anger flaring in you and displaying it on your face.

    "Oh ho look a monster loving bitch, been looking for one of those." A rather gruff man said, he smelt bad possibly had been drinking heavily. Nothing worse than a racist drunk.

    "The only reason you're picking on the kid is because you can't please anyone except yourselves at night." That made them angry, well two of them one looked defeated.

     "You're gonna wish you never intervened you useless..." the man moved forward; he was a lanky almost opposite of the other man. You saw his hands move toward you and instinct took over.

     "Frisk, RUN!" You heard the foot steps take off. When the man grabbed your shoulders, you brought your knee up right into his business and he crumpled to the ground, The other man dove toward you but you backed away and he tripped over the man now crawling on the ground trying gain his bearings. You had hoped the third would be too put out and leave but he got a lucky punch in. It made contact with your lower arm where you had raised it to protect your face. The sting didn't bother you but luckily the man seemed spooked which gave you the chance to run. When you turned Sans was standing there, the glowing lights of his eyes were gone. You thought about how that should scare you but it didn't. The men on the other hand were now scrambling and ran off not looking back.

    "Sans," he didn't respond, he just watched the men run in fear. You tried again, "Sans." You were calm and reached out with your left arm that had gotten punched, placing your hand on his shoulder and wincing slightly. Clearly he'd seen you wince and the lights flashed back instantly.

    "Are you okay?" He lightly grabbed your hand in his and wrapped his fingers around yours and the other gently pushed your sleeve up so he could see where you'd gotten hit. His hands were warm, kind of like how Papyrus had hugged you. His fingertips ran softly across the red mark but didn't prod. Looking at him and the concern he had made you feel bad, "I'm fine."

    You saw the bones where his brow would be pull together, then a heard voices coming closer, "Looks like it hurts."

    "It stings a little, but trust me I'll be okay."

    "Oh _____" Toriel shuffled up to you seeing the red mark on your arm which now was turning a light shade of purple. Frisk jogged up to you still carrying Kirby in their arms, putting him down next you and wrapping their arms around your leg. You took your hand back from Sans and knelt down where Frisk threw their arms around you. It took you by surprise but you wrapped your right arm around the kid.

    "You're welcome Kid"

    "My child, we should go get you some ice for that," Toriel touched your hurt arm as you stood back up causing you to flinch slightly.

    "Oh I'm sorry it must be tender."    

    "HUMAN!!! YOU WERE SO BRAVE TO HELP FRISK!!!" He was smiling and ran over scooping you into another huge hug, where Sans and Toriel visibly twitched. You waved your injured arm to show them he hadn't hurt you.

    "Really its no big deal, I've had worse." You said as Papyrus set you down, and receiving a confused glance from Sans. You knew that a look like that meant he wanted answers but you weren't going to give him details. No one had wanted to hear them before and you weren't going to start now.

    Toriel grabbed your hand and sqeezed gently, "Please join us for dinner, I think we all would love for you to join us, and for us to tend too..."

    "I don't want to intrude, really its all fine." You said feeling terrible that you'd ruined their play day and Kirby's.

    "My dear... You saved Frisk from some awful people, you noticed what was going on before we did. And by no means are you intruding we want you to join us." Then she wrapped you in a big warm hug, it reminded you of your mom and it made you want cry.

    Sans was smiling again when Toriel let you go, and he stepped a little closer to you. "Alright everyone, lets go!" Toriel said turning to leave, Papyrus picked up Frisk who was holding Kirby again and placed them on his shoulders. LD dashed after them leaving you with Sans.

     "Many have tried to say no to Toriel, only Frisk succeeds," Sans said smiling his eyes closed only helping that smile of his look more brilliant. His being able to close his eyes was fascinating but you chalked it up to magic. He offered his arm to you, it took you a moment to notice but you slipped your arm through his. The both of you started walking following your friends.

    "Friends," you said not realizing it was out loud until Sans said something.

    "I hope so."

    You clapped your hand over your mouth, "Oh I didn't mean to say that out loud."

    Sans Chuckled, "why would you worry about that?"

    "Not a worry, more like, I haven't had any for a very long time." You felt Sans' eyes on you but couldn't bring yourself to look at him.

    "You really shouldn't have said that."

    You quickly looked at him, "What? Why?"

    "Now you'll never get rid of us," he glanced sideways at your concerned face, "now that you're a friend of ours, you'll never be bonely again."

    Smiling you replied, "Sounds amazing TIBIA honest."

    A little while later, you all arrived at an apartment complex, it was a really nice place it looked safe and rather pricey.

    "Toriel lives here on the 5th floor, because her, Frisk, and Asgore are ambassadors they get to live here pretty much rent free." Sans had given you an explanation without really needing to but you thanked him and followed Toriel and the others in with Sans. The lobby was really extravagant with white pillars and fancy marble flooring; clearly a high class place. You all rode the elevator to the 5th floor, and a little ways down the hall was Toriel's apartment. She unlocked the door and Papyrus held the door open for everyone to walk in ducking as he went through so Frisk wouldn't hit the door frame. They were put down in the spacious living room only to get picked up by Sans and tossed on the couch playfully. You were busy gawking at the apartment,their living room was huge; it was the size of your living room and kitchen combined. The kitchen was equally spacious, with marble countertops and oak cabinets. The last time you had seen a place so nice was back in your parents house before a slew of issues came up. You could see down the hall that it had two bedrooms, and you were sure those rooms were also rather big if the main apartment was any indication.

    Amidst your observing Sans, had walked into the kitchen and returned with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel, while Toriel set to work putting things in the oven.

    Sans set the ice down on the coffee table and lightly put his hand on your shoulder, "Hey let me take your jacket?" Sans held out his hand, you were flustered for a moment not realizing initially that he was talking to you. Slipping your right arm out first and then pulling the other sleeve off your hurt arm a little to quickly the pain shot through you and you got dizzy. You squeezed your eyes shut and stumbled slightly and hand reached out to steady you, warm skeletal hands that lightly held your shoulders. Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes to Sans standing in front of you a serious concerned expression on his face and his eyes examining your face. By the lack of response from anyone else you could tell that Sans was the only one who was noticing your momentary dizzy spell.

    "Sit," his tone was calm and soothing as he led you to the couch not removing his hand from your upper arm until you were seated on the brown leather couch. You noticed your jacket had fallen on the floor and LD trotted over grabbing it in his mouth and went to the closet opening it with his paw and his neck stretching a lot longer than it should to hang your jacket up on a hook. Sans chuckled at the look on your face, you gazed at him in awe.

    "Ya LD does that, its a monster thing. Its actually really funny, especially if you ever sit and pet him sometime."

    "Really?" You were curious until Sans sat on your left side and grabbed your arm placing the ice pack on the now dark purple bruise.  "Ow."

    "Oops, Sorry must be more tender than earlier."

    "Ya," you bit your lower lip, "I'm really sorry."

    "For what?" Sans seemed focused on your arm as he kept lightly lifting the ice pack every few minutes and replacing it as gently as possible.

    "Causing trouble, and cutting our time at the park short."

    "Heh, had actual trouble before, this isn't that trust me." Kirby was now pawing at your leg, his ears back head cocked a little to the side.

    "She's fine Kirby," Sans said before you could say anything to him. Kirby's ears went up and his mouth opened slightly in what looked like a smile. Then you saw a hand waving off the side of the couch and looked to see Frisk who signed something. Kirby turned toward Frisk then looked back at you then back at Frisk.

    "Go on, go play." Kirby ran to Frisk and you saw Papyrus and Toriel in the Kitchen. Paps started setting out plates and dishing food onto them the sticking forks in the food. He grabbed several plates and walked over to you and Sans placing plates on the coffee table.

    "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND TORIEL HAVE COOKED THE BEST MEAL EVER!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HUMAN!!!"

    You were starting to wonder if Papyrus had a lower tone of voice, "Papyrus please call me _____, I mean we are friends now, so..."

    "AH SANS, DID YOU HEAR THAT?! THE HUMAN... _______ SAYS WE ARE FRIENDS!!! YOU HAVE EXCELLENT TASTE IN FRIENDS I WILL BE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!!!" Papyrus went back into the kitchen a huge grin on his face and grabbed more plates.

    Everyone came and sat around the coffee table as the last of the plates were brought out. Sans removed the ice pack from your arm, set it on the table, letting go of your arm, grabbed a plate off the table and started eating. Honestly when he let go you wanted him to leave his hand there, somehow it made you feel better, but you brushed it off and grabbed a plate of your own. It was spaghetti and meatballs, you actually didn't like spaghetti very much but this was honestly the best thing you'd ever had. Papyrus hadn't been bluffing and you smiled at him giving him a nod of approval when he asked.

    Over the time eating you learned a few things: all of them had jobs, Toriel, aside from being an ambassador, was a teacher at Frisk's school. LD was working with the rest of his family for the local police department. Papyrus worked at a multi craft shop, which often was getting wedding details done and teaching various craft classes. Apparently, Papyrus was good at making clothes, floral design, sculpting, and cake decorating. Sans did some kind of online work so he got to stay home a lot. Papyrus started calling Sans a Lazy bones at that which Sans then rebuted "Napping makes me have snow problems doing work." Papyrus then threw his arms up in frustration and everyone had started laughing including you.

    Seven o'clock rolled around and Toriel stood collecting the plates, you grabbed several plates and followed her into the kitchen. You started washing plates out of habit, Toriel smiled and dried them as you rinsed them.

    "I wanted to Thank You for protecting my child ____."

    "No Thanks needed. I just did what any of you would have done."

    "You're right, but you went beyond that. You redirected them from Frisk."

    You froze for a moment, and passed another dish to Toriel, "Well I said what I said because they were going to go after both of us, and so I said it to get the attention off Frisk no anger toward them at that point. I was actually hoping that they would feel so emasculated that they'd walk away, but...well you saw."

    "Child," there was a sparkle in Toriel's eyes as she looked at you. "You really are one of the kindest humans we've ever met. I hope you decide to spend more time with us, you don't deserve to feel the pain you are hiding." You looked in shock a Toriel; were you really that easy to read?

    "How..."

    "My child I see a similar pain in you that I myself have had to deal with, you've lost someone important in your past. I won't ask you about it, and I know we have only just met, but if you ever want to talk to me," she put her hand lightly on your injured arm, "I'm here."

    You smiled at Toriel and fought back the tears that were starting to make your eyes sting. Biting you lip you forced yourself back into a calm, and nodded before being pulled into a hug. As you exited the kitchen you saw Sans holding Frisk on the couch arms wrapped around Them who was squirming to get free while Kirby was holding what appeared to be a sock in his mouth and Paps tickling Frisk's feet. Frisk was giggling and thrashing until Sans finally let go.

    "Frisk you must go do your homework." Toriel said crossing her arms. Frisk signed something to the effect of "I don't wanna" which they only got a stern look from Toriel and the huffed unhappily. Frisk walked over to you and you knelt down wrapping them in a hug, then Frisk gave hugs to everyone including grabbing Kirby up and nuzzling his face. You also noticed Frisk sign something apparently to Kirby and he made what looked like a nod. Toriel walked Frisk to their room, then returned a moment later. You knew it was time to head out so they could go to sleep and so did the others as you all stood up and headed toward the door.

    "We'll head out Tori, see you soon." Sans said grabbing your jacket for you from the closet and holding it open for you to slide into.

    Toriel walked you all out, "remember what I said child."

    "Thank you Toriel, I'll remember."

    "Please call me Tori. Be safe you five."

    After making your way out of the building, you looked down the street a bit bummed, you didn't want to go home yet. Kirby was curled up in your arms, ears up and clearly still ready to play.

    "Hey, _____ if you want, you can come hang out at our place for awhile, its not to late yet." Sans said you noticed that lightly glowing blue blush again, in fact it was kind of adorable.

    "I'd love too."

    "AH! REALLY?!" Papyrus said gasping with excitement, "COME ITS THIS WAY!" You followed the excited Papyrus who had grabbed your right hand and was leading you along. Sans seemed really content with the situation and was smiling, a light almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks.

    When you arrived at their apartment complex you noticed a few things right away; it wasn't nearly in as good an area as you or Toriel were in, and it looked a bit grungy. The brothers led you in, and up to the third floor via stairs because the elevator didn't work most of the time. They opened the door into their apartment, which could only be described as a shoebox. The entire apartment including bedrooms could be fit into Toriel's living room with space to spare. Sans flopped onto the sofa that looked well used, and the place was actually extremely clean except for a single sock that lay on the floor in front of the TV.

    "SANS!! I ASKED YOU TO PICK UP YOUR SOCK OFF THE FLOOR!"

   "Aw bro leave it be he's sleeping."

    "SOCKS DO NOT SLEEP"

    "Yes they do, if they don't they get a STITCH in their side" Sans winked and patted the couch for you to sit, which you obliged sitting on his right side and set Kirby down next to you for him to jump off to go play with LD.

    "GYAH!"

    "Hey Papyrus just come sit." He reluctantly came and sat down on the floor in front of the sofa where Kirby climbed into his lap and LD sat next to him. Sans grabbed the remote and turned on a movie, a Disney one that you couldn't remember the name of. You pulled your knees up after kicking off your shoes and wrapped your arms around your legs only to shift so you were more on your side letting your left arm sit on you leg. Sans was glued to the TV when you looked at him and you tried desperately to watch the movie, but you started fighting to keep your eyes open. Before you knew it, you'd fallen asleep.

    ***

    Sans had been watching the strange movie intently, something about a monster run business that was completely bogus. When he felt a weight on his shoulder, and turned to see your forehead laying comfortably on his shoulder. You'd clearly fallen asleep and then your body had slid down slightly. He felt his face blush a little at the situation, but Papyrus wasn't paying attention as he was fully engrossed in the movie. Kirby left Papyrus' lap and jumped on the couch laying down beside you between you and Sans. He looked Sans right in the eyes and he looked back, hearing a sentence 'gone all night, until I was picked up for today'.

    Sans' brow furrowed, and he whispered, "Why?" The small dog cocked his head slightly and a single word came up 'work'.

    "She stayed up all night and day to come out with us," he whispered, and Kirby did one small nod before laying down. Sans looked at you, and he simply couldn't help it; he reached over and pushed the hair back behind your ear, his fingers lingered at your cheek not really touching your face. The slight rise and fall of your chest and the tiny noises you were making warming his soul from the inside out.

    ***

    You startled awake, you were shaking as you did when you'd stayed up for a long time with little sleep. Not wanting to move but knowing you needed to get home for work the next afternoon.

    "Easy, its okay," Sans said putting a hand on your arm his voice still calm and the TV still on.

    "I should get home," you stood up shakily like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time.

    "I'll walk you there."

    "No its fine, I can..."

    "No you won't its past midnight, and you aren't exactly in a good condition right now." You were a little dizzy, so you conceded.

    "O..Okay." you shivered.

    Sans scooped up your fur ball in one arm maneuvering around Papyrus who was fast asleep on the floor, and after you'd put your shoes on he led you out of the building offering you his arm as you walked, which you took to stabilize yourself. You were home pretty quickly and that was nice because you'd found yourself gauging how long you could walk before just giving up and sleeping on the sidewalk. Sans led you to the elevator before handing you Kirby.

    "Um, still cool to text you?" he said looking down and kicking the floor a little.

    "I'd be offended if you didn't." You sleepily smiled.

    "I'd hate to do that, it'd be simply _dogful_."

    "Hehe, that was terrible." The elevator arrived and you walked in.

    "Ya not my best." "Oh um could you maybe give Tori and Paps my number? I honestly meant to give it to them" the doors started to close.

    "Done, Babe." He was grinning brightly and the doors closed. He had called you what? You're tired brain was having a hard time comprehending anything and weren't really sure what had happened. However, you managed to make it to your apartment, sit Kirby on the bed and curl up in bed not bothering to change, that was a problem for later in the day for now sleep was your top priority. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow reader you got some guts! And Gosh goat mom is the freaking best! Anyway if you all have any suggestions feel free to comment :)


	4. Not Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with sans again and contemplate a hard decision after you finally tell sans about a small piece of your past. How will he react? And what decision do you come too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was super dumb earlier and posted this chapter without a title. (idiot of the year right here) anyway enjoy chapter 4 and some feels!

 

    The next morning you were extremely groggy and rolled out of be begrudgingly around ten. You hunted for your phone for a few minutes remembering it had been in the jacket you were still wearing from last night. Pulling your phone out you saw the lock screen overflowing with texts. You flicked to the first one that was send around seven and started reading.

  
    (***)123-4567: Good Morning Child this is Tori, just checking to see how you are feeling.

  
    You added Toriel to you contacts and texted back.

  
    You: I'm feeling fine, got some sleep and my arm doesn't hurt too bad.  
Continuing on to the next message you didn't even need to read it to know who it was, typed in all caps it could only be Papyrus, and you added him to your contacts.

  
    Paps: HUMAN! I AM SORRY I FELL ASLEEP!!! I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AGAIN! MAYBE YOU CAN BECOME AS COOL AS ME!!

  
    You: No one is as cool as you Paps.  
Smiling you continued on seeing more texts from Paps each similar to the first. Then you spotted another name.

  
    Sans ;): Mornin' sleepy head, you working today?

  
    You: Ya at one. Oh and thank you for giving Tori and Paps my number. Did I ask you to do that? I feel like I did.

  
    Sans ;): You must have been pretty out of it huh? Ya you did.

  
    You really had to think about it, everything was fuzzy.

    You: I was too tired I remember the walk home a little and getting in the elevator. Oh gosh did I do something stupid?

    Sans ;): No absolutely not. So would you mind some company on your way to work?

    You: You don't have to do that. No need to go out of your way.

    Sans ;): Its on my way actually, I have breakfast with Paps when he works an afternoon shift and we walk right by your place. We are almost done in fact, he'll be headed off to work and a friend we have with us is curious about you.

    Another monster wanted to meet you, that was both frightening and intriguing. To be honest though, you really didn't want to walk to work on your own. Somehow having friends now made you not want to spend time by yourself, maybe a solid year of no friends and the sudden appearance of people wanting to be around you had made that feeling exist.

  
    You: Okay well I am getting ready for work now. So in an hour I'll be headed out.

    Sans ;): Don't rush, take your time. Paps wants us to walk him to work. We'll wait outside your building for you.

    Smiling you put your phone on the charger and got ready, showered, changed into jeans and a t-shirt, packing your business casual clothes for your other job because you were going to have to meet a set of potential clients with your boss and take notes. You packed a lunch, gave Kirby one of his precious treats and hugged him, to which he nuzzled into your neck before you put him down.

    Once you got off the elevator you saw Sans just outside the door, and with him was not just one monster but two. A taller woman, with blue skin, red hair pulled into a tight pony tail, fins for ears and blue scaly skin was ranting about something; she was wearing black leather pants and a black tank top, and appeared to have an eyepatch over her left eye. The other monster was holding the fish woman's hand, she was shorter, the top of her head was maybe a few inches lower than your shoulder. She was all yellow, and kind of looked like a dinosaur, wearing a long white lab coat, glasses, and dress that was black with white polka dots.

    You could feel the nervousness sending shivers up your spine as you walked out the door using your not bruised arm to open it. Sans smiled more brightly at seeing you.

    "_____, you look much more rested today." He said pushing off the wall he had been leaning on, his outfit was a bit different today as you noticed. He still wore the fluffy hooded blue jacket but he'd traded shorts for black jeans , and was wearing a black t-shirt that's collar was lower and showed a little bit of his collar bone. It looked rather nice on him and you couldn't help but wonder what he looked like without his shirt. You blushed slightly, trying to get the thought out because you weren't sure if it was just curiosity, as you chose to believe, or something else.

    "Oh ya, I fell asleep right away."

    "You shouldn't SHOULDER that kind of exhaustion." He chuckled.

    It took you a moment to understand that pun, until you thought back to when you'd woken up at Sans and Paps' apartment. You'd been on the couch next to Sans...nodded off...you'd had to sit upright and he was right in front of you...

    "OH MY GOD!!!" you blurted out in complete shock and embarrassment, you'd slept with your head on his shoulder. "No... I... I...." Your face got warm and clearly your face was as red as a tomato. You covered your face with the sweater you had put over your bruised arm, you'd brought it because it wasn't very cold out but you'd need it at night. Mid September was known for cold nights and randomly warm days.

    "Sans I'm so so Sorry". You hid behind your jacket feeling the shame of falling asleep on someone who you'd only recently met.

    You felt arms wrap around you, warm yet barely recognizable as skeletal. His chest shook with laughter, as you stood there face hidden, but you felt your body relax. Getting a hug from Sans was different than getting hugged by Papyrus, and part of it was definitely that your heart felt like it could melt.

    "I'm just teasing," he said letting you go, "I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist."  
Removing your jacket, to reveal your still warm face, you looked at the skeleton and turned around to the two monsters he'd brought with him. The tall one looked confused, and the short one just half hid behind her and smiled.

   "______ this is Alphys," indicating the yellow dinosaur-like monster, and you extended your hand out to her and she nervously shook it. "And this is Undyne."  
You shook her hand, "I'm former head of the royal guard. Alphys is my girlfriend, and if you hurt her I'll..."

    "I would never." grabbed you left arm with your right hand out of nervous habit and winced instantly. You bit your lip holding in the grunt of pain that nearly escaped you.

   Sans was now by your side and lightly grabbed your injured arm seeing your distress.

    "_____", he said, concerned eyes examining your face.

    Taking a deep breath, "I'm alright, I just... forgot...about it."

    "You're the h..h..human who p..protected Frisk?" Alphys said nervously.  
You only looked calmly at her and nodded.    

    "It's no big deal"  
   

    "Well Bonehead, I approve." Undyne said smiling and showing all of her white sharp pointed teeth.

    "Approve? Approve of what?"

    "Choice of human friend. Although we will need to get to know you better obviously, so don't expect to have much free time with us around."

    "S..she's joking." Alphys said waving a hand.

    "AM NOT!" Undyne nearly screamed almost as loud as Paps talked.

  
    You and sans started laughing.

  
    "You could say this is a fishy situation," sans blurted out between laughs.

    "I'd say that a fin mess!" you replied, receiving a moment of silent then more laughs from sans and a light chuckle from Alphys.

    "NO! YOU ARE BOTH NERDS! I NO LONGER APPROVE!!!" Undyne shouted stomping her foot.

    "I'm sorry Undyne I really couldn't resist." Sans said calming down with a huge smile.

    "Ya I'm sorry too I just couldn't stop myself."

    "Okay fine, I guess it was pretty funny, but you're" pointing at Sans, "Still a bonehead, and you" she pointed at you, "are a nerd!"

    "I can live with that." You smiled at Undyne and Alphys as you all headed toward your retail job.

    You started walking with Sans on your left side and Undyne and Alphys walking on your right.

    "So what do you two do for a living?"  
Undyne gave a sharky smile, "I run a gym, and Alphys is a professor and researches at the University."

    "Oh I was working on getting my master's there a few years ago."

    "What in?" Alphys said curious.

    "It doesn't matter, some stuff happened and I never got it."

    Alphys and Undyne shared a glace and looked at you, in reality they had looked at Sans who lightly shook his head for them to leave the topic alone. He didn't want that sad look to return to your face.

   "Anyway," you looked at them with a smile. "Your jobs sound fun."

   "Ya and they pay really well and we have great housing."

    You all continued chatting until you got five minutes from your job. As you approached the dreaded job you got nervous, you didn't want your new friends to have to suffer your Assistant Manager; maybe they'd never want to see you again if they did. You started wondering if that was a bad thing, when you saw Undyne wave. You followed the motion and saw the Rabbit woman from before, her child riding on her back waving excitedly.

    She stopped in her tracks when she saw you, a certain look of surprise on her face. Undyne, Sans, and Alphys looked at you, the unspoken question hanging in the air like a dark cloud. Then the rabbit woman shuffled quickly toward you grabbing your hurt arm with worry.

  
    "Oh my dear, what happened?" She said examining the purple bruise then giving Undyne a pointed glare.

  
    "Hey I didn't do it! Geez Mary," Undyne said with a scoff.

  
    "I'm okay." You said reassuringly "a human did this trust me."

  
    Sans nodded, "Cowardly jerks, how do you know ____?"

    "Oh my, she told off a rather rude human where she works, he wasn't very nice to me, but he was worse to her."  
Sans' brow furrowed, making you want to know what he must be thinking.

   "I wish you a good day kind human, please be safer," she lightly let go of you and walked past waving goodbye. You waved back with a smile before realizing your group was staring at you curious.

   "what?" trying your best to feign any seriousness.

    There were no words only smiles.

    "Well I gotta head in," you shifted nervously, "as you heard, about the rude person, that's my jerk of a supervisor, the assistant manager Mike." You growled at his name without realizing it. "I don't want you to come in, and he's the reason, You deserve so much better than to be treated like garbage by an asshole like him." When you looked at Sans his smile was gone, and his eye looked sad and concerned.

    "How long have you worked here?" Sans and Undyne asked almost in Unison,

    "A year or so, I've lost track."

    "Has he been there this whole time?" Alphys said clearly.  
 

    "Ya."

    "______ I don't think you deserve to be treated like that any more than we do."

    You looked at the ground, "just dealing with the cards I was dealt...I'll see you all later." You walked into the store, and the monsters stood watching after you.

 

    The day went by slowly, your jerk of a manager, made you move more heavy boxes and unload a shipment truck despite your arm twinging every time it got bumped. Then getting out late and pretty much running to your other job, a panic that was for not when you got there early. The client meeting went well and you got to go home early, while grabbing your things you pulled out your phone which you hadn't had the chance to look at all day.

    Sans ;): When do you get off work?

    You: Just did.

    Sans ;): Are you somewhere else?

    You: Ya I had to work both my jobs today why?

    Sans ;): Just curious, I walked by your job just now, it was closed and you hadn't texted. I was worried you were upset.

    You were taken back, Sans thought you were upset, and was worried and tried to come find you. Right now you were done with texting, cause it was to slow.  
Pulling up his number and hitting call you waited for him to pick up.

    "Hey."

    "Sans I'm not upset at all, don't ever think that. I was just so busy I never got to check my phone."

    Silence for a moment, "Oh good, I was hoping I could apologize in person."

    "There's no need for that, to my knowledge you didn't do anything needing apologizing for."

    Even over the phone you could tell he was smiling, "Even so, I'm still out and about... It would put everyone' minds at ease if you let me walk you home."

   "Everyone?"

    "Ya everyone... Frisk stole Tori's phone and won't stop texting about what you were up too. And when I said you were working. They wanted to know all sorts of things and when you weren't texting me I told Frisk and they started freaking out a little."

    "Guess I can't argue with the Kid can I?"

    "Pawably not."

    "Okay Bone Boy," you texted him the address of the entertainment space you worked for.

    "See you in twenty." Sans hung up and you went outside to wait throwing on your sweater as you went out the door.

 

    Sans was punctual at least, he said twenty minutes and he meant it.

   "You weren't wearing that earlier," he looked a bit shocked at your more business like appearance.

   "Believe me its not my choice, different job different clothing requirements."

    "Clearly." Sans offered his arm to you. He really was a gentleman, it was really nice to have someone like him actually caring about you.

    You took his arm and you walked home chatting the whole way. He told you he helped people make websites and actually helped find funding for important research studies. His job paid well, but the reason they lived in the tiny apartment was because most places were wary of monsters and as a result they had a small place and outrageous rent. They were paying almost as much for their place as you were for your larger space.

    Arriving at your building Sans waved at you as he left smiling in a way that made your heart flutter. It was a certain kind of happiness that you weren't familiar with and a certain indescribable warmth starting in your heart.

 

    Three weeks went by rather quickly, and everyday you were texting your new friends, Undyne and Alphys had started texting you because Tori gave them the number. Papyrus texted often, mostly about food and various crafts, which you and he started talking about craft stuff when you said you could sew and had made costumes before. Sans was always texting or calling, a day didn't go by where he wouldn't text at least once. He had also almost made it routine to meet you before or after work.

   True to Undyne's words when you had free time you were with one of them. Undyne dragged you out with her and Alphys quite often to go eat or to go to the aquarium. You were spending so much time with them you were almost overflowing with happiness but at the same time you felt guilty because you didn't get to spend much time with Kirby who often would hang out with Sans and Paps or Toriel and Frisk when he couldn't go on certain trips. A feeling started balling up in your stomach and it brought a sense of dread. This day though Sans was picking you up from work and that little thought was screaming in your head and you suppressed it.

    When you got to your building that little annoying idea was definitely wearing on you and Sans could tell something was up.

    "What's going on in that head?"

    You ran your hand down your face it was early morning and you had worked all night, "Oh nothing, just tired."

    "I think there's more than that." He stepped a little closer looking you right in the eyes.

    "Really I'm fine."

    He didn't believe you and you knew it, "you know you don't have to put up a front all the time."

    "What do you mean?"

    "Kind of hard to explain, but... hmm lets see." He grabbed his chin cradling his elbow in his hand thinking. Then reaching out toward you slightly.

   "Would you like to come up for coffee? might be better to talk up there." you could tell that Sans' concentration was broken by your suggestion, you'd never invited him up before, but you tended to spend most of your time at Paps' and his place, or Toriel's.

    "Actually coffee sounds great."

    You knew bringing Sans up was going to open a can of worms but he deserved to know at least a little. It was a nerve-racking elevator ride, and a quiet one.  
When you opened the door and let Sans walk in first his reaction was as expected.

    "Nice," His eyes scanned the apartment, and that made you self conscious. But you walked past him to the kitchen as he continued looking.

    "Not like Tori's place."

    "heh but it's still cool, your room mates out?" He motioned toward the hall and empty living room. you had mentioned once that you had three bedrooms but had neglected to say that you lived alone.

    "I, uh, don't have room mates." You lowered your eyes and finished making a pot of coffee pouring two cups and pulling half and half and sugar out and setting it on the breakfast bar.

    "You don't? I assumed you weren't friends with them but had them."

  
    "No, I mean I had room mates before but they," you took a breath. "They left."  
Sans looked at you seriously, reaching his hand out and placing it on your hand, trying to get you to go on.

  
    "About a year and a half ago I was still working on my master's and so were my room mates. We were friends, had been since high school. I was sitting on my computer, it had been about a month after you all finally were freed from the underground. My room mates started going to anti monster rally's and tagging monster's homes. I walked in while they were raving, and said "monsters deserve the same as we do if not more, the only reason you all are acting like this is because you are jealous that you can never be the kind of good that they are." The next day, they left, the lease was under my name so they couldn't kick me out. They spray painted a message on my door, a pretty bad one. And I've been alone ever since."

   Sans wrapped his warm boney fingers around yours, you looked into your coffee as if it could tell your future.

    "I had no idea."

    "You're the first to know honestly, I guess I never really got over losing them. When you lose friends like that after so long, I guess I never really knew them."  
Kirby had finally wandered out of wherever he had been napping, and sat next to your feet ears back in concern.

    "As a result, I had to drop out of school, couldn't afford to live. So I got my two full time jobs to stay living here and support myself and Kirby."

    "Why not get a smaller place?"

    "Tried to, but any place that had a vacant space either was more expensive than here or didn't allow pets." You looked down at Kirby. "He's all I really have."

    "Not anymore, you have us now too." Sans walked around the counter and pulled you into a hug, you wrapped your arms around him. That lovely warm feeling filled your chest, and you inhaled his scent which was like old books mixed with the light sweet scent of ketchup.

  
    "Thank you," You said into his shoulder.  
You heard a phone buzz and Sans pulled away grabbing his phone. "It's Paps, he's wondering where I'm at."

    "Go on, I'm fine." Sans looked at you torn, you knew he didn't want to leave you there after finally confiding in him.

    "Don't make me kick you out Sans, go deal with your brother I'll text you later."

    "No I'll call you." He said softly cupping your cheek with his hand, "Sometimes you just need a voice to tell you it'll be okay, not just some digital text." He gave you a sweet smile then left the apartment, then you realized he'd never gotten to explain what he was trying to say before and hoped you hadn't scared him off.

    With a sigh you're mind went back to that idea that wouldn't leave. You looked down at Kirby who was still staring at you a sad look on his face.

    Kirby would be happy with either Paps and Sans or Toriel and Frisk. He'd never be alone again, you might be but they'd all be happy. In the end that would be enough for you.

***  
Papyrus had called Sans home like that just to eat dinner, he had protested rather heavily, but Paps had forced him to. He wasn't going to tell anyone about what you told him, he wanted you to tell them when you were ready. The strange cloud blocking your soul from his view was starting to make since. He had wanted to tell you about it before you were abruptly interrupted. He had caught glimpses before a brilliant bright light that could do no harm, hidden behind a shield. You were shielding yourself and he knew it was some kind of pain that was causing that. Sans wanted to heal your pain, and even though you didn't know it, you were healing him too, with every smile you gave him, and every breath you took.

  
***

    It hurt, what you were planning to do hurt. It meant giving up your best friend, and losing everyone else. You knew that long lasting friendships were impossible, they were rare and you found yourself wanting to save your friends from the past you tried so hard to keep hidden.

    Sans hadn't called, and so you hadn't texted. Not that you didn't desperately want to talk to him, but you had unloaded a bit of your past on him, one that being kind to monsters had negatively impacted you. You smacked yourself for saying it, you'd done so well hiding it and then opened up a little leading to the same outcome; everyone left. This time though you weren't going to let Kirby suffer and be lonely like you, not this time.

    It was early the next morning, you were going to work at eight and you were certain Sans would be asleep, Paps would be wide awake. You weren't going to chicken out, you loved the fur ball and this was what was best for him, and for the monsters who had quickly become the closest thing you had to family in the last six years. You packed up Kirby's things, his toys, favorite blanket, dog bowls and food, his leash; with every item you packed the worse you felt and the harder you had to fight back tears. 'He'll never be alone or sad again' you kept saying internally, 'its what's best for him, for them." You took a deep breath after gathering everything in the living room, then pulled out your phone and scrolled down your contacts.

    You: hey Paps. You awake?

    Almost immediately he texted back,

    Paps: OF COURSE _____

    You: I just wanted to know if you might let Kirby stay with you awhile. I'm going to be very busy and its not fair for him to be alone for so long.

    Paps: A SLEEPOVER?!

    You: Well yes an extended sleepover.

    You could almost hear the gasp of delight Papyrus would be doing.

    Paps: YES!!! ME AND KIRBY WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN!!!

    You: Can I bring him this morning? I have to start my busy work day soon.

    Paps: INDEED!

    You: Don't tell Sans it'll be a surprise.  
Paps: NO PROBLEM SEE YOU SOON HUMAN!!!

    Grabbing all of Kirby's things, you called him and he ran out of your room then cocked his head curiously at the items you were carrying.

    "Kirby, you're gonna go stay with Paps and Sans now." His ears fell back, and you could feel a sob catching in your throat.  
"My baby boy, I love you so much, and you deserve so much better than me. So much more." He walked up to you slowly, and you knelt to his level scooping him up in your arms and hugging him to your chest.

    He nuzzled into your neck a light whine coming from him, it almost sounded like crying. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you exited your apartment and made the painful walk.

 

    When you arrived at the boys' apartment you stood outside the door, hesitating, you kissed Kirby on the forehead and he licked your cheek. The whole way there you had been explaining all the reasons you were doing it but you still didn't want to let him go. Your heart hurt so bad, but you still walked to the door and opened it.

    "______ Kirby!"

    "Shhh Paps, don't wake Sans".

    "LAZYBONES DOES TO NEED TO WAKE UP!"

    "Paps its fine," you gave Kirby one last kiss and passed him and his things to Papyrus.

    "Gotta go, Bye Paps," you felt the tears building in your eyes, "Goodbye Kirby, I love you."

     You turned quickly, and as soon as you heard the door shut and lock the tears fell. If you could hear the sound of your heart breaking it would be that sound, that door locking and the instant quiet. The walk to work was one of the worst times you'd had.

***

Sans had been out like a light, laptop setting on his bed with his phone plugged in next to it. It had died not to long after Paps had finished making him eat dinner and talked for several hours not giving him the chance to call you. He'd plugged his phone in and did some work trying to pass time until his phone had charged enough to call you, but somehow he'd fallen asleep.

    He jolted awake, "Oh god," he grabbed his phone practically ripping the charger cord in to with the force. He found your number and called...It rang out. He tried several more times, still no answer. What a stupid thing to do, what were you thinking about him right now? You'd opened up, and he immediately broke a promise. Sans called again, getting your answering machine, "Hey ____ its Sans. God I feel like such a jerk. My phone died last night after Paps talked my ear off after dinner and I passed out before it was charged enough to call. Please text me, or call me. I'll try to call you again later." Hanging up and covering his eyes with his hands he sat on his bed and laid his head against the wall. Then he heard Paps dashing about outside his door, saying something, or talking to someone. At first he thought it was a phone call, then he heard him say a name "Kirby".

    Sans jumped out of bed throwing his bedroom door open, which surprised Papyrus. "Did you say Kirby? Is _____ here?"

    "NO SANS YOU LAZYBONES!! ______ IS AT WORK SHE DROPPED KIRBY OFF THIS MORNING FOR AN EXTENDED SLEEPOVER!! IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!!!!"

    "What do you mean Paps?"

    "_______ SAID SHE WAS GOING TO BE REALLY BUSY FOR AWHILE AND IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR FOR KIRBY TO BE ALONE! SO EXTENDED SLEEPOVER!" Papyrus voice lowered several octaves for a moment. "Except Kirby doesn't seem happy about it. He's just laying on his blanket being a lazybones like you. ______ seemed a little sad too when she left."

    Sans looked over the couch at the fuzzy little body laying there, curled up on the blanket eyes watery, and ears back. Kirby heard him approach and looked up at him almost pleadingly, 'She left me here, said its what's best,' that sweet little voice from before was now watered down barely to be heard, and a whimper escaped the little creature. 'She's all alone, I can't help." His little head laid back down, Sans swore he saw tears fall from Kirby's eyes.

    It took Sans a moment to comprehend the little dogs broken words, when it hit him, his eyes grew wide. She'd said before that Kirby had to stay by himself a lot, he was your family. You'd left Kirby with him and Paps because you knew they would care for him and they loved him like they did you. You gave him up, so he could be happy, even if it wasn't with you. He wanted so badly to kick himself; you'd said you lost people you trusted and cared about, and you were worried about losing them and him.

    "Damn, I'm and idiot, I should have stayed yesterday. Dammit ______ all you had to do was tell me..."

    "Sans?" Paps said confused by Sans' lack of coherent thought.

    "Sorry Paps, don't worry Kirby I'll fix this." Sans walked into his room changed his clothes and snatched up his phone dialing you as he headed out the door. He heard paps call after him, "FIX WHAT?" but he didn't stop, he needed to find you.  
"_______ what are you thinking? Don't do this to yourself, don't give us up. Please call me."

He was going to fix this no matter what.

***

    Your work day was slow, and you were fighting against your own emotions all day. Knowing that you didn't want your resolve to falter you had tossed your phone on your bed before you had dropped Kirby off, leaving it there to be ignored. The most

    Paps could say to Sans was that you were working at one but not where or for how long. Today you were working as a server for a company dinner and that helped you ignore your tears for awhile. By the time you were finished it was nearly midnight and decided to use the garage entrance to your apartment building. 

    Standing outside your door you almost didn't want to go in but you knew you had to. You walked in and it was complete silence; no little paws running along the floor, no tiny bark. Fresh tears fell from your eyes as you walked down the hall closing your bedroom door and throwing yourself onto your bed crying yourself to sleep.

    You went a week without contacting anyone, you couldn't bare to even charge your phone because of the texts and calls you were sure would be waiting on it.

    Feeling completely lost and lonely were the least of your worries at the moment but you honestly couldn't care. You'd felt off the previous day, but it had now hit you at full force early morning. You couldn't keep anything down and you couldn't stand. The fever had set in and you felt so overly hot you were covered in sweat. You managed to drag yourself to the window near your bed that opened onto the fire escape and sat on the sill half on the fire escape half in the apartment. After sitting for a few minutes you heard a strange noise, like a pop of popcorn or the sound of a nerf gun shot. You leaned your head back against the window frame, knowing full well if it was someone who wanted to hurt you it you didn't have the strength or resolve to so stop them.

    The noise had emanated from the living room, then there were steps going down the hall. Taking a deep breath you listed as the door across the hall creaked open and then shut a moment later. The door nob to your room turned slowly, and that eerie squeak like before rang through the room. Your door opened a crack from what you could see out of periphery before getting exhausted and giving up as the sound of the door swinging open and hitting the dresser hard flew past you and the room fell into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well reader you seem to be in a pickle. Next chapter will be posted Saturday don't stew too much okay? I promise you'll like next chapter :)


	5. Hope and A Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being dreadfully sick you collapse, but luckily your friends are there to help. Despite your disappearance they are there to help. Sans gets a chat and you finally make a suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay I know I said I wasn't going to post this until Saturday but I felt bad that the feels hit people so hard so I figured I'd post this today and post chapter 6 on Saturday. Hope you enjoy!

    You sat on the window sill staring out into the darkness of the early morning, the sound of the door swinging open so violently had made you cringe, but it became a shiver just as quickly. Sick as you were you couldn't turn your head so you accepted whatever fate would befall you.

  
    "What do you think you're doing?" the speaker was upset and yet a relieved tone was present.

    You knew that voice, it was Sans.

    "What makes you think you can just up and disappear? I've... We've been worried sick."

    "Its better...for everyone...not to...know me." Fighting back tears and trying to get a deep enough breath to talk were battling it out and you weren't sure you could handle breaking down again when you couldn't even stand up.

    "Its not, Kirby misses you, he hasn't been himself. Hell I've missed you. I've been going crazy just trying to catch you wherever you were working or when you got home."

    "Shouldn't...have...I have...nothing to offer anyone." you weren't sure you were making sense anymore, you vision was starting to get cloudy.

    You heard Sans walk closer, "Dammit, we care about you, for just being you. I get that you were doing what you thought was best for everyone, but you didn't include yourself in that process did you?"

    "No... but..."

    "I know I screwed up, I made you a promise and I broke it."

    You couldn't hold your tears back, they streamed down your overheated cheeks spurring a new set of shivers.

    "No no Sans," you managed turn your head enough to look at him, "Not you, its me, I was so afraid you'd leave and I didn't want Kirby to be alone when you did..."

    You couldn't breath, you were gasping and sobbing uncontrollably.

    Sans was almost close enough to touch you now, "We aren't going anywhere, I promise... I feel so awful, I...God Dammit, I fell asleep waiting for that phone to charge and the minute I woke up I called..." He ran his fingers down his face then looked you right in the eyes, "Unless you tell me you want us to leave you..."  
You managed to raise your hands to your face, hiding behind your own self doubt, and pure longing to have these amazing monsters in your life. "I want you all to be my friends, I don't want to be alone anymore."

    Sans reached out for you, and with the last bit of strength you had, you turned; Sans' arms wrapped around you and you buried your face in his furry jacket collar. Crying uncontrollably for several minutes, he held you there. He pulled away after a few minutes, returning to a standing position, then held out his warm skeletal hand for you to take, but you couldn't move your energy was gone.

    "Come on lets go get Kirby and the others." He grabbed your hand.

    "I...I can't" You gasped out as Sans pulled you to your feet.

    Your legs couldn't hold you, they buckled, your vision went blurry, then your eyes rolled back and you were falling, falling into darkness.  
  
***

    Sans acted immediately, he swept you into his arms as you fell, your body limp. He had no clue what had happened but he quickly put you in your bed covering you with blankets. Placing his hand on your forehead, he almost shuddered, you were warm, too warm. He dashed into your bathroom and opened numerous cabinets till he found a washcloth soaked it with cold water and rung it out. He ran back to you wiping the sweat from your face and neck then placed it on your forehead. Then he dug out his phone.

    "H..Hello Sans. I haven't heard from..."

    "Alphys, listen, I found _______, she is really sick."

    "She's what?"

    "She's scorching hot to the touch, she passed out when she tried to stand up, and she looks pale." As he talked to Alphys he absent mindedly was petting your hair.

    "Don't worry, I'll be there soon." Alphys hung up, but she sounded serious.  
Sans dialed another number and waited for an answer, he knew he was probably overreacting and panicking but he couldn't help it.

    "This is Toriel."

    "Tori its Sans, look I found but she's sick."

    "Poor child, I'm coming."

    "Don't bring Frisk, if I'm correct humans can get sick by being near one another. This is definitely something Frisk shouldn't get."

    "Frisk will stay with Asgore, I will stop and get some ingredients for soup for her."

    "Can you also do me a favor?" Sans moved his hand to lightly stroke your cheek.

    "Of course."

    "Can you get Kirby from my place, he's with Paps, just don't tell Paps. she is so sick I don't want him to see her like this."

    "I don't think she wanted any of us to worry Sans, I'll be there shortly."  
After putting his phone down on your night stand he picked yours up, it was dead so he hunted a little for the plug to charge it. As he sat back down he looked at you. Your breathing was heavy, and a little painful groan came from you as another shiver shook you. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Sitting back up he retrieved your hand wrapping his fingers around yours, then stroked your head with his other hand.

    "Come on __, wake up Baby."

  
***

    Disoriented you squeezed your eyes shut then slowly opened them, you had been feeling a gentle touch and now you knew what it was. Sans was looking at you, worried but a smile appeared as he saw you open your eyes. 

    "S..sorry.."

    "Shh, its okay, I'm just glad you're awake." Sans fingers ran across your scalp, and it felt amazingly good but you couldn't properly express that in your current state.

    "What happened?"

    "You passed out."

    You grimaced, "I hurt you." You turned your head away from Sans.

    "No, you only worried me." He ran his fingers through your hair again. "We all have things in our past that hurt like hell." His eyes were filled with understanding, you knew he was talking about your loneliness and whatever else you were hiding.

    "Hmm." It was an involuntary noise that slipped out when you had wanted to say something but his hand in your hair had caused you to instead grunt out that phrase.

    "Tell you what," Sans said drawing your attention. You looked at him wanting to know what he meant by 'we all have a past that hurts like hell'. "When you're ready to talk I'll be here." He looked away from you that blue blush resting on his cheek bones as he removed his hand from your hair.

    "Sans," you weakly reached out to him, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "I want to help you too. So, I want you to talk to me too. Even If you think I won't like it, I'm not going anywhere ever again."

    He turned back to you running his fingers across your hand, "good, I'll hold you too that." There was a rather loud knock at the door and Sans stood up quickly. He turned walking backwards toward your bedroom door, "be right back, try to rest."

    You felt your eyelids growing heavy, when Sans came back in followed by Alphys and Undyne. Alphys shuffled to your side and put a bag down beside you and started pulling out medical looking stuff. Undyne sat down at the corner of your bed, a serious expression covering her usual mischievous smile.

    "You're such a Nerd, don't scare us like that."

    You frowned apologetically, then winced as your stomach lurched.

    "N..now _______ W..what are you experiencing?" Alphys said pulling out a stethoscope and listening to your lungs.

    "E...exhaustion, can't stand or do anything, I haven't been able to eat since yesterday, it all comes back up. It's too warm, and hard to breath."

    Sans shifted nervously standing at the door. You tried to reach your left hand to him only for your arms not to cooperate, instead your hand twitched.

    "You are definitely dehydrated, so I'm going to give you an IV." Alphys pulled out a bag of fluids, lines and a needle. The needle made you shrink away nervously. Sans must have noticed your distress and started walking toward the bed.

    Undyne looked confused, "Are you seriously needle shy?"

    You swallowed, a lump in your throat forming and panic setting in.

    "Seriously? You can get in a fight with three guys, but needles you can't handle."

    "I...I..."

    "Undyne...." Sans' normal goofy demeanor was gone, he was serious, walked around the bed and climbed in next to you. "Let me distract you."

    You felt Alphys grab your arm, and the rubbing alcohol cleaning the patch of skin at the crook of your elbow. You were shaking, but Sans ran his fingers back into your hair lightly massaging your scalp.

    "Don't let it get Under Your Skin, it'll only STICK to you for a Prick." You almost wanted to smack him for those puns.

   "Seriously...needle...Puns.."

    "All done." Alphys said hanging the bag on a collapsible metal stand, and putting a hand on your shoulder. When you looked the needle was in and taped, the IV fluids now running into your body.

    "T...thank you Alphys, I'm S...s..sorry." You shivered.

    Alphys smiled, "I'm happy t..to help my friend," she hugged you before packing up the rest of the tools she'd brought. Handing you an over the counter anti-nausea pill.

    "H...How'd y..y..you lear..rn to..."

    "Its part of another degree I'm working on, Pre-med. And I've been helping at a nurses office, had to put in so many IVs I can't count."

    "S...sa...sans. Th...th..thank you" you turned teeth chattering, "F...for distracting m..me."

    Sans looked concerned, before you were too warm now you were freezing. "My pleasure." he smiled.

    "Sans the fluids are colder than her body temp so it will cause her to feel cold." Alphys tugged on Undyne's arm to leave the room, Sans climbed out of your bed following them. "We will be in your living room if you need us _____" Undyne called out to you before exiting. 

    Sans reached the door, and you shivered again but managed to speak. "Sans, c...can you s..st...stay?"

    He shut the door and turned on his heel heading right back to you. The action had been so comical you almost laughed.

    "Where do you want me Babe?"

    If your face could show your blush at being called that you were sure it would be beet red, but you weren't sure if he was calling you that as a serious thing or if it was a sort of joke. You brushed it off and tried to will your hand to move better, and you were able to indicate the bed next to you. He grinned broadly and returned to his previous spot next to you, sitting with his back against the headboard, you turned onto your side toward Sans. His scent was calming and you were extremely relieved he had stayed with you. His fingers ran through your hair again, which made you hum happily. Before you knew it, you were asleep again.

***

    Sans was pleased that he'd lulled you to sleep simply by massaging your scalp, he couldn't help but grin. Now he knew yet another fact about you that he didn't want anyone else to know. He heard the footsteps before the door opened, and Undyne snuck in, with a brazen sharp toothy smile on her face.

    "Geez making a move on her while she's sick, Scandalous!"

    His cheeks glowed blue, "I have not, I'm taking care of her. Besides she doesn't see me that way." He looked down at your sleeping face, still warm but definitely comfortable and not covered in sweat. He hadn't realized you'd grabbed the hem of his jacket until know, and let that fact sink in. He smiled warmly, lightly running his fingertips along your shoulder blades.

    "How would you know bonehead?"

    "I've dropped hints, but..."

    "You're an idiot."

    Sans looked at Undyne confused.

    "You know I was in the same sort of mind set as her," she pointed at you then crossed her arms. "Alphys dropped hints for so long I couldn't tell you the number, but I brushed it off as my mind playing tricks. Or that Alphys was just being nice. It wasn't till she finally just said she liked me that I accepted it. Might even be a worse situation for her."

    "What are you saying Undyne?"

    "I'm only saying, don't beat around the bush, act on your feelings Bonehead, because the sooner you do the sooner you'll actually have an answer not an assumption."

    Sans let his eyes rest on your sleeping form, and you shifted pulling closer to him putting your forehead so close to his side now against his jacket. The thought of asking you made him nervous, if you didn't like him would you disappear for good this time? The wheels were turning in his head, then a perfect idea popped into his head.

    "Thanks Undyne," he grinned, "I think I know what to do."

    "So Scandalous."

    He rolled eyes eye lights as she left the room only for Toriel to enter carrying a steaming bowl of soup. Kirby bolted in, jumping on the bed without slowing down until he was by your side and curled up against your stomach.

***

    You heard Sans sigh a little loudly, and let your eyes open a little, the little ball of fur curled against you, sent a warm feeling up your spine. You started to push yourself up and Sans' hands were right there to support you, the sensation of getting up made you a little dizzy and you rocked a little until you were steady. A white warm paw touched your forehead and saw Toriel smiling at you.

    "My child...you are still warm, lay down and rest."

    Rest somehow that word, made you feel uneasy; you noticed it was a bit later and realized you were supposed to be at work. You moved to stand only for both Toriel and Sans to place their hands on your shoulders, stopping you.

    "I need to go to work."

    "No you don't," Sans held up your phone "I called both your jobs and told them you were sick. Only one of them gave me a hard time, but I asked to talk to the head manager and she was pretty nice. Your other boss said you needed to take some paid time off anyway or else you'd lose it, so your free and clear for a week and a half." He seemed pleased.

    "You, you did that?"

    Sans nodded and grinned with some undertone you couldn't place, but somehow you ended up smiling back.  
Toriel chuckled, "_____ please try to eat this."

    You tried to take the bowl from Toriel but your hands started shaking badly when you lifted your arms. Sighing and emitting a rather weak whimper, you instead put your hand on Kirby's head.

    Toriel put her arm over your shoulders in a sort of half hug, "It's alright." She said holding the bowl up, you raised your free hand to tilt the bowl slightly and taking a small sip. It was the best soup you'd ever tasted, like a chicken soup but obviously more herbs. Even with the small sip you felt your stomach turn uneasily. You quickly covered your mouth for a moment, then took a deep breath.

    "I'm sorry Toriel, it really is delicious but," you groaned, "feels like I might vomit."

    "It's all right my child," she put the bowl down and covered it with some strange looking cloth. "This will keep it warm till you are ready to try to eat again." Toriel gave you a big hug lightly petting your hair before heading out the door. "I'll be back later."

    "Sans, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, I guess I just, I don't know why I asked you to stay..." you trailed off staring at your arm with the IV line in your eyes following the line to the bag, you guessed that Alphys must have changed the bag because it looked nearly full, and you'd been sleeping for hours.

    "What if I said I was going to stay even if you tried to kick me out of here earlier?" Sans said rubbing his neck vertebrae nervously, a confident smile on his face. 

    Oh if you could blush visibly, right now you would be. "I don't think I could ever kick you out, I like having you around far too much, plus who would I have to help me annoy papyrus with puns besides you." You both laughed. You looked at him, his eye sockets closed as he laughed and deep in your chest that warm fuzzy feeling you seemed to have around Sans returned. It was a feeling you were starting to relish, you bit your lip and you let yourself lean against him, letting your head rest on his shoulder. He didn't jerk away like most guys you had been this close with had, heck all of your so called boyfriends had simply shifted away when you'd done it. Sans didn't, instead he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you down with him so your were laying down again. After lightly nuzzling Sans' shoulder your eyelids drooped and you fell fast asleep.

 

    You didn't wake up until early the next morning and sat up quickly out of habit thinking you were late. You looked around your bedroom, a little frantic only for a calming hand to lay on your back rubbing in circles. Sans' eye sockets were only half opened and groggy. He was quiet, looking sweetly at you.

    "You okay?" His voice was lower and a little gravelly from sleep, and you almost gasped from how much you enjoyed his sleepy voice.

    "I..I'm fine, just not used to being..."

    "Lazy?"

    "Ya." You noticed the IV was gone and guessed that Alphys had removed it while you were asleep.

    "It's easy let me show you." He fell back lazily, causing the bed to bounce a little. His arms were spread wide, with a rather mischievous grin on his face. "Its really all in SNORE head."

    Smiling you looked back at him with a small chuckle, then felt an uncomfortable churn in your stomach. Hungry, fabulous, you were hungry but you also feared the eventual food comeback should you not be well enough to keep it down. Turning to the bowl on your bedside table you grimaced, cold soup was better than no soup. 

    You reached out grabbing the bowl and were surprised, it was still warm. The strange looking cloth glowed slightly as you removed it hands still shaking. The delicious smell hit your nose and your stomach only made a tiny turn instead of yesterday where it flat out decided that food was revolting for some reason and had flipped. Lifting it carefully you took a sip, it felt kind of needle like when it hit your stomach. After not being able to eat for almost 48 hours you expected some discomfort. You took a second sip and your stomach was more accepting, you felt a slight amount of nausea but decided to fight through by taking a larger gulp, at which you didn't feel nauseous anymore. You drank half the bowl, then set it back on the bedside table. Suddenly you remembered Sans was there.

    He was looking curiously at you, he had propped himself up on his arm as if to be prepared for you to move or possibly drop something.

    "What?" You said, carefully laying back and pulling the warm covers up to your chin then rubbing the side of your face on your pillow as you turned on your side toward Sans. 

    His bright eyes were examining your face, "how're you feeling?"

    "Stomach hurts a little, but at least I feel like I can keep the soup down." you paused for a moment, as Kirby who had been under the covers took back his spot being curled against your stomach. "Hey why was it still warm?"

    He smiled brightly, then shrugged,

    "Magic."

    "That's not really an answer."

    "Sure it is, Magic is what all monsters are made of. All Monsters can also exude that magic in various ways. My guess is that Toriel infused both the soup and the cloth covering it with magic."

    "Wait, I just ate magic?"

    Sans started laughing, "Not sure that's what you should say you did, maybe absorbed is a better...."

    "SNOWpe." You interrupted him, closing your eyes in absolute acceptance. With a nod you made a very regal looking face, like bugs bunny acting like royalty, before opening one eye and smiling at Sans.

    Sans stared at you blankly for a moment before busting out in laugher, you started smiling so broadly your cheeks hurt. 

    "Okay okay, miss sicky, you need to rest. Or else everyone will be very COLD toward me, if you get my DRIFT."

    "Hmm..." you dozed off before you could come up with a snappy comeback.

   

    When afternoon rolled around you were awoken by a familiar, very loud voice. You slowly stirred, yawning and sitting up slowly causing your joints to pop. Stretching your sore muscles you swung your legs out of bed and sat there for a moment. Sans wasn't in your bed anymore, but obviously judging by the loud voice and the disgruntled groans It was a good bet he was in your living room. 

    You were not to keen to stay in bed, laziness was not a normal thing and you had slept for a very long time, a lot longer than you had in years. Kirby wasn't with you either, he probably had left with Sans. So you decided it was time to leave your room, so you stood still feeling weak and uneasy on your feet. The first thing you did was go to your attached bathroom and take a shower. The warm water made you feel less grungy and soothed you. When you exited the shower you noticed a towel on the floor just inside the door. It hadn't been there when you'd gotten into the shower, so you walked over to pick it up shaking at the coldness of the air. When you touched the towel it was warm, fresh out of the dryer. You wrapped it around you reveling in the warmth, only to then wonder what it had been doing there and who had left it. Walking out of the bathroom to your closet you pulled on new clothes after wrapping your hair up in the warm towel. You found a pair of pajama pants with a skull print, and a shirt with a picture of an anime character on it. 

    Still wobbly from being sick you opened your door and walked into the living room. You saw Sans lounging on the couch, and spotted Papyrus in the kitchen busy making something all the while humming. 

    "LAZYBONES! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST WAKE UP _______! SHE NEEDS SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' BREAKFAST PASTA SHE'LL FEEL BETTER INSTANTLY!"

    Clearly they hadn't noticed you yet.

    "Bro, she needs her rest."

    "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HER A LAZYBONES TOO!!"

    "TIBIA honest, she deserves to be lazy."

    "GYAH!! SANS NO PUNS!!!!"

    You let out the giggle you were holding in while holding the wall for support. Sans jumped over the couch to meet you and Paps bolted around the counter scooping you up in a hug as gently as he could. Then set you back on your feet only for Sans to pick you up bridal style and carry you to the couch.

    "You know I can walk right?"

    "You could but even I can see you are still unbalanced." Sans set you down on the couch and sat down in the recliner spot. You were overwhelmingly happy that you had sprung for a sectional when you had first moved in to the apartment.

    "ITS TRUE HUMAN! YOU MUST TAKE IT EASY! ALPHYS SAID HUMANS NEED TO RELAX AND NOT EXERT THEMSELVES WHILE RECOVERING!"

    "I'm fine really, please don't worry about me I'm sure you guys would rather be out today," you said glancing out the window noticing that the sun was setting. Must have been a nice afternoon.

    "Actually me and Paps were having a really great time hanging out here. There's a lot of room and its simply PAWsome."

    Sans winked.

   "SANS!!!" Paps said throwing his hands in the air exacerbated.

    "I...I'm glad you guys are here, and if you want you could just sleep over. Both of you," you looked at Sans and Paps. "And I'm guessing you won't leave anyway, at least until I'm fully recovered."

    "REALLY?! SANS A SLEEPOVER!!! I"M GOING TO GO GET MY PJ'S!" With that Papyrus bolted out the door.

    "So much for breakfast pasta." You said smiling and laughing at the way Paps had reacted.

    "Trust me you'll be happy not to have breakfast pasta, not really one of his best dishes." He looked at you smiling, "but you are right I'm not planning on leaving until you are better, and I'm glad you asked Paps to come."

    "Paps is so sweet I would never not want him to be around," you paused, "I love having you around too." You were blushing now and from the corner of your eye you saw Sans' light blue blush. "Gosh I sound so sappy."

    "I'll LEAF you alone on that one."

    "Definitely nothing to BARK at," you and Sans looked at each other holding back chuckles at your pun exchange before turning on the TV.

 

    The next week was indescribable. The skeleton brothers stayed over the whole time, not even heading to their apartment once. You weren't alone at all because if one or the other wasn't there they both were hanging out with you. Papyrus had insisted on you showing him your sewing equipment one day, which you pulled out and set up on the small desk in the living room that was in front of one the three windows. He'd spent the better part of an hour examining the machine, and watching you sew a few rectangular pieces of fabric together eventually handing Papyrus a simple lunch bag. He had then spent fifteen minutes ranting about how it was amazing it was. His enthusiasm brightened your day so much you hadn't been able to remove the smile from your face. It reminded you of when your own brother was younger and you'd made him a costume for his first convention. Several other days you had spent watching anime with Alphys and Undyne while Paps was working and Sans was shut in the room across the hall from yours doing his online work. (Paps had taken the bedroom at the end of the hall next to where Sans was and built some sort of Pillow fort on the bed.)

    Honestly, the more time you spent with the brothers the more you wanted them around. You had obviously been better for a day or so before the end of a week but you didn't want to tell the boys to go home. So you came to a decision the day before you had to return to work marking the end of your week and a half work hiatus. You hyped yourself up in your room for over an hour getting up the courage to ask Sans, to tell him what you wanted to say. 

    It was already dark out and you had chosen to wear sweats and a baggy T-shirt for your final day of being lazy. Upon entering the living room you saw Sans lounging in the recliner part of the sectional again, it had pretty much become his spot. He had his arms folded behind his head while watching some random cable show. He was wearing his favorite basketball shorts, and a blue t-shirt with "You Better Ketchup" written on the chest.

    That made so much sense now that you had spent so much time with him, mainly because you had seen him downing entire bottles of Ketchup as if it were soda.

    Walking around the couch so you wouldn't cross his TV sightline you took the cushion next to him and tossing your feet up on the foot rest of the recliner effectively gaining Sans' attention.

    "Sup, SNOWpey"

    "Oh boy you discovered the Peanuts show," You said shifting slightly.

    "Not sure what that is, I was just rephrasing that pun you used before. If I accidently referenced something that's just a bonus", He smiled smugly.

    Rolling your eyes and made a mental note to have him watch the old cartoon, then focused on a fixed spot on the wall.

    "So Sans, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

    "What's up?" The concern on his face made you want to flinch, and he moved his hands from behind his head setting one on the arm rest and the other on his lap. His body was rigid and frighteningly still.

    "Well I was thinking...You and Paps are here a lot, my place is pretty big, and you're apartment is...well you guys are practically living on top of one another...so..." You were shaking nervously trying to put into words what you were going to offer to the brothers and small moment of silence later you got your nerve back. Feeling Sans shift and relax helped you finish what you wanted to say, "Would you and Paps like to move in with me and Kirby? I mean we'd pretty much be out of your hair cause I'm not here oft..." A pair of skeletal arms wrapped around you lifting you off the couch spinning you excitedly.

    "REALLY HUMAN?! WE CAN STAY?!"

    You smiled and giggled, "Yes Paps, I want you both here, if you want to be."

    "WANT TO BE? I NEVER WANT TO LEAVE!" Papyrus dropped you playfully on the couch and ran to the hall opening the door at the far end and loudly proclaiming it to be his room. 

    Finally you got a chance to look at Sans, he now had his arms crossed a thoughtful smile on his skeletal features.

    "Of course you and Paps won't have to pay rent..."

    Sans lifted his hand palm toward you in a motion you recognized, telling you wordlessly to stop.

    "Oh no you don't, me and Paps together will pay two thirds of the rent as we should, you aren't going to keep breaking your back."

    "But.."

    "Not BUTTS, literally I don't have one so its final." He looked over at you with one eye closed and a nod that stated any argument you tried was going to be invalid.

    Papyrus ran into the living room a few minutes later with his shoes on and keys in his hand, screaming excitedly into the phone he was holding up as he ran out the door. After a moment the door swung open briefly and Paps shouted into the apartment.

    "LAZYBONES MEET ME AT OUR OLD PLACE I'M GETTING BOXES!!!"

    Sans sighed, whether it was exacerbated or content you couldn't tell.

    "Well that was an action PACKED exit."

    "Come on Bone Boy lets get you and Paps cleared out of there and back home for Pizza on me."

   Kirby jumped onto the couch sitting right on your lap and staring up at you ears up and tail twitching slowly.  
"Ya Kirby, you can come we'll all stick together from now on."

 

    It only took a day to get the boys moved in and settled, even though you had to work while they had gotten everything together and got out of their lease easier than expected. When you got home Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, and LD were sitting on the sectional with the Skeleton brothers. You noticed that Toriel was sitting really close to Sans and somehow that formed a lump in your throat. Trying to brush off the feeling you waved to everyone as you passed the couch heading to your room. When you reached your door you heard a shift from the couch and a hand on your shoulder.

    Sans tugged your shoulder slightly so you would turn toward him, "hey I hope it's okay to..."

    "Sans this is your place now too, so you can have anyone over that you want." You smiled sincerely, then left it become less broad. Twisting the nob and walking into your room without taking your eyes off Sans. "Even your girlfriend could come over." Then you shut the door, a terrible twist in your stomach formed and regret set in instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang a lot of adorable stuff and what the heck reader? Why'd you go and say that to Sans?! Guess you'll see in the next chapter :P


	6. Feelings and a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had accidentally said something you hadn't meant to but a certain little duo decides to intervene. And Sans makes a few moves of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised it's Saturday and here is chapter 6. I had a tad bit of fun on this one. Enjoy!

    You regretted what you said but at the same time you meant it. He was far too amazing of a guy not to have a girlfriend, at that thought you ran your fingers through you hair. Why did that matter to you? Why did you have a weight on your heart when you saw Toriel next to Sans?  
Internally you kicked yourself, you'd gone and possibly said something awful without meaning too. This whole friend thing was so confusing since you weren't used to having them or having roommates for that matter.

  
    A sudden pawing at your leg broke your dread. Kirby was on his hind legs paws now resting on your foot, head cocked to the side curiously. He walked over to the door and pawed the door, so you went and opened it just a crack to let him out. Instead Frisk bolted into the room shutting the door behind them.

  
    "Frisk, what's up? Playing hide and seek with Paps?"

    Frisk shook their head then signed quickly, "No". You were proud that since your first time meeting them you'd gotten good at reading sign language again.

    "Then what's up?"

    "Sans seems confused."

    "Oh might be my fault kiddo." you sighed defeated, "I said something I shouldn't have."

    "What?"

    "I guess, when I said Sans should invite his girlfriend over, I feel like it was insensitive to say, but him and your mom I just assumed..."

    Frisk shook their head and stuck out their tongue in a disgusted way, "Mom is dating Daddy Asgore."

   BYou looked away from Frisk in shame, "I see, they just seem so close..."

    "They've known each other a real long time, they both like puns too but you've given uncle Sans a challenge." They signed a rather wide smile spread across their face.

    "I didn't think I had," your brow furrowed when you started thinking about that.

    "Uncle Paps says Uncle Sans has been a lot happier, even catches him smiling at his phone randomly."

    You thwacked your forehead with your palm, "I'm so dense, I wish I could understand why I'm feeling like this."

    "Like what?"

    "I really don't know how to explain it, Kiddo."

    Frisk signed slowly to emphasize a point, "You can try."

    "Not sure you'd be able to understand its an adult thing."

    "Hey! I freed everyone from the underground I can handle it." A rather frustrated look on their face.

    "Okay, Okay," you put your hands up in defeat. "Well, when I saw Tori and Sans sitting so close earlier I got a lump in my throat, like I couldn't speak. But whenever I'm around Sans or whenever he texts me I get this feeling," placing your hand on your chest, "right here."

    "What kind of feeling?" Frisk had sat down, Kirby had crawled into his lap and they both had their heads cocked to the side in the same direction and angle. That was pretty weird but you held back your laughter and comments.

    "Its sort of...warm...makes me feel all tingly, and I can't help but smile." Just thinking about Sans made that feeling rise up again.

    A rather mischievous grin appeared on Frisk's face, but they didn't say anything.

    "What?" You said trying to understand the way Frisk was looking at you.

    "Nothing," they signed, "I really don't get it but its fun to try." Frisk looked down at Kirby and Kirby looked up at Frisk they shared a nod then stood up.   
Now you were really confused, Frisk opened the door letting Kirby out first, before signing, "Mom brought pie come have some."

    "Sure I'll be out after I change." Frisk ducked out the door closing the door behind them.

 

***

    Sans was in the Kitchen grabbing a bottle of ketchup, when Frisk tugged on his jacket sleeve.

    "Hey little boss."

    Frisk smiled broadly then started signing rather quickly, "Uncle Sans, do you like ______?"

    He blushed, "Well of course I do, wouldn't have become her room mate if I didn't."

    Frisk huffed, "I mean do you like, like her?"

    Sans who had been downing some ketchup choked a little and caught the counter with his hand fumbling the ketchup bottle, which clattered onto the surface. Thank goodness for the anti-spill bottle.

    "Frisk what kind of question is that?"

    "A good one." Frisk crossed their arms and Kirby next to them sat down staring up at Sans, eyes squinted practically demanding an answer.

    He looked over to the couch to see everyone fully enthralled in watching the movie that was on before he looked back at the clever child.

    "Can't lie bud," he sighed turning so he was leaning on the counter with his back to the living room, "I really do." He crossed his arms looking at a chunk of wall for a moment before looking back at the kid.  
Their smile was bright and they ran around in a circle with Kirby excited.

    Sans scooped Frisk up with one arm, "Chill out, SNOW way she feels the same." Then he set the still excited child down, clearly trying to get the kid to calm down by lifting didn't work.

    "I know something you don't," Frisk signed a rather smug smile gracing their features.

    "Oh is that so?"

    "______ said she gets a warm tingly feeling when she's around you," They tapped their chest where you had indicated before, "her soul kinda flickered when she talked about it."

    Sans' expression became that of curiosity and he knelt down in from of Frisk getting on their level.

    "You saw a flicker?"

    "Ya she keeps a guard up but it flickered out for a sec, I think she likes you, but she doesn't seem to know it."  
There was no hiding the grin that spread across Sans' face "Thanks Kiddo, is that where you went a moment ago?"  
With a nod, "yes, she thought you and mom were together."

    Kirby butted Sans' leg and he heard the words 'she was jealous' in his head. 

"You two working together, I feel I should be FURRious."

    Frisk held their hands up giggling, "you didn't hear it from me Uncle Sans."  
Sans watched the matchmaker duo run into the lining room and jump into Toriel's arms. He stood up a broad smile still stuck on his face, You got a feeling, one that made that dark shield falter at the thought of him. How could he ignore that? he had seen it before but to have someone else confirm it for him. He'd had enough of waiting, Undyne was right this time action needed to be taken, and he knew exactly what to do.

 

***

    You did go out after changing and got roped into watching an anime that Alphys had brought over. Frisk and Kirby climbed into your lap after awhile looking extremely pleased with themselves, Kirby seemed more animated the more you spent time with all of them. After a few hours you huffed a little because you knew you were going to have to go to sleep for an early morning shift at the hell hole. Grimacing you shifted Frisk out of your lap and into Undyne's. You had sat on the complete opposite end of the sectional from Sans, mainly because you felt bad about being a jerk, but also because you didn't want to inconvenience the Skeleton should he be unhappy with you. He had a rather large grin on his face and you didn't want to be the one to ruin whatever he was so happy about.  
   

    Frisk signed 'good night' enthusiastically as you stood up waving for everyone to stay sitting because they had shifted to give you hugs, not feeling like you deserved any kind of affection from the group. Kirby was cozy laying next to Toriel so you decided to let him be as you walked into your bedroom throwing yourself onto the bed. It didn't take long for you to drift into sleep. It wasn't long before your door opening woke you slightly and a scaley hand grabbed your wrist lifting you to a sitting position. At that you nearly panicked, before Undyne chuckled at the sheer way you looked. Hair pointed every which way, face probably red from laying on your arm eyes all droopy from sleep; the classic tired cartoon type of picture you were sure you looked like right now.

    "Undyne," your voice was rather low and sinister without meaning to be, you were just so groggy it couldn't be helped. "what...what...what're you..." You couldn't think straight and rubbed your face in a desperate attempt to form actual sentences. "What wrong?" was the only coherent thing you were able to say.

    "Alphys and I wanted to ask you when the next full days you have off are. Forgot to ask till just now and didn't want to wait."

    "I...not work...Saturday..." you slurred sleepily.

    "What other days? Me and Alphys are busy that day."

    You wobbled a little as you sat there trying to remember how to speak and what days were, somehow the concept of days was now stumping you. "Um...afternoons Monday....Tuesday... after...12 on Friday next week rest of day clear." You allowed yourself to collapse back onto your pillow, brain power dwindling.

    "SWEET! NERD you are going to come with us to the zoo! There's a really cool one about an hour from here and it's got really really big fish! The size of a motorcycle and bigger!"

    "Called...Whales..." You mumbled into your pillow before falling back into sleep.

 

    Sans had been listening in on the conversation after trying to stop Undyne from waking you, the level of exhaustion you carried around bothered all the monsters but Undyne threatened to fully wake you with loud screaming unless she got to ask this way. 

    "Bonehead what are you doing?"

    "Making sure you didn't keep her awake to long."

    "Hey she's really compliant when she's drowsy, bet you could get her to tell you just about ANYTHING," she enunciated anything with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe I should go ask her a few more things..."  
Sans' eyes went black a rather frightening smile on his face, not a funny smile but a kind of warning. Undyne only fell over laughing knowing Sans wouldn't do anything.

    "OH chill out, I wouldn't do that...unless she were awake and you weren't around." She grinned brightly all her sharp pointy teeth showing.

    He didn't move only stood there unsure.

    "So tense...anyway we claim her for Friday, so back off." She whacked Sans on the shoulder, "Can't have her all to yourself now, even if you live with her." She looked at Sans an overly mischievous smile spreading wide across her face. 

    "What?"

    "Figure it out won't you?" She headed back into the living room leaving Sans in the hall.

    Kirby trotted past her, pushed open your door just a crack and went to your bedside. Sans followed picked the fur ball up and gently set him down beside you. A small grumble escaped you, and Sans smiled before pulling the blanket over you and softly shutting the door.

   

    The next day you went to work, Sans walked you to work and you unfortunately were so used to walking with Sans that you walked right in with him at your side. You were busy chatting with the wonderful skeleton, until you reached the door to go into the stock room that also led into the break room. In shock you turned to Sans.

    "Oh god, Sans you really should get out of here."

    "Why? that boss of yours? A few mean words won't bother me." He looked around absent mindedly, like he honestly couldn't care less what anyone said.

    "Assistant Boss, and ya I worry..."  
He huffed, "don't, trust me I can handle it." He grinned broadly taking a step forward.  
Before you could attempt to get Sans out of the store again your worst fear was realized, the Mike was storming toward you.

    Squaring your shoulders you stepped in his path, you praised yourself in placing yourself between Sans and the asshole.  
He took no notice of Sans probably because he was in an aisle and Mike hadn't walked far enough to see him.

    A rather disgusting smile crossed the man's face, "Gotta say you look like a dog's rear end ______, worse in fact, because you are consorting with some vile creatures."

    "The only vile creature I know of is you, and I'd rather not have to deal with you." you clenched your fists so tightly your knuckles turned white.

    All his cocky tone turned to anger, "Fat little bitch," he grabbed your arm and you stepped backward away shaking his hand of easily.

    "I may be fat but at least I can see my feet!" Your brow was pulled together in anger.

    "You're gonna wish..."

    Sans stepped in front of you, he didn't turn to look at Mike but instead was looking at the wall his eyes pitch black standing so mike was at one shoulder and you at the other.

    "You're gonna what?" Sans said darkly.

    "I should have known you'd bring this filth with you, monster loving whore."  
Sans was unwavered, but you could feel a certain tingling in the air. Touching Sans shoulder you moved to go around him.

    "They are the most amazing people, say what you want about me but you have no right to say anything about them."

    "No," Sans put an arm out keeping you in front of him, "you better back off Mike or you're gonna have a Bad Time."

   Mike only chuckled evilly, "you can't do anything to me monster cause then my point will be made. Lay one finger on me and you'll all be locked up before you can blink."

    "Who said anything about touching you?" Sans turned his head his left eye flashing blue and gold, a violent look on his face.

    Mike stumbled backward falling on his fat ass, before crawling away, standing then stumbling and repeated the process until he found the office and slammed the door. You kind of stood dumbstruck for a moment, before looking back at Sans who now turned to you a huge genuine smile on his face.

    "Told you I could handle it."

    "What was that Sans?"

    He rubbed the back of his skull as he pulled his arm back from in front of you shoving his hand in his pocket, "well I guess I could have handled it better, Didn't like how he was treating you. You aren't fat you know."

    "S'nothing he hasn't insulted me with before." Apparently that also didn't set well with the Skeleton because he pulled you into a hug, and you couldn't help but wrap your arms around him. You also took the moment to inhale his scent that you simply loved, it was always so calming.

    "Keep your phone on you okay? Text me if he gives you any problems." Sans gave you a squeeze then let you go with a smile strolling down the aisle and out of the store.

  
    The rest of the day was a breeze, you didn't have to do the strenuous work like usual, you got to actually do the job you were hired to do. Helping customers was a wonderful experience after all that time, it was actually relaxing. Sans had texted you a few times, and it made that warm feeling rise in your chest. He was mostly making sure you were okay and that the evil boss wasn't giving you a hard time. You got to leave on time too, which was out of the ordinary, and headed home without being escorted for the first time since Sans and Paps moved in. It gave you some time to sort through things that you were very uncertain about; that warm feeling you couldn't seem to suppress when Sans was around for one. Even thinking about it you warmed more, for the first time in a long time you were happy and you didn't have to fake smiles. Although you still had a terrible feeling in the back of your head that your happiness would bring awful things like it always did. It had always seemed that the moment you let yourself be happy the other shoe would drop and something horrific would happen. Somehow you chose to believe that this time was different, that this time you wouldn't have to handle the backlash alone, like today when Sans stood up for you.

    By the time you were able to get out of your thoughts you'd actually walked into the apartment building and onto the elevator without realizing. Shaking your head, you giggled as the elevator opened on your floor and Sans was just stepping out of the apartment door. He fumbled with his keys because he'd yanked them out of his pocket in a hurry, then they fell and a blue light caught them before they hit they ground. You watched in awe as the keys floated back up and into Sans' hand, as he cursed under his breath at dropping them.

    "Wow." Smiling and overly curious at how those keys had floated you walked closer to Sans.

    "Oh______ I'm so sorry, I was taking a nap and I meant to come pick you up..." He trailed off clearly upset with himself.

    "No no its fine. Naps are important, especially to you, so really I'm glad you could be lazy without being bothered." Without thinking you reached out and touched his hand, before grabbing the keys from his other hand. You examined them carefully, then gave them back, smiling as brightly as you could at him. "I saw the keys float, now tell me how."

    Sans looked floored, "That didn't freak you out? I hadn't meant to show you that."

    "Of course it didn't, its amazing! I'm just curious about it and kind of insulted that you thought I would be scared. Seriously Bone Boy, I didn't freak out when I met L.D. and saw his stretchy neck, and I didn't freak out earlier today when you went all glowy eyed badass." With that you pushed the apartment door open, kicked your shoes off and stretched out on the couch in the spot next to Sans'.

    He happily sat in his spot clearly overjoyed about your openness to his abilities, "You really think its that interesting?"

    You cocked your head and raised one eyebrow in a 'are you seriously asking that?' kind of way. 

    Seeing that face made his grin larger, "Well I told you all monsters are made of magic and we can exude them in different ways." You nodded, "For example, Undyne can form spears, and some monsters can conjure fire, some bugs etc. Mine is a bit more complex, I have a very large amount of magic and can do many things that other monsters cannot. I can move anything with my magic, be it... well... keys or something larger like a boulder. Depending on the size of an object I use more magic or less."

    "So large objects take more."

    He held his hands out and nodded in acknowledgement, "Exactly, it also takes more focus. Now my magic also allows me to do other things. Like Papyrus I can use bone attacks, but I can also make shortcuts."

    "Shortcuts? What do you mean?" Your eyebrow raised curiously.

    "Um...well...its kind of like teleportation." You could tell that sans had meant to leave that part out but since he'd brought it up he clearly didn't want to leave you hanging. "It's like opening a door, but its not a real door, like a space between space and time." At seeing your confused face he came up with a different way to explain it. "Okay that may have been more confusing, here hold up you right hand."

    You did as Sans asked fingers open like you were going to give a high five. Sans did the same with his left hand instructing you to hold you hand out so your hands were about two inches apart but in high five position. 

    "Okay so you see our hands aren't touching, they are in their own space. They exist apart from one another, now with places, its the same thing only we can't move them closer. My doors work something like this," he moved his hand forward pressing it flush with yours; finger to finger. "That action represents any place I have been or seen. Basically, those places are ones I can make a door, my concept of them is that they can be touching whenever I need them to. Now when I make a door," he shifted his hand and laced his fingers with yours, you allowed yourself to do the same with a little jump in your heart rate and a light blush hitting your cheeks. "I create a connection, one that laces the place I am currently with the place I want to go by a hole, or door as I call them." He continued to hold your hand for another moment before letting go. "When I close the connection there is no more door and the places are separate again."

    You blinked, "That's fascinating," you lightly ran your fingers over the hand Sans had been holding a moment before and the comment had been a remark on holding his hand and his interesting explanation.  
"That's kind of...how I got in that night a few weeks ago, I was concerned and made a door into the living room."

    "Is that what that pop noise was?" You asked curiously, you honestly weren't upset, mainly because you were fighting back that flustered feeling in your head.

    "Yes I wasn't as careful in jumping through that door as I should have, I kind ran into the coffee table."

    "Ouch," you made a mocking wince before laughing, "at least it wasn't a Bone chilling experience."

    "Not gonna Fibula it could have been."

    When you'd both calmed down Sans gave a little cough, before a light blue blush appeared on hi cheeks. He tried to hide it but you'd clearly already noticed.  
"Paps and I are going to this thing on Saturday and we're wondering if you'd like to come?"

    "Of course, I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with you boys." You stood up and walked over to your bedroom to change leaving Sans in the living room. "Be out in a bit."

***

   Sans was elated, more so that when you'd said you'd hang out the first time probably because he'd basically just inadvertently asked you out but more so because you had seen his magic and seemed to love it. 

    Kirby crawled out from under the coffee table, then jumped onto the couch next to him and laid on his lap. Kirby had taken to doing this pretty often and Sans didn't mind. The little rascal was giving him insider tips about you but also sizing him up, clearly Kirby wanted the right people around you. Kirby looked up at him with an approving nod before turning over on his side.

    All Sans had to do now was wait the three days until Saturday.

***  
  
    The day before Saturday you came home from an overly long day where you'd worked all night and had to return to the job after being off for three hours because a co worker mixed up some important details. You drowsily walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch letting one arm dangle off the side. It took you a moment to realize that your head was practically in Sans' lap. 

    "RUFF day?"

    "Ha ha very funny." You mumbled.

    "Hey so about Saturday..."

    "What's up?" You looked at him generally worried.

    "Oh don't look at me like that, Paps reminded me today that Saturdays he has a cooking class and can't make it. So if you don't want to go I understand."

    "No I still want to go," you sat up quickly to assure him, Paps or not you didn't want Sans to feel let down. "I really still want to hang out with you."

    He smiled his eyes flashing brighter, "Excellent, be ready by 3?"

    "Of course!" You flopped back onto the couch head touching Sans's leg and fell asleep.

 

    Saturday came around and you were preparing early, you weren't sure what to wear realizing that you had neglected to ask him what 'thing' you were going to. So instead of embarrassing yourself further you texted Alphys and Undyne who showed up at the apartment not fifteen minutes later.

    "So Sans is taking you somewhere?"

    "Ya Paps was supposed to come but he has a cooking class."

    "Paps has had that class for a really long time and Sans said he forgot?"

    "Yes."

    Undyne laughed and Alphys tried to muffle one.

    "What?"

    "O..oh n...nothing." Alphys stuttered still smiling.

    "Anyway, since you didn't ask bonehead where you were going, lucky you we know where you might be going."

    "You do?"

    "Y..yes Grillby's"

    "Grillby's? What's that?"

    "Its a monster restaurant, it was Sans' favorite place in the Underground. Since coming up here Grillby's has spent a lot of time getting a new place started up and its definitely fancier than it was. Tonight is the grand opening."

    "So its a pretty big thing, I had no idea." You bit your lip and started rummaging through your closet. It took awhile but you eventually pulled out two of the only three dresses you had in your wardrobe.

    You held them up examining them. The first was an emerald green conservative dress, the bust covered in silver sequins, and the skirt was higher in the front and lower in the back with chiffon attached all around making it look like flowing waterfall when you walked. The other was floor length royal blue that hugged your figure and the low back reached your waist the only thing keeping your back from being completely bare was the crisscross straps sparkling with a few gems. The front had a band under the bust to accentuate that part. 

    Undyne flipped at the blue dress and tried to force you into it until Alphys pointed out that maybe it was a bit to much.

    "Maybe they are too fancy," you said staring into the closet clearly unhappy with the lack of fancier choices.

    "I.. I think the green o..one is perfect. As I heard o..o..opening nights are more fancy than they need to be. And Gr...Grillby's really has made it a b..big event. Even Mettaton helped out to ma..make it fancy."

    "So not too much?"

    "NAH! you'll knock 'em dead nerd." Undyne winked then dragged Alphys out with her hugging you goodbye before the headed home.

 

    By three you were ready just like Sans had asked, your dress still fit nicely, worrying about wearing heels you chose to were a one inch wedge that was black. It still kept you shorter than the skeleton and reduced your risk of tripping and hurting yourself. 

    A knock at your bedroom door, pulled you away from scrutinizing yourself in the mirror any longer. When you pulled the door open Sans was standing there and your heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a casual dark blue pinstripe suit, slick black dress shirt with the top two buttons open showing a small bit of his chest bones, and a fancier version of his normal blue sweater; it had a furry collar, dark blue to match the suit. The only thing you could think was how handsome he was, and you couldn't form words.

    Sans also looked like he'd been stuck in headlights as he looked at you, his stare made you blush.

    "Gorgeous, you look stunning." Sans finally was able to say after he composed himself.

    "You clean up amazingly Sans, you're very handsome," you said staring at your hands nervous and embarrassed.

    "No comparison, Babe."

    You couldn't react properly, so you nervously pulled on your shawl as Sans offered you his arm.

    "Shall we?"

    You grabbed gladly took it nodding with a smile and you headed out on the outing with Sans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm gonna say this...Sans is smooth as fuck! Seriously reader you better wake up before people try to kill me for your cluelessness. And oh my! Frisk, Kirby, and Undyne all being match makers gosh and golly are you in for it.
> 
> Anyway hoping to have next chapter up by Wednesday. Have fun!


	7. More Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are out with Sans, for the first time it's just the two of you. A realization and some other events occur. Definitely more than you bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first...  
> PLEASE READ THIS!  
> Now that I have your attention, there is a part in this chapter I suggest you put a song on while reading. :) this same bit will happen for the beginning of next chapter. Seriously it's gonna be awesome if you do!   
> I'll mark that bit for you with a ~   
> And use the same thing for when to read without it. Just testing this idea with this chapter and the next one might use it in the future if you approve.   
> The choice for this time is   
> Sofi needs a ladder by deadmau5  
> https://youtu.be/Of6SZ_8s0Es  
> That's what I was listening to for that bit. Next chapter will be a familiar song to undertale peeps but with a twist. You'll see what and why next time :)

    Undyne and Alphys had been right obviously, Sans was taking you to Grillby's. He had driven you there in Papyrus' red convertible, which they had parked in a space in the underground parking garage of your apartment building. Your car was parked down there too but you didn't use it very often because you were walking distance to work. Since your apartment was three bedrooms you had two allotted spaces you happily let the boys take the space and even offered to move your car to storage so they could have both. Sans had said absolutely not and simple parked his motorcycle in front of Paps' car covered by a tarp.

    Sans was a perfect gentleman of course, he'd opened your door for you when you'd parked in a structure near Grillby's despite you trying to open the door yourself. He offered his arm and led you to the elevator and to the entrance to the restaurant.

    When you got to the entrance Sans pulled out his wallet from his back pocket that was attached to a chain connected to one of his front belt loops holding out his ID for the waiter just inside to see. 

    "Ah Sans, I figured you'd be here", he looked like a humanoid cat but he was dressed extremely nice.

    "Wouldn't miss it, Grillby's still running the place from the bar?"

    "You know Grillby's that's his favorite place to be even though he could just sit in the back office watching tv." It was at that point the cat finally noticed you gripping the skeleton's arm nervously. "Who's this?"

    Sans placed his free hand on yours reassuringly, "This is _. _ this is Burgerpants, he used to work for Mettaton in the underground."

    "Oh I go by Waiterpants now, at least until I get my degree." The cat man said smiling, "Working for Grillby's is awesome, he's a way better boss than that calculator." Straightening his tie he looked from Sans to you, "Anyway, it is very nice to meet you miss, let me show you to your table."   
   

    Waiterpants led you to a table seated for two, with a flower laying down in the center. The restaurant was rather homey feeling, the lighting reminded you of fireplaces and candles, yet it was bright and airy at the same time. The tables and bar looked rather rugged, in a good way, possibly like the cabins or lodge style you'd admired in movies. 

    Sans pulled your seat out for you, a grin of his face that made your heart jump.

    Something in your head was turning but you weren't sure what, and it was connecting to that warm fuzzy feeling you were getting around Sans. You sat down and Sans took your shawl draping it on the back of your chair before hanging his own overcoat on the back of his.

    "I'm going to go say hi to Grillby's", placing a hand on your shoulder, he pointed at the bar that had a flame design. "Would you like a drink?"

    You were leery of alcoholic beverages, so you asked for something simple, "Uh, raspberry lemonade or Shirley temple, something like that." you managed to say.

    "Hmm I'm sure he can make anything. Back in a flash."

    You watched him walk away hands in his pockets, just that view of him made you smile rather stupidly. The smile on your face stayed there but got less stupid looking and more affectionate. Watching him was all you seemed to want to do. He reached the bar and tapped the counter gaining the attention of a monster who seemed to be made of fire wearing glasses despite not appearing to have eyes. From your table you saw Sans say something that must have been funny only for the fire elemental to shake his head and place a hand on Sans' shoulder and Sans do the same action to the elemental; you guessed that must be Grillby's. Sans' smile and his movements made you giggle a little, and the little gears started to click together in your head. After seeing another monster come up and give Sans a playful shove, probably because he'd made another pun did realization finally hit you right in the chest.

    A sudden undeniable warmth spread though you and there it was.

    "I like him," you said under your breath almost in disbelief. Yet you felt an overwhelming amount of happiness about it but you'd never had this kind of feeling about anyone not even past boyfriends or crushes.

    Everything fell into place, the way his presence or a simple text warmed you to the core. Your random blushing at things he did or said, and of course your apparent jealously...yes that's right you had been jealous of Toriel. The random, rather inappropriate thoughts you had been having, like when you'd wondered what he looked like with his shirt off. 

    Sans had left the bar carrying two drinks in his hands, but all you could do was blush and stare at your hands. 

    "Hey , you okay?" Sans sat the drinks down and put his hand on your shoulder a concerned expression on his face.

    "I...I'm fine...I just..." You couldn't form the words you wanted to, and you couldn't look at him so instead you raised them enough to see the drink he'd brought.

    It was a medium red liquid, so you knew it was a Shirley temple, although that made you wonder how Grillby's knew what it was. Maybe he had researched human beverages and all sorts of things when he had gotten to the surface. He had even added a lemon wedge on the side that had a toothpick with three bright red cherries stuck into it. It was indeed a beautiful presentation, you'd have to tell Sans to give Grillby's a compliment for you. 'Ooops' you said internally after thinking about Sans, which intensified your blush.

    "You sure? You look flushed."  
Of course he noticed, you were more obvious than a light in the dark.

    "Really I'm fine..." reaching out and sliding the glass toward you to take a sip and trying to get your blush under control.

    "I'm just worried that maybe, I don't know..."

    "Hard to be worried if you don't know what about." Sans grinned taking his seat across from you.

    "Are you sure its okay for me to be here?"

    Sans had been taking a sip of his beverage, whatever it was, you were sure it wasn't ketchup though because it was definitely a fluid not a cream substance. Your comment made him choke a little, "Why would you say that?" an astonished look taking place of his grin.

    "Well," you glanced around the room seeing many monsters and a good majority staring at you. "I'm a human, and..."  
Before you could finish speaking, Sans was out of his seat and pulled you out of yours. He held you so close to him that you were forced to look right into his eyes, which only made your breathing catch. His arms wrapped around your waist keeping you firmly in place, then he let go and let you sit back down.

    "What was that about?" Shakily sitting down and grabbing your drink with both hands to hide the trembling in your hands.

    He had the biggest shit eating grin you'd seen on him, showing the brilliance of his teeth and you could swear that he had a couple pointed teeth, fang like teeth which of course you had to immediately stare down into your drink trying to dash the rather raunchy thoughts from your head.

    "Try looking around now." That smile on his face completely unfaltering, as he took another drink.

    Your brow furrowed and you nervously looked out the corner of your eye to see that the monsters weren't looking anymore, but instead had a bashful kind of look on their faces. Unsure of how to use or process that information you nervously looked back at Sans who was sitting back in his chair, one arm hitched on the back of the chair and the other holding this drink on the table. He looked pleased but that mischievous look made you question far to many things, but you could hear your heart beat thrumming in your hears far faster that it should be.

    "Uh..."

    "Were you worried they'd hurt you?"

    "No, no absolutely not. This is just a big deal for monsters and I feel like a party crasher sort of."

    Sans was quiet for a second but only for a second then he chuckled, "Oh you could never be that. Not with me around anyway, because I'm so PUNtastic." He said winking at you.

    Of course voicing this concern was only a half truth, the real reason you were so nervous was because of your revelation that had come at the worst possible time. You still managed to relax a little after Sans accepted this excuse for your behavior, so you were able to attempt at being more like yourself.

    "O..Okay..."

    A monster approached your table carrying menus, she looked similar to Grillby's, only blue, feminine looking and wearing more girl-esqe glasses. She placed a hand on Sans' shoulder giving him a friendly hello; clearly they knew each other and you felt a painful pang in your stomach a the greeting. Good god you'd only now realized your feeling and here you were feeling jealous when you had no right to be. It took a lot of effort to push that feeling out of the way to smile at the friendly elemental without glaring.

    "You seem all over the place tonight."  
Sans needed to stop being so damn observant, "Out of my element I guess..." Lame excuse as that was you weren't lying, this was all new to you and your feelings weren't making it easy.

    "Well maybe we can get this to be more normal for you, if that's FIRE with you?"

    "Than where would I WIND up?"

    "Not sure but it might end up a rather WET experience." He said winking.  
Oh god you were flirting, with element puns, and his last pun had sent your mind into the gutter.

    Before you could respond further you saw the waitress approaching and picked something from the menu at random. At that point your stomach had so many knots you weren't sure you could eat. 

    "Well..." Sans broke the silence after a few minutes. "There is a club downtown where a friend of mine DJs tonight, would you be opposed to heading down there after dinner?"

    You saw that light blue blush appear on the skeleton's cheekbones, which made you blush too. "No I'd love to go."

    Sans perked up, "Excellent, Nabstablook is pretty nervous about being up on stage in front of humans for the first time. He's mainly only done web videos till now."

    "Poor guy, let him know we'll be there."  
Sans dug in his pocket pulling out his phone, texting fast and tucking the phone into the inner pocket of his jacket just as quick.  


    The food arrived rather quick despite the number of other guests in the restaurant. The dish you'd ordered looked really delicious, some kind of chicken burger. Despite the nervousness you managed to eat half of the burger and some of the fries after dipping them thoroughly in ketchup; which Sans seemed to be rather interested in. He had something else but by the time you'd forced yourself to eat your food and looked at him he had already cleared his plate, and was watching you curiously. Due to that look you couldn't take another bite and cast your eyes back at your hands that you had placed in your lap.

    "Ready to go?"

    You nodded and stood up grabbing your shawl off the chair, Sans snatched it from you holding it up for you to slip on. At the very least you were happy he was such a gentleman even though it was only because you were friends. Oh how you hated that thought and the dread it sent through you. 

    Sans placed cash on the table, covering the bill which you grimaced because you had been planning on paying for your food.

    "I can pay for my food Bone boy."

    He smirked, "Nope, a lady doesn't pay when invited out."

    You didn't particularly feel comfortable but the minute he offered his arm to you again that feeling melted away. Walking to his car you were just relishing the feeling of his arm and how warm it felt and his scent that wafted over you when the wind blew slightly. In that moment, you thought back to the first time you'd met Sans. You and he had been having back and forth puns since the first day, subconsciously you had been flirting with him without realizing it. At least that's how you'd now seen it, and you'd been blissfully unaware, How would you begin to tell Sans about how you felt. You let those thoughts slip away when Sans opened the passenger door for you to hop into the car.

    "So who's Nabstablook?"

    "He's a DJ, and sort of ghost like."  
Sans pulled out of the parking structure driving downtown.  


    Sans pulled up to a club that looked pretty popular, if the line stretching around the corner was any indication. Sans found a parking lot behind the building, which made for a short walk to the building. He led you past the line and to the front where a rather large muscly man was manning the door. 

    "Name?"

    "Sans, Nabstablook invited me and my guest here."

    The man nodded unlatching the rope and allowing you in; you could feel the angry stairs of the people in line burning into your back as you entered.

~

    It was loud, noisy, and packed with light flashing everywhere and fog machines working at full capacity, limiting visibility.

    Sans was cool and collected as he grabbed your hand and weaved through the crowd easily. When you were a few feet from the stage Sans stopped and waved up at the DJ. He was indeed ghostlike, kind of like the stereotypical ghost costume where a sheet was tossed over someone. He was maybe half the size of Sans, wearing a top hat and appeared to have tears in his eyes that didn't fall. He looked sad and that concerned you, until you looked at Sans and he signed 'no worries he's always like that." 

    You were enjoying the mixes that the ghost monster was playing, but the longer you stood there the more anxiety you felt at being in the big crowd of people. You squeezed Sans hand accidentally, which got his attention, you hadn't noticed him looking at you but clearly he could see the distress you were in. He squeezed back and you turned to look at him uneasy of your surroundings. Sans nodded and stepped forward to lead you somewhere else only for someone to bump you rather roughly and you stumbled forward right into Sans' arms. You started blushing profusely, and looked up slightly to see Sans blushing the same way. Your eyes met Sans' and nervously you let go of Sans' hand running your hands up his rib bones, sliding your arms across his shoulders. Unsure of where to go from there, you started to sway ever so slightly avoiding eye contact until you felt his hands on your waist.

    Nervously you looked him in the eyes, the blue flush replaced by a confident grin which triggered something in your chest and a strange new confidence filled you. So you started dancing in a slightly dirty manner, turning around and pressing yourself flush against Sans. His response was to wrap his arms around your waist as your bodies grinded together in a simply perfect way. When you finally turned back to Sans after the song ended you both were smiling, but a little bit of that dread in your chest was clawing at you. 

    Had you just gone to far? The smile was fading from your face; but dropped completely at what you saw when you half glanced away nervously. A man staring at you from somewhere else on the dance floor, you knew him and fear took hold. If he came over to you what would you say to Sans? What would the man do to Sans?

    You started backing away, hiding behind a nervous smile. Sans was eyeing you curiously, but then the lights flashed off for a moment and you ducked into the crowd weaving through as quickly as you could to the nearest exit.

~  
    Shoving the door open as hard as you could, exiting into the alley taking a deep breath of the still night air, trying to regain your composure and possibly go back inside and apologize to Sans for being stupid. The alley was mostly dark but you could see streets at either end neither looked busy, but then you saw a figure in the shadows. He stepped out under one of the three lights dimly lighting the alley.

    "WELL, well well. I can't say in words how surprised I am to actually find you."

    The hairs on your neck stood on end, the voice making you cringe and break out in a nervous sweat.

    "No girl has ever gotten out of my scope, so now I gotta say you did the hard work for me."

    You remained silent and turned toward him with a completely false confidence glaring at the man in front of you with as much hatred as you could muster,

    "Asshole."

    "Oh now is that how you refer to and old BO, you should have some respect. Best call me Jesse like a good girl." You noticed he was blocking one of the exits to the alley.

    "There is no respect for a sleezebag that forces girls to do what he wants."

    "You are right about one thing, I get what I want and you won't escape it this time."

    Suddenly, a man grabbed you from behind, and you slammed your head back into his nose as hard as you could, causing a rather disgusting crack. The man's grip loosened and you broke away bolting forward in attempt to get around the dirtbag but you miscalculated; he swung his leg out tripping you. Your right knee hit the ground with force causing you to fall onto the ground in pain. The man you'd injured stormed over blood streaming down his face from his clearly broken nose.

    "Little BITCH!" he kicked your injured knee in anger making you cry out in pain, before forcing you to stand again this time keeping his head over your shoulder and his arms securing your arms to your sides.

    "Don't worry bud you can have her when I'm done." The ex ass said grinning.

    You thrashed violently trying to get free, and then you started thinking of Sans and how running away from him in an effort to protect him from this asshole might have ruined anything he'd felt for you. Maybe this whole situation was your punishment for your past and for finally liking someone enough to feel happiness. 

    You watched as the ass started undoing his belt, and you looked away. Shaking because you didn't want this to happen, if you'd only stayed with Sans...

    Then in an instant the man's arms around you slipped away, and the jerk hole was flat on his back. A warm furry collared jacket slipped over your shoulders and a boney arm wrapped around your waist filling you with instant relief. Instinctively you clung to Sans for support clutching the back of his suit jacket with your right hand and his lapel with your left.

    "No one touches my girl..." Sans' voice was dark and threatening. When you looked up at him you saw his eyes were dark, like they had been that day in the park. The bright lights absent and void like.

    "Figures the little hussy would shack up with a monster, couldn't find any human to take her far to ugly."

    Sans' arm pulled you a little tighter to him, "Oh I think she's too hot for humans to handle, might be why you can't get it up without having to resort to these means." Sans' grin was even frightening, or at least you thought it should be, but you weren't the one being looked at like that, he was protecting you. 

    "Monsters can't do anything to humans, so in the end she'll do exactly what I want."

    Sans didn't look at you watching the man stand up and hearing the other man doing the same behind you.

    "_______ can you make it to the wall there?" he whispered making the smallest almost unnoticeable gesture toward the wall to your left.

    "Yes," you said tightening your grip on the back of his jacket.

    You watched as the men stood blocking both ways out of the alley, "go over there try to hide behind the dumpster," for one moment he looked at you those beautiful light in his eyes, "don't worry." Then the lights flicked off and he was serious again staring down the man in front of him.

    Shifting uncomfortably you detached yourself from him, you put weight on your injured leg only to nearly fall over. You saw him wince, he clearly didn't want to leave you to make that walk alone, not with the pain you were in. Knowing he had no other option you gritted your teeth and quickly hobbled, painfully, to the wall.

    "Walk away," Sans said a bit loud so both men could hear.

    "You can't do shit to us, and its two against one, I ain't leaving till I've had what I want."

    You could see Sans' smile grow more sinister, "You're gonna have a BAD TIME." 

    Sans' left eye flashed blue, and the two men attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow reader such nervousness you have which is understandable. Also I'm sure you guys know exactly what that dick was gonna do and you'll get more info on this guy next chapter. I'll bet you can't wait to see what Sans does next time. Trust me it's so awesome I can hardly hold it in. Next chapter will be posted tentatively on Saturday but may be sooner because of excitement hype. Loves all around!   
> Gotta say I'm hype to have almost 500 people who have read this far! You guys rock!


	8. Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans fights two guys who had intended to defile you and some sad truths are discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again as promised it's Saturday!  
> Now I suggest you listen to this song for the first bit of the chapter  
> http://youtu.be/IMNLy67ihY4  
> Trust me you won't be sorry!!!  
> Again same as last time music start and end will be marked by the squiggle! [~]  
> Enjoy friends!!!

   ~

    You couldn't close your eyes as you held the wall trying hard not to put weight on your leg, eyes locked on your Skeleton man now in a fight caused by your stupid choice to run off. You watched Sans shove his hands in his pockets his jacket open and pushed back, his brown belt now more visible. He closed his eye sockets and the men ran at Sans.

    Sans side stepped as the men approached, they missed him completely and nearly ran into one another. They stood stunned for a moment before locking on to Sans again.

    They bolted forward, the ass threw a punch at Sans' face and only hit air as he tilted his head out of the way. Another punch came flying at him and Sans backed up dodging it easily. The other man jumped in going for Sans' rib cage, but he hit air too, stumbling into the ass as Sans turned effortlessly out of reach.

    The Ass grumbled and went for Sans again, this time trying for a kick to the knee and missing but effectively turning Sans' back to the other man. This time the ass tried to barrage Sans with a bunch of punches and kicks, Sans stepped back out of the way each time, turning his bady side to side avoiding every attack. He hadn't even removed his hands from his pockets, and that seemed to make the attackers angry at the little to no effort it took for Sans to maneuver away from them.

    Sans was backing up from the ass and closer to the second man, that was unsettling to you. Then you saw a glint of something silver in the second man's hand, squinting in the dark you narrowed your eyes to see that he was holding a large knife. An evil glint in his eye told you exactly what he was going to try and do, and you couldn't stand back and lose Sans this way.

    Reaching over the dumbster you looked inside for something to use, and grabbed an aerosol can. You didn't care what was in it, whatever it took to get him away from Sans you'd take that risk.

    You hobbled toward the second man, knee screaming at you to stop, they had moved further down the alley out of the main light. As you approached you stumbled slightly which drew his attention and now you were his target. He turned the blade in his hand, a sickly evil smile on his face. At least he wasn't focused on Sans anymore, but you had to find a way not to get stabbed now.

    He ran forward and you hobbled back turning sideways as he got close knife held forward, without thinking you held out your injured leg to trip him. He tripped, and had a slow fall as he tried to regain his balance only for his head to make hard contact with the dumpster some feet away. You'd fallen to the ground where you'd tripped him gripping your knee and a whimper of pain escaping you.

     Sans faltered for a moment, then continued avoiding attacks, he must have looked at you to see what had happened but very well couldn't assist you at the moment. You looked at the other man, he was now standing up rubbing his head, the knife wasn't in his hand anymore and you guessed it had slide under the dumpster during his fall. Clearly he was looking for it, an increasing anger in his movements and a stream of curses flowing from his mouth. Then in his search his eyes caught sight of you, and the look on his face frightened you more than anything else. Simply put you'd only seen that look on tv shows when a person was ready to murder someone in the worst way possible.

    "You know I was satisfied with merely watching my friend here ruin you, now I think I'll have my way and take you last breath as payment for my lost weapon."

    You couldn't speak so instead you clutched the aerosol can tighter. You tried to stand and get away but you knee wouldn't cooperate, so you backed up several feet only for your back to be against a wall with no where to go. The man grabbed your injured leg and made to drag you, then you decided to use your weapon against him. You spit at him which got him to look at you and you sprayed the contents of the can into the man's eyes. Red spray paint covered his face and he fell backward trying to rub it off.

    Sans was still wearing down the jerk head, his movements were slowing clearly getting ready to give up.

    You closed your eyes and took a breath, only for hands to close around your neck. Immediately, you opened your eyes the man you'd sprayed in the face had recovered much quicker than you'd thought.

    "ENOUGH!!!"

    A blue light wrapped around the man and flung him against the wall across the alley from you. A similar light grabbed the ass and threw him onto the second man. Sans' hand was outstretched and covered in the blue light and it faded as the light around the men faded.

    "I've given you plenty of chances to walk away, but you simply didn't, whatever you choose to do next is up to you." Sans eye was still blue and flashing violently in anger.

    The men stood and decided to bolt toward Sans again.

    "Bad choice." Sans stretched out one hand, the blue light emanating from it again, the same light covering the men and slammed them hard into wall then slamming them hard against the opposite side dropping them into the dumpster.

~

    Sans' eyes went back to normal and he jogged over kneeling next to you, the bones of his brow furrowed.

    "Don't be afraid..." He was nervous, but that didn't matter, you leaned forward wrapping your arms around his neck hugging a little tighter because the shift had moved your knee uncomfortably.

    From one side of the alley you heard voices coming closer and the sound of running. You didn't let go of Sans when the footsteps reached you, instead Sans turned slightly doing his best not to move you. Three men, one which you recognized as the bouncer from the front of the club, the other two clearly bouncers as well since they were wearing the same attire and a rather sad looking ghost were standing there all concerned.

    "What happened?" the front door bouncer said examining you and then Sans.

    "I was a..attacked by two men, Sans protected me."

    Sans wrapped his arm around your waist, "they are in the dumpster there," he pointed and two of the bouncers ran over to secure them.

    "The police have been called, they are on their way." The bouncer said looking at your clearly scraped up knee that was turning a plum purple. "Should we call for an ambulance?"

    You shook your head, "I'm fine," Sans' eyes narrowed, he clearly didn't agree with that.

    "Can...Can I bring them inside to the green room? I mean if that's alright...Oh dear..." Nabstablook was floating in a restless way, swaying side to side, looking like he could cry.

    "Probably for the best that they do, we'll send the officers in to talk to them when they get here."

    "How'd you know we were out here?" You said curiously.

    Sans smiled, "Security system, and cameras." He pointed with his other hand toward the light above the door to the alley, where there was a tiny red flashing light. "Because of the movement of patrons through this alley they can't check every alert, but coming through that door you set off two and I set of the camera again. I'm sure those idiots set it off to, so they were obligated to check the cameras."

    "But?"

    "I helped design this security system, I'll explain more later." Sans looked you over and seeing your knee his brow furrowed again then he looked you right in the eyes. He smiled reassuringly before sliding his arm under you legs, "might hurt a little." He lifted you effortlessly, cradling you in his arms.

    The initial movement did sting a little, but other than that it was a comfortable situation, besides being embarrassed. Sans' arms wrapped around you and his warm skeletal hand gripping your bare leg near your injured knee. He walked carefully through the alley door following Nabstablook down a hallway near the back of the club to a room that had mirrors on either side and a black leather couch in the center.

    Sans set you down on the couch so your legs could lay flat but at the moment you preferred your hurt knee to be bent. You watched as Sans grabbed several bottles of water and a cloth from one of the makeup desks. He handed you one of the bottles then poured some of the other onto the cloth. Then sat down on the couch next to your legs with his back to the door.

    "I...I.. need to go back to the floor....Oh I hope you aren't mad..."

    "Nabstablook, Right? No you go do your thing and enjoy yourself. No one could ever be mad at you." He smiled a little, before ghosting through the door.

    "He's really shy."

    "I can tell."

    "May I?" Sans held the cloth and his other hand hovered over your shin.

    "Uh, sure." You could feel the blush rising in your cheeks.

    He placed his hand on your shin where it had been hovering, and started cleaning the blood from your knee that you really hadn't noticed till now. The feel of the cold on your knee made you shiver, and you pulled Sans' jacket around you a little tighter. You could see a grin on his face that he tried to hide as you completed that action.

    "Well it looks a bit scraped up but that's not what I'm worried about." Sans tossed the now bloody cloth across the room and into the garbage, satisfied that your wound was cleaned. He ran the tips of his fingers along your knee, examining it before gently lifting your knee and testing the joint by cupping your calf, lifting it slightly. You winced and he set you leg back to its previous position.

    "Sorry, guess that was too much." The blue blush graced his cheekbones again.

    "N..no it's fine," you were thoroughly flushed now, you really had been enjoying the feeling of his bones on your skin.

    "Heh, some date huh?"

    You snapped to attention, examining the skeleton who hadn't yet looked at you but was absently rubbing the back of his skull.

    "Did you say date?"

    Sans went rigid, taking the hand he had left holding your calf away and shoved it in his pocket. The blue flush overtook his face, you honestly liked that fluster from him.

    "Well, guess the cats out of the bag..." he sighed still not looking at you. "I sort of took you on a secret date, that's why I said Paps was going, but he never was. I knew about his cooking class, so I took a risk before, when I asked even if he wasn't going if you still wanted to go. This trip to the club was a spur of the moment thing, Blook always wants a friend when he performs and I figured a different place would maybe help you feel less awkward..." he lowered his head, "clearly not my best choice. Maybe if I had just asked instead of being a bonehead...."

    "Ask me." You could feel the hopefulness brimming over in your voice.

    Sans turned to look at you not believing what he heard.

    "Ask me Bone Boy." You were whispering now, blushing, anxious and not able to meet his eyes as you stared at your hands which had flecks of red spray pain on them.

    Sans reached out pushing a stray hair behind your ear, and running his fingertips along your jaw in the same movement.

    "Do you like me?"

    You blushed more intensely, and nodded because you couldn't form words at the moment.

    "As more than a friend?"

    You nodded again, this time trying to look at him and bit your lip with nervousness. "I've never been good with this sort of thing Sans and I...I've had these feelings about you since we met," you placed a hand on your upper chest. "I didn't understand them, but today when I watched you at the bar, everything made sense and I realized that I've liked you for awhile now. But I was scared to let anyone in..." You looked away that bubbling sense of dread threatening to break out.

    "You don't need to be afraid of that, I like you too, and if you think back I'm sure you can see for just how long."

    You did notice all of it, how he took care of you and even more when he called you Babe. It was his way of showing you how he felt without coming out and saying it. 'why do men have to be so complicated?'

    "I'm sorry you had to deal with those feelings and me being oblivious."

    "Well worth the wait, and I'd do it again." He placed his hand on your neck, his thumb running along your jaw.

    "Really want to take a chance on me?" You said looking at him with a soft expression trying to hold back tears.

    "More than you know. And to prove it," he sat up straight, "Let me ask properly, would you go on a date with me? A second more legit date?"

    You smiled a tear escaping your eye, "Absolutely." Sans smiled as he wiped the tear away before grabbing your hands that were a little scrapped up from your earlier fall. He retrieved another cloth and cleaned your hands off as best he could.

    Just as he finished two police officers walked through the door.

    "Hi there, I'm Officer Mac and this is my partner Officer Lukas. We would like to talk to you privately if we could ma'am."

    "I'm more comfortable if he stays if you don't mind." Sans had motioned to stand but stopped when you grabbed his sleeve, you knew that chances are you were going to have to open another old wound that could change Sans' mind about you but you figured he should know.

    "That's fine, I was told you were involved too sir, am I correct?"

    "Yes."

    The other officer was quiet, and took notes as the Mac asked questions.

    "Okay lets start with you sir." He asked Sans the standard, who are you questions, what happened, etc. Why he was out there, and so on before he turned to you.

    "Now you Miss..."

    "_________ ________"

    "Okay, Miss ______ what happened tonight?"

    "Me and Sans were on a date, still are I guess, and we were dancing, then I saw my Ex..."

    "Is that the man that attacked you?"

    "One of them, Yes..."

    Sans stiffened, he hadn't known that, but you had been aggressive toward your attackers.

    "Can you tell us anything about him?"

    "This isn't the first time he's tried to...." the words wouldn't come like you wanted, Sans must have sensed your distress and moved. He sat next to you on the edge of the couch wrapping an arm around you waist.

    "He planned to...well you know... A few years ago he tried to do this and I escaped. I'm not the first woman he's tried this with and others he did do this to." You relayed the line the ass had said to you in the alley, fighting back the memories of the initial situation.

    "Did you file a report with the department?"

    "No, I was scared and..." Sans hugged you tighter.

    "So this other man, did you recognize him?"

    "No but they were working together, and he pulled out a knife." You looked at Sans, "He was going to try and stab him, but I tripped him and the knife went under the dumpster I think."

    Officer Mac signaled his partner and whispered something before turning back to you.

    "Can you tell us the whole story from when you saw him through the confrontation?"

    "Yes." You ran through everything, including how you'd ran from Sans only because you were worried he'd get hurt, and how Sans didn't lay a bone on either guy. You conveniently left out anything magic related because Sans didn't want it known really and you weren't about to out that information about him.

    "I think we have everything we need, we do advise that you go to the hospital to get that injury checked and give us a call if you decide to press charges." The officer handed you a card with his contact information and left with his partner leaving you and Sans in the green room.

    You leaned against Sans doing your best to hide your current emotional confliction.

    "Come one I'm taking you to the hospital."

    "Sans I'm fine."

    "You can't stand on it Babe."

    Damn he called you Babe again, it threw you off kilter, but you knew he was right. You dreaded the really long time you'd have to sit in the waiting room of the ER but you also knew Sans wouldn't let it go.

    "Does that mean you'll carry me?" You flushed at the thought.

    Sans grinned, "Even if you had said you wouldn't go I would," he looked at you his own flush brazen on his cheekbones, "I made you walk on it before, and you stopped the guy that pulled the knife." He stood up and bent over you gripping the back of the couch with his left hand and his right hand gripping the couch arm that you were propped up by, and planted a kiss to your forehead. It was a different kind of kiss than a humans and you had expected that, but you also enjoyed it far more as it made your heart skip.

    "Sans..."

    "I don't want you in danger like that."

    "I know you can handle it now, I just..."

    He kissed your forehead again, and that flustered you further.

    A mischievous smirk crossed his face as he watched you trying to hide the blush. "Fascinating," he pulled back scooping you up into his arms again, "now lets get you to the hospital."

  
    Sans carried you to Paps' car in the parking lot escorted by two of the bouncers from earlier, as a precaution. You were actually more pleased about the bench seating in the car than you had ever thought you'd be. Sans sat you in the car and when he got into the drivers seat you slide over next to him buckling into the middle and gently lifted your injured leg onto the seat. He wrapped his arm around your waist, as he put the car in drive.

    "We both kind of took advantage of this situation didn't we," you said leaning against the skeleton.

    You felt his chest rumble with laughter, "Guess we did, but it makes me wanting to hold you a lot less awkward, and that blush of yours more brilliant."

    Blushing, of course from his comment, you looked out the window.

    "You're blushing now aren't you?"

    "You...I,,,"

    He laughed and nuzzled your hair for a moment before turning back to the road.

    "Couldn't resist Babe, its fun to see what throws you off your serious game."

    "Speaking of serious, you didn't ask about...what that asshole..."

    "When you're ready to talk about it..."

    "I want you to know, but when we get home."

    "Only when you are ready, I can imagine its hard to talk about," he kissed your head, as he pulled into the ER entrance.

    Luckily this was one of those ER's that had valet parking so you didn't have to go in alone or walk. Sans passed off the keys and lifted you out of the car sitting you into a wheel chair which wasn't in any form as comfortable as Sans' arms had been.

    As you thought the ER was packed, Saturdays tended to be busy for anyplace and that always meant really long wait times. The worst part was the stares that Sans was getting, monsters didn't need to go to human hospitals so this was new to most people. Despite all that he ignored everyone as he signed you in apparently getting on the nurses good side because he said something that made the staff laugh.

   Sans wheeled you to the back of the waiting room taking a seat that had three cushions and no arm rest dividers. He helped you into the seat so you could lean on him with you legs on the last cushion. Your knee was throbbing as Sans urged you to drink a bottle of water as you sat there waiting.

    Eventually you dozed off and weren't sure how long you'd been in the waiting room when the nurse called your name. Sans woke you gently and moved you back to the wheel chair. It took another hour for the doctor to come in to see you and he sent you in for an X-ray which Sans had to stay in the room to wait for you. When they brought you back Sans was pacing in boredom.

    "On edge?" You said as he helped you into the bed.

    "Of my lack of seat? yes." He chuckled.

    The doctor came in a few minutes later, holding a folder.

    "Well ________ there isn't anything broken but it is badly bruised and there is a crack in your patella."

    Sans looked at the X-rays curiously, you guess that was because he could now see part of your skeleton and you didn't have to do anything but look at him to see his.

    "Miss I advise you refrain from putting weight on your leg for about two weeks until the swelling goes down. We are also giving you a pair of crutches to go home on, and some medicine of pain."

    "Ah, thanks doctor, but I have two jobs and I can't just not work." Sans broke away from his x-ray ogling, walking to your side and rubbing your back in slow circles.

    "Quit the crap job Babe, you don't need it."

    "But..."

    "Miss I will write you two doctor's notes that outline what you cannot do on the job for the next two weeks, but it is very important you rest that leg because the injury could be worsened by use."

    "I've got her doc, she won't be on it." Sans extended his hand to the doctor.

    "Never seen a skeleton monster before, but if you ever need medical help." The doctor shook Sans' hand, a rather surprised look on his face probably because of the warmth.

    "Thanks but I'm far more concerned about her."

    After receiving the doctor's notes, medication, crutches, and signing discharge papers, Sans swept you back into his arms carrying you out of the hospital and getting the car from the valet.

  
    Sans parked the car in the parking structure, lifting you out of the car easily.

    "So," Sans made a small cough, you weren't sure how he did that without a throat or anything, "Want to take a short cut into the apartment."

    "You mean through one of your doors?"

    He took that as a yes and he freed his hand from around your back for a moment making a movement. Suddenly a space appeared, an image of your couch.

    Sans stepped through, and you were home it took you a moment to adjust to the sudden change of environment before you looked the skeleton in the eyes.

    "Cool!!"

    Chuckling he set you on the couch before stepping back through the opening and grabbing your crutches, and other medical stuff from the car. Upon stepping back into the living room again he closed the portal with a wave of his had.

    "So out of curiousity Sans, why didn't you do that earlier?"

   "Part of that is because I'd rather not do that in public, the other is not as pure..."

   "Ah me laying against you in the car?"

   He set your crutches next to your bedroom door, "Yup nail on the head."

   "I'm going to go get out of these clothes and wash because well tonight has been... well it was great! up until the last part."

    "Need help?"

    "Just to my room since you put my crutches there."

    "Putting the hammer down are we?"

    "More like a crutch."

    Sans carried you to your bed before using his magic to bring your crutches in.

    "I'll be in the living room if you want to come back out."

    "I will be it'll take me a bit of time, tho."

    Closing your door Sans gave you a soft smile.

    It took you about a half hour to take off your now tattered, torn, and stained dress, and hop into the shower. Literally you hopped because you hated crutches since you'd hurt your foot when you were younger. The shower did wonders to relieving some tension no surprise another freshly warmed in the dryer towel was waiting for you this time hanging on the door nob. Drying yourself off you hopped to your closet with the towel wrapped around you, where you grabbed a pair of loose shorts, underwear, a sports bra, and a baggy t-shirt with a faded band image on it. Glancing over to the bed where you'd left Sans' jacket laying on your pillow and made a mental note to give it back to him.

    You knew you'd have to use the crutches to go into the living room because Sans might scold you for not using the uncomfortable metal contraptions. You hobbled into the living room where Sans, who had also changed, and was wearing his normal shorts and a t-shirt with the phrase PUN-king across it. He swung out of the couch snatching your crutches away and picking you up in his arms again.

    "I'm beginning to thin you like carrying me."

    "And what if I do?" He set you down in the spot next to his.

    "Not complaining Bone boy." You stretched out over the couch leaning on Sans happily.

    Using his magic again he brought over a cup of water and your pain medication for you. You stared at the tv screen as you took the pill and chugged down water.

    "So... the story..."

    Sans lowered the volume, sliding his arm around you gently, "You don't have to.."

    "I'm tired of being alone and keeping things from people, and after what I got you into today..."

    You felt him kiss the back of your head.

    "It was a couple of years ago in college, we met at a bar my room mates dragged me too on St. Patty's day. For over a month he talked to me and invited me on dates, sort of, they all included his friends and I always brought one of my room mates. The last time I went out with him was about two months later. He took me to dinner and he bought me a drink, that I didn't drink. I poured it into a nearby plant when he wasn't looking so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. Then after we left the restaurant he tried to push me into the car but I fought back as he...he forced my pants down and forcefully kissed me." You felt tears in your eyes, "I was able to kick him hard enough that I escaped him and went home as quick as I could." Now you let the tears run freely down your cheeks, sobs escaping you.

    Sans shifted pushing you to sit up a little and something warm and comfortable slipped over your shoulders. It was one of Sans' blue, furry collar, everyday jackets. It smelt like him, and you somehow felt protected by it in a way you couldn't explain. Slipping your arms into the sleeves hands shaking as you went to zip it, Sans reached around you grabbing zipping it for you before shifting himself to lay beside you. You laid on your left side curling against him, crying into his chest.

    "I'm so sorry Baby," you could see his eye flashing, "He deserves much worse than he got, I should have broken as many bones of his that I could."

    "Sans I'm sorry," his eyes returned to normal.

   "No sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for," his hand ran into your hair and massaged in small circles. "I'm here now, nothing like that will ever happen again."

    Your eyelids grew heavy, and before long you were sound asleep.

***

    Sans had again lulled you into sleep by messing with your hair, he knew he'd have to try it when you weren't sick or exhausted sometime. The he felt you shift slightly, your injured leg crossed over his and your right hand gripping his shirt. He blushed slightly, the feeling of your bare skin against his bones was a fascinating feeling, and an exciting one.

    Removing his hand from your hair he moved it to your waist feeling the rise and fall of your chest against him. He smirked at your sleeping figure, wearing his hoodie, and hoping there would be much more of this. He turned the tv off listening to your rhythmic breathing, as he too fell soundly asleep.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow reader lot of stuff this chapter it now you have sans! And no whe he offered to help it wasn't an impure situation. Reader is injured and clearly going to be stubborn about those crutches. More fun will happen next time friends!
> 
> Note: So the irony connected to this is that this week I got the exact stomach flu that I mentioned a few chapters ago. Needless to say it sucked but I'm now healthy again. Anyway more fun to be had as the chapters continue horrah for over 600 reads.  
> You all are so awesome!


	9. Of Souls and Vindication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the interesting secret date with Sans you have another interesting night and next couple of days. And you finally get a taste of sweet vindication!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I wanted to post this earlier but it wasn't finished yet, due to me being sick since last wednesday and a crazy work schedule and of course a huge lack of sleep its been difficult but its still Wednesday so enjoy chapter 9! 
> 
> Guys nearly 800 reads!! I'm so proud!

 A few hours after falling asleep, you jolted awake.  Breathing heavily you ran your fingers into your hair trying to calm your thoughts. 

   

    "Hey, relax you're alright." came a gravelly sleep laden voice next to you.

    

    Sans was staring at you with his eye sockets barely open, and gently rubbing your back coaxing you to lay back down.

    

    "Sorry,"

    

    "S'okay, can't say I'm surprised because of the night we had."

    

    You grimaced then obliged in laying back down, too tired for any other kind of movement. Besides, laying by Sans was comfortable which honestly was something your mind was having trouble comprehending.  How could a skeleton be so cozy? Brushing it off you laid your head back onto Sans' chest.  Sans, in turn, ran his fingertips along your hand gently, his eyes examining you curiously.

    

    "What?"

    

    "Question..."

    

    "Okay"

    

    "At the restaurant, what were you thinking about when I came back with the drinks?"

    

    You were exceedingly glad that it was so dark because your whole face went bright red. "I..uh.."

    

    Sans removed his hand from yours, then ran a finger across your jaw.

    

    "Okay stop...I'll tell you." He chuckled and you could hear the smirk in it. "I was thinking...about you..." You squeezed your eyes shut, "While you were at the bar...everything hit me, how I enjoyed being around you, your personality, your goofiness, how sweet you are, your scent... god I sound so creepy..." You grabbed the hood of Sans' hoodie pulling it over your head and covering your face with your hands in disbelief of how crazy you sounded out loud.

    

    Sans was silent for several minutes which disheartened you, then you felt him move ever so slightly and his kiss on the top of your head.

    

    "Not creepy, remind me to tell you all the little details about you that drive me crazy sometime." He gently pulled your hands away from your face, "That kid really is perceptive.."

    

    "What kid? Frisk?"

    

    "Yes, I'll explain that another time...but...I'm guessing you're curious about why I asked you that?"

    

    "Well ya..."

    

    Up until this point he had been holding your hands, but he let go to rub the back of his skull, something you were realizing he did when he was thinking hard about something or was really nervous.

    

    "I wanted to talk to you about this that day a few weeks ago when you first brought me up here...but obviously that didn't go too well..." He paused apparently trying to figure out how to phrase something.  "It's kind of hard to explain but lets start at the basics, you know that everyone has a soul."

    

    "Well I guess, for humans its a supernatural type of thing, like your soul grows with every past life and transcends time."

    

    He seemed to consider that for a moment, but shook his head, "monsters have a far better grasp of souls than humans are able to comprehend.  The growth part you are mildly correct about, with everything you do your soul develops.  However, souls are the very essence of our lives and who we are.  For monsters, if we have intense feelings for another we can touch each others souls.  Its a very intimate, action."

    

    You nod in understanding as he looked at you looking like he was worried about confusing you.

    

    "Now, all monsters can see souls, but not all humans can..."

    

    "You can see souls?"

    

    "Yes, that often helps us identify potentially dangerous people, because their souls respond a certain was to different things."

    

    You hesitantly looked up at the skeleton an small inkling of worry building in your chest, "so you can see my soul?"

     

    He looked you right in the eyes a strange mixture of concern, and awe playing in his the bright lights, "You are very unique babe..."

    

    "What does that mean?"

    

    He looked up at the ceiling, trying to find the right words, "I can see your soul...but also can't see it."  Now you were more confused, "Your soul...it seems to be protecting itself from view, like a dark shroud blocking it.  You see, we can see the shroud, and can sense your soul within, but up until today we had only caught minor glimpses of it."

    

    You raised an eyebrow willing him to explain more.

    

    "Remember in the park the day we all hung out and you met Frisk and Tori?" You nodded, "When you closed your eyes that day and simply let the wind blow over you, I caught sight of your soul for the first time. And if you remember I said.."

    

    "beautiful..."

    

    A light blue blush appeared on Sans' cheekbones, "that was a comment on two things, one was just on you, the other was that small sight of your soul."

    

    Now you were blushing, knowing that he had liked you clearly for a long time while you were being oblivious.

    

    "Today, though..." he ran his fingers across your cheek, "I saw your soul the most unobstructed that it had ever been, bright and warm..."

        

    You lightly touched your chest, for some reason that felt right.

    

    Sans took his hand away from your cheek and touched your hand now across your chest.

    

    "Would you like to see it? Your soul?"

    

    You looked at him a little nervously before giving him a small nod, he moved your hand away and hovered his free hand the wasn't wrapped around your waist over your chest.

    

    "This will feel a bit weird the first time, it doesn't hurt...its just a hard feeling to describe."

    

    You felt a strange pull deep within you, like a string being pulled through you. Then an orb emerged from your chest as Sans moved his hand back from you.  The strange ball floating before you resembling a marble, but the dark grey shroud, as Sans called it, was what the swirling surface was.  It moved like clouds, and every so often there was a break in the shroud, and a brilliant light would force its was through.  You weren't sure how long you stared at it or when you'd propped up on your elbow, but the intrigue you felt was overwhelming.

    

    "You can hold it, its your soul."

    

    You didn't look away from the orb as you reached out and your hand breached the shroud but the shroud didn't falter.  Then you yanked your hand back.

    

    "What's wrong babe?" the shroud opened a small bit a flash of light breaking through for a moment.

    

    "I just...I don't think I deserve to hold my soul..." you let your hand lay on Sans' chest and tore your eyes from the orb.

    

    "If you are concerned about the barrier... from what I saw its not protecting itself from you. Looks like its protection from anything outside of it.  That's why your hand can go through the barrier."

    

    "Why would it?" You looked at it for a moment before looking away in shame.

    

    "From what I know," Sans pulled the hood off your head then ran his fingers into your hair, "the barrier was produced because you have had to deal with so much hurt, I'm guessing there is more hurt in your past that you haven't told me. And I understand that, I just hope someday you will be comfortable enough with me to let me know.  But that doesn't mean you don't deserve to hold your soul."

    

    You couldn't bring yourself to try and touch the orb again.

    

    "Hm... Tell you what, I'll touch the barrier and show you that it is protecting itself not from you, but from everyone else."

    

    Nodding you looked back at the orb.  Sans reached his hand to it slowly, clearly unsure of what would happen as his finger ran across the surface.  Satisfied that it wouldn't lash out in someway, he placed his hand on it for a moment holding it lightly.  Then the barrier burst, a blinding light covering the entire room before dying down to a bright glow.  Your heart was fluttering in your chest, and the heart shaped light floated above Sans hand pulsing with various colored lights that ran across in separate waves.

    

    Sans looked just as astonished as you did his eyes glued to its light, then looked at you like you were the most magnificent thing he'd ever laid eyes on. 

    

    "You...trust me that much?"

    

    "I..."

    

    Sans hand reached closer to your soul, almost on impulse before he pulled it back and grabbed your hand putting it below your soul.  It lowered into your hand and you let your fingers wrap gently around it.  It was warm, and somehow it felt okay to hold it now.  Examining your soul you saw what looked like little cracks in its gem like surface and somehow those were disheartening to you and you couldn't figure out why.  Then you saw the barrier reappearing, fading back into existence, your soul becoming more obscured.  This time half the shroud was gone, and you could see your soul within the barrier pulsing brightly even though dimmed.  You let go then and it floated back into your chest, the thread reeling back into place.

    

    "What happened?"

    

    "I think its because you trust me...a lot more than I realized, I mean I think..."

    

    "Sans... I trust you more than anyone else that has ever been in my life...No one has ever cared about me the way you do..."

    

    "The barrier is definitely more open now, I guess that's the proof."

    

    You smile at him, hoping he could see it in the now completely dark room, before laying back down as you previously were.

    

    You felt Sans' hand in your hair again and the wonderful feeling of the circles his fingers made against your scalp, lulling you back to sleep, with a much lighter heart.

 

 

    That stupid internal clock you had was more annoying than anything as you woke up at 7am, knowing you had to be at work in roughly an hour.  You slowly opened your eyes staring at the wall above the television wanting nothing more than to stay were you were and be lazy the whole day, but that over developed sense of obligation nagged at you.  Slowly you sat up more onto your hip so you wouldn't disturb the sleeping Sans.  Grabbing his arm that had been wrapped around you, you lifted it gently placing it across his chest.  He grumbled a little but didn't stir as you slid away propping onto your good knee and nearly straddling Sans as you put your other foot on the floor.  Immediately, you regretted putting weight on that leg as pain shot through your knee from the weight shift, so you quickly pulled your other leg over putting all the weight on your good leg.  It took you a minute to get over the shocking pain before you grabbed the medicine bottle on the table taking  one with the water from last night, then grabbing the crutches and going to your room as quietly as you could on the metal contraptions.

    

    Changing quickly into your semi business attire for your good job so you didn't have to stand on one leg too long, you pulled off Sans' jacket laying it down next to his more formal jacket from last night.  Your mind wandered to the events of the previous night, but shook your head in attempt to focus on what you were going to do while having to act as a cripple until your knee was healed.  Should you take the now more difficult walk to work? Or take the car to work? Should you wake Sans? You didn't want to wake Sans so you decide on one of the latter two options, and grabbed one of your clean blankets from the closet to put over Sans before you left.  When you'd dressed and put on your make-up you hobbled to the door swinging it open, just as Papyrus had been walking by. 

    

    He jumped slightly, with Kirby trotting next to him completely unfazed. "OH HUMAN!"

    

    You raised your hands quickly, "Shh... please be quiet okay Paps..."

    

    "What happened?" Paps lowered his voice for once in a kind of loud whisper at seeing the metal things you were using to stand up with.

    

    "Long story...but please let Sans sleep we didn't get back till really early this morning. It was a rough night."

    

    "What are those things?"

    

    "Crutches, I kinda got hurt last night, I landed really hard on my knee but nothing to worry about."

    

    Papyrus frowned "You are hurt? I don't think Sans would want you to go..."

    

    "I'm sure if it were up to Sans he'd have me find a way to work from home like he does." You chuckled slightly before tossing the blanket in your hand over your shoulder and crutched into the hall closing your bedroom door as you did.  Kirby cocked his head, then bolted into the living room.

    

    Papyrus followed you cautiously, as you carefully moved into the living room.  You handed your crutches to Paps for a minute, and laid the blanket over Sans who was clearly still out for the count.  A small smile crept onto your face at the little grunt Sans made, and then Kirby hopped onto the couch curling up next to Sans' leg.   

    

    You reached for your crutches but Papyrus kept them from you.

    

    "Paps I need those, I have to go to work."

    

    "Not without breakfast..." Paps dashed into the kitchen, with your crutches in tow, and coming back a few minutes later with a cup of milk and a breakfast bar. He handed it to you watching you intently until you'd finished before handing you the crutches.

    

    "Kay Paps, I really have to go."

    

     Papyrus only smiled overjoyed and ran back into the kitchen pulling out several things from the fridge.  Before grabbing your keys and heading out you looked at Papyrus busy in the kitchen apparently making his own breakfast not paying attention to you, then you looked at Sans.  You bit your lip a little as you sat on the coffee table, leaned forward and kissed the sleeping skeleton on the cheek. Blushing, you got up quickly and hobbled out of the apartment.

 

   

    You decided to take a cab to work instead of pull your car out, you didn't want the hassle of having to pull your crutches in and out of the car.  When you got to work and managed to get up the steps you went to your boss' office.  Mr. Nealburg, your boss, is a kind man married with kids and had very ethical values and always treated all of his employees with respect.  He had a clean shaven face and the his hair was greying and styled in a wave.  He always dressed in nice suits, prepared for any issues that may come up for any event.

    

    "Good morning Mr. Nealburg."

    

    "Good morning _______. Oh my what happened to you?"

    

    "Hurt my knee," you laid one of your doctor's notes on his desk, "Doctor says I have to be on these stupid things for awhile and I can't lift heavy things."

    

    "Well of course not, don't worry about that. I actually wanted to talk to you about something anyway. Please have a seat."

    

    A knot started forming in your stomach as you sat in the leather chair across from your boss.  His solid oak desk looked more expansive than usual because he clearly had been clearing it.

    

    "You have been with us for awhile now, and I'd like to offer you a promotion."

    

    That knot faded into a shocked confused feeling, "a new job?"

    

    "Yes you'd be a full fledged event planner and supervisor.  I've seen your work ethic and how you never stop until every detail is perfect.  You will have more hours but it also means you won't have to do overnight set ups anymore."

    

    "I, I'm honored."

    

    "You'll start up in a few days, but for today you will have desk duty filling out some forms for your new position." He held out his hand, and you pulled yourself up clutching both crutches at your side and took the hand shake. "Congratulations, you deserve it."

    

    He then led you to an office just down the hall, where several folders were set up.  Taking a seat in the leather office chair you spent several hours filing out forms for your new position, and having to read a very long job write up.  Luckily you finished all of the paperwork before your initial shift was supposed to end. 

    

    You exited the room and dropped the forms into your boss' box, then crutched down the hall to leave.  Halfway down the hall you stopped seeing someone waiting just inside the door. He walked down the hall meeting you faster that you could move the same distance.

    

    "You should have asked me to bring you." Sans said as he reached you slipping an arm around you as soon as he could.

    

    "You deserved rest..."

    

    "So do you, you honestly should have called in."

        

    "Its actually a really good thing I didn't."

    

    "You better not have walked here."

    

    "No, I did consider it but I took a cab because I didn't want to drive."

    

    Sans shook his head, "Me or Paps will take you from now on okay." He hugged you and you had no problem letting the crutches fall to the floor and hugging him back. "Well now you can't stand so how about a shortcut home?"

    

    "Please," you were eager to be home away from paperwork and to not use the stupid crutches.

    

    Sans let you go so you stood on one leg, he turned around and crouched, grabbing your crutches in one hand.

    

    "Hop on." he stood up a little from his crouch so he was at your arms height arms.

    

    "You're not serious?"

    

    "A Skele-ton Serious Babe."

    

    "hehe okay Bone boy," You wrapped your arms around his neck grabbing his jacket for support, then he knelt a little grabbed the back of your thighs, stood quickly and pulled your legs around him.

    

    Sans carried you effortlessly into a side part of the building to an empty storage room where he opened one of his doors and stepped through into the living room closing it behind the both of you. 

    

    He set you down gently on the couch before plopping down beside you.  The rest of the day went by too fast, as you and Sans sat watching tv then falling asleep exhausted from the lack of sleep the previous night.  Although this time you curled up with your head on Sans' leg after you had changed you clothes.  When it had gotten late, Sans picked you up and carried you to your room and you'd fallen asleep the minute he'd put you under the covers.

 

    

    The next morning you woke up a bit early, another day at the hell hole you had to work at. Despite knowing you had another job that was now way better you felt like quitting was bad somehow.  You dragged yourself out of bed and hopped around the room dressing in jeans and a boring t-shirt. Then you spotted Sans' regular jacket nearly falling off your bed, and you couldn't resist, you pulled it on his scent flowing over you. 

    

    You hopped to the door and into the living room grabbing your crutches from beside the couch.

    

    "HUMAN!! YOU ARE AWAKE!!"

    

    "Hey Paps, how's my favorite cook?"

    

    He gasped, "REALLY?!"

    

    You smiled brightly and Paps bounded over to you hugging you tightly and spinning you in a circle.  He carefully set you down.

    

    "HEY IS THAT SANS' JACKET?"

    

    "Ah ya is that okay Paps?"

    

    "DOES HE KNOW?"

    

    "Yes..."

    

    "THEN ITS MORE THAN FINE!!"

    

    "Hey Paps since Sans is asleep could you drive me to work?"

    

    "ABSOLUTELY!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS UP TO THE TASK!!!"

    

    After Papyrus made breakfast, which he actually made pancakes that were exceptionally good, he picked you up and carried you to the car despite the protests you made.  Apparently Sans had told Paps that you shouldn't walk period, so you weren't given an option.  Paps' driving was probably the most death defying ride you'd ever been on and were even more surprised that you'd survived the trip.  He had weaved in and out of traffic every 5 seconds and narrowly missed a dozen bikers by the time you reached work.

    

    Shakily you got out of the car and hobbled into the hell hole, with a last wave to Papyrus.  You crutched to the office, the doctor's note clutched in your hand as you pushed the door open where Mike the jerk sat with his feet propped up shoving donuts into his mouth.

    

    "Well. looks like you finally got taught a lesson."

    

    You glared at him doing your best to ignore him, "Doctor says I can't lift anything heavy so looks like you'll actually have to do your job." You put the note on the desk, only for mike to grab it and tear it to shreds.

    

    "I don't see a note," he smirked "now go, you have to take the boxes of overstock into the back, the most urgent ones are in the glass department and if you break anything the boss will get you for it."  He practically shoved you out of the office causing you to fall backward and drop the crutches as you did. 

    

    Dammit, you sighed in defeat and stood up leaving your crutches where they'd fallen.  Walking hurt like nothing else ever had, so it was more of a limp and felt like getting your knee broken every time you took a step.  You had to lean up against the end of the aisle by the time you reached to glass aisle just to keep weight off your leg for a moment and the terrible throbbing to bother you to no end. 

    

     You looked over to see there were four boxes all probably around 40-50 pounds, normally moving those was an easy task, today it'd be like trying to move a boulder with a blade of grass.  Taking a deep breathe you limped forward putting you good leg in front as you bent and picked up a box putting all the weight on your good leg.  Turning around carefully you looked toward the stock room, which felt like it was a mile away then took a step.  The second the weight was over your injured knee you crumpled, you screamed in pain and the box slipped from your grasp as you fell to the ground.

    

    You cringed squeezing your eyes shut expecting to hear a huge crash of glass and to have your knee again shooting pain through you, but that didn't happen either.   When you opened your eyes you saw the box floating a centimeter off the floor a blue light shining below it and the same blue light covering your knee where it had almost hit the floor. 

    

    The box lowered to the floor and Sans walked up behind you grabbing your arms to help you sit on the floor with knees bent.

    

    "What were you thinking?" Sans' eye sockets were dark.

    

    "I'm sorry, I..." You sighed, what were you doing and why? Why put up with this abuse?

    

    Then from around the corner stormed Mike.    

    

    "YOU! I TOLD YOU TO MOVE THOSE BOXES AND ALL YOU DID WAS FALL ON THE FLOOR AND...IF YOU BROKE ANYTHING..."

    

    Sans turned his gaze to him nearly pushed over the  edge by the jerk already, when a woman walked round the corner behind Mike watching curiously.

    

    "AND you brought this monster trash here again!"

    

    You placed a hand on Sans' shoulder and he looked back at you confused.

    

    "Help me up." Sans obliged wrapping an arm around you to support your weight.

    

    "You know what Mike, I'm done! I only stayed here because I had needed this job but now I don't.  I don't need your abuse, your harassment, or for you to get credit for my work." The woman drew closer, "Mrs. Jarden I'm a resigning effective immediately and you have this prick to thank when your business dies. I refuse to work here ever again, if men like him are left here to abuse women and workers..." you had to take a breath as your anger flared. "I gave him a doctor's note, I have an injury and can't lift anything and he tore it up. I refuse any offer you try to make and I implore you to look at the security tapes, because I am informing everyone who he ever wronged that they should file complaints." 

    

    Mike was sweating as he turned around meeting the business Owner's face.

    

    "Mike, I heard everything, Miss ________ I accept your resignation and you have my greatest apology.  If I had known..."

    

    "You could have but you didn't you can check the garbage in the office I'm sure there's a lot more he has been hiding and stealing from you."

    

    "Mike... office now!"

    

    Mike slunk away slowly, followed by your Mrs. Jarden, not a moment later Mrs. Jarden walked back to you a very guilty look on her face as she handed you your crutches and an envelope before shuffling away a look of angry determination on her face.

    

    "Babe," Sans squeezed your side a little, when you didn't respond he kissed your temple.  Slowly you took a breath before looking at him.  "Babe are you okay?"

    

    "I... I'm not sure," you looked down brow furrowed in thought.

    

    "Lets get you home, then we'll talk. Sound good?" Sans traced the line of your jaw with his fingertips. 

    

    "Carry me?"

    

    "You bet!" Sans pulled you into his arms bridal style as you clutched the crutches in your free hand.

    

    Sans had an overtly cheeky smile that was starting to make you question why, as he walked trying to find a good place to open a shortcut.

    

    "You are enjoying carrying me aren't you?"

    

    "Well yes but that's not the only thing I'm enjoying." As he walked outside turning into and alley.

    

    "Oh really, what else is there?"

    

    "A couple things, you first and foremost."

    

    "and?"

    

    He looked right at you now, pausing in a dead end alley behind a dumpster, "Babe, you look so sexy in my jacket its giving me another kind of BONE!"

    

    The blush that hit your face could burn someone, "that's it put me down! I'm walking!"

    

    Sans chuckled holding you tighter, "no you aren't you don't have a LEG to stand on."

    

    "So help me I will hit you with my crutches Bone Boy!!"

    

    "You have me at a bit of a HANDICAP here!!!"  he started laughing pretty hard.

    

    "Agh SANS!" He laughed harder the more red your face became. "Two can play at that game!"

    

    You leaned in and kissed the hinge of his jaw, and his laughing stopped instantly a bright blue blush over taking his face.

    

    Then you started laughing and not to long after so did he as he opened a door taking you home to talk about less than silly things.

    

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow reader! you got some stuff going on this time! You guys wanting so more adorableness I hope you are happy next chapter is going to bring some more fun! I'm thinking some rather sinful things will be pulled out in a couple chapters! Something to look forward too.
> 
> Love you guys!!! Next update will be Saturday hopefully! Might be delayed to sunday because I'm going to my celebrate my best friend's birthday.


	10. Chit Chat and Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get home from a rather rough morning and get extremely comfortable with Sans only for some surprise visitors to burst in. Not to mention some rather interesting antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples how's it going?  
> So I'm really sorry this chapter is a day late. With my being sick on top of a crazy work schedule I wanted to chill a bit so I could hang with my bestie for her birthday weekend. Lets just say there is an awesome amount of lovely material I came up with for the story later on. ;) Anyway, next update will be Wednesday and back on schedule.

    Upon appearing into the living room Kirby jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance nearly falling off the couch.  You and Sans were having a hard time regaining your composure after the punning and embarrassment.  Sans set you down in the recliner chair finally returning to just a kind smile, and went to the kitchen coming back with Ice.  He sat next to you picking your legs up as he did pulling then across his lap rolling your pant leg up and placing the ice on your hurt knee.  It stung for a second but it was easing the pain.

    

    Sans ran his right hand along your shin, "So what going on?" He said lifting the ice for a moment to look at your knee which was a sickly purple but was yellowing around the edges.

 

    "What do you mean?"

 

    "It took this for you to finally quit that shit job..." He ground his teeth.

 

    "Actually, what really pushed me was him calling my guy trash..."

 

    Sans' hand froze at your ankle, "Your guy?" Sans hadn't looked at you.

 

    "I...Ya, I just thought...Well you called me your girl when...Maybe that was just the heat of the moment...I'm sorry I misread..." You moved to push Sans' hands with one hand and the other to attempt to move out of the seat where you had been half in Sans' lap.

 

     Then his arms quickly wrapped around you and he nuzzled your shoulder. "Babe you are my girl, and I'm honored that I'm your man." He kissed your shoulder easing your nervous shaking. "I had no intention of unsettling you like that, sorry." as he kissed you upper arm.

 

    "Its okay if you don't want to be called that...I mean," you were fighting for words.

 

    "_______." You had turned your head away and stared at the floor at a crumb that appeared to be from one of Kirby's treat when Sans kissed the hallow behind your ear pulling you firmly against him.  "Please call me that," He whispered in your ear his forehead pressing against the side of your head. "Would you be my girl?"

 

    Taking a deep calming breath you nodded before leaning against him, laying your head on his shoulder snuggling comfortably against him.

 

    "Anyway, why did you have a hard time quitting Baby?"

 

    "It feels like failure..."

 

    Sans absentmindedly started to stroke your shin again as he leaned his head on yours in an attempt to comfort you.

 

    "Its not failure."

 

    "I was told it was weakness to quit when things are difficult, and the only way to survive was to persist through it."

 

    "In a way that's true but that's what you do when pursuing a dream, not with a job that treats you badly, pays crap and is going nowhere."

 

    "I guess I just couldn't let go..."

 

    "Who told you that?" He rubbed your back in small circles.

 

    "My dad..." You started fiddling with the zipper of Sans' jacket as he looked at you.

 

    "You talk to him often?"

 

    "No."

 

    "Why not?"

 

    "Because he died, eight years ago."

 

    Sans went rigid, "I'm so sorry," he paused his hand that had been stroking your leg now grabbed your left thigh. "I know how that feels to lose a father...My dad's name was Gaster, and there was a lot of things in the underground that were messed up, the way he died...well, by magical means, everyone forgot about him...except me. When you lose someone there is always that guilt, doesn't disappear, but it does get easier."

 

    "Sans." You wrapped your arms around his neck kissing his jaw softly.

 

    He turned his head toward you as you pulled away, eyes bright, examining your face before leaning toward you.  You were looking him over in the same way, feeling his fingers run across your neck and resting against your cheek sent your heart into overdrive.  The closer Sans came the more erratic your breathing got.  His head tilted slightly, you could feel his breath on your lips making you clutch his jacket tightly.  Just as he was about to close the last small distance...

 

    BANG!

 

    The apartment door swung open a bit too hard and you both moved back to a seated position. You were blushing profusely and Sans had a grin on his face clearly proud of your now flustered demeanor.

 

    "OKAY BONEHEAD I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!!" Undyne screamed into the apartment before getting around that nook wall.

 

    Storming in with bags and Papyrus ad Alphys right on her heels, she tossed the stuff onto the counter before turning and seeing you and Sans seating rather interestingly on the couch. You saw a sharp toothed smile spread across her face.

 

    "What kind of Bone Undyne? Tibia honest there's a lot to choose from." Sans chuckled out his hand holding the ice pack on your leg that was now nearly melted.

 

    "Did I interrupt something?" clearly she'd noticed your beat red face.

 

    "N...No..." You managed to squeak out.

 

    "Oh alright don't tell me..." her brow furrowed, "wait don't you work today?"

 

    "I quit that job about an hour ago."

 

    Undyne sighed with relief, "THANK GOD!"

 

    "That asshole tried to make her lift heavy glass," Sans removed the ice that was melted and waved to Paps throwing it across the room where the skeleton brother caught it. "Hurt her knee again..."

 

    "THATS RIGHT! HOW COULD YOU LET OUR HUMAN GET INJURED LIKE THIS AND NOT SAY ANYTHING?!!!!"

 

    "It wasn't Sans' fault," you pleaded giving undyne a grumpy look and leaning against Sans again, "Its my fault for running off...Sans saved me...and has been taking care of me even though I don't deserve it..."

 

    Sans covered your eyes briefly, "stop that, that jerk caused this not you so stop blaming yourself. Agreed?"

You nodded and Sans removed his hand turning back to Undyne.

 

    "OKAY OKAY! BUT STILL YOU DIDN'T TELL US!!!"

 

    "It really just slipped my mind, the last couple have days have been a bit of a rollercoaster." Sans said his arm around you and his other hand lightly cupping your knee.

 

    "Really Undyne, I'm sorry."

 

    "Ah you dumb nerd we were worried sick, Paps told us what happened and we got you some stuff," Undyne pulled out a pack from one of the bags smashed the bag up a bit then walked over handing it to you. "Its a freeze pack no mess," then she saw your knee, "Wow that's looks terrible!"

 

    Sans grabbed the bag from you putting it on your knee and holding it there.

 

    "Thanks Undyne I'm sure that doesn't make her feel self-conscious at all."

 

    Undyne sat down next to Sans "She'll get over it, serves her right to keep info from me."

 

    Alphys walked over looking at your knee the hopped onto the couch next to Undyne cuddling up to her. "_________ y...you really n...need to be m..more careful."

 

    "It wasn't a matter of being careful... it was a matter of a past decision coming back to bite me...Like it always does." You slumped looking down at your hands.  Then Sans poked the side of your boob, to which you immediately wrapped your arms around your chest. "What was that for?"

 

    Sans was giggling and so was Undyne, "Two reasons...first what are you thinking about now?"

 

    "How embarrassed I am..."

 

    "Good, and second," he leaned in whispering in your ear so Undyne couldn't hear, "simply can't stand for you being down, you'd don't deserve that, honestly poking you was a win-win scenario."  He pulled back smiling wryly after he kissed your ear, your face a deep blush.

 

    "About damn time BONEHEAD!!!"

 

    You both looked at Undyne, then glanced a Paps who was happily chatting in the kitchen unaware of the living room antics.

 

    "Seriously Undyne?"

 

    "What its been obvious you two were digging on each other."

 

    You gave her a pointed glare, before she started laughing and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and started flipping through channels before landing on animal planet.  Looking at Sans you blushed again, knowing that you had nearly kissed him not to long ago even though it was an in the moment thing.  Sans started stroking you shin again, and you wrapped your arms around his neck laying your head on his shoulder ignoring Undyne's cheeky grin. 

 

 

    Later that night, everyone was curled up on the couch asleep and the action movie that Undyne had found while channel surfing was still playing.  Sans hand was now laying across your lap and the back of the chair tilted back.  You started staring at his hand curiously and apparently that didn't go unnoticed even though you had tried to look like you were watching the movie.

 

    Sans held his hand up a little, "want a closer look."

 

    "Oh god I'm sorry I'm being rude...I just..."

 

    "Please...I've been stroking your leg for how long today? If you want to touch me you do whatever you want."

 

    You looked Sans right in the eyes, seeing that smile saying he was completely comfortable with it you nodded. You placed your left hand palm to palm with his letting his forearm lay across your lap, Sans was watching you observing your face as you examined his arm.  With your right hand you ran your fingers across the white bones of his hand, starting at the tips of his fingers and slowly running your fingers over each one.  Then you grabbed the tip of one of his fingers and pulled slightly to which the bone was snug, you were worried that maybe it would pull away but clearly magic or not his joints worked in the same way yours did. 

 

    Satisfied with that, you ran your fingers down the smooth bones of his hand again, carefully running your hands along every bone of his wrist.  At some point Sans had laid his forehead against your shoulder, but still observing.  You took little notice as you continued on, pushing the sleeve of his jacket up to the elbow and lightly tracings your fingers along the bones of his arm to the elbow and back to the wrist.  You smiled a little then put your right hand on top of his lacing your fingers through his and flipped his hand over, releasing his hand into you left hand.  You started the same process as before, your fingers running over the bones of his fingers, palm, wrist, and along his arm and back.  Then you got a bit more curious running your fingers along his radius bone and slipped two fingers into the space between it and the ulna.

 

    "Ugh..." Sans responded to the action.

 

    You pulled your hands away quickly holding them up in the air worried because you might have just crossed a line. "I'm sorry...So sorry"

 

    "N..no," he said slowly breathing a little heavier than normal, "'sfine ."

 

    "Are you okay? I didn't think...I didn't know that would hurt..."

 

    "Didn't...hurt...give me a minute..." his arm that had been wrapped around you tightened pulling you a little roughly against him.

 

    Looking at his face you saw he was a little sweaty, a light blue flush on his cheeks, mouth slightly open and a light blue glow coming from it.  You watched him regain his composure and finally looked at you, the blue blush that had disappeared now reappear as he tried to find somewhere else to look trying to hide it.

 

    "Sorry _____, didn't mean to worry you, but damn..." He had paused to find the right words, his brow furrowing in thought before a mischievous grin took its place. "You have some skilled hands baby."

 

    You let that sink in, and it clicked, oh god he'd been extremely aroused, "Oh shit Sans I...I..."

 

    "Not your fault, I honestly didn't think that would happen, 's never happened before must just be you."

 

    "Still though..." you looked at his arm then put your left wrist in his hand wrapping your right around his shoulders and burying your face in the furry collar of his jacket. "I know your interested in my arm too, at least I think you are, just because of how you were looking at my knee x-ray in the hospital. So please as my apology and genuine wanting you too..." You didn't need to finish that sentence as he turned kissing the top of your head and wrapped his fingers around your wrist.  He removed his arm from around you and you scooted back to he had use of it. 

 

    His fingertips did similar to what you had, lightly running along your skin, he also pushed your sleeve up to examine further.  He held your hand up as he turned it over. running his fingers over ever part of your hand again and squeezing parts of one of your fingers to feel the bones beneath.  When his fingers reached the soft skin of your under arm you it sent shivers up your spine.  He had clearly seen the blue veins below the surface of the thin skin and was tracing each one up your arms toward your elbow a few times.  Then he slide his left hand under yours lacing his fingers with yours and rubbed your thumb with his, while his started running his finger of his right hand lightly along the under side of your forearm.  It felt amazing as he did so and a little gasp escaped you before you'd realized it. 

 

    Sans smirked, "Oh that noise was wonderful, clearly I'm not the only one who enjoys that."  He stopped running his fingers and lifted your arm up, his left hand still laced in yours,  "I wonder if I can pull that lovely sound from you again..."

 

    He brought your wrist to his mouth and kissed the soft skin slowly the smile disappearing turning to a very sexy kind of look that you indeed started blushing profusely and gasped a little louder than before.

 

    The skeleton smirked again, before the sexy look from before reappeared and he opened his mouth nipping the inside of your wrist causing you to bite your lip while trying to not make noise. Sans side glanced at you, with a small smirk he nipped again.  You tightened your grip on his jacket, then a light blue glue showed through his open teeth and a blue glowing tongue emerged from his mouth.  That surprised you not because it was glowing and blue but more that he had one at all because he was a skeleton and didn't have those types of things.  Your thought process was dashed away as he licked the soft skin he had previously nipped.

 

    "Mmmuhh" You moaned burying your face in his jacket collar breathing heavily and you felt Sans take pity on you placing your hand on his right shoulder and wrapping his arms around you burying his face in your hair.

 

    You felt Sans' chest shake with laughter, "Those noises _______, I hope I get to hear all the little noises you make."

 

    "Are we even know?"

 

    Sans loosened his hold on you, "that wasn't about getting even," he kissed the top of your head, "that was about finding out what you like."

 

    You pulled back a little to look at him, "Why?"

 

    He pulled you back to him nuzzling your neck, "I want to know everything I can about you."

 

    Running your fingers along his skull you kissed his temple, "I want to know about you too Sans." He shifted you a little so he was laying on his side and rested his forehead against your neck, arms wrapped around your waist pulling you against him.

 

    Sans inhaled your scent and released his breath slowly so it ran across the skin of your neck and upper chest. "Get some rest."

 

    You rubbed Sans' back until you heard his breathing become even and his arms lax when he fell asleep.  Then you wrapped your arms around his neck placing your cheek against his temple as you slowly drifted to sleep.

 

 

    About an hour later you woke up to Undyne plopping back onto the couch with a soda in her hand and some crackers.  She grabbed the remote turning on one of the movies she had clearly found in your dvd cabinet below the tv.

 

    "Your awake Undyne," you said groggily.

 

    "Ya nerd, Bone boy keeping you warm?" She waggled her eyebrows at you as she looked over the two of you.

 

    "Just fine thank you." You had moved your head to look at her but replaced it against Sans head.

 

    "Take care of him." Undyne looked at the screen a serious look across her face.

 

    "I hope I can Undyne, I'm honestly scared." Running your fingers along Sans' cheekbone.

 

    "What are you scared of?"

 

    "Everyone who gets close to me, always ends up hating me..." you felt tears pricking at your eyes. "My life isn't easy and being around me..."

 

    Undyne stood up and walked around the couch sitting on the arm of the chair that was behind you placing a hand on your arm. "Listen monsters are not viewed well by people, but you saw us as equals, hell its obvious you like the Bonehead.  He deserves to have someone great and honestly you are the best human any of us have ever met." She looked at Sans wrapped comfortably around you, and you wrapped protectively around him. "We couldn't hate you, I know he couldn't, he's infatuated in a very good way.  He's never ever been this happy, and Paps can see it ask him sometime.  And I'm glad you finally realized your feelings because it was getting really annoying I was literally going to throw you two in a room until you banged."

 

    "Undyne! We haven't done anything!"

 

    "Well clearly...hey what was going on earlier?"

 

    You blushed, "We were...about to...kiss..."

 

    Undyne slapped her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter that was about to erupt. "Oh god, that explains it, I cock blocked the Boneman."

 

    "We weren't going to do anything Undyne! We've only been on one date!"

 

    "That's nothing, hell, me and Alphys were hopping into bed by date two."

 

    "I don't need to hear this."

 

    "Hey all seriousness though, he will give you all the time you need.  He's still learning how what to do about being with a human."

 

    "He's doing pretty well so far...he's the most amazing man I've ever met."

 

    "Good so you better take good care of him, because otherwise I'll suplex you into a boulder."

 

    "I will Undyne, I just hope he doesn't end up.."

 

    "Shut up, that bag of bones is head over heels." Undyne lightly punched you in the arm before flopping on the couch next to Alphys again.

 

    You decided to pay attention to Sans breathing on your skin and the warmth of his body, when he shifted a little.

 

    "______"

 

    "Hmm."

 

    His voice low and gravelly, "you cold?"

 

    "A little I guess."

 

    "Turn around."

 

    You willingly turned over and Sans spooned you, moving his arm under your head and holding you across your chest, the other wrapped around your waist.

 

    As he buried his face in your hair he mumbled, "sleep Babe." He slipped back into sleep and you could feel Undyne's gaze and cheeky grin on her face, as you placed your arm over Sans' and fell asleep.

 

 

    The next morning you woke up with a blanket over you and the smell of vanilla in the apartment. You shifted noticing that Sans wasn't next to you and only Alphys remained on the couch watching one of the anime from your DVD collection. 

 

    "Alphys...where is everyone?" you said groggily.

 

    "Kitchen..." Alphys was clearly overly distracted by Ouran host club.

 

    You knee twinged as you turned from laying on it, looking into the kitchen you saw Sans at the stove with Undyne and Papyrus complaining about something behind him that he was clearly ignoring and was making them complain more.  Then he moved a pan, you guessed, turning away and grabbing two plates from the counter and ignoring more protests.  He walked over to the couch smiling when he saw you awake, and handed you a plate of warm chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream on top.

 

    "Did you make this?"

 

    "YES HE DID AND HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO ANY OF OUR COOKING ADVICE!!!" Paps said in mock irritation.

 

    "He didn't used enough muscle mixing the batter and he didn't have enough aggression when flipping the pancakes." Undyne said flexing.

 

    Sans rolled his eyes, as he sat down next to you when you scooted over so your leg was against the arm of the chair. 

 

    "Well I'm done now, and you two can go make pancakes your own way."

 

    "and we will show you how it is done!!!" Undyne shouted bolting into the kitchen with Papyrus where they proceeded to throw ingredients around.

 

    "So you can cook?" You said watching Undyne go into the kitchen.

 

    "Yes I just don't often because I'd rather Paps not be shouting all the time."

 

    You took a bite, "This is amazing! I haven't had something this good since the last time I visited my grandma."

 

    Sans took a large bite of his own stack, to which you marveled at him whilst taking another distracted bite.  Seeing your curiosity he took another bite. 

 

    "Its a magic thing, and its nearly impossible to explain."

 

    "Okay." You quickly turned back to your food taking small piece around the edge before going to the middle. You trained your eyes on the anime, as Alphys was called into the kitchen after a cursing Undyne dropped a hot metal spatula on her hand.  You were vaguely aware of Sans finishing his food very quickly and the plate being set on the table when another rather funny yelling situation started.  Sans ran his fingers gently over your injured knee which made you jump as you were trying to take a bite that had a lot of whipped cream on it. You missed your mouth and got it on your cheek.  Putting your fork down you raised your hand to wipe it off only for Sans to lean in quickly and lick the whip cream of in a slow lick.  You blushed beet red, covering your face to hide.

 

    "Too much, too soon, I'm sorry." Sans was definitely smiling just from the giddy sound of his voice.

 

    "I'm just not used to guys caring," you mumbled into your hands, "they only cared about themselves and they were never attentive to me at all, they only did things so I'd do what they wanted to please them. If that makes any sense."

 

    Sans gently wiped your cheek off with his hand, revealing the very faint light blue silva that was there previously before he kissed your jaw.  "They aren't me."

 

    "I know that's why this is new to me..."

 

    "Look," he wrapped an arm around you burying his face in your hair, you realized he rather enjoyed doing it maybe because of your smell. "lets get out of here today. I know you hate your crutches so I can carry you on my back or we can find something else to do. I know Kirby is excited you are going to have more free time but I want to take you out again."

 

    "I'd like that," you smiled at Sans who was sitting much closer than you thought, Your eyes locked with his and he started leaning forward, you ran your fingers down the side of his face as you felt his hands on your waist.  He got so close you could smell the chocolate chips on his breath his lips nearly touching yours.  

 

    "SANS!! WHAT TRICKERY DID YOU USE!!! OUR PANCAKES LOOK BLACK!"

 

    Sans sighed, and pulled away, you grumbled a little as he did so to address Papyrus "I better go handle that, have an idea where you might want to go?" 

 

    "I don't know, you?"

 

    Sans smirked, "I do, it'll be a surprise." He walked into the kitchen to rescue the pancakes leaving you to contemplate what the sweet skeleton had planned.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader did you enjoy that tiny bit at sin? Ya don't worry legit sin will be coming soon don't worry, but I gotta make you want it so as you can tell there is gonna be a frustration factor. Sorry, Not Sorry. 
> 
> Also nearly 900 views so that's awesome! Do have a question tho how would you feel about some one shot Sans X reader sin? I'm curious cause my bestie suggested it and she is desperate for some sin from my fic but I have certain plans for the plotline sooo ya 
> 
> Have a good time friends! (the content rating on this will be changing soon so don't be alarmed.


	11. A Second Date and A Bit of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are home with sans and your monster friends, and after an interesting morning Sans takes you out on a lovely day out. And some more fun antics ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> I'm really sorry there is only one chapter this week, I had some bad stuff going on lots of family issues and some emotional ones stacked on top. Posts will be back to twice a week this week I promise.  
> And to the person who commented about Paps' cooking skilled...I wrote what was going on there before you asked the question, so hopefully you understand better.   
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

 After sorting out the kitchen, Sans met you in your room where you had hopped on one foot because you couldn't reach the crutches.  

 

    "So Sans, we both know Paps can cook so what was going on in there?"  You said clutching new clothes and hopping into the bathroom so you could take a shower.

 

    Sans leaned against the door frame, "Well Paps used to take cooking classes from Undyne and it was pretty bad because she can't really cook.  But when her and Paps have the chance to cook together well his cooking skills disappear for awhile.  His best dish is spaghetti now because it's his favorite so he's still pretty rough with everything else.  Plus I kinda pulled a prank on them, I found black food coloring at the store awhile ago and I put it on the frying pan when I finished cooking our pancakes."  He started laughing.

 

    "That's a good prank." You chuckled a little.

 

    "When we were still trapped behind the barrier Undyne was captain of the royal guard and Paps wanted to be part of it.  She and I worried it wouldn't be good for him so the cooking thing came up. Paps still views her as her previous title so he'll cook as she instructs."

 

    "He's so sweet, I really hope people treat him nice." You clutched the counter in thought.

 

    Sans walked up behind you, putting is hands on your hips and kissed your shoulder. "Paps is fine, he's always so happy and straightforward, because he comes off like that people have a very hard time being mean to him, even people who dislike monsters feel uncomfortable being mean to him.  Even when they are, he brushes it off like its nothing and treats them with kindness." He wrapped his arms around your waist supporting you so you weren't straining your good leg. "I ignore people who are haters, it really isn't worth my time to deal with them, unless they start targeting Paps in which case they end up running in fear because I get involved."

 

    "I feel bad though I feel like maybe I'm taking you away from your brother too much."

 

    "No you don't," his brow furrowed, "I get to spend way more time with him than I have ever gotten to have with you,  If it makes you feel better why don't us, Paps, and Kirby find something to do together this weekend? I mean you don't have work on weekends anymore so why not?"

 

    You smiled, turning in his arms and putting your arms over his shoulders and nodded. Sans put his forehead against yours, "did I thank you?"

 

    "For what?" Sans said closing his eye sockets.

 

    "For saving me from..."

 

    Sans cut you off, "we saved each other."

 

    "You could have handled the knife guy."

 

    "Maybe but you took care of it before I could." Sans was looking at you again the bright lights examining you thoughtfully.

 

    Your heart was pounding as you nuzzled Sans' cheek, causing him to pull you tighter against him and his lips edging closer to yours.

 

    "HEY SANS!!! ALPHYS NEEDS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Undyne shouted through the apartment.

 

    Sans grumbled, "We could just ignore them."

 

    "Its Alphys, if you don't go it could hurt her feelings," you sighed pulling away, "I'm going to take my shower anyways, so go." You smiled.

 

    Sans huffed a little before letting you go and rolling the lights of his eyes before disappearing through one of his portals.

 

    You slid out of your clothes, and hopped over to the shower and past the Jacuzzi style tub and carefully stepping onto the tile.  You stayed in longer than normal because it felt nice on your less swollen knee.  When you opened the door of the shower a towel was on the floor on top of the shower mat. You bent down clutching the side of the door to pick it up, again it was fresh out of the dryer.  Wrapping it around yourself you spotted your crutches laying across the top of the tub.  Sans had brought them in knowing you had been hopping around, you couldn't help but be mildly happy that the shower had frosted dark blue glass that was hard to see through.

 

    Slipping your clothes on at the sink you dried your hair with the towel before grabbing a brush and crutched out to the living room where you were greeted by Frisk in a hug around your good leg and a big hug from Toriel.

 

    "Child we tried to get over here sooner, Papyrus informed us that you had been injured."

 

    You smiled at the goat mom as she let you go and Frisk signed frantically. "I'm fine, really, Sans and Paps have taken good care of me." Sans was sitting on the arm of the chair waiting for you with a smile on his face while he waited for Toriel to let you move.

 

    "What happened exactly? Papyrus didn't say."

 

    "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED ONLY THAT SHE IS HURT!" Paps shouted from the kitchen clearly having a better time with his cooking than earlier.

 

    "I've been wondering that too." Undyne marched up arms crossed.  Alphys looked concerned about it to but was too nervous to ask.

 

    You looked at Sans, scared about answering the question and nervous about what their reaction would be. Sans' smile didn't fade as he pushed off the chair putting an arm around the front of your waist, pulling your protectively against him and whispering in your ear.

 

    "You don't have to say, they'll understand," Sans pulled back a little, as a little tremor ran through you at the thought of what had almost happened that night.

 

    "I..." you felt tears building, and fought hard to hold them back only for one to slip out.

 

    "," Toriel placed a paw on your cheek.

 

    You couldn't speak, but Sans answered for you, "How about I just show you?" he turned to them still supporting you.

 

    "You have the footage of it?"

 

    "I set up that security system remember, I told them I wanted uncut copies just in case the police conveniently lose the footage because a monster was involved."

 

    "I...I don't..."

 

    "You don't have to Babe." He helped you to the couch, taking your crutches and sitting you down in his spot before disappearing momentarily, then reappearing a moment later carrying a set of extremely expensive looking surround sound headphones, his laptop, and a tablet.  He set the laptop down on the coffee table, then handed you the tablet with the headphones plugged in then slipped the headphones over your ears.  He took the brush from you when he sat down, tapping a few things on the tablet a video popped up, apparently Nabstablook had some rather interesting music videos.  

 

    You saw him turn to the laptop pulling stuff up and then send Frisk to the kitchen with Paps.  Kirby jumped up nudging his head under your hand and you absentmindedly scratched behind his hears as you watched the video on the tablet, doing your best to ignore the footage Sans was pulling up.  It only took a minute for him to find what he was looking for sliding the laptop to Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys before scooting close to you running his arms under you picking you up and sitting himself down indian style where you had been then sitting you on his crossed legs.  He started brushing your damp hair, running the comb through and running his fingers through after it.  You weren't even aware of the video anymore as he brushed through your hair, it felt almost as good as when he played with your hair.

 

    He gently lifted one ear of the headphones after he was satisfied that your hair was brushed through enough. "We will leave after they are done, don't think about it," he wrapped his arms around you and you nodded leaning back against him.

 

    About ten minutes passed before you pulled Sans headphones off and taking a look at the three alarmed looking monsters now staring at you in shock.

 

    "Child...."

 

    "I'm okay Tori."

 

    She started looking from you to Sans then back, and a huge smile formed on her face as she took in the position you were sitting in and Sans actions from before. "Are you two...dating?"

 

    Your face instantly felt red hot, and Sans pressing his smirking face against your shoulder stifling laughter.  That was no fair, why was the overconfident skeleton allowed to hide and you had to be on display? Pushing Sans with your elbow, you took a deep breath as he kissed your shoulder unseen by them.

 

    "Y...Yes, we are. Oh but maybe we shouldn't tell Paps yet..." You whispered, seeing as Toriel had brought this up while Paps was distracted.

 

    Sans nodded in agreement, "I don't want Paps to know just yet, I'd rather not have to have the talk with him yet."

 

    "What if he already knows Bone head?" Undyne waggled her eyebrows, and Alphys blushed with embarrassment.

 

    "Paps is an innocent mind, trust me that conversation is gonna be really difficult." Sans rubbed the back of his skull and you couldn't help but laugh. Sans blushed slightly and made a very fake sounding cough, "Anyway... and I are going out now." Sans retrieved your shoes by use of magic and you pulled them on.  Sans was already fully dressed, black jeans, black t-shirt with a picture of a hot dog on it, and medium blue high top sneakers. He threw a jacket over your head, his scent still clinging to it strongly despite the fact that it was he one he'd given you the other day.  He shifted you off his lap before pulling on a black sweater with a blue stripe down either sleeve, complete with blue furry collar on and helping you up.

 

    "Try not to cause a fire Undyne," Sans said pointedly, slipping an arm around your waist and pulling you against him.

 

    "Pfft! Like I would do that!"  She stood up then and gave you a hug around the shoulders, her expression changed when she went back to her seat, "Don't forget if you need us  we will be there."

 

    "I know you have been through a lot," Toriel said glancing at the computer that was now in standby mode, "But we all would like you to join us for Halloween."

 

    "Oh my gosh! That's this weekend isn't it! how did I forget that?" You grabbed Sans' arm in surprise, he only chuckled.

 

    "Nerd you are also going to the aquarium with me, Alphys, and Toriel. Sans is on Frisk babysitting duty."

 

    "Am I?" you said staring at them confused.

 

    "You probably don't remember because I woke you up from a very deep sleep.  Sans protested." Undyne had a sharky grin plastered on her face.

 

    Sans blushed blue, "Sorta how I knew you didn't have work last Saturday..."

 

    "Oh okay, well I'll be ready for that. I start my new job next week I think, so no worries."

 

    Sans raised an eyebrow in question, "New job?" He didn't seem very pleased.

 

    "Not really a new job, more of a promotion."

 

    "WHAT?!" you heard Papyrus scream from the kitchen.

 

    "Yes, better pay, better hours, no more overnights."

 

    "No overnights..." Sans grinned mischievously.

 

    You pushed his shoulder in mock protest turning away with a very fake looking disapproval face, only for him to hug you warmly and laugh with his face in your hair.

 

    "Okay, I'll stop teasing for a moment, lets go." He opened a portal showing the cars in the garage wrapping his magic around your crutches he brought them to his hand and lifted you effortlessly with his other arm through the portal quickly closing it behind him.

 

    Sans helped you into Paps' car but this time you sat in the passenger seat, just a little way of getting back at him for his rather inappropriate joke in the apartment.  The smirk on your face betrayed you obviously, you weren't doing it out of any actual anger.  Sans smiled clearly a little bothered that you didn't lean against him like before until you laughed at how easy it was for him to be bothered.  

 

    "Sorry Sans you gotta suffer it out this time, I can't believe you said something like that in front of Toriel."

 

    He only laughed, "trust me she has heard worse hanging around Undyne. She doesn't mind as long as Frisk can't hear."

 

    Sans drove out of the parking garage and drove about half an hour away, making casual talk, mostly curious about your promotion and what you would be doing.  Then he pulled up to a large building parking in the vast open lot beside it.

 

    "What is this place?"

 

    "The Planetarium." He smiled brightly.

 

    "I have only been to an observatory, never been to one of these."

 

    "Its really neat," he sounded giddy. "Originally when I was thinking about where our second date would be it was something else, but since you have those crutches I decided on the second best thing."

 

    "What was the original plan?"

 

    Sans put a finger up to his teeth closing one eye and smiling broadly, "that's a secret for another time." He unbuckled your seat belt and got out of the car where you pushed your door open to do the same. He met you quickly, apparently not happy that he couldn't open the door before you did.  

 

    "How long were you thinking about dates you would take me on?"

 

 

    He blushed, his cheekbones turning blue as he helped you out of the car and onto his back before handing you your crutches to hold.

 

    "Well, promise you won't tell Undyne and I'll tell you."

 

    "Why would I tell Undyne any of our private business?"

 

    "Hm," he grunted with a hint of laughter, "Honestly, I think up date plans randomly, that started the day I met you."

 

    "This whole time really?"

 

    "Yup,  lets just say I have lots of ideas but I want to make sure you want to do them before actually taking you. Since you like to look at the sky I figured..."

 

    "How'd you know that?" You did like looking at the sky no matter the time of day, it was comforting somehow.

 

    He grinned, "the park that day with everyone, and when you were at your window when you were sick."

 

    "Observant," you tightened your arms round his neck and burying your face in his collar.

 

    "Always."

 

    Sans walked up the steps of the planetarium and crouched letting you down for you to use your crutches.

 

    "I would carry you around the whole time but you already embarrass so easily, I'll give you a bit of a break."

 

    "Is that another nock on my leg?"

 

    "Maybe..." His eyes closed as he chuckled and you tapped his shin with one of your crutches.

 

    "You know these are rather long..."

 

    "They make you slow my dear."

 

    You rolled your eyes hobbling for he door and he opened it for you, putting an arm around your waist as he let the door go.  He led you to a desk where he walked a head and got tickets pretty quickly.  There weren't many people there, most likely because it was still a weekday.

 

    While he did so you were examining the room.  The walls were a light blue and framed pictures of stars, planets and galaxies were covering most of the surface.  The floor although a painted shiny concrete had a beautiful mural of the solar system and geometric stars scattered every which way.  The planetarium dome entrance looked like a movie theater, which fit because from what you had gathered from movies it was similar only that everything was projected onto the ceiling.

  

    Feeling Sans' gaze on you, you looked at him crutching toward him.

 

    "Cool isn't it?"

 

    "Yes it really is."

 

    He smiled not just to you but to himself, he seemed exhilarated that he'd chosen a good thing to do as he led you gently into the theater like room.  You found seats somewhere in the middle, down a few steps that Sans stood very close in case you stumbled.  The seats were tilted back so you weren't craning your neck to watch the show, and it was already dark showing a speckled ceiling of lights representing stars.  Every so often a line of white, a shooting star, would shoot across catching your eye.  

 

    "Amazing." eyes glued to the imitation starry sky above you.

 

    "This isn't even the most amazing thing here, babe." You looked at him and he wasn't staring at the ceiling, his eyes were on you.  Those brilliant lights wide and bright, it seemed like he wanted nothing more than to be with you.

 

    You blushed, as you gently leaned toward him over the arm of the chair pressing your forehead against his for the second time that day.  Only for a loud speaker to announce that the show was about to start and it snapped you away from nearly kissing the charismatic skeleton.  You couldn't help but get frustrated, it seemed you and Sans were getting interrupted a lot and that was bothering you greatly.  Now though you turned slightly to the ceiling laying your head on his shoulder as his fingers laced with yours enjoying the closeness and randomly commenting on various facts that were said.

 

 

    By the end of the show, Sans had taken the liberty of entangling his fingers in your hair and suggesting that maybe you stay a bit longer.  

 

    "Hey we should get back and make sure that the apartment isn't in mortal danger."

 

    "You liked this though."

 

    You looked longingly up at the ceiling, "Yes, I wish I had had more time to get out of the city the last few years, so I could see the stars better."

 

    "I go every weekend, you've been a busy bee but know you're gonna bee with me."

 

    "Sure you can handle that Honey?"

 

    "I ain't buzzing off."

 

    You had to think about your next Pun carefully so you could trip the skeleton up, "You won't feel the Sting of rejection from me."

 

    Sans grinned, clearly you'd beaten him at this row of puns.

 

    "Cut me to the Bone babe. Well done." He helped you to your feet pulling you close.

 

    "Naw you are still king of puns." you said nuzzling into his collar and hugging him tightly. "I never want that to change."

 

    "Hasn't changed my whole life, although I know my puns will get a bit more adult content now."

 

    You knew he had that shit eating grin plastered on his face as he led you out of the theater and swept you up into his arms without warning.  He walked extremely slowly to the car.

 

    "So Babe what shall we do for our third date?"

 

    "Uh I don't know, no ones ever asked before."

 

    He looked at you one brow raised, "Now I really want to know what you'd like to do."

 

    "Well relaxing is amazing, I haven't been bowling, skating, amusement park, anything or anything for a long time."

 

    "Hmm, even a few lazy days playing video games?"

 

    "OH yes please."

 

    Sans kissed your temple, "I'll remember that."

 

 

    When you got home Sans whisked you out of the car and through a portal into the apartment where Paps, Kirby, and LD, who must have showed up sometime while you were gone, were engaged in the most intense staring contest you'd ever seen.  How they could they do that with three combatants? Well there was a lot of eye shifting involved, with Undyne watching the trio intently, clearly being a judge for the game.  Alphys was the first to notice your sudden appearance.

 

    "W..welcome b..back have f...fun?"

 

    "Much." Sans set you down on the couch and practically threw the crutches on the floor as he swung over the arm of the chair and across you planting himself next to you as quickly as he could.  Almost like someone was attempting to take the seat from him.  Toriel had actually been headed back over and you guessed he wanted to sit there instead of her, or he just liked climbing over you.  From the cheeky grin you figured it was the latter.

 

    "So Frisk," you called out and they easily dashed over from their spot beside Undyne. They clambered over Sans and into your lap sitting happily, waiting for your questions. "what are you dressing up as for Halloween?"

 

    Frisk covered their mouth in a mock laughter kind of way then began signing, **_"Sans will like it, I think you might too."_**  


 

    You saw Sans interest peak as he squeezed your side watching Frisk curiously.

 

    "Really? Do you want us to guess then?"

 

    Frisk nodded, **_"I know you'll get it."_**  


 

    "Okay, um, a ketchup bottle?" you gave your first guess.

 

    Sans laughed, Frisk shook their head indicating that wasn't the right answer.

 

    "A hotdog or Hotcat?" Sans chimed in trying to stifle his laughter and failing.

 

    "What's a hotcat?" The only response was a outburst of hysterical laughter from both Frisk and Sans, clearly this was an inside joke that you knew nothing about. That made you a little sad, but brushing it aside as best as you could.

 

    Furrowing your brow in thought you made another guess, "A skeleton?"

 

    Sans' laughter stopped as Frisk nodded, clapping their hands indicating you'd guessed correctly.

 

    "Good Choice Frisk maybe you can give Sans a Pun for his money."

 

    Frisk applauded your pun, **_I'm glad you and Sans are together."_**  


 

    Blushing profusely you hugged them, "So you told Sans about my feeling that I told you about."  There was a small nod from them and Sans hand tightened on your waist. "Thank you, Little matchmaker."

 

    Frisk pulled away jumping down, and grabbing Kirby who then lost the game.

 

    Frisk signed, **_Kirby helped he said you were happier around Sans_**. You felt Sans stiffen.

 

    "What do you mean Kirby said?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow reader Kirby is out of the bag, and can you get any more frustrated about getting interrupted every time you are about to kiss Sans? Such fun more to come ;)


	12. Embarrassment and A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get caught in a peculiar situation on the day of the aquarium trip with Alphys and Undyne. Much to your surprise they've brought a friend along with a rather interesting story, and a peculiar interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray so nearly on time with my post. The last few weeks have been killing me but here is chapter 12!!!  
> I love hearing from you all so don't hesitate. If you all want I'll post my instagram and tumblr, I don't post much but if you have art to show me that's awesome!

Frisk and Sans were trying really hard to explain Frisk's remark about Kirby saying something but you were in a state of shock.

"So Kirby is more intelligent than..."

"Yes he is a lot more intelligent that probably any other dog." Sans ran his hand into your hair, "he has some monster ancestors for sure, that's why he can talk to us."

"But frisk..."

Frisk crawled into your lap with Kirby, "I can hear him because I am in tuned to my magic so if I focus I can hear him and see souls."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kirby stared at Sans intently.

"Kirby says you understood him without needing to hear it." He paused, "and I didn't say anything because at the time I didn't want to overwhelm you. Kind of like you are now..."

Taking a deep breath you pet Kirby's head, "sorry bud, if I had known..."

"He says he's always been happy and you are the best thing ever." Sans kissed your cheek, "I think you're the best thing ever too."

Kirby licked your hand, a hint of a smile on his doggish features.

"He says he loves you."

Kirby nodded then jumped down with Frisk rejoining the game he'd left.

"Are you okay?"

You smiled, "Yes, I'm glad I have everyone in my life that I have now. Honestly, if I'd never met you Kirby would still not have anyone to eh..really talk to."

"Just so you know, you have quite a bit of magic yourself."

"I do?"

He whispered in your ear, "You do, just need to figure out how you can access it, my guess is it has to do with that barrier protecting your soul."

That was an interesting idea, but the idea of being able to use magic was also mind boggling.

 

Friday morning was a lazy one; you'd stayed in bed till 10 or 11 but never looked at the clock cuddling with Sans nice jacket that you had still neglected to return. It was something you'd been doing when you slept in your room since the incident. You had been dozing off randomly until there was a loud bang and your door slamming open as Undyne with Alphys in tow jumped on top of you.

"Ow! Okay I'm up!" As Frisk climbed on to of the two monsters and did a flying dive onto your chest only for them to get a familiar blue magic wrapped around them.

"Are you guys trying to reinjure her?" Sans was holding his hand out, while he stood at the door. He gently set Frisk down on the bed next to you.

"Bonehead we avoided her leg, stop being so stoic."

"Its fine Sans." You waved at him over the two monsters, he was wearing his normal clothes minus his jacket at the moment.

Hearing him laugh put you at ease, as he turned to Frisk, "Okay Kiddo let's get out of here, we are headed to the park as soon as Paps is ready." Frisk bounded out after Sans a bright smile on their face.

"So.. Dummy wipe that grin off your face and get ready we have an aquarium to go to!" Undyne whisked Alphys up in her arms and headed to the living room to wait.

Throwing the covers off you hopped to your closet and pulling off your shorts before hearing your door close.

"Oops guess I should have knocked." 

You shut yourself in the closet quickly. "Fuck Sans!"

"Did I scare the pants off of you?"

Was he seriously going to make puns about you being pantsless?

"Come on babe, all you gotta do is turn the other cheek."

Yes... yes he was making ass puns too.

After a moment of you sitting in silence you could hear Sans on the other side of the closet door. "Seriously Sans this is really embarrassing."

Sans seemed to consider that, "You have some amazing ASSets."

You rolled your eyes, "How would you know? I mean you don't have an ass so how would you know if you liked my ass anyway, I don't really like myself so why would you."

"Trust me, I find you overly attractive, and accidently seeing you with your pants down..." he paused, "lets just say I grew another Bone."

"SANS!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He chuckled. "Please come out of there."

"No."

"Please."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have pants on Bonehead."

"You are standing where you store your clothes."

"Yes but its dark and the light switch is out there!"

There was another moment of quiet and the light switched on. You quickly found a pair of jeans and a tighter fitting long sleeve shirt with a skull and roses design across the chest, with a pair of knee high black boots. Only then did you sheepishly open the door and hop out to Sans who was waiting with a cheeky grin stuck to his face. He looked you up and down before walking over and slipping his arms around your waist where you crossed your arms over your chest trying to look displeased. Sans only pulled you tightly to him and kissed your shoulder.

"Really I am sorry, but I can't lie," he grabbed your ass with one hand making you jump in surprise. "I like it."

"Okay I accept your apology now I need to go."

"Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad. Freaked out, yes. Embarrassed, yes."

"Sorry, I had to touch it just once."

"Its fine." You smiled mischievously, grabbing his hips at which he groaned, "two can play at the groping game, ass or no." 

Turning away from him you hopped to the door to leave, where Sans stopped you.

"I had a reason for coming in here, I wanted you give you a heads up."

"About?" Sans put his hands on your waist.

"Another monster is joining you for the aquarium, he will hit on pretty much anything that moves..." Sans looked away a bit, "he abandoned Nabstablook way back when and he has been showing interest in Paps..." His left eye glowed blue and orange, that only happened when he was really upset. Whoever this monster was Sans didn't like him. "Please don't tell him anything about Paps, I'd rather him not know anything." 

"I won't say anything, I promise." you said hugging the on edge skeleton.

His eye continued to flicker as he looked back at you, "He will hit on you, even though I warned him not to. If he tries anything..." Sans closed his eye sockets then opened them, his eye full orange and a strange tingling feeling in the air arose, "you tell me."

You immediately kissed his cheekbone, "Relax, I can handle it, didn't know you'd get this jealously so quickly in our relationship."

He scoffed, "I get jealous all the time, like when you asked Paps to take you to work while I was sleeping." His eyes went back to normal and his normal smile returned.

"Well, now that I know that, you should know, I will take advantage of it."

"I look forward to it." Sans leaned in and of course you got interrupted again.

"NERD! STOP DRAGGING YOUR FEET!"

Begrudgingly you stepped away from Sans, and he handed you your crutches letting you walk out alone only for him to magically walk out of his own room a little after you left yours. Undyne raised an eyebrow at you as you crutched in.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry I was having an issue picking a pair of pants to wear."

Sans chuckled, "don't forget to take a jacket." He pointed at a jacket laying over the back of the chair; his jacket obviously.

"After the stunt you pulled I might not wear it."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow with a huge grin, clearly he saw right through you. "I saw you cuddling with my other jacket."

In shock at being discovered, you bashfully crutched around the couch ignoring his casual sweater and went right to the door swinging it open and closing it quickly as you told them you'd meet them downstairs in the lobby. As you got into the lobby, you heard a small ruckus behind you in the elevator that quickly disappeared and Sans dashed in front of you as you exited, the doors closing behind you as he made you stop.

"Look Sans..."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you...I just thought it was adorable." He interrupted scratching the back of his skull with a blush on his cheekbones. "I guess I'm a bit enthusiastic about you, and it occurred to me after I said that, that you might not be used to this stuff kind of like me." He stepped a little closer and helped you step away from the elevator doors in case someone came down.

You looked at the ground scuffing your shoe on the floor,"Its a big adjustment from being nearly completely alone for so long. And I don't know why but being near you, or having your scent nearby I feel more at ease. Is not just a thing because you saved me, Hero worship or whatever, because I've liked you before that and defended you before even though wasn't a dangerous situation."

He wrapped his arms around you leaning his head against yours, "I understand, we'll keep this stuff more between us, for awhile at least." He pulled away to look at you, and seeing your eyes still trained on the ground he lifted your gaze placing his fingers under your chin. "One step at a time to rehabilitation."

"Rehabilitation?" 

He nodded, "you need confidence Babe, and I'm going to help." His eyes flashed a little brighter, "it took me awhile to get back to actually being happy after the barrier broke, and having to hide so many secrets wasn't conducive for friendships." 

You hugged him breathing in his scent, "we will help each other."

"Exactly," he backed up releasing you and slipped his jacket of slipping it around you. "See you later."

The elevator doors opened, Paps, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, and Kirby walked out. Paps threw a jacket at Sans, who clearly wasn't planning on letting you leave without a jacket.

"K Nerd, you and bonehead all good?"

You looked at Sans who was smiling broadly before looking back at her and nodded. 

"Good because our ride is here."

"Y..yes, although I think its w..way to much for an a...aquarium trip."

Sans squinted as he glanced out the glass doors of the lobby, a grimace forming. 

"Hey Paps," you looked up at the overexcited skeleton brother, "why don't you go upstairs and grab some of Kirby's dog treats? He might like them for the park trip."

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS THINK THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!" Paps dashed into the elevator.

"Okay lets go Undyne, Alphys." You crutched toward the door, Undyne zipped past dragging Alphys behind her. 

Sans grabbed your waist and kissed your cheek, "Thank you."

Giving him a soft smile, he let you go and you met your party outside where they started climbing into a stretch limo. You'd only been in a limo once and it wasn't nearly as extravagant as this one looked, and it made you feel terribly underdressed. The custom paint job was...the only word that came to mind, Fabulous! The lower half was black with metal flakes, the top had a charcoal grey with silver flake, and the wavy design separating the two across the sides was a hot pink also with metal flakes. The entire vehicle sparkled way more than it should and the glossy top coat only made it harder to look at because of the light reflecting off of it everywhere. In your awed state you weren't sure how long you'd been staring until Alphys stepped out of the Limo.

"U..um ___ are you okay?"

Shaking your head and looking at her you answered, "Oh yes sorry." 

Following Alphys you crutched to the car passing your crutches to Undyne as you got to the car. Sliding in the door shut on its own and a rather overzealous voice rang out from the far side of the limo. 

"Oh Hello Darling! You must be the human I've heard so much about!" The speaker had a rather excited tone to their voice, and you recognized him immediately, Mettaton the superstar monster robot himself. His legs crossed elegantly, and arms spread across the top of the seats.

"You know about me?"

"Of course, the sweet and kind human that Sansy has been quite taken with, and on top of that you had the Papsy bear and Sansy move in with you."

You could feel the blush on your cheeks.

"Sans and her are dating now?" Undyne's toothy grin made you blush more.

"Oh I can tell! The sweater is a dead giveaway."

"Its nice to meet you Mettaton," you squeaked out trying to change the subject.

There was a vibrant sparkle in the robot's eyes and a brilliant smile as he heard you speak. "You know me too darling! Oh my you must watch my shows! Oh Alphys! I like her!" He looked at your crutches and grimaced, "You are right those, ugly contraptions simple won't do! I think our little project will be just the trick."

You questioningly looked from Alphys to Mettaton as he produced a metal overly flamboyant looking thing and crossed the limo to you sitting on your right side. He grabbed your injured leg and slipped the item on it over your knee kind of like a pressure slip. It was originally loose but then it tightened around your knee holding it securely.

"T..try p...putting weight on it." Alphys said a hopeful smile on her face.

Doing as instructed, you pressed your foot down, and you couldn't feel that weight in your knee. It didn't hurt at all.

"That's amazing! I'll actually not have to use my crutches now?!"

"No darling, no more ugly stilt things for you." He put an arm around your shoulders, Sans had warned you about Mettaton hitting on people so this was expected.

"How does this work?"

Undyne chuckled, "My Alphys and Mettaton made it, they infused fabric with some kind of tech stuff and magic."

"It targets the i..injured area and provides the proper support so the stress on it is relieved." It made you happy to see that when Alphys was talking science she didn't stutter very much.

"Well technically Sansy helped Alphys and I as well, he came up with the design and part of the tech. I took creative liberties." Mettaton said running a single digit across the knee support that was a was sparkly and bright. 

"Thank you both so much, why didn't Sans tell me about this?"

Mettaton grinned, "I imagine he has a couple reasons, but you can ask him when you get home... So how are the skeleton brothers?" 

"They are excellent," you scooted away a bit playing it off like you were testing the contraption on your knee. When the Limo slowed down right in front of Toriel's apartment building, where she strolled over, the door opening and Mettaton moving to his previous spot in the limo.

With Toriel in tow the limo pulled off to the Aquarium.

 

You received more than a few stares when you arrived at the zoo, part was the extravagant limo, the other was when all the monsters piled out and you right after. Walking on your leg felt weird since you hadn't using it in several days but besides that you felt normal. The you caught sight of several disgruntled looking people and that was enough to make you slightly angry, but you took a breath resolving that they hadn't said anything directly to your friends so you'd let it slide this time. 

Undyne was already running toward the ticketing counter when Mettaton grabbed your hand placing it in the crook of his arm and holding it in place with his other hand.

"I assume Sans said some things about me." He said leading you forward, a little behind everyone else.

"I'm not at liberty to say." 

"He did...that's what smart people say when they can't say anything." He sighed a sliver of sadness in his voice. "I happen to mention I have a thing for a certain tall skeleton and he cuts me off."

Now you felt bad, but you remembered Mettaton was an actor, but also a ton of other things so you weren't sure how genuine he was being. He looked ahead his smile gone, looking like a puppy who'd watched his owner leave for the first time. 

"What does he cut you off from?"

"Anything relating to Papyrus, or himself, he is probably the most protective guy in the universe, clearly he doesn't want you consorting with me either."

"More like not let you hit on me."

"I only do that because it is in my nature, I don't mean any of it."

"What about Nabstablook?"

Mettaton looked guilty, "I was given an opportunity to become what I am and I feel terrible that Blookie had to be alone because I was selfish. I've been trying to make it up to him, he owns a club that I got for him and we are even working on an album together."

You tried to process that information but you also knew that actors could act anyway they wanted to garner sympathy. 

"Look I'll make you a deal, you have to prove that you are being genuine and truthful. Change your ways, no more flirting with people and actively be there for Nabstablook. Be there for him as if he were your brother not just some cousin you hurt. Prove to Sans that you aren't your stage persona and I'll talk to Sans, maybe then you'll have a chance with Paps."

Mettaton's metallic brows furrowed in a way that could only be explained as magic before smiling broadly, "you have a deal."

Undyne was waiting waving tickets above her head waiting for you as Mettaton released you and flamboyantly approached handing money to Undyne who was refusing aggressively.

"No I got the tickets, and you are giving me way to much money for just yours."

"Well Undyne Sweetie, I'm paying for all the tickets, and if there is extra its for my dearest Alphys."

"NO I GOT THEM CALCULATOR!" 

Mettaton shoved the money into Alphys' jacket pocket, crossing his arms in triumph.

"M..Mettaton t..this I..isn't n..necessary.'

"Too late darling the money has left my hand therefore by law it is a gift; No refunds."

Undyne crossed her arms in frustration, and you couldn't help but laugh, Toriel was laughing too, even though she hadn't said much since she got in the limo.

 

Walking through the Aquarium was calming, you loved the tropical fish and commented to Tori how big some of the fish could get but she seemed like she was in another world. Undyne was overly interested in everything, bouncing around from one wall to the other and freaking out at every fish she saw. Alphys walked slower but watched and giggled at Undyne's excitement, the look on her face was that of bliss, and clearly pure love. It made you feel warm and fuzzy at how in love the two monsters were, and you couldn't stop smiling. 

Mettaton strutted back to the group catching up as quickly as he could, "My fans...Sorry darlings, I wouldn't be anywhere without them so I can't ignore them."

You nodded smiling sweetly, "That's how it should be."

Mettaton blushed pink over the silver cheeks, before going past you to join in Undyne's escapades. You glanced at Toriel who was now farther back eyes locked somewhere in the tank she was looking into, her hands folded together and thumbs rolling in circles around one another. 

You joined her nudging her arm a little, "Hey Tori."

She jumped a little before catching herself and placing her paw over her heart, "my goodness I'm sorry."

"You've been off today, are you okay?" You touched her shoulder, filled with concern.

"Oh my yes! I'm excellent! I'm sorry I'm so distracted, I was just thinking about my date with Asgore tonight."

"I thought you and Asgore where already dating?"

"Who said that?" She looked at you confused.

"Well Frisk said you were..."

She chuckled, "Asgore is around a lot and I guess it makes sense that Frisk thought that, but he only asked me on a date awhile ago but it kept getting postponed and changed. Now there is no postponing."

"Maybe its a good thing you can rekindle your relationship, and I don't mind watching Frisk tonight. They can stay the night and we can watch movies. " you only knew that Asgore and Toriel were together once upon a time because of their King/Queen status. You didn't know the details of their split, and you weren't going to ask the already nervous Toriel.

"It will my child, thank you for being so kind I hope this outing isn't sad for you now."

"Heck no Tori, I'm happy for you and.." You looked down to the aquarium tunnel where Undyne was frozen looking up into the tank at the fish overhead, completely dumbstruck. "Its really great to see everyone having so much fun."

Toriel gave you a warm hug and walked side by side with you joining the others, and around Mettaton who was stretching his legs out in extravagant poses for his fans taking pictures.

The rest of the trip, was a ball of excitement. When you saw the penguins, the dolphins, the sealions, and the animal show you all were overexcited. Not to mention how many times you had to hold Undyne back from jumping in with the animals. Luckily no one bothered you except for a few disgusted glance then dismayed awe at Mettaton the superstar. You'd never had that much fun in a very long time.

 

You were dropped off at your place first because it was the closest and Mettaton was going to loan her limo to Toriel and Asgore for their date. Walking into the apartment you were immediately snatched up by Paps and a questioning glance from Sans. He had questions, and clearly he wanted them sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep stuff going on reader, and some raunchiness from Sansy! Gotta love it! New chapter on Saturday!


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween and Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Halloween and this holiday packs a bit more of a punch than you ever believed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> Got to apologize for not posting twice a week, unfortunately I work 2 jobs and work over 40 hours a week so my writing time is not all that much. So its going to be once a week updates with occasional second ones.   
> Anyway enjoy the chapter I had fun writing.

    Paps set you back on your feet, "AH HUMAN YOU CAN STAND!"

 

    "Courtesy of Alphys, Mettaton, and..." you locked eyes with Sans, "Sansy."

 

    He rolled his eye lights at your use of Mettaton's name but he seemed to have a moment of excitement at you using 'Sansy' even though it was what Mettaton called him.

 

    "FRISK AND I WILL MAKE A CELEBRATORY DINNER!!" He bolted off into the kitchen with Frisk dashing from behind the catch to join him, Kirby on his heels.

 

    You walked over to the couch and climbed into Sans lap not asking for permission as you curled up against him.

 

    "Thank you for the knee brace." You kissed one of his neck vertebrae, pulling a sweet sigh from him.

 

    "Please do that again," he wrapped his arms around you whispering in your ear.

 

    Giggling you leaned in, brushing your lips against the polished bone of one of the vertebrae. Sans held you tighter, a low moan rumbling through him that was so quiet only you could hear. That noise only spurred you on as you gently raked your teeth along the bone.

 

    "mmhm" Sans mumbled out and you pulled away leaning your forehead against his cheekbone.

 

    "My bone boy."

 

    "I like the sound of that."

 

    You absently stroked the back of his neck as you slid off of him just a little so you could lay your head on his shoulder.

 

    "So, what did the calculator say..."

 

    Running your fingers up his ribs with your free hand you cuddled in closer, "a few things.." you explained the conversation you'd had with Mettaton, and how you'd made a deal with him. Sans grimaced slightly but nodded in acceptance of your scenario.  Mettaton hadn't really tried to hit on you which was a surprise to the Skeleton man apparently because he had stopped his rubbing of your shoulder blades momentarily.

 

    "I don't believe Mettaton is going to abide by your deal, and if he does I still don't believe he actually..." he looked over at his brother who was showing Frisk how to make something. "Paps deserves the best."

 

    You placed your hand on his cheek, "Yes he does, but if Paps doesn't get the chance to find someone..."

 

    "You're right," he looked into your eyes, those glowing orbs observing you, and drifted lower, a soft smile appearing on his face. "That soul of yours, is so distracting."

 

    "Hey don't change the subject."

 

    "I know I know," he chuckled hugging you, "I'll entertain the idea of letting Mettaton ask Paps out, only if he is true to his deal. Even then I'm going to be very watchful."

 

    "Agreed. I'll ripe that robot a new one if they hurt Paps." A serious expression crossing your face as you looked into the kitchen at the sweet souled Papyrus.

 

    Sans' grin was more sly now, "You are perfect, Babe."

 

    Great, now you were blushing again, you looked at him, leaning in close. The warm bones of his fingers ran across your cheek pulling your face closer.

 

    "HEY  DO YOU LIKE BROCOLLI?!" Paps called from the kitchen, snapping you and Sans out of your little bubble again.

 

    Sans growled a little, at which you laughed and leaned away to see him.

 

    "Yes Paps I do."  You looked at Frisk who was now sitting on the counter. "Hey Frisk you are gonna stay the night here. Sound good?"

 

    Frisk bounced, signing away, **_Really? This is gonna be fun! Where am I gonna sleep?_**  


 

    Paps grabbed the them, "YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY BED!"

 

    Frisk shook their head, **_I ended up in a pile of blankets on the floor last time._**  


 

    "BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS A BIGGER BED NOW!"

 

    "Frisk you can take my bed," you called over trying to stop a fight before it began.

 

     ** _Where will you sleep?_** Frisk signed cocking their head.

 

    You patted the couch, "I'll be fine here kiddo."

 

    With that they returned to their cooking.

 

    "Do you really think I'm gonna let you sleep on the couch?" Sans held you tight, face in your hair.

 

    "Dunno I ...."

 

    You felt a buzz, and Sans pulled out his cellphone his finger tapping the screen his face turning serious.

 

    "I have to take this," he slid you gently off his lap, kissing your forehead.  "Work stuff, client call, boring, I'll be back out as soon as I can."

 

    Sans walked into his room shutting the door, not to long after Paps and Frisk set the table.  Despite trying to calling to Sans he didn't answer, he just texted you saying he'd eat later, because of this work situation was going to take awhile.  

 

    Paps' dinner was mozzarella stuffed chicken with garlic steamed broccoli, and you were pretty sure it was better than 90% of the fancy restaurants. During dinner you kept looking toward Sans' door expectantly but he didn't emerge.  You still made Sans a plate and wrapped it in foil placing it in the oven to keep it warm before sitting down with Paps and Frisk who had put on one of your many Disney movies.  A fourth of the way through the movie your phone buzzed, the screen brightened with a number you didn't recognize.  So you answered it.

 

    "Hello?"

 

    "Hello Ma'am, is this Miss _____?"

 

    "Speaking."

 

    "Hello, this is Officer Lukas from the police department..."

 

    You knew that name, he was one of the officers who made the arrest of the asshole, "Oh is something wrong?"

 

    "We are calling to tell you that the man who assaulted you has posted bail."

 

    You were completely in shock, you had been hoping he would be stuck behind bars.

 

    "Ma'am it is advised that you don't go anywhere along and maybe if you live alone, to find someone to stay with."

 

    "I...I...I live with my boyfriend and his brother..."

 

    "Very good, and we also wish to know if you want to press charges?"

 

    "Yes I do, I don't want him to get away with what he's done."

 

    "Thank you, we will be in touch."

 

    "Wait what about Sans? Have you talked to him about pressing charges as well?"

 

    "My partner has been on the phone with him for the past 20 moinutes."

 

    "Oh okay I just wanted to know."

 

    "No problem, have a nice night."

 

    You felt your hands shaking as you put the phone down on the couch beside you, Paps and Frisk must have seen the new distress because they curled up next to you.  Frisk laid across your lap superman style, and Paps sat next to you wrapping an arm around your shoulders.  You decided at some point to change into shorts and a t-shirt before returning to the sweet duo.

 

    As it got dark Sans still hadn't left his room, and you walked the very sleepy Papyrus to his room with Frisk in your arms, they insisted on a bedtime story, which you happily obliged to get your mind off of the jerkhole being released.  Paps and Frisk were both asleep by the time you reached the middle of the book, so you turned out the light carrying Frisk down the hall and slipping them into your bed as gently as you could, grabbing a pillow as you left shutting the door behind you. 

 

    Looking at Sans' door you thought about knocking but he wasn't even responding to your texts now, maybe even still chatting with police or a client.  Sighing you resigned to the couch turning on Netflix and laying down long ways with your head on the arm rest.  You watched two or three romantic comedies trying to calm your nerves enough to sleep but by the time 3am rolled around you were still wide awake.

 

    The sound of the door opening caught your attention, followed by another door opening before footsteps walked around the couch.

 

    "What are you doing Babe?" Sans sat down next to you hands in his pockets.

 

    "Trying to sleep and failing, are you okay?"

 

    "I'm fine, why would you ask that?"

 

    "The police called," Sans winced then laid down next to you pulling you against his chest.

 

    "I didn't think they'd call you tonight." He buried his face into your hair, "He won't get anywhere near you I promise.  I have to say I'm sorry I got so wrapped up in my work trying to help this new client after dealing with the police and coming up with how to keep you safe.  I didn't realize how late it had gotten and I thought you would have come in when you were ready to sleep."

 

    "Wasn't sure you wanted me in there."

 

    Sans pulled back to look at you, "I want you with me. Of course I want you in there."

 

    "I've never even seen your room since you moved in, its your space and..."

 

    Sans kissed the corner of your mouth, it felt like lips despite his boneyness and in your flustered state you couldn't ask why.

 

    "I invade your room all the time, and I'd love it if you invaded mine." He slid his arms under you pulling you into his arms and standing all in the same movement.

 

    He carried you into his room, flipping the light on magically.  His room was a little messy, a pile of his clothes lay in the corner near the desk, that used to be barren but now was covered in papers and a fancy looking computer with two monitors.  A disco ball hung from the ceiling fan and Sans' bed although messy, had a universe print comforter with dark blue sheets.  

 

    He set you on his bed, grabbing his laptop from the other side of the bed.  He set it on the desk, before lifting the blanket so you could slide underneath and he climbed in next to you using his magic to flip the lights off again.  His scent surrounded you, his blankets,  pillows, sheets all we his smell and it filled you with a sense of comfort.  You buried your face in one of his pillows inhaling the smell before looking back at Sans his glowing orbs watching intently.

 

    He started putting his arms around you but stopped, "I can sleep on the couch if you want?"

 

    You grabbed his shirt and pulled in close, "don't you dare." Feeling his chest rumble with laughter and his arm circle you, you let yourself relax, and the exhaustion finally hit you.

 

    "Hmm," He took a breath his face in your hair, "you know you smell amazing too."

 

    Chuckling you turned your head up and kissed one of his neck bones gently then curling back against him a little tighter, wrapping you arms around him.  His hand traced slowly up and down your spine while the other laced into your hair massaging gently lulling you into sleep.

 

***

 

    Not to long after Sans had slid his fingers into your hair, you were asleep, he had felt all the tension you were holding in when he'd held you on the couch.  He wanted to smack himself for thinking you would walk into his room on your own, the relationship was still new and you two hadn't really done anything. It was becoming painful how right before he had the chance to kiss you an interruption occurred, he didn't kiss you tonight because you had been a ball of nerves and you looked so tired.  

 

    Then amidst his pondering a little while later, you pressed your body against him emitting a low moan.  Sans was in slight shock, as he halted his massage of your scalp.

 

    You mumbled, clearly in deep sleep, "mmhh...Sans..."    

 

    Sans couldn't help grinning slyly, as you tightened your grip around him.  Oh he was definitely wondering what dream you were having to say his name like that but he guessed it was something...exhilarating.  Just to test this...theory... he removed his hand from your hair to push it away from your neck.  He tilted his head, and kissed the soft skin of your neck just below your jaw, where you grabbed his shirt and whimpered in a contented way.

 

    He returned to his previous position, your body relaxing against him, and the only though he had was:

    Fascinating

 

***

 

    It was Halloween morning and you woke up around eleven, Paps' yelling for Sans to wake up because he was a lazybones could only be ignored for so long.  You slowly opened your eyes to see Sans staring at you, a mischievous grin on his face and eyes bright.

 

    "What?" the grogginess in your voice actually shocked you, clearly you'd been in a deeper sleep than you realized.

 

    "Nothing, just wondering what you may have dreamt about last night."

 

    Your brow furrowed, "I don't really remember, why?"

 

    Sans grin was broader, "No reason really, you talked in your sleep, I was curious."

 

    "What did I say?"

 

    He pulled you close and whispered in your ear, "my name and some rather lewd moans."

 

    "Oh god!" You jumped away, grabbing one of his pillows and hiding your face underneath it.

 

    Sans was laughing as he wrapped his arms around you and trying to pry the pillow away with little success.

 

    "Babe its okay."

 

    "No it isn't!"

 

    "What's wrong with it then?"

 

    "I don't know I just..."

 

    "Does it make you feel better that I really had to restrain myself a lot not to wake you up and ask?"

 

    "I guess."

 

    He successfully yanked the pillow away now, "besides you look well rested now, I must have been good."

 

    "SANS! Not helping!"

 

    Chuckling he helped you sit up, "time to get ready for Halloween, and we need to take Frisk home to get ready."

 

    You nodded sliding out of his bed after him, his hand lacing into yours leading you to the door.  Frisk bounded down the hall with Kirby keeping pace beside them as you both walked out.  They smiled brightly before dashing to the kitchen where Paps was making waffles.  

 

    "HUMAN!!! TORI CALLED AND WISHES US TO BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES!!" Paps was already dressed up in white chest armor, red cape/ scarf, and blue shorts.

 

    "Okay Paps." You smiled at him dropping Sans' hand to go change with a quick kiss to his jawbone, not really caring if Paps saw.

 

    It didn't take long for you to get ready, especially since you decided to wait on a shower until that night to save time, so you did your make-up and brushed through your slightly messy hair.  Since it was Halloween you dug out one of your character dresses, a superhero one that you'd had for several years with black leggings that had sparkly gems down the side of the legs and knee high black boots to complete the ensemble.  Upon exiting your room you had clearly caught Sans' attention because he was blushing and trying to cover his shocked smile with one hand as you walked over to him.

 

    "What Bone boy? Human's have to dress up to look as good as you."

 

    "...You look good no matter what...but..." He stood up to whisper in your ear, "you do look sexy."

 

    Blushing you hugged him, "not like you are." Paps and Frisk were staring, so you backed up quickly "Go get dressed Sansy."

 

    He grinned and disappeared through one of his doors, and reappearing moments later wearing his normal outfit with a pair of dark blue sneakers.

 

    "Jacket," He placed the hood of a jacket over your head, "its cold out."

 

    With that you all ate breakfast quickly, then went through one of Sans portals appearing in Toriel's apartment.

 

    "Oh there you all are! Frisk, my child, go get your costume on your school's trick or treat party is in an hour."

 

    Frisk dashed off with Kirby in tow and Paps not far behind.

 

    " I hope it is all right that we dress Kirby up, Frisk insisted on getting a costume for him."

 

    "That's fine." You smiled at the overly chipper Toriel, you guessed the date went well as she followed Frisk down the hall.

 

    "So this is the human I've heard so much about..." A deep gruff voice called out from behind you on the couch.

 

    Sans' hand immediately wrapped around your waist, almost in a protective way, as you turned to greet the new voice.

 

    "H...hello I'm __ nice to meet you."

 

    "No formalities are needed young one, I am Asgore."

 

    Asgore lifted a white paw in greeting, his fur the same color as Toriel except for the hair on top of his head and beard that was a golden blond. He was definitely bigger than the other monsters but he was about the same height as Papyrus but clearly a hefty physique that made him look intimidating despite the flowered shirt he was wearing.

 

    King Asgore, you felt terrible thinking you should bow only for Sans to hold you tight clearly expecting you to have the same reaction you'd had at the park when you met Toriel.  He had no intention of letting you bow to the King and neither was he.

 

    Sans' expression was a displeased one but hidden beneath a smile, you were wondering why was acting this way but now wasn't the time to ask.

 

    "Ah Sans its good to see you, I've been meaning to get in touch."

 

    Sans' forced smile to Asgore bothered you, "FURreal? I haven't seen hide or HAIR of you, might be a close SHAVE for us to hang out." Sans said his eyes merely pin pricks.

 

    "Sans I understand you don't trust me," Asgore stood up only for Sans to step in front of you defensively, "I'm not the same as I was in the underground."

 

    "Doesn't mean I won't hurt you if you try to hurt her."

 

    "Sans I would never, she is a human that several monsters regard highly. Toriel, cares about her like she is her child."

 

    Sans glared, "I'd kill you."

 

    Asgore sighed in defeat, "How can I prove it to you Sans?"

 

    Sans shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing can erase the past, just know I will be keeping an eye on you."

 

    "Fair enough."

 

    The tension in the room was thick and it was really starting to bother you, mostly because of Sans' unmoving position blocking you from Asgore.  You didn't like it, so you wrapped your arms around Sans' chest and laid your head against his back.  He relaxed almost instantly, taking a breath and before addressing Asgore again.

 

    "For today, I'll be okay with this situation Asgore."

 

    "Thank you Sans," he tried to peer around the protective skeleton to look at you.

 

    "Miss, you have my word that you will be under protection by the monster community."

 

    "T..thank you, but I'm not sure I need that."

 

    Sans turned his head trying to see you, "I'll explain later."

 

    Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus and Kirby all returned.  Frisk was adorable, the skeleton costume was perfect, and a skull mask that was a bit cartoony and you couldn't help but snatch them up in a big hug.  Frisk pointed at Kirby who was also wearing a costume, Skeledog, with a fabric skull hood on. You grabbed your little munchkin up as well, kissing Kirby's head as he panted excitedly.  With that you headed to Frisk's school where Undyne, and Alphys were waiting. 

 

    When you all walked in there were a few parents who didn't look to happy but all the kids were overly excited and accepting of the monsters, the monster kids even ran up to greet Frisk and dragged them off rather quickly. Kirby and Paps bounded after them.  Sans was a popular guy with the kids, they kept asking him silly questions and he replied in pun to which they laughed.  Undyne had drifted to the other side of the gym where the whole party was taking place and invited the kids to grab her arms where she lifted them up with no effort. A group of children we having a mock adventure with Paps and he gave shoulder rides to any kid that asked.  It filled you with happiness that this was proving not everyone was a prick to monsters, and you separated yourself from them to sit against the wall, watching your friends from afar. Kirby found you and curled up in your lap, tired from trying to keep up with the rowdy kids. Frisk dashed by running with a monster child who hand no arms and a bunny child that you wondered might be the bunny monster's son.

 

    As you watched, you saw Sans walk around eyes darting every which way, clearly looking around for you.  He'd get stopped by a kid and chat for a moment before resuming his search. Often his eyes would dart to Asgore who was standing next to Toriel helping serve food with some of the parents that were very accepting of the monsters.  

 

    You looked down at Kirby, he turned to look at you, "Could you go get sans? He looks unsettled."

 

    Kirby nodded then jumped out of your lap, and disappearing into the throng of people. Sans looked down, with a smile turning right to you and relaxing when his eyes met yours making his way to you.  Kirby pranced up to you laying back down as he was before, and Sans sat down beside you.

 

    "You know how to freak me, out you know that?"

 

    "Sorry, I'm just watching, I haven't seen this much energy in a single space for a long time, and its nice to see you all being treated so amazingly." You said leaning against Sans' shoulder.

 

    He sighed contentedly, "You don't have to deal with anything alone anymore," clearly changing the subject, "I'm here, Paps is here, Tori, Undyne, Alphys..."

 

    "I'm fine Sans really, I was just relishing the moment."

 

    Smiling at him you kissed his cheekbone, then went back to watching.  After an hour everyone started heading out to do good old fashioned trick or treating; where Frisk asked if Kirby could go with them and sleep over, to which you agreed of course.

 

    The door to door trick or treating was a conflicting experience.  Several of the people refused to give Frisk candy for being the adoptive child of a monster, or plain slammed the door.  Frisk didn't think anything of it but you were slowly getting more angry every time it happened.  Sans could see you were not in the best state, and held your hand at first before wrapping an arm around you to hold you back from anything drastic.  

 

    By 9pm Frisk was tired and had to be carried so Toriel and Asgore headed home with Kirby.

 

    "So Nerds we are headed to the club downtown, Blooky is DJing."

 

    You looked at the ground, although you wanted to support Nabstablook you weren't sure you wanted to go back there just yet. Sans seemed to sense that.

 

    "Naw last night we got a call from the police that really shook her up. Might be best to just relax."

 

    "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANTS TO GO!!!"

 

    "At least we got one skelebro. Anyway take care of her Bonehead or I'll beat you up."

 

    "N..No she w...won't, p..p..please feel better soon . Let me k..know if you n..need anything."

 

    "Thanks Alphys," You bent down and hugged her and she awkwardly hugged you back before following Undyne who was now had Paps in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

 

    Sans led you into an alley, and opened a door to your living room.  Sans picked a movie, and you knew it immediately to be transformers. With Sans being good with technology, it wasn't a big surprise.  You curled up next to him on his right side, watching it intently at least until the last ten minutes.

 

    Looking up at him you saw him yawn a little, and the dream from last night came to you.  You had been doing things in your dream, he had been kissing you...and those teeth on your neck.  Flushing you looked away only to look back as he yawned again this time wide enough to see those lovely pointed fangs he had. You sat up quickly, and took a deep breath trying not to show that desire.  

 

    "You okay?" Sans hand gently rubbed your back and you glanced back at him, another yawn and seeing his teeth, you blushed Sans caught you staring and looked you looked away.

 

    "I..it's nothing..."

 

    "You curious about my teeth for some reason?"

 

    Your face burned.

 

    "Thought so... Why don't you just examine them?"

 

    Turning back to him still beet red, he leaned in and opened his mouth enough that his slight fang looking teeth.

 

 

    "You can touch them," he said before leaving his mouth open again.

 

    So you did, nervously raising your hand up and running your fingers slowly along his top row of teeth.  Sans stuck his glowing tongue out and licked your fingers, in your surprise you almost yanked your hand back but instead you chuckled with Sans.  As you traced your finger across the mildly sharp tooth of his almost fang, thinking about how it might feel to have those teeth rake across your skin.  You shoved your hands in your lap turning away to hide your face.

 

    "Oh baby... are you curious?" his voice was mischievous and expectant.

 

    "W..what are you talking..."

 

    Sans' hand had left your back, and now lightly traced across the left side of your neck as he brushed your hair back.

 

    "Do you want to know what it feels like to have my teeth on your skin?"

 

    You couldn't speak, but you couldn't stop yourself as you tilted your head slightly to the right and gave a single nervous nod.  He didn't need any more invitation as he nipped the tender skin just below your jaw, then licking the light mark.  Moving lower on your neck he did the same thing this time a little harder, pulling a gasp from you.  You could feel the smile that spread across his face because his teeth were pressed against your skin, this time closer to the soft spot between your neck and shoulder.  He pulled you closer and he opened his mouth wider and bit down harder, in response, you grabbed his shoulder unable to subdue the moan that left your lips.  

 

    Sans released his bite kissing the now tender area, before kissing the hollow just under your ear slowly, in a yearning sort of way.  Your breathing was a little ragged as you turned yourself toward him, he leaned back leaving kisses along your jaw touching his forehead to yours.  His eyes met yours, examining you a certain need emanating through his gaze that you knew you were looking at him with to.

 

    As you ran your fingers along his jaw bone, nothing mattered anymore; he closed the space, his phantom lips moving on yours slowly savoring the sweet feeling that only intensified.  Slowly you pulled him over you, your back pressed on the seat of the couch, his bones laying firmly across you.  He wrapped an arm around you, the other slid across your neck and into your hair, while you ran a hand across his skull and grabbing his collarbone with the other.  Wrapping your fingers around the bone made him moan you name, and when he returned to your lips he licked your teeth asking for entrance.  You opened your mouth in a gasp of pleasure, his tongue finding yours and titling his head for a better angle.  The magic tingled as his tongue and your tangled with one another, exploring the sensation as much as you could, before having to breathe.  While you tried to catch your breath he went back to your neck, gently kissing the little marks he'd left, your body shaking slightly.

 

    "S..Sans..." you managed to squeak out.

 

    He crushed his lips against your again, sliding his hands down and seizing your hips.

 

    BANG!

 

    The door flew open and in shock Sans rolled off of you landing on his back on the floor. You looked over the edge of the couch at your monster man first in concern then chuckling at him putting his hands behind his skull acting casual.  

 

    Alphys waddled around the partition wall, with Undyne carrying a very loopy Papyrus.

 

    "SANS!!! B..BROTHER!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MMEE THAT ICED TEA WAS SOOOOOO AMAZING?!!! HEY HEY THE THE TEA WAS *hiccup* SO GOOD!!!"

 

    "Uh Undyne is he drunk?" You said looking at the skeleton who was half being dragged across the floor, sitting up with a knot in your chest.

 

    "Well funny story..."

 

    Sans jumped to his feet, scaring the two monsters slightly because in the darkness they hadn't known he was laying there on the floor.  The blue light of Sans' magic wrapped around the drunk brother. He floated off of Undyne's back as he was pulled along by Sans, who came back a few minutes later.

 

    "Undyne what happened?"  He sounded furious as he sat next to you, so he is side was against yours trying to be as close as he could.

 

    She Sat on the floor beside the coffee table as Alphys climbed up on the couch next to you.

 

    "Well we went to the club and Blook offered us free drinks so.."

 

    Alphys raised her hand, "I..I ordered a L..long I..island iced t..tea."

 

    "Paps wanted to try it so I let him have the last sip of Alphys, then me and Alphys went to dance and came back to find he'd drank three, plus the Sex on the Beach that I had ordered.

 

    "Damn Undyne, you know he is a light weight. You know the last time you took him out for a drink he had one beer and..."

 

    "I know, I know. Seriously I'm sorry I didn't think he'd do it."

 

    Sans rubbed the back of his skull, "Well nothing we can do now, he'll have a hell of a headache when he wakes up."

 

    You rubbed Sans' shoulders, "I can take care of him during this, no reason you should have to..."

 

    He froze looking at you with a serious expression.

 

    "It wouldn't be the first time I've had to Sans..."

 

    A questioning look crossed his features, "no babe, I've got this and Paps will probably be sleeping anyway."

 

    Giving him a weak smile you looked back to Alphys and Undyne, "are you two okay getting home?"

 

    "I've got it." Sans said brightly, making a portal near Undyne.

 

    "Really sorry," Undyne said clearly she was tipsy or drunk herself to be so mellow.

 

    " s'okay he'll be fine."

 

    "T..thank you Sans, I'll call tomorrow." Alphys ushered Undyne through the portal and Sans snapped it shut behind them.

 

    A quiet moment passed before Sans spoke, "What happened?"

 

    "I, its not an easy thing to talk about, just give me some time, I know that isn't a fair thing to ask."

 

    "Its fine, I'll be here when you're ready."

 

    Sans ran his hand into your hair and found your lips, kissing softly then lightly bit your lower lip.  A light moan escaped you as he parted his mouth from yours.

 

    His mouth and phantom lips were barely touching yours, "You know, you bite your lip when your nervous, and it drives me crazy, had to see what that felt like." His forehead pressed against yours, just as a scuffle sound went through the hallway. "That'll be Paps."

 

    "Go on bone boy I'm gonna change and head to bed." His smile was one of ease and contentment as he kissed you again, nad  you honestly loved his kiss, and wanted way more, but that was something to deal with later.

 

    Sans walked you to your bedroom door, pressing you against the wall before you entered stealing a passionate long kiss, before a certain lurching sound emanated from the bathroom between the boy's rooms.  Sans gave you one last kiss on the neck before he went into the dark bathroom to comfort his hung over brother and you retired to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader are you riled up now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the more fun stuff to happen in the coming chapters. :)


	14. Of Hangovers and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an eventful time in the morning and a shocking discovery hits you like a ton of bricks, but you need to push through because Sans needs you just like you need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Chapter 14 WHOOP!!!   
> Anyway I'm gonna be writing some one off stuff soon but it won't affect my Wednesday update of this fic. I hope you are hype because there is some more plot stuff happening next chapter!

 You didn't sleep, in fact you left your door open and kept checking on Paps and Sans every few minutes.  Sans had gotten Paps into his bed after his vomiting had subsided, luckily no mess was actually made.  You figured Sans had finally gone to bed, it was after 2am and taking care of someone with a hang over was never easy.  

    Heading into the kitchen you grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin leaving it on Paps' bedside table knowing the headache he'd be cursed with for a good part of the next day would be brutal.  Of course you weren't sure if monsters could use human medicine and thinking maybe it was a bad idea as you left his room.

    "You haven't slept have you?" The dark hallway threw you off but you knew it was Sans, he was leaning against the wall eyes bright as ever.

    "No sorry, I was worried...can monsters use.."

    "Ya they can, its not as effective as monster medicine but it'll help him when he can take it."

    "I.." Sans' magic wrapped around you, and you felt off balance as you were pulled to him the magic disappearing as he wrapped his arms around you.

    "We need to get you on a normal sleep schedule, might be part of the reason you worry so much." He bent slightly and swept you into his arms carrying you to your room, and slipping you under your blankets.  "Get some sleep."

    You grabbing his sleeve stopped him, eyes examining your face, "What about you?"

    He hummed, "would you like me here?"

    Bashfully you nodded, a flush covering your cheeks, "at least I'd know that you got some sleep that way.."

    Sans smiled broadly, walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in pulling you against his chest, spooning you.

    "I want you to know, _, I want everything to happen at a pace you are comfortable with. I waited for us to be a thing, and I don't want to rush anything." He kissed the marks he left on your neck, "although I loved what we did earlier."

    You turned around wrapping your arms around his neck, and whispered with your lips against his cheek, "I loved that, and it may take some time for me to be ready, but I hope that's something you are okay with."

    "Absolutely." He sweetly kissed you lips, then let you cuddle closer with your forehead against his neck bones. It didn't take long for both of you to drift into sleep.

 

    The next day was a very slow start, you woke up slowly with Sans still sleeping arms holding securely.  The feeling of his bones around you was one of the most comforting things you'd felt and you hoped it could be prolonged. Sometime in your sleep you must have turned because Sans was spooning you and you took the opportunity to run your fingers across his bare arm bones.  He made small contented noises as you let your hand find his, but a rather pained moan echoed into the apartment.

    "S..sans..."

    It was Paps, he sounded a bit tired especially since he wasn't yelling, but you chalked that up to the terrible noise and light intolerance of the hangover.  Poor Sans had to help his brother through the worst part last night, so you slowly disentangled yourself from his warm arms.  Exiting your room you saw Paps sitting against the wall between his room and the bathroom cradling his head and covering his eye sockets at the same time.

    "Hey, Paps lets get you to bed." You said in a whisper as not to make the pained skeleton cringe from the noise.

    You grabbed his arm and helped him stand, he leaned heavily against you as you walked. Luckily the walk wasn't far because you might not have been able to get him to his destination otherwise.  He flopped onto the bed curling up into as small of a ball as he could, as you covered him with a blanket and offered him the medicine and water.

    "Take this, it'll help." Paps reached out with shaky hands taking the medicine quickly and handing the water back. "Get some rest, I'm just down the hall," seeing his phone on the floor you picked it up and left it close to his hand. "Text so you don't have to get up okay?" You bent over and kissed him on top of the head, he nodded weakly.  

    As you left his room closing the door and blocking out the hall window you went back to your room.  Sans was still in your bed but now he was awake, smiling brightly at you propped up on his elbow.  You walked back to the bed and climbed in wrapping your arms around his rib cage and laying down with your head against his upper arm.  He laid down with you running his warm phalanges along your cheek and neck.

    "Paps..." You said before getting cut off.

    "He's okay, you went and took care of him instead of waking me," his orbs were larger as he looked at you, it seemed like an adoring look. "I never said before but...there isn't a thing you've done since we met that I didn't like, aside from disappearing."

    "I just want to help as best I can, Paps, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Toriel...They feel like family, and you..." looking him right in the eyes and letting your hand run across his chest, "..are so much more, much more than I deserve."

    Sans nuzzled your cheek, "I don't think you've ever gotten what you deserve, and I think you are way out of my league.  You are the most amazing woman, and I'm going to make you see that."

    "What if...what if I have something bad in my past...that I blame myself for everyday."

    Sans was quiet for a moment, then he rolled over on top of you kissing your neck softly. "I have burdens like that too, and if what happened was truly your fault baby," he ran his hand across your upper chest where your soul resided, "Your soul wouldn't be the bright beautiful ray of light it is." He kissed that spot of your chest, before looking back at you.  That adoring stare melting away that knot in your chest that was reminding you of the past, so it was almost unnoticeable.  

   He leaned across you pecking your the lips, which soon became a passionate kiss and making out.  His hands ran up your sides and along your arms, until his hands found yours and interlacing your fingers with his, holding your hands above your head.  His weight felt amazing on top of you, definitely heavier than you'd expect a skeleton to be, but his weight felt so perfect you weren't going to bother with the details of that.  

    Sans only took his lips from yours when you were short of breath, "I just realized," he kissed your neck nipping it gently where he had the night before. "these are rather noticeable," he whispered in your ear a hint of pride of that fact in his tone. "I like them."

    "I..is that...so Bone baby? maybe you should give me another one." You freed your hand, grabbing the collar of your shirt and pulling it aside exposing your shoulder.  He looked you over before pressing his teeth to the new area, his warm breath sending a wave of pleasure through you making your back arch a little. His free hand found your hip, sliding under you and grabbing your ass as he bit your skin, his tongue stroking the skin between his teeth, before his phantom lips took control his teeth releasing and sucking on the area.  You moaned a little louder than you should, bucking against him in both surprise and pleasure.

    Before Sans had time to properly react the sound of the apartment door opening got yours and Sans' attention.  

    "Probably, Undyne" he huffed kissing the new love bite sweetly before climbing off of you. "Probably a good thing though."

    "What do you mean?" You sat up sliding off the bed with him running your fingers through your hair.

    He ran a hand into your hair, his lips pressing firmly against yours and his tongue exploring your mouth.

    After a moment and bringing you back to breathlessness he parted from you, "Best we don't get ahead of ourselves, we have all the time in the world."

    Sans grabbed your hand walking out of your room and heading into the living room where sure enough Undyne was at the kitchen counter.  She laid out a bunch of ingredients across the surface and had dug out your blender.

    "Hey Undyne what are you doing to our kitchen?" You said sliding onto one of the stools.

    "I looked online for some stuff that helps with a hangover, so I came to make this shake thing for Paps."  She grabbed some of the stuff and tossed it in the blender, "Again really sorry."

    "Not me you'll have to apologize too. And Paps is just as at fault."

    You and Sans watched Undyne blend the stuff together, before fishing through your cupboard for the biggest cup she could find.  Which happened to be a one liter crystal caverns cup one of your old roommates had left behind.

    Sans held out his hand retrieving the cup, "I'll take it to him, haven't had a chance to check on him myself this morning." Giving you a quick peck on the cheek he headed down the hall.

    You watched until he entered Paps' room, turning to Undyne when the door closed. She examined you for a few seconds before one eyebrow raised questioningly.

    "What happened to your neck?"

    Covering the love bites with your hand, a light blush starting as you answered her, "Oh, this I slept wrong."

    "No I don't buy it." She leaned over the counter to get a closer look and you leaned back. Squinting her eyes for a second apparently in thought, the curious look was overtaken by a sharky grin and waggling her eyebrow at you. "Did you and bone boy...Really so soon?!"

    "NO! Absolutely not! Its too soon."

    That grin only got more mischievous, "OH! But something did happen? I do remember Sans being on the ground last night cause he appeared there not by his teleport thing."

    "Okay, Okay...We made out a bit..." remembering how lost you and Sans had been made you flush. "..Or a lot.."

    "So those are..."

    "Ah, well you see...he...I wanted..." this was definitely hard to explain to someone else, "these are his bite marks..."

    "Someone likes biting!"

    "Shut up! That feeling..." if Undyne kept asking you knew you were going to swoon. You almost moaned thinking about it.

    "Details!"

    "NO!"

    "Come on give me something!"

    "Why?"

    "Seriously, bonehead doesn't come out and say stuff, I figured you'd at least give me something to tease him with."

    "Sorry Undyne, but he's simply perfect."

    "Gah! Fine but you will tell me other stuff right?"

    "Yes." You nodded smiling softly before fiddling with a tomato that was left over from Undyne's groceries.

    Suddenly, Sans was standing next to you his arm around your waist, pressing his teeth against your cheek.  You wondered where his phantom lips were, because he seemed to like using that bit of his magic.  Unless he was doing it because he thought that's how you wanted him to be.  You leaned into his gesture, to be reassuring even if he didn't need it; you wanted him to know you liked him and all his skeleton perfection, magical stuff or no.

     You giggled a little because he decided to nuzzle your cheek gently with only the tiniest movement so Undyne wouldn't really know he was doing it.

    "You two are so...Boneheaded."

    "And proud." You blurted out.

    "Definitely." Sans added backing away eyes locked on you.

    "GAH!!! I'm going home! my head still hurts and you two nerds are making it worse!"

    "Gotcha," Sans opened a portal for her which she stomped through and was shut quickly.

    "So, I have a question...If that's okay Sans."

    "Course." He smiled turning your seat around grabbing your hands and pulling you off of the seat.

    "So,  your... lips?"

    "Oh ya that's a magic thing, I can do that without thinking.  I can have that same effect over my whole body."

    "Really? So you've done that before?"

    "I did it the night before last, you were asleep of course but I figured I'd test it. Its troublesome to do it when you aren't around."

    "So why didn't you do the lips thing a moment ago? I mean it feels amazing when its just your bones."

    Sans hugged you, "Sweetheart, my lips are for you alone, no one else gets the luxury of even getting a hint on that. Besides Undyne was probably dying for some dirt."  He led you to the couch inviting you to sit on his lap.

    "Ya she was..." You bit your lip, trying to word your previous internal question to him.

    "Babe, if you keep standing there biting your lip that way I have half a mind to bite it for you."

    You blushed heavily and quickly climbed into his lap, "Sorry!" You bit your lip, only for Sans to grab your chin turning your head to face him.  His thumb ran slowly over your lip when you took your teeth off of it, and when he decided to include your top lip you licked the bone.  To which he blushed, "I was just trying to says Sans," his thumb continued running along your lips as you talked. "I like you, magic or not, you don't have to do anything extra."

    "hmm," he pulled you close tucking your head under his chin and kissing your head with his soft magic lips and laying the seat back. "I know you do," his hand stroked your cheek, "that's not something I thought you'd worry about, but please don't. Honestly I don't think about it when it happens, unless I'm trying to prevent it; like in front of Undyne.  Besides it ends up being a mixture anyway.  It changes for what I want to do, biting your neck for example."

    You buried your face in his shirt, hiding the warmth in your face.

    Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around you his fingertips stroking your bare arm, "So adorable."

    

    The rest of the day you and Sans lazed about drifting in and out of sleep, at one point Paps finally emerged from his room.  He had dark circles under his eye sockets, clearly he hadn't gotten much rest.  He didn't even complain about Sans' and your laziness as he crawled onto the couch and collapsed.  Undyne returned in brighter spirits with some food from Grillby's for everyone as an apology and you all watched movies for the rest of the night. 

    The next two weeks were probably some of the most calm and most amazing weeks you'd had for a long time.  Your new job was amazing. Meeting with clients and helping people plan their events was great and you only had to work 8-5, so you got the evenings to chill out at home or go see your friends who usually stopped in anyway.  Sans or Paps would take you to and from work because the evil guy was still at large.  The stress of how you previously lived seemed long past.

    You were always thrilled to spend nights cuddling with your skeleton man, and even more so when you'd get a few minutes alone before Paps came home so you could make out on the couch.  Even though that occasion had only happened three times over the weeks.  You and Sans were sleeping in your own rooms, except for once where you'd fallen asleep on the couch before Sans had emerged from his room after finishing some work and he'd carried you to you bed and you insisted he stay.  He was always a gentleman even though he liked to grab your ass when no one was looking.

    This day when you arrived home Toriel was waiting in the lobby as you and Sans walked in.  You were exhausted from having been up all night for your last over night event coordinating but still gave Tori a warm hug.

    "Oh my child there you are!" She handed you a pie and walked with you up to your apartment chatting about the Halloween party because she had been far to busy to come see you since then.

    "Its great to see you Tori, we didn't expect you today, so sorry for the mess." There were dishes in the sink and the apartment needed a vacuuming, plus one of Sans' socks had made its home under the coffee table.

    "No no, I really came by to show you pictures from the party."

    "Oh right, how'd they look I honestly didn't know when they'd send them."  At the Halloween party there had been a photo booth where all of you had hopped into a picture together.

    Tori held her phone up to you as you sat next to Sans on the couch and she sat beside you smiling like the proud mommy she was.  Upon looking at the photo Sans froze, his hand that was on your waist squeezed a little to tight.  His expression turned dark, his eyes mere pinpricks.  You'd seen him somewhat like this when you were attacked and you were unsettled.

    "San..."

    "Where's Frisk?" His tone was low and threatening as he gave his audible question.

    "They are home with Asgore..."

    "Have they done anything?" He questioned his eyes unmoving his hand tightening.

    "No, why would you ask Sans?" Tori sounded alarmed at how Sans was behaving and you knew she should feel that way.

    "Sans..."

    "Excuse me I need to...go...do some work thing..." His excuse was weak and clearly he didn't care what he used as he released your waist and swung out of the chair and disappearing through a portal.

    You stared at the picture wanting to know what was wrong with it that irked him.  Everything looked normal, the only thing that wasn't right was the red eye from the camera flash in Frisk's eyes. 

 

    Toriel left after chatting for half an hour, and you texted Sans wondering where he was, when he didn't answer you went to your room changing into shorts and an old t-shirt.  Paps dragged you out when he came home so you could make dinner together before he headed to bed early.  You tried checking Sans' room but he wasn't there like you'd been hoping.

    You on the other hand couldn't sleep you were antsy, checking your texts ever minute for one from Sans.  So you ended up pacing through the apartment. 

    Around midnight you heard a thump in Sans' room, which startled you.  You didn't bother knocking as you turned the handle pushing the door open and closing it quickly behind you.  A feeling of overwhelming worry hit you when you laid eyes on Sans.

    He was laying on his bed, the blue glow of his magic illuminated the room.  His left eye blue with a blue smoke flowing from it, his body twitching and grabbing at the mattress violently.  You took a step toward him, desperately wanting to help him.

    "STAY BACK!!!" His voice was the same dark tone it was earlier, and you knew the yell was a threat. You'd never heard him yell at you, but his glare struck you more than his voice.  His one blue eye and the expression on his face looked so dangerous and shocking that you couldn't move.  You knew you needed to reach him right now before he got any worse, and you too another step forward.

    "Sans..."

    "YOU'RE SOME KIND OF A FREAK, COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL END YOU BROTHER KILLER!"

    You were taken aback, you would never dream of hurting Paps and he was fine in the other room. Another step forward...

    "YOU ASKED FOR IT" Sans raised his hand in the air, two portals leading into utter blackness opened.  Sans' blue light flared brighter as large animal-like skulls barreled through; eyes similar to Sans' blue one.  Blue magic pooled in their mouths as the looked to Sans who in turn lowered his arm palm open toward you, his face pure anger.  The skulls turned toward you mouths opening slightly; you swallowed hard.  Abruptly, the skulls closed their mouths, eyes curious of you and you dashed to Sans wrapping your arms around his shoulders nuzzling your face against his cheekbone.

    "Sans, its me, I'm here. You're safe, safe here with me."  You held tight you felt tears pricking your eyes, hoping against hope that he didn't think you'd hurt Paps or anyone else.

    "__...______ Oh god." he tilted his head up and his hand raised commanding the skull back into the portals closing them as quickly as he could.

    Sans was sweating, his body shaking as you guided him back to laying down. You were breathing heavy, maybe from shock, but Sans looked pained and you didn't care what you had to do to fix that. 

    "B...Babe, I..."

    "Shh, its okay," You ran your hands along his cheeks eyes locked on his dark drowsy ones.  "You're alright."

    "You..."

    "I'm fine." You had been sitting on the edge of the bed but you stood up, took your shirt off and folded it wiping the sweat from his skull, as he fell asleep.  Finding the nearest one of Sans' shirts you slipped it on and climbed in the bed next to him pulling his skull against your upper chest so his forehead was barely touching your throat.  You wrapped yourself around him, pulling his arms around your waist hooking your leg over his ribs and hugging his head stroking the back of his skull with one hand while rubbing his shoulder with the other.

    Kissing his skull multiple times, "I...I love you."

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow reader, just wow, first you have one kind of heavy thing *nudge nudge* then another! o_O Anyway I hope you are having fun Sin to come soon!


	15. Sweet Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a frightening night nothing is more lovely than the sweet actions of a sweet bone boy. You get to see how much he cares, and you learn of his shadow past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh readers! I can't say how happy it makes me to have you all liking this. I'm having fun and honestly lets face it things are awesome with this fic. I needed to write something sweet because my week has sucked and I felt that this chapter needed a sweetness factor anyway, so here it is! Anyway enjoy chapter 15!   
> Chapter 16 will but up next wednesday, and a one off smut piece will be posted sunday night maybe. If you all want it that that is. :

You stayed up all night holding him tightly, even though your body was screaming for rest you kept your eyes open.  Sans twitched every few minutes, and occasionally a strong tremor would run over him; you'd rub his back slowly until it subsided.  He also would have random fluctuations in the use of his magic, he'd mumble something and his magic would wrap around you.  The feel of his magic wasn't a threatening one but a protective one, because he'd squeeze you against him more firmly and mumble your name.  The magic would disappear when you talked sweetly to him running the tips of your fingers along his skull.  At some point during one of Sans' protective magic holds, he'd gotten his arms and hands under your shirt.  The feeling of his bones on your skin was comforting and you hoped it was the same for him, you certainly weren't going to move now either.  You were practically falling off the bed at this point but because Sans was holding you, you weren't worried of falling.  Sans' protective gestures had cause you to be laying like that and you didn't mind.

    At 5 am, Sans woke up nuzzling against your neck, clearly half asleep.

    "How are you feeling?" You said stroking the vertebrae of his neck slowly, so he wouldn't startle.

    "I..." His voice was deep and gruff from sleep, your own voice was laden with exhaustion itself. "I'm fine, great actually." He lightly kissed your throat and after a moment he pulled back quickly, his arms pulled away from you unexpectedly fast.  

    You felt yourself falling, and you didn't have the energy to hold on to him.  Sans caught you just as quickly, his arms placed exactly as they were before he'd let go.  Then he rolled pulling you over him so you were laying on your side in the middle of the bed his hands grasping at the bare skin of your back.

    "Shit Babe, I'm so sorry."

    You were breathing unreasonably heavy, apparently the combination of exhaustion, and fall shock were taking a toll.  "s'fine...just ...need.....a minute." you said closing your eyes trying to calm your breathing and your heartbeat that was pounding in your ears.

    Sans kept one hand wrapped around you as he cupped your cheek with the other, his thumb tracing the dark circle below your left eye.

    "Did...Did you stay up all night?"

    You nodded still trying to regain control of your body, which seemed paralyzed except for that small nod.

    "Baby, why?"

    "Y..you needed me.  I..I didn't want you to wake up and not have me awake to help." You opened your eyes to look at him, and his brow bones furrowing.

    "I don't remember much, but I know I nearly did something..."

    "Shh," you cut him off placing a hand on his chest, "none of that, I know you'd never hurt me, whatever those...er...friends of yours were going to do they didn't. You didn't do anything." Taking a breath you closed your eyes again, and Sans peppered your face in sweet kisses. At finding your lips he stroked your cheek, his kiss deepening until he realized your struggle for wanting to kiss him and the need of sleep were battling it out.

    "Sleep," he ran his hand into your hair scratching your scalp gently.

    Shaking your head, "I have to work in a few hours..."

    "Call out, please..."

    "Sans, I can't. I just got this promotion, I'd look terrible if I called out."

    "Please..."

    "No."

    Sans nuzzled his face between your neck and the pillow lifting your head a little with his hand, "please," he said his teeth brushing against your skin.

    "N..No." You held your resolve clutching the fabric of his shirt.

    He kissed a line up your neck slowly till he reached your ear, "Please." He was persistent if nothing else.

    "No.  Sans...please don't do this to me," you pouted emotions running a little high. "I really want to do well at this job."

    Sans sighed in defeat, "So stubborn.  Well, will you at least sleep until you need to get ready?"

    With a nod you gave him a mild glare, "you have to promise you'll wake me.  If you don't..."

    "What'll you do?"

    "I..."

    "See now I'm tempted not to just to find out." A sly grin on his face clearly about to laugh.

    "Don't you dare!" You growled.

    He gave you a huge cheeky grin, willing you to come up with something.

    "You know what two things, one I won't go to sleep, and two..." You leaned into him really close, his smile disappearing as you touched his cheekbone. Your lips nearly touched his phantom ones when you turned you head away, saying "eh" and moving a bit farther away from him.

    "__ I was only joking," he pulled you close again, but you forced yourself to be a bit disgruntled by it. "Please sleep, I promise I'll wake you even if I don't want to....and don't take your kisses away from me..." He was mock whining.

    Breathing out heavily you let yourself relax. Sans reached behind you lifting your head and placing an extremely soft feather pillow under your head.  The blue pillow case felt silky and Sans scent wafted out of it making you feel even more comfortable. It only took a moment after Sans laid his own head on the pillow in front of you and his hand returning to scratch your scalp that you were instantly asleep.

    ***

    He watched your eyes close and your breathing even out, continuing to mess with your hair.  The tiny contented squeaks and hums you made warmed his bones, feeling his soul thrumming wildly as your hand grabbed at his shirt.  It took him a moment to realize the shirt you were wearing was one of his, his vaguely remembered that you were wearing a different shirt and questioned what happened to it.  Shaking that thought away he moved closer to you tucking your head under his chin and falling into thought.

    Last night when he came to, he remembered you were hugging him your body shaking slightly.  He'd called out the gaster blasters somehow and they were locked onto you.  Yet they were calming down, instead of looking entirely vicious.  Before that, he had to know what was going on in his head before that.  Squeezing his eyes shut tightly he focused.  He'd been dreaming, he was in the palace, Frisk was there with a knife...

    Fuck! He shouted in his head, he'd had the nightmare again, where Frisk had been possessed by Chara before the barrier was finally broken.  The memory of all the bad Chara had caused.  When you'd come in he must have thought...you were...

    "Dammit." He whispered to himself burying his face in your hair, repositioning his arm more securely around your waist relishing the feeling of your skin against his bones.

    He could have hurt you, or even killed you, and yet you were there, watching over him all night worried about him.  Holding him through the tremors he knew he had when those nightmares popped up, because Papyrus had witnessed it once.  

    He looked at your soul, shining brightly, the barrier unchanged by his dangerous fugue attack.  You were unaffected by what he had almost done.

    How in the world did he manage to find you.

    ***

    Sans kissing your head, face and neck woke you gently, forcing your eyes open you whimpered into his shoulder.

    "Call out."

    "uh..uh."

    "Worth a try."  He slipped his arms under you pulling you out of the bed and carrying you to your room.

    You walked drowsily to your closet closing the door behind you and  finding your semi formal attire quickly.  You settled on a dark blue button up blouse, and black dress pants with black boots, heading out of the closet to Sans who was sitting on the edge of your bed already in fresh clothes himself. 

    He stood and grabbed your waist when you reached him, eyes examining you thoughtfully.

    "Probably need make-up..." You didn't like make-up and the only time you wore it was for work or special events, you'd come to find that Sans actually liked it when you didn't wear it. except for when you wore a color that made your eyes pop.  You peeled out of his grasp to the bathroom and saw how truly tired you looked.  You applied extra concealer to those dark circle but it didn't help much.  Sans had followed you, and was watching with a forlorn expression. 

    "So...there's still a half hour before you need to be there..."

    "Sans..."

    "I was just wondering if you went in now if you'd be able to leave early."

    "I guess so. I've done it before."

    He seemed to relax a little, but only a little, he seemed overtly disgruntled that you were going to work. "Lets get you there so I can get you home."  He held his hand out to you opening a portal in the same instant and walking through. 

    Usually Sans would just watch you until you entered the building, but instead he closed the shortcut wrapping an arm around your waist and escorting you inside.

    "Where's your office?"

    "Uh, its fine Sans I can make it there alone." You were a little nervous to show him your new office, mainly because you hadn't done very much to personalize it. 

    He kissed your temple, "Please?"

    You leaned against him leading the way down a hall, you couldn't say no to his sweetness sometimes.

    Opening the door for you, Sans let you go to examine your new work space.  The closer to your desk he got the more nervous you became, because you had several picture frames set up and you hadn't bothered with pictures of any kind for a long while either. 

    You walked the opposite way around your desk meeting Sans behind it as he caught sight of your photos.  The folding one on the left side had four pictures in it, one had Undyne and Alphys cheering while you'd been watching an anime with them.  Another was of Toriel baking in her apartment, just below was one of Kirby and Frisk rolling around on the floor with L.D. and the biggest picture on it was of Papyrus holding Kirby their faces level both smiling.  Then you saw Sans spot the larger frame, set with two pictures, and he reached over grabbing it carefully. 

    As he lifted the frame for a closer look you bit your lip, before stammering, "H..hey I can get rid of them its no big deal, I..I Just...."

    "What? No, no..." He set the frame down quickly pulling you in for a hug. "Why on earth would you think I'd want you to do that? I was only wondering why I'd never seen them before."

    "Well you don't like photos of you...I mean I'm the same way but....""

    "I never said that."

    "But the photo yesterday...."

    "No, _____ that isn't why... I don't mind pictures, really." He nuzzled your hair, "Its a complicated situation and I am planning on telling you why tonight, but not right now.  I mainly want to know why I didn't get this photo." He kept one arm around you as he picked the frame up again.

    The one he was referring to was of you and him. Toriel had taken the picture while looking for everyone to come to the photobooth. You and Sans were sitting against the wall leaning against one another, foreheads touching. Sans was smiling, and you laughing grabbing his sleeve.  The other was a picture you had taken of him laying on the couch his arms folded behind his head eyes closed and smiling broadly from a pun he'd said that had sent Papyrus into a fit.  Sans hadn't  known you'd taken the picture, but it always made you smile. 

    "Toriel sent me that one. I didn't know she hadn't sent it to you, I..I just never had any reason to want pictures until you and everyone came along."  You looked at the picture for a moment before focusing on your hands still uncertain.

    "Well I'm going to get a copy, besides I have a picture of you that you don't know about."

    You cocked your head in curiosity, and he held up his phone.  It was you and him asleep on the couch, the first time Undyne and Alphys came over after you two had started dating.

    "Undyne sent me this, trying to tease me but all I did was set it as my screen."

    Flushing you buried your face in the collar of his jacket. 

    The door opened, and you snapped to attention.

    "Oh _______, I thought I saw you come in." Mr. Nealburg sauntered in his navy blue suit, stopping short as he saw you and Sans together. "Oops, did I interrupt?"

    "So Sorry Mr. Nealburg I.."

    "No no, don't worry about it, you're in early anyways." He walked around the desk extending his hand to Sans. "I assume you are ______'s boyfriend, Sans am I correct?"

    "Yes nice to meet you." Sans accepted the hand shake and was thoroughly surprised when your boss didn't flinch.

    You had been lost in a mild daze when Mr. Nealburg had said boyfriend.  You and Sans hadn't really called it that, dating and actually committing to being in a relationship were not to far off.  The phrasing you had used when Mr. Nealburg had asked who the lucky guy in the photo with you had been, 'his name is sans, we're dating.'

    "Oh gosh I'm so sorry I was just a bit lost in my head, Sans this is my boss Mr. Nealburg." Sans hadn't even flinched at being called your boyfriend, which relaxed you, and Sans still had an arm around you so that helped too.

    "Do you have a last name Sans?" Mr. Nealburg said releasing Sans' hand and putting his hands in his pockets.

    "Yes Sans Snowdin."

    You froze, realizing you hadn't known that at all.  How could you be his girlfriend if you didn't know that basic of information.  You looked away from the two  of them and grabbed your chair turning it around.  Pulling Sans hand off your waist you sat down and started setting folders on your desk in a certain order. 

    "That's an interesting last name."

    "I don't use it much, when we got to the surface the government suggested we pick a last name.  Not a big deal." Sans put his arm over the chair finding your shoulder and made circles with his thumb.

    "I have actually been meaning to ask _______ for your contact information, she said you are good with technology, and you have created security systems."

    "Done a few."

    "Well since I had to fire some rather lazy employees, I had to hire some new ones." He looked at you and you turned your chair slightly, "I hadn't know that ______ had been covering a lot of shifts, and working overtime while they ditched work. So ________ here gave me and interesting suggestion and got me in contact with Queen Toriel. Your girl here thought it would be a great idea to hire some monsters who where having a hard time getting jobs, and vouched for them even though she didn't know them."

    "All monsters are kind and hard working, we don't know how to be any different, and grateful to be where we are now." You could feel Sans eyes on you as he spoke. "And I'm really happy she is happy working here."

    "Wonderful employee, which brings up what I'd like to ask." He waited for Sans to look at him. "Because I've hired monsters some of our previous employees and some rather unruly anti-monster group members have been vandalizing the building.  I'm concerned for the safety of all of my employees and would like to hire you to create a security system."

    "I'll need a walkthrough of the whole building, blueprints, most concerning areas, written details of everything you want done, and I'll send you an estimate of the costs."

    "Right to business. I like that, I've heard great things and researched a bit turns out some government places security systems are nothing compared to you work.  I can show you around myself this afternoon."

    "Sounds good," they shook hands again and your boss left giving you a wave. Sans stood there staring at the door, "Boyfriend huh?" you could sense the wry look he had without seeing it.

    "I said we were dating, don't know if I have the right to be even that when I didn't even know your last name." you let your forehead fall against the desk with a thump.

    Sans waited until you lifted your head a moment later before he spun your chair 180 degrees, pushing it back against the desk.  He grabbed the arms of your chair and leaned over you, "My last name is a reminder of the underground, I don't like to think back on that." He kissed your forehead that was lightly red from hitting the table. "You on the other hand," he kissed your temple, "are," he kissed the lobe of your ear, "the most amazing," he mumbled, kissing your jaw, "Girlfriend. " He kissed your neck softly, making you gasp.

    "I am? I mean we never talked about it..."

    "That's what I meant by my girl," he pulled you to your feet sliding his hands to your hips as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. "All mine, and I'm all yours." When you tried to look away as you blushed, Sans brought your eyes back to him touching your cheek with his fingertips.  "We'll have a nice talk later, but now you get some work done so you can get home."

    He let you sit back down, and turned your chair back around.  When he was nearly at the door, he turned back to you.

    "You going to be by yourself in here for about 5 minutes?"

    "Probably, the first of my three consultations is at 11. Why?"

    He smile, before disappearing when you blinked, you almost panicked but then you heard you phone buzz on your desk. Sans must have picked it up and left it for you.

    **Sans ;) :** Babe don't worry, I'm good, forgot I didn't show you that one. Explain in five min.

    Although completely shocked, by the disappearance you turned to your work pulling open a file, it was one of the weddings.  You had to call the florist to let them know the couple was coming in the afternoon, the baker downtown had already seen the couple and you needed to know specs to get the right size ready.  You needed to phone the caterer, with the couples final decision on the menu.  Book one of the DJs on the list provided by the wedding party. 

    By the time you'd set up the list of things to do first, Sans appeared again, startling you.

    "Whoops, sorry Babe, didn't mean to scare you," He hand his hands up like in a surrender way, except his hands were full, a paper bag I one hand and a large Frappuccino in the other.

    "I'm fine. Did you..?"

    "Sausage breakfast sandwich, and I hope you like the coffee. I figured since you liked Tori's butterscotch cinnamon pie, you might like a butterscotch Frappuccino."  

    "Sans that's the sweetest thing..." you felt a tear slide down your cheek.

    He lowered his hands and appeared next to you sitting the breakfast in front of you and stroking your hair.

    "Hey, hey, Don't cry, just focus on getting this done quick, I'll be back later."

    "Okay," as Sans wiped the tear off your cheek, you took a big sip of your coffee, which was sweet and delicious.

    "Babe, I was good, I woke you up..."

    It took you a minute to understand what he was talking about, he was referring to your mock threat of not kissing him.  When you looked at him he was staring at the floor a slight blue blush on his cheekbones, arms crossed. 

    You turned your chair to face him, and held up your hand, palm up moving your pointer finger in the come motion.

    "Come'ere," you said softly, a blush on your cheeks as Sans' disappeared, and you reached out cupping his cheeks when he got close enough. Normally, you probably would have hesitated in taking charge but this time was different, as your lips met his phantom ones. The simple reassurance you felt as his tongue slowly ran across yours made that warm fuzzy feeling in your chest grow stronger.  Sense of time fell out the window at least until you needed to get a full breath of air.

    "Huh?" Sans had a cheeky grin plastered on his face, "that Frappuccino is really delicious." He kissed your cheek, "probably tastes so good because it has your taste mixed in."

    Flushing you pulled your hands away, dying to change the subject. "So you said y..you'd explain..."

    "Ah yes," he continued leaning over you placing his forehead against yours, "its basically the same as my portals, I use the portals when bringing you or someone else because its safer, but I can get places fast just teleporting.  Uses less magic, but to bring you or someone else along we'd have to hold each other tightly."

    "Oh," you glanced away.

    "When I come to get you after work, I'll show you."

    "You don't..."

    "I'd love to hold you tight." He chuckled, before kissing your neck. "Be back at noon to check on you." With that he backed away, and walked out the door.

 

    Sans actually popped in five times before noon and texted every twenty minutes, his texts ranging from 'you good?' to 'do you need anything?' If he didn't receive a text back from you he got worried and showed up, bringing you candy, or a drink. At one point he threw his sweater over your shoulders because he thought you looked cold.  Clinging wasn't a word you'd use but he was definitely doting on you.

    At noon he walked in wearing a suit, to which you nearly choked on the water he'd brought you an hour before.

    "Sans, what are you doing?"

    "I have a meeting with your boss remember?"

    "But you're in a suit?"

    "He's in a suit. Besides..." he grinned broadly, "gotta be a BONEified business man sometimes."

    "Tibia honest Bone boy, you look amazing." You yawned widely, before slouching feeling a little dizzy. "Sorry, sorry you aren't boring I promise..." Sans had already made his way to you picking you up out of your chair bridal style.

    "I wish you would just leave early, you're exhausted because of me." He sat down in your chair so you sat on his lap.

    Nuzzling into his neck, you inhaled slowly. "Don't say that, please?"

    "Hmm, okay..." He conceded rather easily choosing instead hum contentedly, and lean his head against yours. "Lunch break?"

    "If  I keep working and skip lunch I can get home sooner."

    "You are not skipping lunch," Sans held you tight.

    There was a knock at the door and your boss walked in. You got a little nervous at your boss seeing you and Sans but Sans had already moved to stand pulling you to your feet.

    "Ah Sans good, I figured you'd be here. Ready for the tour?"

    "Absolutely," Sans squeezed your side gently, giving you a adoring look and a kiss to the temple, before following your boss.  With a sigh you returned to your work. 

 

    Sans returned an hour later, carrying a paper bag and his laptop under one arm. 

    "Lunch," he set it down on the papers you were working with, setting his laptop down on one of the chairs in front of your desk. "Its chicken fettuccini,  your boss bought lunch and wouldn't let me pay for yours." The smile on his face clearly meant he liked your boss. 

    "What if I'm not hungry?" You tested, twitching nervously.

    "Wrong."

    "What?"

    "Lies."

    "How would you know?"

    "I know you," he reached over grabbing your hands, "you shake a little when you try to lie, and I know you haven't eaten."

    He was ever so observant, "not fair that you can know that."

    "Not that you don't do things knowing I'll react a certain way." He prodded, referring to your stunt this morning threatening not to kiss him.

    You couldn't argue with that as you pulled the food out and started eating, "Fine. You're right."

 

    Sans had went home after that, texting like he had before.  Around 4:30 he clearly was ready to bring you home.

     **Sans ;)** : You done?

     **You** : Got a few more calls to make.

     **Sans ;)** : Time?

     **You** : 10 min why?

     **Sans ;)** : Perfect. Hey you know about scents and stuff? Alphys keeps asking me what to scents she should get for Undyne to help her calm down sometimes.

     **You** : A little, Lavender and lilac are good ones.

     **Sans ;)** : cool I'll let her know. Now finish making your calls.

    Smiling at his text you turned back to your office phone, calling several clients to finalize appointments, and calling back to other business about filling orders. Ten minutes later Sans appeared while you were still on a call, waiting quietly running his fingertips along your hand impatiently.  Reaching the end of your call and saying goodbye to the person on the other line, Sans took no time in sweeping you out of the chair and into his arms. 

    "Close your eyes."

    "Why?"

    "Please?" He gave you the most innocent face, that only made you suspicious.

    With a groan you squeezed your eyes shut, and before you knew it your senses were hit with the sweet smell of lavender.

    "That question of Alphys wasn't true was it?"

    "Ah no, Sorry." He nuzzled your cheek, "but worth it, I wanted to pamper you a bit."

    "You already do that."

    "You have a very loose definition of pampered, don't you?"

    "Probably."

    Sans chuckled, "not after this I hope. Open your eyes."

    You gasped, he practically turned your bathroom into a spa.  Your Jacuzzi tub was filled with water and clearly a lot of bubbles, with candles nearby, everything scented lavender.  He set you down on your feet, while you covered your mouth in surprise, on the verge of crying. You spun on your heel and hugged him tightly.

    "Sans this is amazing...no ones ever done anything like this...for me."

    "Baby," He wrapped his arms around you his hand tangling in your hair, "don't cry, I want you to relax." He pulled away cupping you neck with both hands, and kissed you forehead. "Now you get in the bath and I made you some tea, Papyrus insisted on it."

    "Okay," you said finding his hands and holding them there a moment longer before letting go, watching him disappear into thin air. 

    You quickly stripped down and climbed into the bath sinking into the warmth, that simply put was perfect, and the bubbles covered everything completely.  Turning on the bubbles on a low setting you let your head fall back until a light knock came from the door.

    "Come in."

    Sans pushed the door open gently, covering his eyes with one hand and a piping hot mug in the other.

    "You can look, you can't see anything anyway bone boy."

    That smile on his face was bright and cheerful, as he took his hand way strolling over and handing you the cup.  It was so hot it burned so you took a small careful sip, before setting it beside you on the edge of the tub.

    "Uh, if its okay, would you like me to...ah, keep you company? I figured we could talk a bit...if you wanted." That blush on Sans face made you feel warm.

    "I'd love for you to stay here awhile." You reached out to him with your wet hand, and he took it, sitting down beside the tub looking at the door where you were turned the opposite.

    He ran his fingers along your wet skin, a certain enthusiastic curiosity in his movements.

    "So I want to explain a few thing," he sighed clearly not sure how to have this conversation, "feel free to ask or say whatever, even if its..." he sighed again. You found his hand and squeezed the warm firm bones, getting him to look at you. "Alright," his eyes locked on you, "last night, I was having a nightmare." He ran his free hand cross his skull and down his face, "You see before the barrier fell, when Frisk showed up there was a situation that occurred." His brow furrowed, and he frowned, "I know it may sound crazy, but trust me its true. Only me and Frisk know the truth." He looked at the floor, "there were these resets. By resets I mean the same days kept occurring over and over and over again.  Time wasn't moving forward, when Frisk showed up they were the ones controlling that. They'd get near to freeing us, and bam; reset. That bothered me and I was researching it, because for whatever reason I could remember all of it.  Then Frisk changed...They...They started killing." You looked at him in concern, choosing to release his hand, and start rubbing his tibia thoughtfully, he took a breath relaxing,  "They killed Paps, and I wanted to kill them.  Every time they'd fight me and lose, they'd reset and kill him all over again. I don't know how many times it happened, before they finally...killed me..."

    You felt tears sliding down your face, and grabbed his hand pulling it to you so you could press your lips against the bones of his wrist. 

    "I discovered that Frisk was possessed by a former human. They were the first human to fall into the underground, we all thought they were good but I know now they were a killer from the beginning.  They possessed Frisk and started killing, but somehow Frisk broke free and finally freed us." He looked at you, smiling, freeing his hand and cupping your cheek. "And I found you. Yesterday with that photo caused my nightmare.

    "Frisk's red eyes in that photo made me think that Frisk was possessed again, because they were that color when they were killing. So I confronted Frisk and found out it was a camera flash thing. So I went right to my room, and my nightmare...God..." He looked up at the ceiling pinching the bone between his eye sockets as he closed them. "I thought I was back in the palace, where we had fought over and over. I guess when you came in you made a noise and I thought you were them. I..." You could see the light blue liquid brimming at the bottom of his eyesockets, "I could have killed you," he leaned his head against the side of the tub, pulling his hand away folding his hands in his lap. "I am so sorry...and I understand if.."

    You simply couldn't take it, you ran your hand along the top of his skull, wanting him to look at you.  He shuddered, clearly still stuck on his own terrible mental image.

    "Sans, I believe everything you said. I may not know how terrible that had been,but I'm gonna be here.  I'm not going anywhere. and those...uh, what are they?"

    "They are called Gaster Blasters, my dad named them. They only really listened to me but he had one that liked him. That's for another time."

    "The Gaster blasters, okay," you continued rubbing his skull, "they geared up to attack me, but they didn't, they stopped.  Somehow they knew and so did you, I didn't feel in danger at all. So please baby, look at me."  He finally sat up and looked sideways at you still looking guilty. You shifted in the tub so you were pressed against the side your arms folded on the edge.  "You ridiculously funny, romantic, handsome skeleton man, look at me." He blushed blue and looked at you his eyes wide and bright, "Kiss me?"

    He looked surprised but then those little lights turned into little hearts and just as quickly returned to warm circles as he ran his warm fingers into your damp hair. You didn't care that you were wet as you wrapped your arms around him, running your wet fingers across his skull. His lips hungrily met yours, as he turned easily tilted your head encourage you to open your mouth his tongue ran across your teeth.  His slid a hand down to your bare shoulders, as you opened your mouth welcoming the feel of his smooth tongue as he explored.

    "Sa...Sans.." You moaned his name in between trying to catch your breath and exploring his mouth as thoroughly as you could.  You felt sluggish as your exhaustion really started to hit hard.

    Abruptly, Sans stopped choosing to kiss your neck that was still slick from the bath, "Babe," he whispered into the nape of your neck, "Finish your bath, so you can get some sleep." He opened a portal and reached in without extricating himself from you, pulling on something with a click.  He pulled a towel from the portal and closed it.  It was warm, as Sans always brought them to you; he opened the towel sliding it between himself and you.  He closed his eyesockets standing up with you, you wrapped the towel around yourself and he helped you out of the bath.  Shivering, you leaned into him, his arms circling you filling you with warmth, before he went to leave so you could change.

    "Sans..."

    He stopped with his hand on the door knob.

    "Will you...I mean would you like to...sleep in my bed or me in yours? I mean if you don't want to..."

    Sans appeared in front of you, his smile intoxicating, as he grabbed your butt through the fabric of the towel wrapped around you,

    "Never a time I don't want to hold you, but for tonight, yours is closer and frankly, yours is bigger."

    With that Sans changed and waited for you on your bed as you emerged in the baggy t-shirt you'd sort of stolen the night before, and baggy shorts that must have also been Sans' that had 'not so subtly' been left on the bathroom counter for you.  Sans scooped you up sliding into your bed and pulling you to his chest.  He decided to hold you the same way he had that morning, boldly slipping his arms under your shirt pressing warm smooth bone against soft skin.  When you hummed contentedly and relaxed in his arms, you fell asleep with a kiss to his collar bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh things are heating up! Don't worry, some juicy stuff is coming up soon! Let me know what you think your input really helps.


	16. Where There's Heat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a tough time, finding relief and a daunting time occurs...And more than anything you want Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!!!   
> Big apologies for this being late, there will be an update wednesday, I was super busy this week and didn't have time to write. So lets have fun here...trust me you will have fun... because SSSSIIIIIIIINNNNN.
> 
> Thanks for being patient, and I love you guys!  
> I'm super nervous about this so bare with me.

A few days after Sans' doting on you day, you woke up stiff and were happy it was Saturday; a wonderful day off.  Sans had slept in his own room, despite you really wanting him to sleep in your bed every night or to sneak into his.  You could shake a certain feeling though, it was one you really weren't used to but there was a need that you couldn't express.  You started thinking you were becoming clingy and so you were forcing yourself to back away from Sans.  

    As you opened your eyes and stared up at the ceiling you stretched your arms out, your elbows, and shoulders cracked loudly.

    "Geez!"

    You shot up to sitting, seeing Sans who was hesitantly hovering at the door.

    "What?"

    "That noise what was that?"

    "You mean this?" You said stretching your arms in front of you and arching your back, causing several more popping noises.

    Sans' face started tinting blue, and sweat drops started forming. That look on his face made your body warm and you got a bit mischievous.  You stood up, your knees popping, bending over your back popped more, and you turned your head side to side gaining more cracking noises.  

    Sans was covered in sweat, "I have to uh, go do some work at your job, see you later babe!" He disappeared and you were disgruntled by it.

    What had you been thinking, those noises probably disgusted Sans and here you were teasing him far to much.  Figuring out why you were so disappointed and frankly warm you started thinking about how his face looked, about his smooth bones on your skin, his teeth on you neck and...Fuck, you couldn't deny it, you were aroused big time, hot and bothered.

    You went into your closet, finding Sans' long jacket that you still hadn't returned to him, and a particular item that you really had had no real need to use.  You climbed under your covers pulling off your borrowed shorts, and turning around to plug the item in that you had retrieved.  It was a vibrating wand, of course, but not one that went inside you.  Those honestly intimidated you and going into a store and buying one had proven to be to much of a difficult task because it was so embarrassing.  

    Turning it on you slipped it in your underwear on top of your delicate folds, thanking the stars that Sans and Paps were both gone. You laid Sans' jacket near you so you could fill your senses with his smell, thinking of Sans touching you, his tongue finding a sensitive spot, sent you in a daze as moans fell from your lips and Sans name being chanted as you imagined him exploring you.  Before long you felt the tight coil in your abdomen release, and you panted raggedly, removing the vibrator from against yourself stowing it between the mattress and the headboard of your bed.  

    Astonished by your level of arousal you threw yourself face first into the pillow, you'd never had this kind of reaction to any man before.  You felt on fire, not really fully satisfied and yet you weren't ready for it but clearly needed a release that you couldn't give yourself.

    You felt like screaming in frustration, so you buried your face screaming into the pillow.

    Okay, you could handle this, you could. It was all willpower, right? RIGHT?

 

    No you were wrong, willpower wasn't working. When Sans came home you turned into a hot mess, and your face turned beet red. So you threw on a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers before dashing past Sans and out the door quickly, remembering to shove your phone in your pocket.

     **Sans ;)** : Babe? Are you okay? You left pretty quick.

     **Sans ;)** : Are you upset about this morning?

     **Sans ;)** : Please talk to me.

    Reading Sans' texts as you walked to Milly's was helping your overwhelmed senses and you had to reply back. Kirby, you realized was right on your heels carrying his leash happily next to you.

   **You** : I'm fine, I just needed some air. No I'm not mad, this is a me thing promise.

    It took a moment for Sans to reply.

     **Sans ;)** : Can I help?

    God he certainly could, but that would be asking far to much, and dammit your body felt warm again.

    Unsure of how to reply you waited until you started ordering a coffee and Kirby's treats before texting him back.

     **You** : Its really complicated...

    Sans was quick to reply, unlike you.

     **Sans ;)** : It doesn't have to be, talk to me.

    You growled, how could you tell him you were unreasonably aroused and yet weren't ready for full physical things.  You weren't even sure that was fair to Sans anyway, as a skeleton can he even have the kind of physical relationship that humans have. Groaning, you slumped into a small bench table picking Kirby up and setting him beside you.  A few minutes passed, with you glaring hard at the table sipping slowly at your Frappuccino hoping the fire in your belly would subside but clearly it wasn't going to.  Kirby started pawing at your leg until you finally looked at him.

    "What is it boy?" You scratched his head and he looked toward the window.

    When you looked, it was raining hard, and there you were; no jacket, no umbrella and it was pretty cold out too. Crap. You'd have to text Sans to come get you, and you weren't sure how you were going to handle that.

     **You** : Sans I hate to ask, but can you come get me and Kirby? I was dumb and don't have a jacket or umbrella...

     **Sans ;)** : Baby, I'd pick you up no matter what, you didn't know it was gonna rain and honestly I'd feel better coming to get you. Where are you?

   **You** : Milly's Bakery.

   **Sans ;)** : 2 secs

    He meant it, he dashed through the door pulling his jacket hard causing a cascade of droplets to shake loose and fall to the ground. Scanning the bakery his eyes found you, and that fire inside you started screaming, your breathing becoming erratic as he walked over sitting in the chair across from you.

    "It's raining cats and dogs out there."

    You stifled a laugh, realizing it might have been a pun about the bakery.

    "It would have been HAIRY trying to drive or get a cab."

    Definitely a pun, and damn it you couldn't look at him or else you might just jump across the table.

    "It'd be ImPAWsible to avoid an accident."

    With that you started giggling, "Okay, okay, stop!"

    "You love it, you know you do."

    "Yes I do but if you keep BARKING up the pun tree I can't be responsible for how ridiculous I sound when laughing too hard."

    He burst out in the sweetest laugh you'd ever heard, and again your body flushed.  

    "Let's get home, you look flushed and I can't tell if that's because of me or if you are getting sick."

    Of course he was the reason you were flushed and over heated, but how could you tell him that. Answer? you couldn't.

    Sans phone buzzed and he chuckled, "looks like Frisk and Paps are having a playdate right now, they want to know if Kirby can join. They'll be back by 8."

    "O..of course." Kirby was already panting with excitement.

    Getting out of his chair and you sliding out of the booth seat carrying Kirby Sans wrapped an arm around your waist to lead you through the downpour to a safe place to open a door.  

    "Do you have a fever? You really do feel warm." He shrugged off his coat tossing it over your head to provide you with some cover from the rain.

    "I..I'm fine." It was taking everything you could muster not to start freaking out.

    He opened the door and you dashed through the rain getting soaked despite getting to the alley in a minute.  Quickly he opened a door, and you ran through, the door snapping shut behind Sans.

    "Agh Damn, sorry got your sheets are little wet."

    You'd appeared in your room, the rain had splatter onto the floor and across your sheets as you'd gotten through.

    "I..its okay, I'll just change them." You handed Kirby to him, "Now go take him to Tori's and give them all a hug for me."

    "Back in a flash." He disappeared after giving you a brilliant grin.

    With a sigh you took off Sans' jacket shaking it off, oddly it was completely dry, the fur collar wasn't even damp.  Clearly another magic thing, but that didn't really help the rest of your clothes that were soaked through.  With a sigh you yanked the wet sheets and blankets off the bed throwing them on the floor in a pile to deal with later.  With that done and opting to put new sheets on after drying off you went to the bathroom.  

    Shutting the door behind you, carrying Sans jacket, you kicked off your shows peeling off your wet socks, and pants; your underwear were dry so that was something. you pulled off your shirt and bra both completely drenched only to realize you hadn't brought a change of clothes in with you.  Damn.

    Catching a glimpse of your almost completely naked figure in the bathroom mirror, you couldn't help but wonder what Sans saw attractive about you.  You always thought you looked okay, sort of, but you never felt like you were special in that sense, but somehow Sans did.

    Huffing slightly, you slipped on Sans' jacket and zipped it all the way up, you planned to run into your closet quickly hoping Sans wasn't waiting in your room for you.  When you opened the door, Sans was already there. He'd already put new sheets on your bed and was standing on the other side of the bad examining something.  You looked closer, and you felt the color leave your face, Sans was holding your vibrator wand.  Apparently, when you had yanked the sheets off your bed you had dislodged it from its hiding place and it had been discovered while Sans had moved the pillows slightly to put on the new sheets.

    Standing there awkwardly, in only your underwear and Sans' jacket that barely covered your bottom you fiddled with the jacket sleeves as Sans finally noticed you.

    "Oh, there you are. Sorry I figured I'd get this changed for you but this was on your bed, I got curious. What is it exactly?"

    "Its nothing." You blushed crossing your arms over your chest lacking your usual support.

    "It was hidden, so I was just wondering."

    "O..okay look...I..it is something, but its hard to explain... I'd have to show you..."

    Sans raised one eyebrow bone, holding the device out to you clearly clueless to the purpose of the object.

    The short walk to the bed was probably the most tense walk you'd ever had, and your heart was pounding so hard that it was affecting your breathing.  You climbed onto the bed, a blue flush hitting Sans' cheekbones as you did because he'd noticed you weren't wearing pants.  Taking the vibrator from him you patted the bed next to you inviting him to sit next to you, the warmth spreading through your face as he sat there sliding to lay down on his side.  Not really thinking he brushed his fingers along your bare thigh, and your took a deep breath to calm yourself; he wasn't making it easy.  

    You slid down laying on your back, the jacket riding up a little exposing your abdomen.  With your hands shaking, you gripped the device tightly lowering it until if was just about your folds, and flipping on the low vibrating mode. You chanced a glance at Sans who was now blushing and covering his mouth with one hand the other he was propped up with shook slightly.  

    Swallowing hard you pressed your device down drawing an immediate gasp from yourself.  

    "No..." Sans snatched it away from you yanking the plug out of the wall and throwing it on top of the pile of blankets you'd left on the floor.

    "I..I'm sorry... I" Sans covered your mouth immediately with his, thrusting his tongue unsuspectedly against yours. Then pulled away just enough to speak.

    "Why..." His left eye was flashing blue.

    "W..what?" you said breathlessly.

    His hand found the bare skin of your abdomen, your body shivered with anticipation as he spoke again "explain why you have it?"

    "I've had it for awhile... This morning was the first time I used it in a year..." His finger twitched.

    "Why? The truth." He demanded his hand slipping lower, at which your skin grew hotter and  you gasped.

    "I...I was feeling very," you took a breath and touched his chest nervously, "a..aroused, I t..tried to h..handle it myself..." His hand moved hovering over your lower lips. "It didn't work...I couldn't handle being near you because it had been building up over the last few days, and I.."

    His fingers stroked your warmth through the thin fabric of your underwear, a moan escaping you immediately.

   "Is my Kitten in heat?"

    "H..humans don't go into heat..."

    He smirked mischievously, "that's what monsters call it, you'd probably refer to it as being horny."

    Your blushing was out of control as he stroked again, and kissed you deeply in the same movement. Then he pulled you roughly against him, his hand finding your knee and loosely pulling it over his hip so there was space between you.

    "Sans I..." He stroked again before moving his hips a little further away and slipping a blanket over himself.

    "We'll take it slow."    

    "I'm not ready for...uhm." He had cupped you massaging gently.

    "I know baby, I wasn't planning on anything major, just let me feel you.  I want to bring my heated girl some sweet relief."  He grabbed your wrists with his free hand, pulling them over your head, where you slid them over his skull as he nibbled at your neck.

    "Oh please Sans, please don't tease me..."

    His hands moved to your hips pulling at the waistline of your underwear dragging it down a few inches, "Do you want me to kitten?" he said whispering against your neck.

    You couldn't speak properly, and squeezed Sans' shoulders with a small moan. Feeling the smile he made against your skin and Sans right hand snake around you and under the jacket sliding lightly up your bare back to cradle your neck, your body started aching for him.  

    His left hand left your hip sliding painfully slowly across your abdomen, "I can't help but wonder,"  moving lower, "When you were using that thing earlier" slipping into your underwear. "Were you imagining my hands, caressing you?" His warm boney fingers found your heat making you buck a little into his hand as his fingers easily found your clit sliding effortlessly through your folds.

    "ahmm... yes..."

    "Oohh you are so warm, and wet, poor little kitten, have you been this tense all day?" he brushed his pointer finger across your slit, making you gasp in pleasure.

    "ye...yes...." his fingers running up and down your slit, making your breathing more erratic.

    "Would you like more?" His tone teasing as found your lips again kissing you sweetly before pulling his face away to examine yours.

    Without warning he pressed two fingers into your entrance and slid them out just as quickly, then pressing in again pushing further in each joint pressing in caused another wave of pleasure.  He went at a slow steady pace, but you were already a dribbling mess.  Your body rocking against him, little gasps and moans escaped you until you bit your lip to stifle them.  His hand tangled in your hair as he thrusted his fingers deeper, your back arching and you head falling back in response.  He racked his teeth across your upper chest that the zipper had mysteriously gone down so the jacket was open exposing just your upper chest but breasts were covered.  

    You wanted to treat him in the same manner he was to you and you were desperate to hold him somehow.  Sliding your hands to his hips he growled.

    "Not this time baby doll."

    You frowned, until he bit your exposed shoulder firmly making your hands grow weak and moan out his name. So instead you found the hem of his shirt and pulling it up until you exposed several rows of his ribs.  

    He hummed at your action, "want something to hold onto sweetheart? You may need it."

    He picked up pace the wet squelching sound becoming more prominent, as you ran your fingers across the smooth bones you'd uncovered.  Then he pressed his palm down onto your warmth so it ran up and down as his fingers plunged in and out.  Like a switch your hand fingers wrapped around several of his rib bones squeezing tightly.  A primal growl left Sans mouth as he pulled his fingers almost completely out then thrust them hard back in, a squeak of surprise from you caught his attention.

    "Ah sorry baby," his voice slightly gruff, breathless, as he slowed his pace kissing you gently. "Too rough, hold on."

    He repositioned pushing you onto your back, removing is hand from behind your neck and running his thumb along you lip where your mouth was open as you panted lewdly. He then switched hands his left propping himself up, sliding his right hand into you, and you gasped from the slight coolness of his fingers.

    He started at a fast pace then slowed, he slammed his fingers in then curled his fingers up in a come hither manner and pulled back.

    "SANS!!" You moaned loudly grabbing his ribs tightly and pressing against him, your back rising off the mattress.

    "That was the spot wasn't it?" He pulled the same move, only faster and repeated grinning broadly, your head falling back and Sans sucking on the skin of your collar bone. That spring in your abdomen kept tightening the faster he pumped his fingers in you.

    Then that coil snapped at his hardest thrust, your back arching your hands wrapped around him grabbing his spin firmly, seeing stars and gasping loudly at the most intense orgasm of you life. His fingers kept moving in you, helping you through the waves of your orgasm intensifying the feelings running through you and gently laid you back down against the mattress.

    When the waves were nearly gone San found your lips as you breathed heavily, his kiss deep and soft as he gently removed his fingers from you. He sat up still positioned between your legs, leaning over you he raised his hand to his mouth his fingers covered in you juices. He stuck his tongue out his eyes closed and opening one just a bit to make sure you were watching; your face already red from embarrassment. Slowly he licked his fingers clean, as your face turned a brighter red.

    "You taste amazing, can't wait to see how it is at the source." His smile mischievous.

    Your eyes opened wide in shock and you threw your hands and arms over your face to hide yourself. "I...I'm so sorry."

    "Babe don't hide your face, what are you...?"

    "I should have not...It's not fair to you..." you cut him off.

    "What's not fair? you aren't making sense." Sans' hands pressed into the bed on either side of you.

    "You did....for me...and I..."

    Sans moved one hand into your hair, "Stop, its okay. Please breath."

    You hadn't realize you'd been holding your breath a little, but you did breath deep.

    "Good, now, move your hands."

    You shook your head far to embarrassed to move them.

    "If you don't, I'll be forced to kiss you somewhere far more intimate than your lips."    

    With a squeak you lowered your hands and crossed your arms over you chest, looking anywhere but at him.

    "Wasn't so hard was it? Now tell me what's going on."

    "I...no guy ever cared to do anything close to this...they got off and that's it, so I'm embarrassed that..."

    Sans sat up a little moving his hands to your hips and slid your underwear back to their normal position, and pulled the bottom of the jacket down covering your midsection before laying down on top of you his forehead against yours.

    "No embarrassment, you felt amazing cumming around my fingers, and I'm ecstatic that I could cause such a thing from you.  Think about how you are feeling right now besides embarrassment."

    "I..."

    "Tell me...?" He leaned in close nuzzling your face,

    "A...amazing..."

    Sans smiled, his eyes meeting yours, "All I want is to make you feel good, and to be with you."

    "But earlier you ran off and..."

    "I ran off because those noises were...turning me on..."

    You blushed again, "now I feel worse. I didn't do anything to help..."

    "Baby, trust me, I handled it. Right now lets focus on you." He kissed you softly, and you couldn't help but get lost in him; as you hesitantly wrapped your arms around his shoulders.  He found the crook of your knee with is left hand squeezing softly as he broke the kiss, his teeth  barely toughing your lips. He sighed contentedly, "I lo....."

    "SANS!!! _________!!! WE ARE HOME!" Sans was effectively cut off by Papyrus.

    "Gah," Sans buried his face in your hair, "Okay so clearly they are back way earlier than they said. Pick up later?"

    "Yes," You hugged him tight as he sat up pulling you with him.

    With that Sans disappeared, and you climbed out of bed feeling more relaxed than you'd felt for a long time.  You almost wanted to run to Sans and cuddle up to him as much as you could instead of being a nervous mess. Pushing that feeling aside for later, you went into your closet, and found a pair of pants, a bra, and a t-shirt.  You slipped them all on replacing Sans hoodie, feeling more wonderful than ever. 

    When you entered the living room a couple minutes after Sans, Paps dashed over to you carrying Kirby and hugged you.

    "DID YOU HAVE A RESTFUL DAY?"

    "Ah..." you peered at Sans over Paps' shoulder he was grinning obviously, "Yes, the best." You smiled warmly at your skeleton boyfriend, as Paps let you go.

    "TORI HAD TO BRING US BACK EARLY THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY."

    "Oh no, is she okay? does she need us?" You were holding your breath.

    "No it was some political thing. She sent me a text." Sans started walking toward you as Paps released you.

    "Oh good." You said breathing in relief.

    "OH BUT THE DOOR MAN SAID THIS WAS DELIVERED TO YOU."

    Paps held out a large orange document shipping folder, you name scrawled across the front rather badly; no address, no return address, and no postmark. Absently, you opened it following Sans to the couch as he said something about watching a movie, but when you pulled out the document in the envelope you stopped.  The color drained from your face, your chest tightened and you started taking short gasping breaths.  Tears fell from your face even though every bit of you felt cold and frozen.

    "Babe," you couldn't answer, you couldn't make yourself move. "Babe what's...." Sans grabbed your shoulders, then looked at what you were holding.  "Paps....My phone...Now..." Sans' voice was dangerous his eye flashing violently.

    "B..brother what's wrong?" Paps handed Sans his phone, his voice shaky and cautious.

    Sans didn't take his eyes from you, cradling your neck with one hand and raising his phone up to where his ear would be with the other. "_______ has been threatened." He glanced back down at the photo in your hands, that you were locked on.

    It was you, the assault that you had told Sans about, your attacker conveniently blurred out.  Your eyes were scratched out and 'SOON' cut into the photo across your chest. 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya SIN! A little anyway, hope you enjoyed. Sorry about that wrench in your engines.   
> Don't worry next chapter will be soon.  
> Also than you all so much for reading your support makes me want to write this more than you know!


	17. A Soulful Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to talk to the cops about being threatened, Sans doesn't take it very well, and clearly wants to handle the problem himself. Sans has something else to say and there's only one way he knows how to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, see on time for once. Aren't you proud?  
> Anyway, I love writing this so much and I hope you all are enjoying it!

 "Officer Mac? This is Sans Snowdin."  He was furiously talking into the phone, while rubbing your neck trying to get some kind of reaction or movement out of you. "Look she just got a photo, my brother said it was left at the desk of out apartment building...yes the sooner the better." Sans hung the phone up tossing it onto the couch, returning his attention to you. Papyrus had walked up to you putting a hand on your shoulder his usual playful demeanor replaced by a rigid almost protective one, as Sans reached out behind you and opened a portal, "Undyne!"

    "Nerd! What the hell...." Undyne hopped through the doorway, and was silent as he saw the looks on Sans' and Papyrus' faces. "What happened?" Her voice serious.

    Papyrus looked at her, "_____ hasn't moved for 5 minutes, she won't respond, because of this photo." He was calm his voice low pitched and slightly guilty sounding.

    Sans wasn't paying attention to them he was staring at you and how stoic you were.  "Undyne I need you to stay with her."

    "Why where are you going?" Sans closed the portal that Alphys had just walked through so quietly you hadn't noticed, before turning around and taking a few steps only for Undyne to grab his shoulder.

    "LET GO..." His voice was low and dangerous but to you it felt loud and angry.

    Alphys grabbed his arm too, "What d....do you think y..you're doing?"

    "I'm going to hunt the asshole down. Now let go." His eye still flashing violently.

    "S..sans do you think that's what she n..needs right now?" Alphys held firm her voice rising louder to get a point across.

    Sans growled, "He's threatened her I cannot allow him to do anything to her."

    "Then we will handle it, ME, Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard. This is what I do."

    "This isn't your fight Undyne, I can't let you get involved."

    "And what about you idiot? You gonna go attack him and get arrested, while he gets off with nothing."

    "No one would know." He shrugged them off.

    You finally snapped out of your stupor enough to sob, you'd heard everything and the thought of losing Sans for any reason broke you.

    "S...sans...." Everyone went silent as you sobbed out his name, Sans froze turning slowly to look at you.  Shaking you dropped the photo, your eyes filling with tears. Papyrus removed his hand as you stepped over the photo, nearly falling from disorientation, "p..please d..don't l...leave...." You said trying to catch your breath and crying.

    Sans took a small step toward you like you were a stumbling baby deer that scared easily. Then you actually tripped and he teleported forward wrapping his arms around you. Grabbing the back of Sans' shirt you buried your face against his shoulder as you broke down,  His hand slid into your hair as he held you tight.

    "I don't want to lose you please don't go...." your body was betraying you as you cried and you felt you legs go weak. Sans held you, easily holding you on you feet.

    He started stroking your hair, "I won't I promise."

    "Please..." your sobbing uncontrollable.

    "I won't Baby." He kissed the side of your head multiple times until your sobs were lessened and you were relaxing.

    "Is there something going on between you two that I don't know?" Paps was obviously confused and you honestly couldn't stop your crying.

    "Pap I promise we will talk later. right now just...."

    "Its fine brother."

    Sans kissed your head again, "I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you." Paps came over and wrapped his arms around the both of you, followed by Undyne, then Alphys who put a hand on your arm.

    "None of us are going anywhere, we are going to handle this," Undyne put her hand on top of your head, "no one messes with our human and gets away with it."

    "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AGREE!"

    Sans nuzzled your neck, "No matter how much I want to beat that guy, you matter more."

    Everyone let go keeping one hand on you, except Sans who cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead, the corner of your eye, and your jaw in sweet reassurance. He bent slightly scooping you into his arms and carried you to the couch where everyone sat around you when Sans set you down.  He collected the photo and set it on the kitchen counter before joining you on the couch, where Undyne stood up and sat on the floor so you could lay on Sans, Kirby jumped on the couch and lay against your side. You gladly laid your head on Sans' lap and curled up making yourself as small as you could, sobbing occasionally, and calmed by Sans' sweet whispers as his finger glided through your hair.

    Undyne was making calls, while Alphys talked to you about anime she'd watched trying to keep your mind away from the bad photo. 

    A knock on the door startled you, only for moment because Sans stroked your hair.  Sans nodded to Undyne who dashed to the door and led the two officers in as you sat up.  Kirby hopped into your lap a you wrapped your arms around you legs trying to hide your face. Kirby nuzzled your arm as Sans pulled you against him, placing his forehead against your temple.

    "Mr. Snowdin, Miss _______." The officers shook Sans' hand but you didn't have enough energy to shake his hand when he extended it to you.

    "She is in shock, it took us 15 minutes to get her to sit on the couch."

    "I understand, I can't imagine how you must be feeling." Sans stood up and retrieved the photo and handed it and its envelope to Officer Mac who had pulled on a plastic glove.

    "Ma'am do you know when this was taken?" You nodded.  "When?"

    Sans sat down beside you running his hand into your hair, "I..it was years ago the first time he assaulted me. I can't believe he documented it...." You felt tears slide down your face and hid your face against your knees.

    "We will track him down, as quickly as we can. Who brought this to you?"

    Paps stood up, "I did, the desk attendant gave it to me."

    "If you would, we'd like you to take us to him so we can question him."

    Sans stood up, "We will take you."

    Your head shot up, and you felt your heart sink.

    "Oh.. Baby... I promised, I just don't want Paps to go alone. L.D. is downstairs too."

    You looked away trying your best to not break down again.

    "15 minutes, that's all. Undyne set a timer," He put a knee on the couch, "I'll be right back." You looked back to him his forehead finding yours, and his hand cupping your cheek. "Promise."

    You nodded as he walked to the door opening it waving Paps through followed by the officers.

    Undyne sat next to you and rubbed your back as Alphys scooted over and put a hand on your shoulder.

    "Soo..."

    "______ w..would you like some t..tea?"

    You nodded, and Alphys slid off the couch shuffling to the kitchen.

    "Hey Undyne, can...can I ask a question that is completely not appropriate but I don't want to think about other stuff and I tend to babble when I'm stressed and..."

    "Okay, Okay chill for a second. You really can't control that brain to mouth thought process right now can you?"

    "No not really."

    "Alright since you clearly need a distraction, what's this inappropriate question?" Alphys returned with your tea, and a couple bottles of water, passing one to Undyne.

    "So, can Sans...well I mean...do monsters have...Intimacy like humans do?"

    Undyne choked on her drink of water spitting it out on the rug, "FUCK! You really weren't kidding about that were you..."

    You kept your eyes locked on the coffee table where small droplets of water were now covering the surface.

    "Gah, well me and Alphys do, I mean well...Yes monsters do, why do you ask?"

    "Sans is well..."

    Undyne was silent for all of two seconds before she started laughing hysterically, "Oh...My...God... Seriously you are doubting that?" She fell off the couch clutching her sides. "Okay look," she took a deep breath forcing herself to sit cross legged, "Sans has an immense amount of magic.  So does Paps, not that he really knows that. They can make pretty much _anything_ with magic. And that sort of thing they don't have to try for it to happen."

    You pulled your brows together in confusion trying to understand what that meant.

    "Since you don't understand, clearly, I'm going to tell you something in confidence and you can never tell the skelebros I told you." Nodding you agreed to those terms. "When we first got to the surface all four of us had to share this dinky little shoebox of an apartment, Sans and Paps insisted that me and my Alphys take the only bedroom.

    "Well one night I got home really late from a not so fun job.  Alphys and the boys were asleep, Paps was on the couch and Sans was on a mat in the corner..." she paused for a moment, "God this is awkward...Anyway, I happened to look over at Sans because there was a bright glow, and curiosity got the best of me so I went to investigate. That glow was coming from a certain place in his shorts..." Undyne stood up making a motion with her hips and throwing her hands indicating a place between her legs.

    Although in your emotionally compromised state it took you a minute to get it, when you did your face flushed and you hid again in your knees.

    "Look I happened to walk in on the same sort of thing with Paps one night, only the glow was orange and he was muttering something about spaghetti and the best he'd ever had...He gets off on dreaming about the perfect spaghetti!!! Even I am shocked!"

    "Why did I ask?" You fell over blushing into your knees.

    "Well you did, congratulations you scarred me all over again."

    "I'm sorry...."

    "Ah nerd its fine, although I am curious, I mean in all seriousness why did you ask? I mean you just asked yourself that..."

    "Well...Sans sort of....I don't know how to say it." Your face was burning.

    "Just say it cause otherwise I'm gonna knock you out."

    "Okay! He has very 'Skilled' hands..."

    She cocked her head, then broke out in a toothy grin. "Oh he got a feel did he? Geez took you guys long enough."

    "It wasn't anything extreme...for him..." you frowned.

    "You really think that bonehead didn't get off, your wrong. He told me how sensitive his bones are you know, I'm sure you've noticed, anything did with you he totally got off."

    "Oh god please stop, I shouldn't have said anything...."

    "Hey," she patted your shoulder, "I get it, I know you are worried, and obviously dating a monster is kind of a...learning experience. Trust me that bag of bones can handle whatever needs you may have." She said winking.

    "Thanks Undyne, I was just really worried that I somehow would make him feel bad."

    "You won't."

    After a few minutes of silence and some anime talk from Alphys, the door opened. Sans came in first followed by Paps, and another pair of officers carrying a plastic case.

    At seeing Sans you perked up a little, where he quickly came over to you and helped you to sit up.

    "Hi miss we are with forensics, we need to take your finger prints to differentiate yours from any others that may be on the photograph." One of the officers said, clearly a bit uneasy around so many monsters.

    You held out your hands, as he set the case on the coffee table pulling out his supplies and a fingerprint sheet. He carefully held one hand at a time pressing your fingers onto ink and then the paper with Sans watching every movement he made, wrapping an arm around you with no subtly; clearly making a point to him that you were taken.

    After they finished, they left with smiles, Alphys had been chatting with them the whole time about certain aspects of forensics she liked, and they seemed more at ease around your monster family.

    "Okay see I promised fifteen minutes," he looked at Undyne, "was she okay?"

    "I was fine, Undyne talked me through it..." You could see a small amount of concerns leave his face as you spoke which helped you relax a little bit.

    "Good," Sans opened a portal, "sorry to wake you two, I'll take you out to dinner as thanks."

    "No need Bonehead," Undyne chuckled loudly smiling sharply, "She's our friend too. I would have thrown a spear at you for not telling us."

    Alphys gave you a quick hug, "call if you need us," she gave a quick glance at Sans who groaned slightly knowing she was actually saying 'if he runs off we'll find him'.  Then they proceeded home with the door disappearing after them.

    "So I promised Paps I'd have a quick chat with him, maybe go take a shower I read that it helps with stress I know it works with me." He gently scratched your scalp.

    "Okay..." You stood up feeling a little shaky, and rounded the couch with Sans following close behind until you reached your bedroom door.

Leaving your door open you started stripping down holding onto Sans' jacket and grabbing some shorts and a tank top from your closet.

    "REALLY?!!!" You heard Papyrus exclaim loudly from the living room.  With a small smile you went into the bathroom, turning on the shower and hearing more loud exclamations from the adorable tall skeleton. Throughout your shower you continued to hear loud excited noises until you finally turned the shower off and everything was really quiet.  The quiet really bothered you, it meant you had no clue what was going on.

    In a panic you dried off quickly, pulling on Sans' jacket, underwear and shorts dashing into your room and scanning. Sans wasn't there like you were hoping, so you dashed to the living room and didn't see Sans.  Papyrus scooped you up spinning you excitedly, but you were panicking and trying to control it.

    "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE TOGETHER I'M SO EXCITED!!! I MUST MAKE CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI TOMORROW!"

    "I'm happy too Paps." You gave him a quick hug as he set you down, "Where is he by the way?"

    "SANS IS PROBABLY HIDING, HE'S SUCH A LAZYBONES!"

    "O..Okay, thanks Paps."

    You felt a lump in your chest and you couldn't breathe as you started sobbing outside your door.  'Sans must have left to hunt for the jerk, after he promised he wouldn't leave'.

    "Baby," You spun around to see Sans with your eyes filled with tears. "Hey, hey its alright." Sans pulled you against his chest kissing your forehead. "You're okay, I'm here."

    "I thought you'd left.." you said clutching his shirt.

    "No, I promised, I was in my room trying to organize some files and write down everything that the cops said and the doorman...I honestly thought you were going to be longer your towel isn't even warmed yet."

    "I...didn't want to be...alone...I'm sorry...I know its selfish..."

    "No, no its not. Com'ere." He held your hand leading you into his room, shutting the door behind you and gingerly led you to his bed.  Without warning he knelt down enough to grab the crooks of your knees and pulled you against him wrapping your legs around him.  Instinctively you wrapped your arms around his neck for support, in a bit of shock at the rather intimate position, remembering how intimate you'd been earlier only made you even more self conscious.

    He sat on his bed and scooted to the middle, before readjusting the position of his hands.  You were embarrassed and couldn't look at him during the whole process, so you'd resorted to closing your eyes and turning your head away.

    "You've been through a lot today, I understand the need for not being alone.  It isn't easy, and I am here." He ran his fingers along your jaw turning your face back to him, before he held you more firmly against him.  He kissed you gently, then kissed a line across your jawline.  As he pulled away he looked at your chest the one space where your soul resided, a sad look pulling at his features.

    "Babe, may I?"

    You nodded unzipping the top of his hoodie you were wearing just a little.  He kissed that sweet space and your shielded soul emerged, that light pull it did felt like nothing now that you had experienced it once.  The formally half shrouded barrier was now completely covered in dark grey, no light breaking through at all.  Sans cautiously raised his hand to it, since the barrier was so dark you couldn't be sure if it would react the same, until Sans finger barely brushed it and it vanished; the bright light of your soul illuminating the dark room.

    He sighed with relieve, "Gorgeous as ever." He held his hand a little away from your soul, keeping the barrier away so he could stare at it.  "_______ would it be okay if I...?"

    "If you what?"

    "May I, touch your soul?"

    You weren't sure how to respond, but you felt something and desperately wanted him to do it; with a nod from you Sans reached out.   His fingers hovered over it.

    "If at any point you feel uncomfortable, tell me, soul touching can be pretty intense for both people.  Feelings  you have I'll be able to understand better, and in some cases old memories can be seen."

    "I understand." Somehow your past didn't bother you at all, even with the possibility of him finding out more about your past.  You didn't care.

    With his index finger he softly ran it along the curved edge of your soul, your body acting involuntarily as you held tighter to him. Tears streamed down your face, it was like your very essence was being stroked.  Somewhere deep down that you couldn't explain was relaxing and the happiness you had been denying yourself for so long started flowing. 

    He retracted his hand quickly.  "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

    "Didn't hurt...it really felt amazing....I feel safe...with you."

    Sans returned his hand cupping the side of your soul with the lightest touch he could, it made you gasp as your eyes rolled back slightly enjoying the feeling. It felt like being surrounded by him his very being.

    He didn't keep his hand there long, only a second or two before he placed his hand on your thigh.

    "Hmm," he leaned around your soul, tugging on the sleeve of the jacket you were wearing exposing the soft crook of your neck gently biting then kissing the spot. "How do you feel?"

    "Better," and it was the truth, you felt healed somehow, like some of the broken parts of you were fused back together; that maybe you weren't so broken anymore.

    "Would you like to touch my soul?" Sans offered, he wasn't hesitant at all, like you had been when he originally mentioned Soul touching.

    "I...Are you sure?"

    "Never been more." His soul came out of his chest, floating there near yours. 

    You couldn't take your eyes away from it; to you his soul was the most beautiful thing you'd ever laid eyes on.  The beautiful icy blue seemed to shimmer, a strange blue pulse rolling over it at regular intervals and his soul brightening along with it.

    "Sans, its amazing, compared to mine its," a tear slid down your cheek, "there are no words to describe how amazing it is."

    Sans hummed, his hand finding a sweet spot on your scalp to scratch. "Touch it, please." He laid his forehead against your shoulder waiting for you to proceed.

    Shaking, you reached out to his soul and it floated into your hand, not touching but floating there nearly touching you palm. Doing the same thing he had done when touching your soul you stroked the side with your finger, where Sans moaned softly. You felt a surge of emotions run through you, clearly not your own. It felt like your heart would beat out of your chest and all you wanted to do was be close to the amazing skeleton in front of you, and an overly familiar feeling of fuzziness in your chest that you knew all to well.  You started cry all over again, and released his soul where it floated back to his chest still close to your own.

    Sans sat up straight, before putting his forehead against yours and rubbing your cheek with his palm.  Your eyes closing as you tried to calm yourself though your emotions overwhelming you.

    "I know you felt it, what my feelings are for you.  I know how you feel too. I didn't know how to say it, especially when you are so scared about the danger you are in and with things you can't control." He pressed his teeth against your lips, then pulled away kissing you properly with his phantom lips.

    "Sans.." You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling a catch in your throat as you made little sobs you opened your eyes.

    "I love you..._______"

    You managed to open your eyes, still leaking tears down your face, "I Love You, Sans Snowdin." You smiled burying your face in is neck.

    Sans soul floated back into his chest while yours floated there between you, as he managed to get you to look at him.  He pressed his lips against yours and grabbed you hips pulling you roughly against him.  He gently coaxed you mouth open so his tongue could explore swirling slowly with yours.

    When you became breathless, Sans parted from your lips, breathing hard himself.  It was at that point you realized how truly warm it was in the room.

    "S..Sans..."

    "Yes...."

    "Why is your room so warm?"

    "Sorry I put the heat up in here yesterday, it was reminding me to much of the underground."

    "Ah okay..." You watched him look you over.

    "I forget that humans don't react the same to hot and cold as monsters do...why don't you take the jacket off?"

    "I..well.. I'm not wearing a shirt underneath...I sort of panicked when everything was quiet and threw this on..."

    Sans eye lights grew wider, "Ah, well..." he pulled his shirt off, a black tank top, and handed it to you.

    You couldn't help but stare at him, you'd never seen him so exposed before; his ribs and shoulders so brilliantly white and smooth.

    "If you want to touch me you can, not like you weren't groping my ribs earlier or anything." He was smirking so broadly you though is might be slightly uncomfortable.

    You covered your face with Sans' shirt, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." You were silenced by Sans hands sliding up from your hips and grabbing your sides were he felt your lower ribs.

    "I want you to do it again. Please never say sorry for anything like that.  Besides, I believe I've touched you," he squirmed a little closer to you, "a bit more intimately."

    With a deep breath you lowered you hands, "I know your sensitive like with your arm..."

    "Hmm...makes it so much better since its your soft hands on them."

    You gently ran a hand down his ribs with a sweet smile, "You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Hugging him tightly, before sliding off his lap, your soul still floating outside your chest.  You turned your back to Sans completely embarrassed that you were going to have to be topless.  Not that Sans hadn't just pulled his shirt off in front of you, didn't make you feel like your relationship was lopsided somehow. "Please don't laugh...I know I'm not much and I'm embarrassed to show myself to anyone...I know it makes me a bit of a coward.."

    "No you are insecure and I know that, if you want I won't look..." Turning slightly you saw Sans cover his eye sockets badly with his hand. 

    "It's fine..." Turning back around you grabbed the zipper and pulled it down one shoulder of the jacket sliding off your arm.

    Sans' warm boney fingers ran from your neck, across your bare shoulder, in a delicate way, like you would run if he applied pressure. You leaned into his touch, and he pushed the other side of the jacket leaving your shoulders and upper back bare.  He grabbed the jacket and slid it down, where you moved your arms back letting the jacket fall off completely.  Sans's hands explored the naked expanse of your back, pushing firmly where he saw your scapulas pull together a moment before, muttering fascinating, and gorgeous as he did so.  Then he felt the back of your neck with his thumbs sliding down the line of your spine feeling every bone he could along the way down to your hips.  You hummed contentedly feeling far too comfortable with his curiosity, leaning back slightly. 

    After a moment Sans held his hands still and you got worried that he thought you were disgusting somehow, but suddenly he grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him.  He pushed your hair from the back of your neck and kissed the space softly, wrapping is arms around your bare waist.  Instinctively you covered your chest crossing your arms over your chest.  Sans made no motion to grope you which most guys would instead he nuzzled your bare back, randomly kissing and gently nipping your skin.

    "I probably should have asked if this was okay." He said following it by kissing the hollow of your jaw.

    You moved your right hand and found his right arms letting your fingers explore his tibia sweetly. "I like it, I'm just..."

    "Self-conscious."

    "Exactly." Sans pulled you flush against his chest, your skin pressing against his warm bones, causing your heart to thud harder in your chest.

    "You are perfect, just the way you are."

    Laying your head back against Sans' shoulder, he nuzzled your cheek until you turned your head, where he kissed you on the lips. He leaned slightly grabbing the shirt he'd offered you, which had gotten dropped on the bed in front of you.

    "Sit forward," you obliged, "arms up." Again you did as he asked. He raised his hands sliding the fabric over you his hands sliding down your arms and sides lightly grazing the sides of your breasts, as he pulled the shirt all the way down. He immediately, slid his arms around your waist and under the fabric when the shirt was on properly. It was baggy on you and he seemed to enjoy that fact, as he started laying down with you pulling you tightly against his bare bones protectively.

    "Sans..."

    "Hmm?"

    You turned around in his arms, throwing your arms around him and stroking his spine.

    "Do you mean it?"

    Eyeing you curiously, he seized your chin with his gentle fingers, "Every word."

    "I..Love you, Boneboy..."

    He kissed you passionately, "I love you, my girl..."

    Sans grabbed your knee pulling it over his hip, you wrapped yourselves around one another falling into sweet slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw see I know you wanted smut, butttt I wanted tenderness because it was needed. Don't worry things are gonna be aweosm I promise!  
> Let me know what you think leave comments and all that. I might start a tumblr blog if people start doing fan art. I don't expect that to happen but still... would be cool.


	18. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a little alone time in the morning, and what happens after is...well...SHOCKING. Not to mention a certain visitor comes to the apartment with a very specific request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW YEAH!  
> Finally got to post the chapter. THAT GOD!   
> Seriously this week has been terrible! The entire reason this chapter is late id because while I was writing my comp shut down and I literally lost the ENTIRE file that the entire fic was written on. meaning I lost the whole chapter I had written so far to post. Normally when that stuff happens I abandon the fic but I freaking love my story for this and where I want it to go that I simply wouldn't let it fall through the cracks. SOOOO... this chapter may be a little shorter than normal and I apologize but now you know why.   
> Anyway! Enjoy you sinners! And coming this week (hopefully) will be a lovely small fic. It'll probably be a few chapters long. And in the coming weeks I'll be starting another large reader x sans fic that's going to be...well interesting is the only way to describe it.

    When you awoke you and Sans were still wrapped up in one another, your leg over his hip and curled against him.  You pressed your hips closer and ran your fingers over his ribs as you pressed your chest against his ribs.  The feeling was amazing despite the thin fabric separating you from him, and were pleased by the reaction it caused.  Sans grunted slightly as something warm and hard pressed against your folds when you decided to move a little closer.  You didn't mind at all, in fact it put your mind at ease that he could definitely 'rise' to the occasion, and having literally solid proof made you feel better.

    A moment later, Sans woke up his eyes opening slightly, half lidded as he looked at you.  You wiggled your hips slightly, watching as he went from mildly awake to overwhelmingly aware of the situation happening.

    "Ah...Babe...I'm uh, Sorry..." He tried to move away but you held firm against him.

    "Where do you thing your going?" you said kissing his neck vertebrae softly. before licking a strip across them.

    Sans seemed to realize you were offering something and squeezed you warmly, "This doesn't bother you?"

    "No, it actually make me feel a little better. I was concerned about something before and this alleviates it"

    "About what...Did you think I..."

    "Not for my sake..." you chanced a glance at him before returning your gaze to his bare chest, "I was worried....because yesterday you wouldn't let me touch you...like you did for me....and I thought....I mean I was worried I couldn't... that we..." You looked away ashamed, "I've offended you....idiot, I'm such and Idiot..."

    Sans suddenly bucked against you, causing you so gasp from how amazing that friction felt.  "Don't you dare..." He cupped your cheek tilting your face to meet his eyes. "I'm not offended, I wish I had known you were so concerned so I could have put that to rest.  And yesterday I want to give you the best release I could, I didn't want to be distracted from seeing you come undone." He gently kissed your neck, "To me the fact that you were worried that I wouldn't be satisfied by you, makes you the most amazing woman."

    Nuzzling his cheekbone you wrapped your fingers around a few of his ribs, and he purred nipping your ear.

    "Babe, can I..." He hummed softly.

    Giving him a slight nod he rolled so he was kneeling between your spread legs, his manhood pressing against your heat.

    "If you are uncomfortable at any point, tell me, I'll stop." He started rubbing against you slowly at first then went faster each time you moaned.  

    In response you squeezed his ribs a little and rubbed them gently, as he humped faster until he hitched and a throaty moan escaped him as a small sweat drop slid down his skull.  After a few breaths Sans started again, slowly sliding his manhood up and down against your soaked lower lips.  He hitched slightly as you leaned up and kissed his sternum, a coil in your abdomen tightening.

    "Where?" He pressed against his chest against yours and bit your neck.

    "W..Ah..at..." You gasped out, trying to ask what he meant.

    He licked the small mark he left, "Tell me were to touch you baby."

    "mmhh" was all you managed to squeak out as he pressed his hands onto the mattress raising off of you.  You saw his gaze drift down to your breasts then back up to your face where you were panting, face flushed in strong arousal.  Then he grabbed you left breast massaging it slowly.  You bucked against him involuntarily, "Saansss..."

    He froze for a moment and nearly removed his hand when you grabbed his hand to keep it there "P..please don't stop.."  

    Sans growled with content, his other hand finding purchase on your bare waist continuing his wonderful friction against your nethers.

    "A bit nippy are we," he ran his thumb over your nipple making you back arch.

    "Really a..." you moaned, "pun..."

    "You love it."

    "And....you... mmmhmm."  You whimpered when he removed his hand and purred when he massaged your other breast as he had with the left.

    A particularly rough rub made you gasp, as Sans lowered himself. "Gotta say, I'm really glad this shirt of mine is so thin..." His teeth bit down on your nipple despite the fabric covering your boobs, taught from his massaging, and pulled on it gently your hips begging for more as you raised them in pace with him. "He parted his mouth and moved to your other side wrapping is arms around you biting a little rougher.  Releasing his ribs you cupped the back of his skull your head lulling back as he returned to the other side.  He looked up at you smiling, and released you from his mouth as you caught his eyes. Then bucked against you hard and the tension that had been building in your abdomen sprang free, and you pulled Sans face to yours kissing him roughly to muffle your moans. 

    The rubbing started slowing, working you through your waves, as Sans pulled away watching you. He held his weight with one arm as he grabbed your wrist with his other hand and pulled it to his teeth, inhaling your scent and kissing it sweetly.  Releasing your hand he pressed his forehead against yours as you both tried to catch your breath.

    "Stunning baby." Sans said  as he kissed you.

    "Bed hair and sweat, very attractive..." You wrapped your arms around his neck, rolling your eyes.

    "For me a its a skele-ton attractive, glad to be proving myself."

    "You're 'patellan' me."

    Sans squeezed you rolling again so you were on top of him, "You are so damn perfect it hurts." As you giggled Sans sat up hugging you tight.

    "SANS!!!! WAKE UP LAZY BONES I MADE BREAKFAST! STOP GIVING ________ BAD HABITS TOO! SHE HASN'T GOTTEN UP EITHER!"

    Groaning in unison you and Sans kissed, "Okay bone boy I need to go change..."

    He nuzzled your neck, "I don't want you to, say here with me."

    "Look our little," you bucked against him making him purr softly, "left me a bit..."

    "Soaked."

    You looked into his eye lights, "clearly."

    "Not gonna lie I, uh, came in my shorts..."

    "Okay, so how about this, I go change and you change. Then we go eat breakfast with Paps before he bursts into your room and sees us in a very compromised position."

    He tapped his chin as if the situation needed to be debated before biting your neck.

    "Oh come on Sansy..." he ran his hand into your pants and grabbed your ass protesting the idea of separating further.

    Paps flung the door open, a smile on his face "BROTHER!!! LET'S GO!!! HELP ME FIX ______ SOME BACON FOR HER BREAKF....." He was deadpanned as soon as he opened his eyes, clearly in shock but the smile still on his face as he stared, his normally bright eyes black like Sans' got when he was angry.

    "Aye bro, you might need to start knocking...."

    "Oh my God...Paps..." You slid off Sans nearly falling on the floor, luckily Sans had had his hand on your butt before because he quickly caught you around the waist.  "Paps, are you okay?"

    Papyrus didn't answer as he slowly backed up closing the door behind him.

    "Oh god..." You covered your face with your hands, Sans fingers gently ran along your arm to pull your hands away.

    "He'll be fine, go change, I'll go talk to him." Sans held his hand out opening a shortcut for you to slip through. Turning and giving him a kiss on the cheekbone, you walked through the portal snapping closed behind you. 

    It only took you a minute to change your underwear, shorts and to put on a bra under the shirt Sans had slipped on you.  Then you nervously peeked out the door, listening intently to the brothers.

    "So you and ______ were doing what?"

    Of course this is where the conversation was going... you walked slowly down the hall and stopped as you saw Sans sitting at the table scratching his skull with Paps not yet seeing you.

    "Well in reality that wasn't, uh, gosh Paps, how do I explain this? We weren't, doing anything invasive..." He looked over at you pleadingly.    

    "So you weren't having sex?"

    Stopping dead in your tracks, you gaped at the brothers Sans' jaw hung open slightly his eye lights pinpricks.

    "W..Well not really Paps..."

    "So you were just groping her butt?"

    "At the time yes..."

    "OH GOOD BECAUSE THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO BAD IF IT WEREN'T JUST THAT. NOW BREAKFAST!" Kirby galloped down the hall rubbing against your leg quickly before dashing to Paps who walked into the kitchen.

    You and Sans on the other hand were frozen in shock at how Paps took the whole situation. 

    The first one to shake out of it was you, so you walked over to Sans stroking his skull softly.

    "I seriously wasn't expecting that..." He crossed his arms on the table laying his forehead on them in disbelief.

    Pulling up a seat next to him and rubbing his scapula you kissed his shoulder. "I think we should have given him more credit..."

    "Ya well I guess he can't be in such a bad mood, since..."

    "________ METTATON IS COMING OVER TODAY! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I HAVE'T SEEN HIM IN FOREVER!!!!" He said before humming happily while making bacon and more pancakes.

    Looking at Paps in surprise for a moment you mulled that over before looking at Sans who had turned his head to look at you.

    "He held up his promise to you Babe, so I said I'd let him have the chance. I don't like it, at all, but if Paps reacts like he just did to us. I guess he needs to make some decisions of his own besides simple stuff."

    "You're right and its a good thing really, makes the whole talk thing obsolete since he already knows.  When did you tell him? I mean I feel like he would have been raving about this all the time..."

    "I was trying to...distract him..."

    "Clearly didn't work."

    "Nope," Sans stood up pushing his chair back in one movement. "Come on, lets eat breakfast before that tin can get here."

 

    Honestly, you had expected Mettaton to be late, but five hours seemed a bit much when he said he'd be over by 3 pm.  It made you a bit angry but cuddling with Sans the whole day made you feel so good you didn't care. Paps had insisted you all watch Mettaton's movies together while waiting and you didn't complain, not when Sans had laid down in the recliner scratching your scalp as only he knew how.  He also continued his observations of locating the bones in you hand and arm, avoiding watching the shows at all costs but making a point that you were the most interesting thing ever.

    Mettaton didn't even knock when he entered, making you think 'one thing in common; check' as he strutted in.

    "OH Darlings! Lovely to see you! Dear _______ you didn't text me back the other day."  You and Mettaton had been having a conversation about music that week and had become somewhat better friends through random texts about an event of the day.

    "Sorry Mets, its been...." the events from the day before hit you, and you felt tears welling in your eyes so you buried your face in Sans' shirt turning away from Mettaton as much as you could.

    Sans' chest vibrated a little, as a low growl started up in his chest, his teeth grinding together. "I find it hard to believe that Alphys didn't tell you, dumb calculator..." His voice low and threatening as he held you a little tighter petting your hair.

    "About what Sansy Boy?" He raised his hand up a bright light emitting from it as he took a seat by Papyrus who was stuck between unease and overwhelming excitement.

"Oh my...."  was all you heard as a set of footstep drew close and the seat cushions sinking behind you. "Sweetness...are you alright?"

    Sans' arms wrapped around you further, possessively and protective, helping you hold the tears back until the sting of them melted away. "I am, at the moment." You weren't lying but at the same time Sans always made you feel safe by just being in the same room.  You felt Mettaton's metallic yet warm hand pat the top of your head gently, and Sans stiffening at the action almost made you giggle; so easily jealous for no reason.

    "Can I help?"

    "No I'm fine, I have Sans, and Paps, of course, looking out for me."

    "Let me know darling, won't you?"

    Sans squeezed you softly, "She may not need you a 'metta-TON' when she has me to make her fee-merch better."

    Giggling you let your hand slide across his ribs in a half hug trying to regain your composure.

    "SANS!"

    "Gah, the both of you are so uncouth."

    'Similarity number two; Check.' Even though you guessed Papyrus really liked Sans' jokes although he didn't voice it.

    With that Mettaton, moved away to go sit next to Papyrus, crossing his legs in a very model-esque kind of way.

    "My dear sweet Papyrus, might you accompany me to dinner tonight? I'd like us to be able to catch up a bit."

    You could feel Sans' glare burning holes into Mettaton's head as this conversation was going on without looking, especially since his hold on you tightened and he was holding completely still besides the slight rise and fall of his chest.  Which to be honest you were still curious about because he didn't have lungs as a skeleton right?

    "OF COURSE!!! LET'S GO!!!" Paps flew out of his seat dashing to his room, and emerging a moment later in clothes other than his pajamas; an orange shirt with 'Cool Dude' scrawled across the chest and jeans that fit him amazingly well with black sneakers.

    Paps bent over you and Sans and hugged you both, "LOVE YOU BOTH! SEE YOU IN A FEW HOURS!!!"

    "Love you bro," Sans said watching his brother trot to the door.

    "I love you too Paps." You turned smiling at him, suddenly a bit mentally exhausted.

    "Bye Darlings, he'll be back by 10:30."

    "He better calculator." Sans added as you heard the door shut.

    Sans was quiet for several minutes, making you feel uneasy, "Baby, you okay?"

    He shook his head clearing his thoughts, "not used to this, but I think my bro will be alright, and if he isn't," his eye flashed blue for a moment before returning to normal.

    "Same."

    "He is the coolest tho isn't he?"

    "Yes but he's tied with someone else in my book, since the person he's tied with has already won me over." you looked at him getting lost in his gaze.

    "Is that so?" Sans leaned down a little kissing you sweetly. "Just so you know I'm staying up to see if he lives up to his word."

    "Wouldn't have expected anything else." laying against him and the background noise of some movie Sans changed the channel to you slipped into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SUCH SIN! It fills you with determination!  
> Bigger story points will be hitting soon! ARE YOU READY?!!!  
> (Again sorry for the lateness) Also please let me know what you think I love hearing what people think.   
> Thank you all for reading this it really keeps my spirits up!  
> You all are the best!


	19. A Fine Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a bit of a rough morning as a certain monthly gift hits you and yet another problem arises, hitting you really hard emotionally. Tori and Asgore come to help if only a little, Sans and Asgore have a bit to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since I seem to be able to post easier on Saturdays I'm switching my post days from Wednesdays to Saturday. But this chapter was fun to write but get ready to get your feels on!   
> This chapter I believe is hella long but I hope you enjoy!  
> Love all my readers for sticking with me for this journey as we continue on.   
> ENJOY!

Of course you woke up in a bit of daze, Sans was spooning you, so that was nice.  Both of you were in your bed, and you were slowly considering yours and Sans' separate beds as your or his and instead calling them 'ours' to the both of you, seeing as you were sleeping together nearly every night and that was perfect.

    Paps must have gotten home at some point otherwise you were certain you and Sans would be on the couch at the moment.  

    "Sleep..." Sans had stirred as you tried to peel away to go to work.

    "You know I'd love too but I have to work."

    "No..." his voice groggy from sleep.

    "I gotta..."

    "No." He proclaimed tightening his arms around you.

    "Sans," you whined flailing in his grasp.

    "Not this time you don't." Playfully he kissed your neck.

    "If you don't let me go I'll have to resort to drastic measures."

    "Oh really? Like what?"

    "I'll bring in the ultimate weapon."

    "You wouldn't..." his tone in mock aghast.

    "I'll call for Paps." you annunciated, turning in his arms to look at him as sly as you could.

    "You know it's never good to threaten me." Sans grabbed your ass, a growl vibrating in his chest.

    "OH, PAPY...." Sans silenced you, his lips finding yours running his hands up your back.

    "Fine, Fine you win."

    "Good bone boy," giving him an innocent kiss to the cheekbone.

    "You do know you won't get away with this..." Sans said releasing you and propping up on an elbow to watch you.

    Padding over to the closet you picked clothes out and went into the bathroom, changing quickly because you had already woken up late.

    "Babe?"

    "What?"

    "How come you don't change in front of me?"

    Completely floored you froze amidst putting on your make-up, "Come in here."

    Sans opened the door brow bones pulled together like he regretted asking.

    "Sans, baby, I just worry that if I do that you won't like what you see. I mean the other day you saw me practically naked and you didn't run...."

    Sans grabbed your hips gently, eyes examining you, "I would never, and I really want you to feel that you don't have to hide."

    "I'll get there, and I am getting there," you smiled at him wrapping your arms around his neck "I'm just surprised you like my body, I mean I'm human, how could you..."

    "I know beauty when I see it, you are the definition of it. Every single part of you, and I just can't help myself," he pressed his hips against yours, "Especially knowing you feel the same."

    "I do."

    Sans leaned in to kiss you, and  you went to meet him only for a familiar stabbing pain to hit you right in the abdomen. You instead pressed your forehead against Sans shoulder groaning in pain.

    "Are you okay?" alarmed and worried Sans held your shoulders as you crossed your arms over your abdomen in pain.

    "I..it's nothing, ow," gritting your teeth you took a breath and wincing.

    "Doesn't look like nothing..."

    "You don't need to be in here for this..."

    "For what? tell me what's going on."

    "Com..plicated..."

    "I'm not going anywhere."

    "Then turn your...back for a minute please..." giving Sans a pained look, catching his eyes he ground  his teeth slightly before turning toward the door and waiting. Hunching slightly, you made your way to the toilet pulling down your pants and underwear and sitting keeping your arms pressing tightly on your abdomen and leaning over your legs held tightly together. "O...Okay." Well Sans was asking that you be comfortable enough to change in front of him, you were positive that severe period craps was not exactly how he meant it.

    Upon seeing you curled over in pain, he dashed over to you petting your hair as he knelt down in front of you.

    "______, what's going on? Tell me how to help?"    

    "H..human thing...a..and you can do two things." Sans stroked your calf soothingly as he listened, "Midol from my cabinet behind the mirror, and under the sink I need a pad....please..." You managed to look at him pleadingly, but feeling completely awkward and awful that you were asking him to do it in the first place.

    He shot to his feet finding the medicine easily, but the pad part confused him as he stared into the cabinet. "Ah, what?"    

    "Green plastic bag, filled with packages also in green plastic." You groaned in pain trying to explain.

    "This?" Sans help up a thin pad.

    "Uh yes can you get one of those same things, only thicker?"

    You turned your head watching him as he put the one he had been holding back in the cabinet, and finding the one you wanted, holding it up.  At your nod he knelt down again handing you them, then disappearing and reappearing with a glass of water.  You downed a pill, handing the water back to Sans before wrapping your arms around your midsection again. Sans crouched down beside you, rubbing your back in small circles and holding your hand with the other. 

    It took a few minutes but the pain started to subside and you weren't curled up in pain. 

    "Are you okay now?" Sans' voice laden with worry his expression something akin to how Kirby would put his ears back eyes wide.

    "I'm fine," you said cupping his cheekbone.  "Its a human girl thing." You opened the package of the pad and leaned down attaching it to your underwear that had thankfully not been sullied. "Normally once a month, human women have what's called a menstrual cycle...basically, it's..." You sat up covering your lap with your arms, "complicated like I said, normally it happens once a month, for me its a lot less because I take a pill each month that keeps all of it in check but I have to get them sometimes. Four times a year to be exact, and they are very uncomfortable."

    Sans was studying your face intently, trying to make sense of your words. "I'd say pain is a very bad thing."

    "It is."

    "And the pad thing?"

    You rubbed your forehead with one hand, "Well when this happens for women, we bleed...a lot..." You felt your chest tightening with every word, "Out of....uh..." Sans was just watching and listening curiously, further looking like a puppy. "I can't say it."

    "Want to type it? would that be easier?"

    "Yes, actually," Sans produced his phone from his shorts pocket, and you typed exactly what you had wanted to say and passed it back to him.  Then you watched his curious face turn to pure concern and horror. "Disgusting I know..." you grabbed your pants and pulled them up sliding them up to your mid thigh then stood up yanking them up as you did; effectively covering yourself before Sans saw anything.

    Suddenly, Sans grabbed you kissing your neck softly, "its not something you control, doesn't mean I won't worry."

    "I'll be okay now, really the first day of this kind of sucks but no biggie only lasts a week."

    "Sound terrible, only thing monster's have is a heat cycle, but there's no pain in that, we just really need a sexual release, doesn't matter how usually."

    "Well that's good to know, you mentioned it before but never really elaborated."

    Sans laid his forehead against yours turning you slightly and pressing you against the wall his body flush with yours. "A monster's heat can last a long time if we don't get the release, sometimes we can suppress it. Other times..." he breathed against your neck, "we need a prolonged experience.."

    "I..is that so.."

    He replaced his forehead against yours, his whole expression filled with an overwhelming amount of mischief.  "Its an intense situation for sure, but we both learned something today. And now we are even."

    You glared at the cheeky skeleton, "seriously you did this part just to get even? You know what," pushing Sans away you walked out of the bathroom grabbing the last bits of makeup you needed to put on, relishing the lack of pain the medicine provided and marched into the kitchen where Papyrus was cheerily eating an orange passing Kirby bits of fruit as he did so. "Paps can you please take me to work?"

    "OF COURSE! LET ME GET MY SHOES!" Paps strolled down the hall to his room with a pep in his step.

    "Babe are you actually angry?"

    "What would it matter if I am?" You turned your head away from him backing away from his grasp, crossing your arms over your chest.

    "Hey I was only joking."

    "Perfect so you were lying about all of it that's nice." You stared angrily at the wall, overwhelmed with emotions, clearly you had more pent up in you than you had realized.

    "No I was telling the truth; I was just trying to make it so you weren't self conscious. I didn't mean to..."

    "Everything okay?" Paps walked up to you cautiously, eye lights darting from you to Sans.

    "S'fine."

    "Nothing." You walked toward the door, Paps following you in the same manner.

    "________, you never act like this. What can I do?"

    "Look it up Bone boy." Paps followed you out, closing the door behind you both leaving Sans completely lost.

    

***

 

    What the hell had he done? Well yeah he had tried one tactic that usually made you feel better but you'd snapped. What had he been thinking, you'd been in crippling pain and he'd definitely said something stupid; incredibly stupid. 

    He rubbed the back of his skull in thought; how could he fix this...and what had she meant when she said look it up. Running his phalanges down his face he went to his room throwing his laptop open, going to the search bar and typing in "Women's Menstrual Cycle".

 

***

 

    Honestly, a few minutes after you and Paps got into the car you were not really angry anymore.  It was pretty stupid to get angry like that and now that you'd cooled down you felt awful.

    "Are you and my brother broken up?"

    "Oh, Paps, No, no no. It was a stupid fight we're fine I promise."

    Paps sighed with relief, "I was really worried."

    "I'm sorry Paps, really we are okay I just got upset we'll get through it. Anyway changing the subject, how was your dinner with Mettaton?"

    Paps had clearly been dying to be asked that question as he gushed over the restaurant being fancy and how 'sweet' and 'awesome' Mettaton was.  He gave you every detail about it, from the color of the chairs to the frequency of the pulsating lights on the dance floor all the way until he pulled up to the event space.

    "...And Mettaton invited me out next week too!"

    "That's great Paps I'm glad you are having a good time.  I'll see you at home later okay?"

    "OK BYE!"

    You waved to Paps as you got out of the car and he sped off.  Shaking your head at how adorable he was you entered the building pulling out your phone to text Sans.  It was painfully hard to text him, seeing as you'd been completely unreasonable.

     **You:** I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you. 

    After sending the message while walking through the building you got to your office, but you froze in shock at the sight.  The door was splintered and busted off its hinges. Your entire office torn to pieces, the desk flipped over, filing cabinet tossed over and dented with the edge of a drawer bent inward like someone tried to pry it open and failed.  The desk chair was shredded, and one of the wheels was missing, your frames in pieces on the floor the pictures were still there possibly a little damaged. It looked like they'd hit them off the desk and against the wall hard because there were dents and paint missing.

    As you stared, you boss came rushing toward you followed by a police officer.

    "________, I meant to call you." Mr. Nealburg looked quite put out. "Some of our clients guests came through here and destroyed several offices yesterday."

    The officer stood next to your boss, "seems they targeted the few people associated with monsters. But we suspect that there was an ulterior motive."

    "I..." You couldn't speak, you were relieved you saved all of your client files on your laptop but you'd already been threatened over the weekend, now your office at one of the places you felt safe was destroyed.

    "Maybe you should go take the day off." Mr. Nealburg put a hand on your shoulder.

    "No, I have to fix it..."

    "We already gathered all the evidence we needed." The officer looked generally concerned.

    "Really, I think you should..."

    "I can do it." Walking into your office you started cleaning things up aware of your boss watching silently for a moment before conceding that you weren't going to take his directive and led the cop out.

    Shakily you extracted you phone again, staring at the screen and texting your skeleton boyfriend again.

    **You:** Sansy, I really hope I didn't make you mad, or to leave....I really need you.

    Then you started crying, deciding not to send the message for fear of having Sans feel obligated to comfort you.

 

***

 

    Sans' search had been very enlightening, he discovered that it was normal for human women to react much differently than normal.  Emotions were apparently out of sorts, like your anger had been and apparently you could just as easily have broke down into tears.  He'd also found that women who took pills to lessen the frequency would get worse pain and more emotional instability than normal.  Clearly, inciting it was his fault even though it hadn't been intentional.

    Also having found that women experiencing this 'period',  craved sweets like chocolate or fruit, gave him a good idea of how to apologize.  Closing his laptop, he opened a portal into the bathroom of a bakery, 'Muffet's Spider Bakery' which he knew had the best chocolate covered cake bites, fruits and well everything that he knew.

 

***

 

    Cry breaks, that's what you resorted too, you had been hiding your fears about being threatened from everyone.  Sans had definitely helped to make you forget about it for a little, but Mettaton had gone and brought it up.  You actually really wanted to yell and scream at the robot for it and you were positive Sans would laugh but poor Paps would be mortified.   You'd managed to set your desk back to its normal position instead of upside down, but there was a rather vulgar word scratched into the surface and what looked like outlines of dick's with badly written sharpie comments about them.  Not to mention there was a smear on one edge that looked suspiciously like and ass.

    You desk chair wasn't just mutilated either, it was defiled in the worst ways. It smelled strongly of urine, and there was a hole in the back of the chair were a clear smudging of a male form was present the hole right where his genitals would be. 

    The smell was really bothering you, so you grabbed the base of the chair and dragged it into the hall tripping on the busted door as you shoved it to the side.  You weren't even able to look at your desk again as you started trying to pick up the door and set its splintered remains in the hall with the destroyed chair.

    Your phone started screaming at you and frantically you picked it up only to see it was one of your clients and felt a sinking feeling in your chest at the fact it wasn't Sans.

    Finishing the work call quickly and rescheduling their appointment for another day you stared at Sans' phone number in your phone trying to work up the nerve to send the text or call him.  So you tried to call, and when his voice mail sounded you hung up without leaving a message.  It wasn't like him not to answer a phone call from you, a text maybe but not a call.  Sighing in defeat and fighting back tears you went back to cleaning, collecting the drawers of your desk which had been pulled out and busted into a thousand pieces that you had to pick up one by one.

    "_________."

    "Mr. Nealburg, can I help with something?"

    "No, I was coming to see how you were."

    "Peachy." you said flatly sitting on the floor putting all the wood shards in a pile.

    "Have you called your boyfriend?" He said crouching down and moving some of the broken pieces near the door into the hall.

    "He's not available right now."

    "I see I tried to call him, maybe convince you to head home and let the cleaning crew I hired handle this."

    "I'll be okay." Avoiding eye contact, you grabbed the most intact piece of one of your drawers and transferred the pieces into it.

    "Alright," he turned around giving you a sad glance before disappearing down the hall.

    Again you tried to call Sans, receiving voicemail again quickly hanging up. If he wasn't answering his phone you had clearly messed up a lot more than you had realized.

 

***

 

    Sans had to wait a little longer than he wanted in line at Muffet's Bakery but he did get some chocolate dipped cake pops, and cookies that Muffet had happily wrapped up in a gift box.  She had also not charged him for the a butterscotch Frappuccino, since he had set up the security system for the shop that had deterred all of the negative activity from the shop.

    He hurried back into the bathroom and opened a portal to the alley outside your work where he saw a police car just outside the alley.  Rounding the dumpster that served as a visual block he walked onto the side walk seeing a number of things off, but shaking it off and climbing the steps and entering the building. 

    The halls were oddly quiet and as he walked through his high-tops making a squeak with his steps on the tile floors. 

    "Oh Sans! You got my phone call it's good you came." Mr. Nealburg dashed around his desk upon seeing Sans pass his office door and getting into the hall just as Sans passed.

    Turning on his heel he face your boss, his client, "Hey the rest of the tech equipment will be here Wednesday and I'll be able to take out the temp cameras for the real system...Wait what phone call?"

    "I called you several times, I assumed you were busy...Its about ______."

    Sans went rigid, "what happened?" Sans shifted the things he brought into one hand.

    "It's better if I show you." Your boss led Sans into his office where he quickly pulled up footage from the temp cameras, playing it out for Sans and hanging a file of photos to him.

    Silently, Sans went through all of it before getting severely confused.

    "Over the weekend some guests at an event snuck into the offices and vandalized a number of the offices, ________'s was hit the hardest.  I tried to convince her to go home but she wouldn't listen."

    "Where is she?" Sans was extremely worried, and absently patted his pockets for his phone realizing he really didn't have it. He figured it had gotten left on the floor in the bathroom.

    How many times had you tried to tell him what was going on and he hadn't known?

 

***

 

    You had managed to get a good majority of the wood into a pile and pushed It across the floor leaving it just inside the door near a small table which was pretty much the only thing that hadn't been messed with.  Noticing that you had a decent surface that was untarnished you walked over to the wall where all of the frames lay.  You noticed that, two of them the frames weren't completely trashed, the glass was shattered but the frame was intact.  The two part frame was split in two and you felt a crushing feeling as you carefully shifted the glass away to pull each photo out as carefully as you could.  It wasn't and easy task since your hands were throbbing from getting stuck by sharp wood and trying to sit the filing cabinet but up and failing because it was too heavy; luckily the pictures weren't too bad a small cut or two on the edges but nothing that was too noticeable. 

    As you set the pictures down beside you, you pulled your phone out again calling Sans again and hanging up for the fourth time.  Starting to cry again you started picking up glass, when a noise started you and you cut your hand accidentally when you'd fallen over from the sudden noise and reached out with your hand carrying the glass.

    "Ah!" dropping the glass and squeezing your bleeding hand shut you continued to cry as you gathered your photos leaving them on the good table and sitting against the wall wrapping your other hand around your bleeding one and laying your head against your knees.  "I'm sorry...Sans...Please just talk to me..." you mumbled to yourself only hurting your own feelings further.

 

***

 

    Sans dashed down the hall, still carrying the things he'd bought for you.  He saw the tarnished chair and butchered door, laying there and went to touch the door when the door knob fell to the floor with a thunk. Then he heard you, first a pained noise and then her heard you cry.

 

***

 

    Your Knuckles were white from holding your hand tight and soaking the fabric covering your knees with tears.

    "Baby," Sans set coffee and a bag on the good table, moving forward and going from standing to wrapping his arms around you in one fluid movement. "You're okay, I'm here."

    "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

    "No, stop stop." He kissed the top of your head gently pulling your arms over his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you and your boss said he called me and I'm guessing you did too.  I didn't have the damn thing." He pressed his cheekbone against your temple, he leaned back grabbing the coffee he'd brought and held it in front of you. "Here I think you should drink this."

    Shaky from crying you pulled your cut hand over Sans' should to grab the cup and wincing when you opened it.  Blood covered your palm, and Sans eyes immediately turned to pinpricks as he gently took your hand.

    "It was glass," finally meeting his eyes which you were sure were red and puffy from crying. "My frames were all trashed..." you looked over to the wall where the remnants of the picture frames lay, Sans turned his gaze to look before looking back to you. 

    "Other hand sweetie, start drinking this."

    "I have to clean this."

    "No you don't."

    "But the filing cabinet."

    "I'll get it please try to drink it." cupping your cheek and kissing the corner of your mouth he stood up after successfully getting you to start sipping the coffee, after you'd grabbed it in your good hand.  Sans walked over to the filing cabinet his eye turning blue as he lifted the cabinet with his magic, placing it back to its original space against the wall. Turning back to you he caught sight of your desk clearly disgusted as he grimaced at it. He couldn't resist chuckling as he looked back to you, "pretty sure I'm bigger than the asshats that did this."

    You weakly smiled at him before staring back into the cup that you'd downed half of.

    With a sigh he returned to you, "I'm taking you home, you and me are going to be lazy today, lay in bed watch tv," He crouched down to your level grabbing your forearms to help you up. "you can eat the entire box of sweets I got for you, we'll cuddle."

    Then you started crying again, "You're always so sweet to me," you pressed your face into the shoulder of his jacket when he pulled you to your feet.

    "I love you, can't imagine being anything but." He hugged you firmly, "you bend over backwards to make sure me and Paps felt comfortable, not to mention how much you worry about all of us all the time.  I just can't help wanting to take care of you."  Sans looked into you eyes, his eye lights bright and wide, grabbing the paper bag he left and the photos you had left carefully sliding them into the bag to keep them from any more damage.  "Come on," his arm wrapped around you holding you tightly against his side, leading you out of the tattered office and down the hall.

    "Thank goodness," Mr. Nealburg had been pacing nervously, in his office emerged when you passed. "Oh my your hand what happened?"

    "I was cleaning up the glass from my broken frames and a got startled and well..."

    "I'm gonna get her home and clean it up." Sans pressed his teeth to your temple nuzzling slightly.

    "Good, please try not to worry the cleaning crew I hired will be in soon and get your office and the others fixed."

    "My desk, and desk chair are kind of totaled not much can be done with them."

    "I have every intention of getting you new ones, now go on and I'll see you tomorrow."

    Sans shook your bosses hand, then walked you into the alley wasting not time making a door and setting you on the couch.  He left for a moment getting some stuff from the bathroom and returning with a fully stocked first aid kit.

    "When did you...?"

    "After you got hurt the first time I sort of got one just in case, humans are so fragile." He smiled softly as he sat on the coffee table in front of you, pulling out a cleansing wipe and gently cleaning the blood from your hand. "Would you be opposed to being healed magically?"

    "No, Is that even possible?"

    "Hand me your phone?"

    You retrieved it from your pocket and handed hit to him, where he got the password instantly and found the number he wished to call.

    "How'd you know my password?"

    He winked not able to answer as the person he was calling picked up, "Hey Tori, mind coming over? _______ has a cut on her hand....No its not super bad but I figured...ah thanks one sec. Sans drew a portal and Toriel stepped through as they hung up their phones almost at the same time.

    "Child how did this happen?"

    "Long story short, my office was vandalized I was cleaning, picked up some glass, got startled and cut my hand." Just then Asgore walked through the portal and Sans quickly snapped it shut looking mildly peeved.

    Sans stood up carrying your phone and walked into kitchen followed by Asgore as Toriel took Sans previous place sitting on the coffee table. 

    "Okay hold your hand out," Toriel held her hand out for you to put yours in palm up, and hovered her other one over your wound, a purple aura emitting from her hands in waves wrapping around your hand covering the wound in slow waves.

    Nervously you  glanced over to the kitchen at Sans and Asgore, Sans looked unhappy, disgruntled probably covered that expression on his face better.

    "Tori, they really don't like each other do they?"

    "Oh Asgore trusts Sans with his life, its Sans that doesn't like Asgore."

    "Why is that?"

    "Its complicated dear, but Asgore has a past that is not a good one. It took me a long time to get past it."

    Looking at Sans again, "Does Asgore have a problem with humans being with monsters," you looked down at your lap.

    "Child no, no no no, Asgore has wanted to get to know you better but Sans is.."

    "Protective, I know."

    "He loves you."

    You looked up at Toriel, tears in your eyes, "And I love him."

 

***

 

    Sans was put off by the gall of Asgore hopping through his door uninvited, he had the mind to magically throw his ass back through but he knew Toriel would be really angry about that.

    "What brings your royal ass to my lovely abode?" Sans fired at Asgore, venom lacing his tone.

    "Sans, I didn't come here to fight?"

    Sans stared at him harshly.

    "Undyne told me there has been a threat."

    "It doesn't involve monsters."

    "I am aware, I only wish to provide protection."

    "Surprising, going from human killer to human savior are we?"

    "Sans I am serious. If she needs..."

    "I can protect her, and I have Paps, Undyne, and L.D. don't insult me."

    "I wasn't trying to, I don't know how to make you see that I'm not the awful person you seem to think I am."

    "You killed children, you tried to kill Frisk. Tori may have forgiven you but I won't."

    Asgore ran his hand down his face, "I understand, I know you think I'm a threat but I refuse to harm any more humans. Maybe you'll see that someday."

    Sans had ceased looking at Asgore his eyes locking on you for a moment; Toriel had finished healing your hand and was now hugging you consolingly. 

    With a sigh Sans looked back at Asgore, "I don't have time for this, but if you really want to know what's going on fully I think you should follow me."

    Sans rounded the counter followed by Asgore kneeling next to you, so he could look up at your face where you had parted from Tori's hug.

    "_________, I'm going to be gone about 5 minutes."

    "I'll stay with her." Tori sat next to you rubbing your back.

    "Five minutes." He stood you gaze following him as he kissed your earlobe softly.

    He opened a door into your office looking quickly before ushering Asgore through and following shutting the shortcut behind him.

    "Where are we?" He glanced nervously around the destroyed space.

    "This is _______, office."

    "What happened?"

    "Believe it or not it looked worse, I have pictures. This was done last night by apparently some event patrons here who were also monster haters. They wrecked her office," he pointed at the broken frame parts on the floor by the wall. "She had pictures of us on her desk; me, Paps, Undyne, Alphys, Tori, Frisk, L.D. and they smashed them to pieces. She cut her hand trying to clean that up and she had pulled all the pictures out carefully.  She cares about me, about monsters and this is what she gets for it, but she doesn't blame us for that, she defends us." He walked over to the filing cabinet, "but the guy who has threatened her was here before this happened."

    On the side of the filing cabinet, in red spray paint, was another threat. Sans didn't want to worry you, and it made matters worse because clearly he knew where you live and where you work.  He wanted you to feel safe at work so he had kept this from you.  The message left said, 'monster fucker, you'll pay.'

    "You want to help Asgore? Find this asshole and take him to the police."

    Sans took a picture then opened a portal sending Asgore through first and stepping into the living room. 

 

***

 

    Sans appeared in the living room with Asgore, who looked a bit concerned, your eyes tracking to your boyfriend quickly.

    "S'okay Babe, we had to chat privately. Thanks Tori for everything."

    You hugged Toriel before she stood up.

    "Anything for my child."

    Sans opened a portal to Tori's apartment and she shuffled though Asgore lingered, then set one of his massive paws on Sans shoulder with a nod before heading through himself, the portal snapping closed once he was out of sight.

    Just as it was gone Sans rushed the couch, wrapping his arms around you, his lips finding your neck, pushing you down on the couch.  Then he found your lips, which you eagerly reciprocated running your hands across his chest. When you became breathless Sans lowered his head and kissed your upper chest where you knew your soul resided.

    "Lets get to being Lazy baby, I can see you're exhausted."

    "I..I'll be okay."

    "Hmm..." Sans rolled off of you then scooped you into his arms and carried you to his bedroom sitting you on the bed.  He bent down and pulled your shoes off, tossed you one of his shirts and a pair of his shorts and turned his back.

    You quickly changed climbing into the bed, and Sans seemed to notice when you were done and crawled into the bed after you.  He cuddled you close and turned on a tv that you hadn't really noticed he had mounted to the wall until now.  He flicked on one of your favorite shows and proceeded to stroke your back and massage your scalp, giving you kissed to the head and temple until you finally succumb to your exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! How was that for a feels coaster?  
> Hope you are all having a blast! I really love where I'm taking this story and I hope you do too. :)  
> As always please tell me what you thing I love hearing from you all.


	20. Unknown Caller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a call from someone you knew always calls but sans gets it instead and more of your past starts to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Check it out early for once!  
> This chapter is a bit short but I needed this part to be in the story because story arch stuff. Anyway next chapter will be exciting and possibly explosive. ARE YOU READY?!

***

    A few hours later you were still sound asleep. Sans had nodded off a bit too but some loud noise from the show he'd left on woke him.  After taking a minute to fully wake he dug in his pocket withdrawing your phone, and sending the picture he'd take at your office to himself before deleting it from your phone.  

    Then it started ringing, and in a panic he pressed the answer button without thinking through it properly.

    "Ah, ___'s Phone..."

    "Hello?! Oh my goodness is _ alright?" It was a woman, her voice was soft and the slightest bit gravelly. He guessed it was a human further on in age, he'd heard plenty of older humans speak, usually they weren't very kind to monsters.

    "She's fine, she's asleep at the moment, she's had a rough few days and I'd rather let her stay that way.  may I ask who's speaking?"

    "I'm her grandmother Patty, and who might you be?" She seemed alarmed, that was a bit unsettling.

    "I'm Sans...her boyfriend..." Oh he loved saying that, warmed his bones and he couldn't resist holding you a little tighter and kissing your cheek as he said it.

    "Oh thank goodness....wait you aren't bad are you? Because if you are I'll come down there and beat you with my husband's cane."

    Okay, Sans had to admit he actually liked the old woman now, he could see now where you got your sense of purpose from.

    "I'd like to think I am, I treat her like a princess...does that count?"

    "Depends on what she says when you aren't around..."

    "Ouch, I 'cane' see you won't believe me on your own."

    There was silence for a moment, then the sound of suppressed laughter, "A jokester. I guess that's not bad."

    "Unless bad puns are actually a bad thing."

    "As long as you aren't a 'Pun'k."

    Sans chuckled slightly, "Good one." His chuckling caused you to stir and your eyes to flutter sleepily, only for you to settle back down again.

    "You said my granddaughter had a rough few days?"

    "Yes, its complicated, but we've got it under control."

    "What is it?"

    He grimaced, he didn't want to say anything in case this was all a trick but this was someone related to you by blood whom you'd never really talked about.

    "I'm sorry, I don't think its my place to say..."

    "She keeps everything to herself that girl...Has she told you about...." She didn't finish her sentence.

    "About what?"

    "Sorry, she really doesn't like to talk about it so I understand why you also wouldn't tell me about this current problem.  She tries to make sure everyone is happy and never does anything for herself.  I worry about her..."

    He couldn't argue with that, he wanted to know what you hadn't told him but he knew you'd tell him when you were ready.

    Sighing heavily, "I do to, kinda wish she'd let me know when she isn't doing great more often."

    "She told me she didn't want to tell people because they disappear... and she wants to protect me from things, whatever they are. She doesn't even want me to call usually because she doesn't want the family to be upset with me for it."

    "Why would they..."

    "Don't worry about it...I call around this time to check on her and try to convince her to come visit for thanksgiving.  But she always says no, poor girl she has spent so much time drowning in guilt and loneliness, I really hope you are telling the truth she deserves the world and then some."

    "I thing she deserves that too, and I'm doing whatever I can to prove it to her."

***

 

    You shook your head trying to right your vision before vocalizing anything.

    "Sans... what's going on?" You drowsily rubbed your cheek against Sans rib bones relishing his warmth.

    "Sorry didn't mean to wake you baby..." he gently stroked your hair before talking to the person on the phone again, "she's up now, so I'm going to pass you over to her."

    Shifting uncomfortably, mainly because your medicine had worn off and you were once again welcomed by stabbing pain that was actually bad while laying the way you were, you accepted your phone from Sans.

    "Hello?"

    "Hi sweet pea."

    "Grandma?" Sitting up painstakingly you looked back at your boyfriend questioning why he had been talking to your grandma in the first place.

    "How are you honey?"

    "Ah I'm good..." You curled into a ball relieving a bit of the pain, Sans hand started running up and down you back consolingly. "Got a girl only problem right now." You winced and Sans noticed, he sat up eyes watching you.

    "Oh is that the reason for the rough days your boyfriend mentioned?"

    "No its something else, its not that big of a deal. One sec okay," You muted the phone for a moment. "Sans can you go get..."

    "Medicine?" He smiled sweetly, shifting off the bed, "hungry?"

    "How'd you know?"

    "You didn't eat your sweets." Then he vanished, a huge smile on his handsome boney face.

    Shaking your head at how silly and smart as hell he was you unmuted your phone.

    "Sorry, had to ask Sans if he would get me some pain medicine."

    "Oh and is he?"

    "Yes, he even elected to get me food too."

    "So is he a good guy?"

    "I don't think that even mildly covers it."

    "He treats you good?"

    "The best."

    "Good because I'd beat him up."

    "I know you would."

    "Tell me about him."

    "Well he's sweet, thoughtful, really funny, smart...hey how do you feel about monsters?" You weren't trying to change the subject either, you wanted to know what she had to say about monsters before you told her about your skeleton sweetheart.  Mainly to protect Sans from more judgments that he really didn't deserve.

    "Oh they are such nice fokes, there's a monster working at the grocery store nearby and he has helped me with my groceries so many times."

    "So you like them then?"

    "Yes much nicer than most people nowadays."

    "What about humans dating monsters?"

    "Is Sans a monster?"

    You sighed, "He is, and if you have a problem with that.."

    "OH SWEETIE I'M HAPPY WITH WHOEVER YOU DATE SO LONG AS THEY TREAT YOU THE BEST!" She shouted loudly over the phone at you.

    "My ears grandma, my ears."

    "Sorry."

    "You and Sans' little brother Papyrus would get along well, he likes to talk really loud and cook like you do."

    "His brother?"

    "Ya we all live together now...long story...they take really good care of me."

    "You aren't dating both of them are you?"

    "EW no, only Sans, Papyrus is like my brother too at this point, he's a really innocent guy. He's tall, like..."

    "Your brother..." She finished for you.

    "How is he?"

    "That's part of the reason I called, he's thinking about asking his girlfriend to marry him."

    "He hasn't decided?"

    "Well he wants to ask on valentines day..."    

    "So he wants the ring then."

    "Told him I have it but I'm not going to give it to him until he has a set date."

    "I'll find it and send it."

    "No, I think you should give it to him honey."

    "You know he hates me..."

    "Sweetie..."

    Sans appeared in the room again carrying take out bags from grillby's, your medicine and a bottle of your favorite soda.

    "Look Grandma I really need to go."

    "Will you come to thanksgiving?" She asked hopeful.

    "You know I can't."

    "You should come but I understand. I'll call again soon, and I want to hear all about your boyfriend. I love you"

    "Love you too."

    You hung up dropping it on the bed and ran your hands into your hair.

    "Are you alright baby," Sans kicked his slippers off placing the food in front of you.

    "I'm fine, its just...hard to talk to my grandma, she misses me but...nevermind." burying your face in your knees and hugging your legs.

    "Hey," He sat next to you, shifting your hair away from your neck kissing your soft skin repetitively until you looked at him. "I'm right here you know."

    Sighing you decided to explain a little, not everything but a little, "I'm not very well liked in my family, and my grandmother even talking to me makes the family pretty upset, that's why I never go see them.  Grandma is the only one that cares to contact me."

    "Hmm..." He handed you some of your medicine and the soda. "How about we not worry about this right now. We eat, relax and get some more shut eye."

    "Sounds good to me."  After taking the pills you looked at him. "How did you know my password?"

    "I guessed, and honestly, SANSY1 is a bit too easy.  A Skeleton easy." he said winking.

    Rolling your eyes and giggling you leaned over and kissed him lingering a little so you could see Sans blush. "I think its fine to have you as my password bone boy."

    "Agreed. Hey I read something online..."

    "About what?"

    "Your situation..."

    "Do I even want to know?"

    "Uh it said, " you watched his brow bones pull together "arousal helps with your cramps."

    Your face went bright red, "Sans I...I don't know..."

    He nuzzled your neck, "so easy to make you blush sweetheart. I was only trying to get a rise out of you."

    "Really?"

    "Yup sort of, I really did read that though." He nipped your neck, running a hand across you and resting it on your abdomen.

    "Sans..."

    He chuckled softly, before handing you food, "lets get back to laziness."

 

    The next morning you were still in Sans' bed and that internal clock of yours forced you up.  Sans stirred as you did.

    "Your boss called..." is voice gruff and slurred.

    "Did he?"

    Sans held your phone up pressing a button to play the voicemail your boss had left.

    "Hey _______ they haven't finished fixing the damages to the offices yet so please take the day off, see you tomorrow."

    "Well, Okay...." flopping onto your back and stretching your arms above your head, "what am I going to do with my day then?"

    Sans rolled on top of you and kissed you gaining entrance to your mouth easily as you stifled a giggle at his enthusiasm.  Then he shifted down your body his face at your abdomen. One of his hands pushed your shirt up while the other pulled the band of the shorts you were wearing down enough to exposed skin.  "I want to test a theory baby." Before you could protest Sans kissed your abdomen gently, than licked the area slowly.  His magic tingled on your skin, you'd grown accustom to that feeling on your neck and in your mouth from his kisses, but that spot was particularly sensitive. 

    "mmhmm..."

    Sans pulled away satisfied, "were you having pain before..."

    "I...I was..." Your heart was racing and your breathing ragged from his little experiment.

    "Now?" He ran his hand across the area he had been exploring with his mouth a moment prior wiping a small bit of his faintly glowing blue saliva off.

    "Not that bad.." reaching to him he held himself over you.

    "Good, although I guess one or both of my theories works not sure on that part." You watched his eyes questioningly willing him to explain. "I was testing the arousal theory and...if my magic can help alleviate pain somehow...." He grabbed your hand that had been cut with glass before that as healed by Toriel; a faint pink scar was now present there. He held your palm to his teeth, "well I wish we could stay in bed all day but Undyne is expecting us..."

    "Why?"

    Sans climbed off of you producing a plastic bag from beside the bed, "change into this and I'll tell you when we get there."

    So you went to your bathroom, inside the bag was yoga pants, and a sports tank top, so you knew it was some exercise related thing. You pulled on a sport bra, and swapped a pad for a tampon, slipping the clothes on.  It fit really well, Sans must have snooped in your closet to get the right sizes.  When you exited the bathroom, Sans was waiting, he was wearing his usual except he wore a black tank top and black chuck taylor's  which you'd see him wear frequently. 

    He pulled you tightly against him, "close your eyes, and wrap your arms around me tight. Don't let go." You did as he asked squeezing him as tight as you dared. There was a disorienting shift in weight and you felt like you were falling for a split second before you were settled again. "Okay open your eyes."

    You weren't in your room anymore, this place was so grand and huge that you thought you might be on another planet.

    "Nerds."

    Undyne was standing on a rather large amount of mats in the giant place.

    "How'd....where... what?"

    "This is the palace, Underground where we are from...would have chosen a different place for this but its better this way..." Sans glanced around, slightly on edge. He held you tighter and spoke quietly in your ear. "I had to fight Frisk while they were possessed her, I've died here, I watched many die here..."

    You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck sweetly, "why are we here if its causing this?"

    He nuzzled your shoulder, "we are here for you." He released you taking your hand and walking over to Undyne who was waiting impatiently. "We are going to teach you how to protect yourself, and fight like a monster."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fighting like a monster this will be fun.  
> Epic things to come I hope you are really excited for it!  
> Don't forget to comment what you think and btw...  
> You guys are awesome!


	21. Of Fighting and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to learn some ways of fighting but now some scars of your past are appearing and things start to steam up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry this is a day late but it seems I've been having a bad time. Stop laughing. My mind is being dumb but no worries Next chapter is probably going to be a long one because a lot of things are going to be happening so be prepared!

 "What do you mean fight like a monster?"

    Sans stared at you as you spun to look at him, "I realized yesterday that you are vulnerable, I didn't have my phone and had no clue what had happened.  So I called Undyne and together we decided teaching you how to fight back and protect yourself would be our best option."

    "I can fight, you've seen me."

    "I sort of saw you, you know basics, enough to get out quick, but when weapons are involved along with smart individuals...."

    "Sans..."

    "Look I'm worried, a skeleTON so, and this might actually be good for the both of us.  Lets face it, as much as I'd love to be attached to your hip all the time we know that its impossible to stay together all the time."

    He was right of course, you did have basics that your uncle had taught you when you were younger because he was a karate instructor.  Since then a bunch of those skills had faded but you knew enough to get away.  Looking at the genuine concern and hint of fear in his eye sockets you conceded with a sigh and a head nod.

    "Where do we start?"

    Undyne grinned broadly, "come on you, get on the mat here, we start with some sparring."

    "You're joking right?"

    "Nope not in the slightest"

    You faced her bending your knees and holding your arms in fight position, left arm forward right arm closer to your center eyes trained on your friend as you waited for her to move.  She moved forward slowly before swinging her arm up knocking your left arm up and shoving you roughly. You had been expecting to hit the mat hard but something had stopped you.

    "Dammit Sans! how is she going to learn if you block me with your magic."

    That's when you saw the blue glow of Sans' magic wrapped around you as it lowered you to the mat gently and disappeared.

    "Sorry Undyne, didn't think it would MATter." He held his arms out and winked at you and Undyne groaned loudly, clearly displeased with Sans because of his puns and not taking things seriously.

    "Look bone brain, you wanted me to teach her, let me teach her my way."

    "She is human Undyne, you can't train her like an aspiring royal guardsman."

    "I know that!" She huffed then held her hand out to help you up. "Know what you did wrong?"

    "Ya, I should have anticipated your movement better..."

    "Okay, well you get that bit at least, again," she glared at Sans, "don't help her."

    "Can't promise that." He shouted back before sitting down by the mats behind you watching intently.

    You set your stance like before, only feeling Sans eyes on you when you realized something and stood up straight just as Undyne got into her fighting pose.  She stood up confused, as you stuck your tongue in your cheek shaking your head with a small fake chuckle. Turning around to your Skeleton boyfriend who sat leaning forward, legs crossed with his elbow on his leg hand holding up his chin.

    "Perve..." You stared at him with mock irritation whispering under your breath.

    "Something bothering you babe?" his grin widening as you narrowed your eyes.

    "You know I have sweats, shorts, and plenty of tank tops to wear..."

    "Do you now?" His eyebrow raised jokingly.

    "Yet you bought this outfit and had me wear it..."

    "Trying to be nice." He closed his eyes his grin more mischievous than before.

    You walked over to him standing right in front of him to have him look up at you, "you liar, you wanted me wearing tight clothes just so you could look at my Ass."

    He started laughing "oh I love the look on your face right now trying to be mad at me, but you really like it don't you?"

    Rolling your eyes, and crossing your arms you stayed silent.

    "Come on baby, can't a guy have the luxury of ogling his girl's ASSets?" he chuckled at his own pun before looking back up at you.

    Sans had a point, the fact that he enjoyed being with you was one thing, but loving you inside and out was something you hadn't really encountered. He did have a thing about your ass and loving to grab it all the time and somehow that made you feel good because he really did love you and your body.

    You sighed as you let go of that irritation, "fine."

    He reached up and grabbed your hands as you let them fall to your sides, and tugged you down to him. "Besides its not just your ass I'm looking at," he kissed your neck as he gently squeezed your breast, making you squeak in surprise.

    As you stood back up, you looked at him turning back to Undyne on your heel.  You stopped halfway back to her and grinned broadly then bent over to unnecessarily untie and retie your sneakers, wiggling your hips ever so slightly; not enough for Undyne to know what you were doing but clear as possible for Sans.  When you stood back up you looked over your shoulder at Sans, his face a brilliant shade of blue from blushing.

    "Enjoying the show Bone boy?"

    He pulled his hood over his head and pulled the drawstings tight after zipping his hoodie up obscuring his blushing face.  Giggling you marched back to Undyne with the brightest grin you could muster.

    "What was that?" She pointed behind you as Sans covered the last part of his face placing his head in his hands breathing heavily.

    "Oh just showing Sans the flipside of a coin."

    She looked at you quizzically before watching you get back into fight position.

    "Let's get to it Undyne."

 

\------

    It really only took one time being knocked off your feet and hitting the ground hard for Sans to snap out of his embarrassed stupor before watching intently and blocking you from Undyne's punches and major falls.  Despite her angry rantings at him you were still grateful he was actually paying attention to the training and not you backside.  

 

    You ducked out of the path of Undyne's fist rolling sideways righting onto the balls of your feet.  That didn't phase her from her attack as she shifted angling her punch down.  You fell backward to avoid it, crawling backward as a sea of spears shot out of the ground trailing after you.  In an attempt to get away you rolled sideways pulling your arms around your chest only to have the spears cross over you every which way trapping you against the ground.

     This was always the result, Undyne kind of got carried away especially after three hours and your miraculously ability to learn quickly spurring an advancement in her lesson plan.  You'd been thrown around all day and now here you were caged to the ground by Undyne's spears; flushed, gasping for breath and the sweat coating your body rolling down you skin evoking a series of shivers.

    "U...undyne.... please..." You gasped out your eyes rolling back eyelids flickering shut as the spears closed in further.  "Sa..ns..."

    "UNDYNE!" Sans voice echoed through the chamber and a stream of blue magic wrapped protectively around you.

    The spears vanished, huffing you shifted your head around trying to regain your barring's failing miserably as your breathing was labored and body spent exhausted.

    "Shit, _____ I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Undyne was on her knees beside you as Sans teleported beside you sliding his hand behind your neck steadying your swaying head.

    "_____...Baby...come on, breathe." Sans caressed your cheek with his other hand moving it in small slow circles. You took a deep breath, "that's my girl, again." Breathing again deeper than before. "There we go, Undyne I told you to be careful." Sans glared at her, eye flashing blue orange and yellow in anger.

    "I got carried away, she learns so quick and being down here I forgot I'm not captain of the royal guard anymore..." she rambled ignoring Sans glare and locking to you as you started peeling your eyes open utterly spent.

    "Sans... s'okay..." his eyes flicked back on brow furrowing in concern as he pulled you into hug.  You shivered, his bones feeling cold as ice against your overheated body. "She didn't mean to, don't be mad." With the most pitiful puppy dog face you could muster, whish wasn't very hard, you stared up at him speaking  softly, "can we go home...please?"

    You felt him exhale deeply, sending a comforting breeze skirting across your skin. "Yes, I could never say no." He stood up slipping his hands down to your yours to pull you up, only your body shook from over exertion and didn't have the energy to stand. "What's wrong?"

    "I can't, Sansy. I'm too tired." He grinned, immediately scooping you into his arms, a portal opened next to Undyne in the same motion.

    "I'm sorry ." Her brow furrowed looking like she could almost turn into Alphys with the regret on her face.

    "Not mad. Relax." Sans' usual smile returning to his skull.

    "See you later Undyne....No worries, I'll be good as new by tomorrow." You gave her a weak thumbs up slumping against Sans letting your arm slip from his shoulder to dangle lazily against his back.

    Her snarky grin returned with a vengeance, "YA BETTER PUNK!" She flexed her bicep cupping it with her other hand, "gotta get you up to snuff." She dashed through laughing, where Sans closed it instantly opening another one showing your room and all its glory.  

    He stepped through vanishing the portal from existence behind him.  The air felt so much better in your room, not to mention the smell, which was clean and crisp like a cold winter day should be unlike the stuffy underground with no natural light.  Sans seemed to relax as you did being back in your proper place above ground.

    You could sense the tension still clutching as he held you and slack when you rubbed his back weakly.  He had been gazing at he room absently before catching on to you staring at him.  The lights of his eyes smoldered with fondness, adoration, and the overwhelming feeling of love that you returned.  Painstakingly, you lifted your hand to run your fingertips along his jaw tenderly. He leaned into your touch, eyes growing brighter and wider as he kissed your palm when it came close to his teeth.

    "Are you okay Sans?"

    His deep chuckle reverberated through you, "I bone-lieve I should be asking you that?"

    "Tibia honest I'm not the one that had to go to a place that hold terrible memories."

    Sans head for the bed only; you tugged on the hood of his hoodie, "No, please cold shower...just sit me in there." His brow raised in question, scanning you over as if you were hiding something. Rolling your eyes you huffed and responded, "I smell, and I feel like my body could cook an egg right now. I'm gross and in desperate need a cold shower."

    "Sounds chilling prospect." His chest shaking in laughter and you couldn't stop yourself from joining him. "Okay shower then." He strolled lazily slow into your bathroom.

    "Just set me in the shower, I'll keep my clothes on I don't feel like moving right now."

    He pulled the shower door open and set you down concern washing over his features as he turned the water on.  You shivered for a moment as the cool water washed over you.  Sans grabbed the shower head with the flexible hose and holding it to spray over scalp slowly.  Leaning back against the tile you let Sans control the water steam letting your eyes close as he let it wash over your arms then to your shins and thighs.

    Pausing and letting the sprayer dangle Sans removed his shirt setting it on the edge of the tub.  At the lack of cooling water you wrenched your eyes open to investigate the cause.  He approached his now wet phalanges gliding along your back to a sitting position taking the spot behind you cradling you against his chest as his arm circled you. His body shifted as he readjusted the water temperature, before seizing the sprayer again proceeding to let the water stream through your hair running his fingers through as the same time. 

    Humming with content you let your body relax nearly drifting to sleep as the water warmed to a room temp.

    Sans tugged at your soaked through shirt, "may I?" hesitant about being shirtless in broad daylight you stiffened letting your mind sort through before giving him a curt nod and raising your arms slightly as he slid your shirt off tossing it out of the shower where it landed on the floor with a slap from being drenched.

    "Thank you."

    "Feel better?"

    "Yeah much."

    "Nap?"

    "Gotta get into dry clothes first."

    "Sure." Sans turned the water off letting the nozzle hang and his fingers grazed your neck taming a few wet strands to set behind your ear.  Then you felt his lips searching gently, and his tongue lick a path from you jaw to your shoulder.

    "Sans..." a rather exasperated tone slipping from you. "I really can't take the stimulation. I'll pass out."

    "But you taste so good."

    "Very funny."

    He chuckled, "I concede to your wishes fair maiden."

    "Thank you Skele-sir." You sat forward slightly for Sans to stand.

    He walked around you crouching in front of you to help you to your feet when he saw something. Catching his look, you followed it to a spot over your ribs a little below your right breast. A long thin scar, curving upward toward your side. Instinctively, you covered it with your arm avoiding eye contact; you hadn't wanted him to see, it held a terrible story, and not one you were prepared to tell. 

    His eyes were locked on the spot even though covered, eyes dim and confused as he reached out and gently moving your arm away. Warm phalanges traced the long faded scar, it clearly had been there for a long time, because it wouldn't be noticed well unless you looked and Sans had.

    "Babe, what...?"

    "It's nothing." You blurted out a bit quickly making Sans' gaze snap right to your face the concern, curiosity and another emotion you couldn't recognize flooding into his eyes.

    "I can tell it isn't..." he continued to trace it your body quaking from both the cold and from the tingling sensation his fingers left in their wake. His expression softened, his hand found your cheek turning it to face him, eyes bright now. "I can help." His teeth met your lips, his magic tingling as his magic lips met yours deepening in slow passion.

     When you parted, Sans pulled you up pulling you close his hands wandering across your wet back, his smooth warm bones sending shivers across your soft skin.

    "Can I get you anything?" he said soft and sincere, resting his forehead against yours.

    "I...I need c..clothes."

    He smiled broadly, he moved back headed to your towel rack and giving it to you setting it over your head and massaging gently to mildly dry your hair before handing you the shirt and jacket he'd taken off a few minutes prior to join you in the shower.

    "Take this and I'll be back in a minute." He went to leave the room his shorts dripping as he went, clearly to go change himself.

    "Sans..."

    Opening the door, he stopped, looking at you with his eyes overflowing with affection, "hm?"

    "Can we sleep in your bed?"

    "You like it in there don't you?"

    "I..It smells like you."

    His grin broadened, "Hmm and I love yours, but I have a plan." He hurried out only to crack the door a bit and hang a pair of your clean underwear on the door nob.

    Ah he wasn't going to give you pants, and you weren't upset about that his bones felt good against your skin and that contact was calming; grounding you to keep your mind off other things.  You noticed he hadn't provided a bra either but Sans seemed to like you with or without one so what were you to deny him a press of your chest to his ribs when you snuggled.

    Drying quickly, and cleaning yourself up, changing out feminine products and slipping on the underwear Sans had retrieved. When you pulled on his tank top his scent washed over you, a sense of calm filling you up and your soul and heart thrumming evenly. The feeling increased when you pulled on his hoodie, you zipped it up rubbing your cheek against the plush fur inhaling his scent deeply before wandering out of the bathroom.  Sans was standing beside your bed still shirtless but with clean dry shorts, spreading a comforter over the one already there, and more pillows made their home alongside yours.

    "What's this?" rubbing your eyes and approaching your boyfriend slowly you let your gaze wander.

    "We have both of our scents here now," he held out his hand to you and patted the cover.  It was his bed's comforter blue and radiating his old book and ketchup smell.

    "I love it." Slowly you walked up to him as he held the covers up to let you crawl in before he joined you.

    His hands started exploring slowly gingerly laying you on your back before pushing your shirt up enough to uncover the scar again so he could examine it further.

    "Did this hurt?"

    Flushed and embarrassed by the imperfection to your body you nodded, trembling from his touch and you body unable to properly respond because of exhaustion.

    "I can make it a better thing."

    Before you could object, his lips found the spot moving slowly with determination. His tongue flicking lightly across it, and your aroused moans making them more purposeful. Your hand caressed the back of his skull, as your back arched of its own volition to press against his half bare body. He purred with content as he snaked his hand up finding yours, lacing his fingers with your own.

    Your head was spinning and your body simply couldn't take the exertion no matter how much you wanted to feel all of what Sans was doing.  After a moment your body, went slack, eyes closing sending you tumbling into sleep filled with unsatisfied pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya not my best chapter but hooray fluff!   
> Also! Who here is ready for some serious sexual tension because that is gonna be a thing really really soon. 
> 
> If you guys want I have a tumblr i'm on there a lot so if there is stuff you want me to see you can find me.  
> http://darkestion.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Love you all and I'm always excited to hear from you! let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22: A Heated Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has decided to surprise you and things may get a bit carried away, but some of Sans' past is revealed and you can't help wanting to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm really sorry this is late by 2 weeks. My life has been crap and with surmounting family issues and overworking myself. HOWEVER...I finished this chapter, and will be back on schedule from now on. I will be on vacation for a week starting the 2nd but I'll have some one shots and more chapters done when I return.
> 
> WARNING! this chapter contains smut ;D Enjoy!

   ***

 

    Sans felt your body tension fall, your hand go slack on his skull sliding down to rest on his vertebrae, and your fingers he'd ensnared in his lost their grip.  Your breathing went to a soft easy rhythm along with your heart beat.  His soul strummed in rhythm to yours, like they called out to one another when you saw each other.  His chest warmed as his fingers tracing imaginary designs on your skin setting your soul on a race along side his.  He saw that you really weren't able to handle stimulation with the exhaustion you were suffering from because he insisted on you training to defend yourself. Part of him cringed at the thought of you having to use those skills, but he knew it was necessary to protect you.  

    He sighed warmly against your skin withdrawing a few inches to observe your gentle breathing and stroke the scar.  How did it get there, and why were you so nervous for him to see it? It explained why you wouldn't change in front of him for sure but why hadn't he noticed before? His hands had definitely explored there before.  The mark was only slightly smoother than your skin but he felt a twinge of sadness that you were hiding it from him.  The look on your face when he'd started to ask cut him to the quick, because you looked pained, your eyes sad and dark. Whatever it was that made you look like that he wouldn't let that sort of thing happen again.

    Giving you a soft gentle kiss to your forehead, sliding the shirt back to covering you and covering you lovingly with his comforter before extricating himself from you. He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen where he started putting stuff together. Now was a good time for what he wanted to do.

    ***

 

    A few hours passed and you stirred from your sleep, completely at a loss for where you were in your groggy state.  A dream you were having had shaken you to the core, it was the same nightmare you kept having every so often especially since the day it involved was nearing.  This time of year always hurt the most and you were unsure of what to tell Sans if he caught on to how distracted you knew your mind would be.  Already your anxiety was shooting through the roof and you'd been able to hide that from Sans earlier in the shower but when that day came, what would you do?

    Blinking a few times, you cleared the fuzziness from your eyes and looked around the room in a mild panic before you slid out of bed stumbled disoriented from sleep to the closet.  You picked up the first pair of pants you found and slid them on, finding a bra and slipped it on under your shirt quickly before stumbling out of your bedroom.  Nearly falling on the floor in the hall, you caught a glimpse of Sans in the kitchen, Paps was bustling around him a clear excitement bubbling up on his face as he was placing a pie tin on the counter and wrapping it in a kitchen towel.

    Rubbing your arm anxiously you shuffled into the living/ dining room, still willing your head to clear. Sans was smiling the broadest you'd seen so far as he put a hand on Papyrus' shoulder, which faded slightly as his eyes opened catching you in his sights and seeing the distress you were in.

    He disappeared for a split second appearing in front of you, "______, hey you alright?"

    Your eyes were glazed over, unable to focus.

    Gently, he raised your chin with his phalanges so your eyes met his, "okay, I'm right here. Focus on your breathing, shut your eyes..." His arms held you firmly against him. "breath..." You let all the air from you lungs out hard; when had you held your breath and why didn't you notice? "there we go...breath in " doing as he instructed, he helped you regain a clear head.  Papyrus was in the kitchen still bustling about; either he was unaware, or he didn't know what was going on.

    "S...sorry Sans I don't know what...I couldn't.."

    "Its like a mental paralysis, if that makes sense. You have a goal but you can't shake something off and you basically go on, er, autopilot. Best way I can think to describe it." you watched Sans' expression twist into one of sadness, mixed with concern.

    "Y..ya."

    "You had a nightmare.."

    "How did...?"

    "I know the feeling. At least you didn't attack anyone..." He looked at the ground, a sense of guilt radiating from his bones as you leaned into him grabbing the back of his shirt tightly, balling your fists, and burying your face in his shoulder. 

    "More in common than we already knew."

    "Want to talk about it?"

    Going rigid and hiding your face in his shirt further you shook your head, "I don't really remember..." Which was technically a lie but maybe Sans wouldn't prod to much.

    "Hmm", he ran his hand consolingly up and down your back tracing invisible designs with the other. "I know how that is," he sighed softly rubbing his cheekbone against your temple. "If you remember, Don't be afraid to talk to me..." Nodding into his shoulder and planting a kiss to his clavicle you pulled away a little rubbing your eyes.

    "So..." he continued to hold you, reaching back with one hand as Papyrus placed a small bag into his hand. "would you be so wonderful as to go on a date with a skeleton who really stressed his girlfriend out to the point of passing out?"

    "Depends..." you watched him, he looked shocked, "Coma I'm kidding with you."

    Paps gasped in shock loudly, "SANS! HOW COULD YOU CORRUPT HER?!!!!!"

    Sans burst out laughing, tugging you against him and muffling his laughter with your shoulder; body shaking. "Amazing! Sorry Paps, this girl right here," he kissed your temple sweetly, "this pun genius, gets butter everyday." He grinned slyly, giving his brother a quick glance eliciting a groan from the tall skeleton before he held you tighter before you were falling into nothingness and then feeling your feet on solid ground a moment later.

    It was still dark but you knew a few things: you were outside, the sky was clear, the moonlight casting a soft blue glow across the grassy field you were standing in.  The small hill you were standing on was void of trees and the grass was freshly cut.  You could faintly hear waves in the distance, with the lack of city noise.  Finding yourself turning in Sans grasp as you gawked at your surroundings, you looked down and saw a large blanket spread out a foot away.  A pile of blankets and pillows sat on top, several food containers sitting beside them with a lantern and a beat up, well loved telescope set up at the edge of the blanket at the highest point of the hill.

    You gasped, raising your hands to cover your blush stained cheeks even though your back was turned. "Sans...this is beautiful..."

    His arms circled your waist, planting sweet kisses on your shoulder leading up you the hallow behind your ear. "This is where I wanted to take you on our first official date." Dropping your hands to lace your fingers with his, you sunk into his embrace turning your head to kiss his cheek. Kissing your cheek back "You liked the planetarium, but this...this is so much better especially since there's no seats to separate us and I can show you more than the show did."

    From the corner of your eye you saw that signature blue blush of his creep onto his cheeks.

    "Its perfect."

    Sans released you, gently taking your hand and leading you to sit on the blanket where he sat next to you handing you a container that had warm freshly cooked food inside.  The scent wafted up to you, and right when you stuck your fork into it Sans slipped a blanket over your lap to prevent you from getting cold because the nights were getting colder.  You got a good look at the food on your fork as melting cheese attached the main food stretched far; it was a broccoli and cheese quiche. The smell didn't even compare to how good it tasted, because your taste buds were firing causing your mouth to water the minute you put it in your mouth.

    The grin on Sans' face grew exponentially as he watched your eyes widen and drool over what you'd eaten. "This may sound cheesy, but damn you look satisfied with that."

    "Holy shit," you swallowed the bite, "I've never eaten anything this good!"

    He didn't seem to mind you not acknowledging his pun. "I haven't made this in awhile so I'm glad it hasn't been stretched of its quality."

    "Its amazing, looks like the skelebros share more that bone relation."

    "Good one sweetheart." He had scarfed down his portion already before you'd eaten half of yours. "I'll get the telescope all set up. you finish eating." Crawling over to the telescope her readjusted its view, turning knobs, angling the scope, looking through and adjusting again.

    His focus made you smile, because of his genuine excitement, and seeing him doing something he actually loved to do. Watching him you nearly forgot about your food, and set it in your lap taking tiny bits into your mouth because you couldn't manage to get a big bite while being so distracted. Sans turned back to you, his brow bone raising lightly as his glowing orbs looked over you.

    "Something wrong?"

    "No." taking one last big bite and blushing profusely, as you watched him sit indian style with a smug grin on his face.

    "Seems to me someone is lying like a rug."

    "Fine! you caught me," you set the food container down by his and folded your hands in your lap picking at the little fluff balls stuck to the blanket. "I love seeing you like this," you couldn't look at him as you continued. "You seem so at ease and...happy, I've never seen you so excited about anything," you bit your lip trying to word what you wanted to say properly. "I always want you to do what makes you like this...and I feel like I'm lessening that for you.  I mean you're having to deal with my issues when you could be...happy."

    It took you a small moment of silence, for you to look up at your boyfriend.  His expression was soft, orbs brimming over with adoration, and a smile that was crooked showing his concern.

    "Baby, I'm happy, being with you is what does that. I was just excited to show you this, I've wanted us to do this for a long time and...You are the sun to my earth." He held his arms out coaxing you to sit in his lap.

    Shakily you stood up, grasping his hands as he guided you to sit turning the both of you to the telescope.  

    He whispered softly in your ear grasping you anxious hands, "You are the only reason I'm able to do this, I had lost all desire to do this...or anything for that matter before I met you." He nuzzled your shoulder planting a kiss to the soft curve of your neck, "you made me better, still do." At his words, you relaxed letting yourself nuzzle his cheek, "now how about I show you some stars that aren't you?"

    Giggling you kissed him as he motioned for you to look through the scope his hands taking a loving hold on your hips. "Okay professor Sans, teach me about space."

    His chuckle shook you lightly, "well you are looking at the Great Orion Nebula, are you familiar with the great hunter Orion, or Orion's belt Miss ______?"

    "Why yes professor."

    "Good, well its located at the tip of Orion's sword...and its get these wonderful colors created by energized hydrogen."

    "Wow," you pulled back from the scope, "did you show me this just for that joke?" You laughed a little before returning to the scope to gaze at the blues and pinks glowing light years away.

    It took Sans a quiet moment to finally catch on to what you were talking about, at which point he wrapped his arms around your middle laughing into your shoulder. "Honestly kitten, I didn't think about that but you are certainly sharp enough for the both of us."

    You groaned as you laid back against him, "sweet skels all innocent for once."

    His bones hummed, as he leaned forward making you follow so he could turn the scope and readjust again to show you something else. He showed you various nebulas all in spectacular colors, and many constellations that he told you the stories behind them. He went on for an hour at least showing you as much as he could before he wrapped his arms tightly around you and carried you back to the pile of blankets laying you down and joining you.

    "Hey I was still looking at things!" You curled against him a little cold from the night air.

    "Aw come now you were going to miss the show if I had you sit there any longer."  he cradled his head in his hands as he looked sideways at you.

    You propped up on your elbow looking over at him curiously, he pulled his hand away from his skull to grab your chin and turn your head to look up at the stars. Then you saw a streak of light shoot across the horizon followed shortly by another and soon you were seeing more and more.

    Sans slipped his arm around you, tugging you against him. "What do you think?"

    "Sans its amazing, I don't think I've ever seen a meteor shower....Thank you..." turning on your side you placed your hand on his ribs nuzzling your cheek against his shoulder as you stared up at the stars.

    "I never miss these, I simply don't want to. In the underground we didn't have the sky, sun, moon, stars...anything. I remember getting to the surface and being blinded by the setting sun, and as we descended the mountain the stars started flecking the sky one by one. I'd always wanted to see them, to sleep under an actual sky. I mean we had something down there that we...I guess used as a really poor substitute."

    You absent mindedly started trailing your fingers up and down his sternum comforting him as he spoke.

    With a deep contented sigh he continued, "we called it the wishing room. Something about the stone of the ceiling and the luminescent blue water reflecting on it made the ceiling have flecks across it that we imagined were stars. I used to spend all my time there, outside of all my odd jobs of course."

    "So you liked it there?"

    "Well it was an escape, but I prefer being right here...with you."

    Giving him a soft kiss to his clavicle and returning your eyes above as another few lights streaked by, "Why did they call it the wishing room?"

    "Ah, everyone went there to make wishes and there were these flowers; echo flowers.  These flowers would repeat anything you said around them and if you listened you could hear a conversation that someone had a long time ago. Most wished for freedom, I know I did, but eventually I went there wanting the resets to end, or for what happened to my dad not to have happened." He grasped your hand, "After we got to the surface none of that stuff mattered anymore, I'd spend nights on the roof of our building just to be under all of this." He raised his hand motioning to the sky. "As the months went by and humans got more...awful, I started to not enjoy it. I'd stop in the park with Paps and some monster hating asshole would make a comment, or throw a drink or food at Paps and me." He stiffened growling a little, before he relaxed burying his face in your hair, inhaling your scent, "then you came along, a ray of pure beauty, sitting in a field with a tiny dog when a dog monster and a skeleton started playing with the pint sized guy and you were unphased, accepting from the first moment we talked. Suddenly I found wonder in the galaxy again, and when I went out onto the roof all I wanted was for you to be there with me."

    You were blushing, and so was he, your attention to the sky effectively taken over by looking at how amazing he was.

    Shifting, you sat up, Sans sat up with you a bit confused with concern clear on his face but you didn't let that look stay there long as you threw your leg over his and straddled him, pressing your lips to his teeth before he could react. Pulling back Sans opened his mouth slightly his sapphire tongue lulling out, leaning forward again you licked his tongue before his phantom lips covered yours his tongue exploring your mouth and yours his. Stroking his neck softly, you tugged on his shirt a little as he parted from you to lay kisses across your jaw.

    "Sans..."

    "Mmm?"

    "S..so..." he distracted you kissing the hallow of your jaw, "you can handle the cold right now?"    

    He froze, breathing against your skin "are you cold?"

    "No, no," He continued his explorations, "do something for me?"

    "Hmm?" He sat back enough to look you in the eyes. "What is it?"

    Pushing his jacket off his shoulders and leaning in brushing your lips against each of his neck vertebrae, "would you take off your shirt for me? Or would you like me to take it off for you?" you were blushing before you'd even said it but you didn't want to lose your resolve.

    His grin was steady as he removed his arms from around you shrugging his jacket off so it was splayed out behind him, then grabbed the hem of his shirt, "like this kitten?" His expression turned sly and spread threatening to crack his handsome face.

    "Y..yes." He yanked his shirt over his head depositing it where you had previously been laying at his side. "Lay back." you pressed the palm of your hand against his sternum and he obliged laying down on his jacket and the pillows behind him. Still straddling his hips you were astonished his bones weren't digging into you, but you left it as being magic and something to ask about later.

    "Tell me if I'm doing something you don't like okay?" You ran your fingers across each of his ribs, memorizing the dents, curves, feeling the smooth texture and where it became rough. His breathing became uneven and you held still for a split second.

    "Please...Don't stop." his face flushed his mouth hanging open a little showing the blue glow of his tongue, practically begging you to continue and he grasped your waist hard.

    You smiled prying his hands off of you, "one rule...for now...don't touch. This is about you, so let me do this."

    "Baby..." His eyes rested on your hands holding his carefully, looking disappointed at the prospect.

    You guided his hands to your thighs and he grabbed hold massaging sweetly. You returned your hands to his bones slipping your fingers into the spaces between his ribs abruptly, and Sans bucked against you from the action muttering 'fuck' in a low, aroused tone. Squeezing his strong bones, which you noticed were thicker than human bones, caused his breathing to hitch and rubbing those bones made him moan.  So you decided to shift one hand under his rib cage, stroking the underside of his bones slowly, his hands lost there grip the more you of him you felt.

    He was puddy in your hands as you retracted your hand on his ribcage to gently grab his spine, massaging the bones gently sliding your hand up and down and he bucked against your center again.  At the motion, your core heated more because his magic member now pressed firmly against your heat.  So you grinded against him, finally looking back to his face which was flushed, eye sockets closed and glowing sweat drops across his forehead. Gripping your thighs tightly and digging his nails in a bit he held you firmly in place bucking again forcing a moan from your lips.

    Almost immediately, you bent down laying sloppy kisses down his sternum before licking up it. Sans growled lewdly, clearly having a hard time restraining himself judging from how tightly he gripped your thighs.

    Again you backed away, as more impatient growls escaped your skeleton man his eyes drinking you in hungrily. This time you gripped the top of his hips peaking out of his shorts and sliding down, his eyes snapping shut from the stimulation and his head rolling back. His grip faltered and you raise off him reaching your right hand down the front of his shorts and grabbing his shaft gingerly, and moving the top of his shorts down to reveal his magical member.

    Even though Sans had tensed beneath you, you couldn't help marveling at him.  IT was certainly bigger than you had imagined the length was magnificient, and the girth...there were no words. In fact, you were a bit worried that when you and he did finally do the deed, if it would fit. And you really wanted to find out, but right now you just wanted to take in how amazing he was. His cock was smooth like glass but firm and slightly soft like a human's would be. The blue color matched his skilled tongue, and the tingle of magic in your hand made you quiver from thinking about how amazing that would feel else where. 

     You started stroking him, running your thumb over the tip of his cock and circling it smearing the dribble of precum around.  Hearing him groan deeply,  set you of fire and you slid down his legs keeping a firm hold on him pumping at a steady pace.  Then you leaned down examining him before giving and experimental lick to the tip of his manhood.

    "______!" He moaned out loudly, you glanced up his eye lights rolling back from pleasure.

    Now you wanted to do this more than ever as you kissed the underside before proceeding to lick his tip clean of precum. Sans squirmed but held his hips as still as he could clearly trying not to buck, which cold hurt you.

    Finding the base with your tongue you licked slowly from base to tip before taking it in your mouth and sucking gently circling him with your tongue.

    "Babe...you're gonna..." His voice caught in his throat as you took as much of his length in as you could starting to bob and pumping the rest with your free hand that wasn't rubbing the bottom of his rib cage. Opening one eye to peer at him, which he gave a lusty growl to his hands grasping the blanket so roughly you could hear the fabric tearing in his grasp.

    Picking up pace Sans writhed more, his breathing was erratic and bones humming. "I'm gonna...Cum.." He managed to speak out through contented groans, but you ignored his warning. 

    Sans breathing hitched, and in the same moment his magic wrapped around you, pulling you off of him and pulling you forward a bit, your hand still holding his length. He moaned loudly and you felt his warm fluids slide down him and get on your hand, not to mention the bit that you were sure had gotten on Sans' jacket and the bit that had gotten on some of your exposed abdomen.

    Finally looking up at him you let him go, still surprised by the face he was still hard beneath you but he looked tired and extremely satisfied. So you lifted your hand examining the warm sticky fluid, it glowed like his saliva only with a slightly silver sheen to it. Sans was watching looking a little mortified and embarrassed judging by the blush on his face and stitched together brow bones.  You smiled softly making eye contact and lapped his juices off your hand, earning a growl of lust from him.

    It tasted sweet, not overtly so but didn't taste mildly bad, and it left that wonderful tingly feeling in your mouth that was a bit stronger that how his penis felt in the same place.

    Sans grabbed your hands when you were done, pulling you on top of him, invading your mouth immediately with a deep kiss.

    "Damn, kitten what the hell?" He didn't even let you answer as he wrapped and arm around you tightly kissing you roughly.  He sat up a little then flipped over so you were now on top of his warm just head on the pillows with Sans' weight on you and his member pressing firmly against your heat.

    Shocked from the movement you gasped.

    "Sorry, baby I don't know what to...fuck you are...so damn beautiful. That was...God I want to eat you up kitten."

    "Sans I am still having to deal with the damn red river." He started nibbling your neck and grinding slowly against you. "You don't have to sugar coat either I...I've never done that before, for anyone."

    He stopped moving setting his forehead against yours, as he lifted himself a little starting to slowly unzip the jacket you were wearing.

    "______ you should have said something, you didn't have to, and I'm telling the truth..." he ran his thumb over your lips and you opened nipping his thumb lovingly. "You are astounding, I wish you had let me touch you."

    "It's not about me, you deserve better and you always do stuff for me."

    "Baby, I don't even think about that, and whether you realize it or not you do a hell of a lot for me. And I love you that's not going to change."

    "But..." Sans' lips found yours as he pushed your jacket open sliding his hands under the waistband of your pants to massage your hips.

    You started panting as he continued sliding against you, something similar to a purr emanating from Sans chest. He started raking his teeth across you chest, "if you want me to stop, just say so. I want you, fuck I want you bad, but not until you are ready."

    "Sans...I want you..." He sat up slowly, eyes gauging whether you were just saying that or if you meant it. "its just that doing it here, its really cold and my stupid woman situation doesn't help things either."

    He gently bit your lip, "sweetheart," he kissed long your jaw, "how about I get this all cleaned up and take you home, where its warm and comfortable?"

    Nodding softly, Sans stood up pulling his shorts back up and offering you a hand up, yanking you in and combing his fingers into your hair his lips slowly moving against yours leaving you breathless.  When he released you he found his shirt and jacket before guiding you off of the blanket and his blue magic covering everything. He moved them all through a portal you didn't realize he'd opened before snapping it shut and seizing your hips firmly and that falling feeling into blackness started, as Sans teleported yourselves into you bedroom.

    "Now, kitten may I?" He walked you backward until your back pressed against the wall. Then he knelt down and grabbing your thighs and pulled your legs around him pressing you firmly against the wall, kissing your neck and leaving sweet little bites with his teeth. His erection pressed against your heat again as he ground with even thrusts against you. Clinging you his bones you laced your fingers around into his around his back your arms around over his shoulders.

    Then there was a loud knock on the door making you jolt, but Sans didn't let that slow him down.

    "_______YOUR PHONE HAS BEEN GOING OFF NON-STOP FOR OVER AN HOUR! WOULD YOU LIKE TO ANSWER IT?"

    "Auh.." barely stifling a moan to answer him, "s..sure, slide...it.. mhmmm...under the door."

    The phone appeared silent for a moment before the screen lit up with a blocked number, and kept ringing. When you didn't answer it rang again a moment later. Sans was getting aggravated by it.   

    He removed one of his hands from you, to grab it with his magic and handed it to you.

    "I'll answer and end the call quickly." it started to ring again and which caught you in the middle of Sans speeding up his pace, "Oh Sans...I love you..." resting your cheek against his.  You answered the phone as Sans bit back his groans against your skin. "Hello...This is _________ ________ s..uh speaking."

    There was a dark laugh on the other end, "Well looks like I found your number monster whore, did you like my gifts?" the voice grew darker and more sinister, "the threat in your office, and your apartment..."

    You froze losing all grip on Sans and he halted his ministrations, orbs finding your frightened face.

    "No one gets away from me bitch...No one.."

    Your blood turned to ice, and your soul sunk to your stomach. 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.......Ya had to leave people wanting more.   
> Anyways comments and suggestions are always appreciated and I may upload a small unfinished sketch of the night scene in this. Things are only getting more intense from here, new chapter on Saturday :)
> 
> You guys are also super awesome for reading, you keep me writing.


	23. Jumpy as a Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat is looming, and now the bits of your past you wished to bury are clawing to the surface. Sans requests help and things are more painful than first believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sinners!  
> Yes there is SIN in this chapter! Aren't you happy? Two chapters in a row with some smut.   
> Anyway...I can't say enough how awesome it is that people like my story it really drives me to write!  
> I am really sorry this chapter is late, I'm on vacation and getting time to write is limited.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

 Sans held you steady reached for the phone and putting it on speaker, cradling you back with his other hand.

    "Nothing to say bitch?"

    "Why won't you leave me alone?"

    "Being arrested puts a damper on my activities, and since you've elected to press charges, other women are coming out of the woodwork. I simply cannot have that, so best make an example of the first who is trying."

    Sans growled grasping the phone tightly, "You're gonna have a bad time."

    "Oh-ho so the abomination is listening in, now if you don't put a leash on him I'll have no choice but to tell him of your past." You could almost hear the laughter in his voice.

    "You're lying..."

    "Am I? A car, a deep river, and a funeral. Any of that ringing a bell sweetheart?" His use of one of Sans' nicknames for you made you sick to your stomach.

    "Shut up!"

    "Struck A cord did I? Good. It won't be long, be seeing you." The call ended, and you pushed Sans away, wrapping your arms around your middle, disgusted with yourself and sliding down the wall to sit.

    Thoughts, particularly bad ones, swirled in your head and you couldn't focus. Your eyes went hazy, leaving you completely alone in your mental chaos and torture. 'how did he know? you'd never told him.' 'why was he torturing you?' 'should you tell sans and have him disappear now or wait and hope he'd stay?' 'it's your fault how could you ever let anyone close to you for what you've done?' 'everyone will hate you.' 'no one will save you.' 'they'll leave like all the others.'

    You were vaguely aware of Sans shaking you gently, but your mental state felt like it had fractured.  The only thing you were registering was the thoughts getting darker. 'you should be dead.' 'you  should have let the bad things destroy you.' 'you don't deserve anything.'

    Then Sans' phantom lips crushed yours, coaxing your mouth open and a gentle stream of air flooding your lungs; which gladly excepted the lifeline starting up hyperventilation.  How long hand you been holding your breath for you lungs to hurt?  Somehow his motions were starting to bring you around, as he crossed your arms over your chest and pulled you firmly against his chest. His forehead set perfectly against your temple as he whispered reassurances in your ear, rocking you gently.

    His voice was sweet as honey though you couldn't make out the words because your anxiety was screaming curses at you and trying to flood out any ability to break away from your inner struggle.

    Sans' voice was starting to get the upper hand, "its okay, I'm here." His voice becoming softer as he felt your body twitch in his arms.  "That's my girl, breathe". Doing as he asked you finally pulled out of your own head, letting your breathing become even again.

    "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

    "Sh, sh, sh, none of that."

    He held your face in his hands whipping the tears streaming down your cheeks. 'when had you started crying?'

    "HELLO! I HEARD YELLING! ARE YOU BOTH OKAY?!" Papyrus knocked frantically at the door, causing you to startle and hide your face against Sans' bare shoulder.

    "Sh..you're okay." He pet your hair, running his fingers through to scratch your scalp the way he knew calmed you. "Paps, we are fine, we will talk to you in a bit, batter go get Undyne."  

    "SANS! NO PUNS!!" He seemed to think for a moment, "GET UNDYNE?"

    "Yes Bro, we may be fine, but we do have a problem."

    There was no answer, only a race of footsteps going down the hall including the gentle click of Kirby's little paws dashing across the floor.

    "I'm..."

    He trailed kisses along your jaw as he scooped you into his protective embrace carrying you to the bed.  "No sorry's kitten." He set you down before snapping his fingers and a small portal appeared, at which he reached in snagging his phone from wherever that portal connected to and snapping it shut.

    Climbing into the bed and tucking the comforter around the both of you he dialed someone, cuddling your trembling form against him protectively.  

    "Hello...Asgore..."

    You jerked from shock, why was he calling Asgore at all? Didn't he hate him? Or did he call Toriel and Asgore answered?

    "We have a problem. I'm having Undyne come over here tonight but certain times during the week..."

    "I've got it. I'll get one of the guards to make rounds."

    "Thanks." Sans hung up, his eyes trailing from his phone screen to your frightened yet questioning face. Sighing heavily he stroked your cheek softly to answer your silent questions. "I talked to Asgore the other day when your office was..." He cut himself off before redirecting, "I noticed a message left on your filing cabinet, the knocked over one.  I knew it was that...." He growled, low and threatening, cradling the back of your neck to steady himself. "I knew it was him, but I didn't want you to know because I wanted you to feel safe there." Scratching the back of his skull, causing a stream of mild scraping noises from bone on bone he set his jaw and nuzzled your forehead with his teeth. "I guess I should have known better, he probably got your number from there. I told Asgore to find him, I figured I'd give him a chance at redeeming himself."

    You shook and Sans pulled you closer tucking your head under his chin humming consolingly.

    "I just don't...understand..." Sniffling and setting your cheek against his ribs to listen to the gentle vibration of his magic.

    "I should have told you, I'm sorry."

    Some time passed as you lay there feeling hopeless, and Sans squeezing you tightly every few minutes.  You worried he'd ask about the threat that was made, but when he didn't it calmed the tightness in your chest to a small squeeze.  

    Suddenly the door flew open, hitting the dresser with force, to which you made a mental note to move it after you ripped away from Sans violently scrambling backward and falling to the floor cowering next to the bedside table.  Sans disappeared and materialized next to you snatching you back into his arms to bring you back to the warmth of the bed you'd abruptly been frightened from.  

    "JESUS NERD WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" she took in how you looked and Sans standing there shirtless before covering her eyes. "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT BONEHEAD?!"

    Sans glared at her, eye flashing blue then yellow violently, and when she looked back all the humor she had previously carried vanished.

    "What happened?" Her voice was concerned and angry at the same time.

    "You know the threat made against her, he has made another. He called, I've informed Asgore."

    "Since when do you and the king talk?"

    He crawled into bed with you, tucking the blanket firmly around you and tugging you tight again. "Not important. Would you and Alphys stay here tonight? I know I can handle anything, but in the morning I have to go pick up parts for a job and I won't be able to get her to work.  I'd...."

    "Sans....I'll be fine on my own..." You looked at him, his face was pained, torn between his work obligation and doing what he wanted. Then there was a crash in the kitchen and you nearly jumped out of your skin, but Sans held you tightly this time.

    "Trust me I'd rather jump you than go to work baby, but I don't want you going alone.  He knows you live in this building, I don't want to think about the fact that he might be waiting for you on your route to work."

    "Look dude, I would feel better if one of us at the very least walked you there." You peered wearily at Undyne who was rubbing her bicep nervously; since when did she do that?

    "O..okay..." Finally your body started to cooperate again and you curled into Sans and closed your eyes.

    Sans opened a portal for Undyne to retrieve her stuff and Alphys from her apartment. "You two can take my room for the night." He started gently petting your hair as the portal closed and your two friend shuffle across the hallway to Sans' room closing the door behind them.

    "I..I've never seen Undyne s..so nervous before..."

    You felt his phantom lips laying a trail of kisses from your temple to your jaw. "You are more jumpy than a bunny right now, you jumped at noises, and you started stuttering like Alphys. She's worried, so am I..."

    Silence filled the dark when you realized something, "W..wait what if s..she thinks...I'm scared of her and that's why..." tears started falling again, covering your eyes and face with your hands trying to muffle your sobs. "Today she...Sans..." Sans halted you efforts to get up again his hand grabbing the hair at your scalp with a soft pull, making you immediately relax and slump.

    "I doubt that, but I'll talk to her." He gently kissed your soft lips, "you are jumpy and overthinking."

    You don't know why, but you started kissing Sans' clavicle repeatedly, but instead of before where he melted he forced himself to stiffen. then he pushed you gently to your back and pinned you beneath him; his hands trapping yours nearly straddling you, holding you down.

    "Sweet little Kitten," he released one of your hands to stroke your cheek. "Not now, you need a clear head."

    "B..but I ruined our moment....I need to..."

    He silenced you, biting your lips gingerly before invading your mouth softly, "No, if anyone deserves to be pampered right now its you." He proceeded to kiss you deeply before trailing to your neck, pulling your shirt collar lower to run his tongue across the skin over your clavicle before nipping the area gently.  Continuing his ministrations, he held his hand over your chest where that gentle pull deep within you tugged and that darkened orb materialized. Sans didn't wait to press his palm to that sphere which responded and shattered from his touch.  He stared curiously before watching your face with sad eyes. Your soul was quivering and pulsing irregularly, you'd never seen it do that before.

    "Baby he frightens you more that you let on."

    "I..."

    "Shh..its okay, let me take care of you." With the hand that had been stroking your cheek,he cupped your trembling soul sending a warm feeling through your chest. Sans hummed, snaking his other hand behind you and into your hair, he cradled your head settling his forehead to yours before rubbing the side of your soul.  Your back arched in intense pleasure. "Does that feel good?" All you could do was look dreamily into his orbs as you gasped from a slow stroke of his fingers.  "Good..." He turned his head so his temple was against your forehead, letting his eyes take in the sigh of your soul strumming evenly, trembling lowered significantly. Bringing it close, he kissed the center sending it into a flustered pulse.

    "Sans..." You clutched his ribcage to steady yourself breathing heavily.

    "Mmm..." he kissed softly again; whimpering you bit your lip trying desperately to keep yourself from being loud.

    Right when you chanced a glance at your soul Sans licked it from bottom to the top flattening his tongue against it leaving a trail of his blue saliva to slide down it. Your body bucked, arched and shivered, with his movement, a pleasure filled moan broke free from you despite you biting your lip which was louder than it should have been.  

    Sans grinned, "won't take much baby." He took the bottom of your soul into his mouth, running his tongue around slowly starting a gentle suck.  You melted, laying back as a warm heated coil spun deep with in you, not just in your chest from his tenderness directly on your soul, but in your abdomen and you shifted beneath him desperate for any kind of friction you could get.  

    He released you hair and trailed his hand slowly down your body cupping your heat, kneading gently despite the pad you were using to deal with your womanly torture.  

    His eyes locked on to yours, yours were lidded and drowning in sweet stimulated pleasure.  You built up quickly, and within a moment your head fell back and you grasped Sans bones tightly. Stars filled your sight fracturing your vision of Sans bright eyes looking through you a warmth spread quickly through your body leaving a trail of shivers and your body shook from your orgasm.

    "Are you okay?" Sans returned your soul to your chest running his phalanges along your arms, sides, and neck. It took a little while for your high to subside and be able to speak properly.

    "I'm fine, better than that actually."

    A crooked smile formed on his face, "Always ravishing . Gotta say, seeing you come undone is sexy as all hell."

    He tugged you against his chest, and you fell asleep listing to the gentle strum of his soul in sync with yours.  

***

    Sans stroked your cheek watching your even breathing and your relaxed sleeping features.  Touching your soul had given him insight into what was going on with you. Fear, overwhelming fear, chaos, uncertainty, and trauma. What had the bad human found out about you that you had been reduced to being afraid of him just knowing about it? Even worse was how unstable both your emotion and your soul had become afterward.  

    He had been able to quell the trembling in your soul quiet a bit; it was even pulsing in time with his again, but the gentle quaking was all to obvious for him.  Curiosity was getting the best of him.  Reaching for your soul he summoned it forth careful not to touch it despite that strange gravitational pull he had toward it.  The barrier disappeared like before only this time he wrapped a layer of his magic around it turning it slowly, careful about any movements you made. There were many cracks in the surface, he had to look at your soul closely like this just to see them because your soul was so bright.  As he turned it he noticed something different on the opposite side.  

    A gash in your soul, it was a darker color, still white but dimmed; it looked like it should be jagged but clearly if was a healed space. The other cracks in your soul fused together and left a slightly brighter line.  This gash was different, the pain was so deep that it was healed and your soul was strong but the pain was unforgotten.  He examined it for a long while, then a different pulse erupted in it, the rest of your soul was unaffected but the rainbows of color that would skim across the surface of your soul congregated in the clear patch thrashing violently within.

    You tensed in his arms, and he tore his eyes away releasing your soul from his magic. He watched you as you grabbed the sheets as hard as you could. You started whimpering, muffled apologized, taking blame.  When you turned your head to bury it in the pillow, tears threatened to drop. He heard you say 'all my fault...I should be dead..." Although it was mumbled Sans couldn't take it anymore; he moved your soul back into its proper place. He knew you were having a nightmare and he was going to help.

***

    It was dark, too dark.  You skidded down the road and the blackness claimed you, a woman stood over you. Her hair was similar to yours, her build a little shorter and skinnier, her face baring a stiff glare accompanied by deep sadness.

    When she spoke first, you covered you ears refusing to listen, her sultry voice making you writhe. Then metal wrapped around your wrists tightening to where blood started trickling from your cut skin.  

    "If it wasn't for you I'd be here."

    "Please I don't want to listen."

    "You're fault...you useless child."

    "Stop telling me, I already...Know..." You sobbed squeezing your eyes closed trying to hold back tears. "I torture myself, isn't that enough?"

    "How dare you let anyone love you, they are better off." The woman's voice darkened and started gurgling.

    "I know....I'm sorry..." You looked up at her, her hair now soaked, blood trailing down arms and dribbling from her mouth and eyes.

    "I want you to say it..."

    "It's all my fault...I should be dead..."

    "You've no right to happiness."

    The iron imprisoning you pulled, you limbs being stretched uncomfortably slow and painfully.  

     "___...." A voice echoed in your head, the iron vanished.  The woman faded into the dark and a bright light encircled you injuries, cradling you in impeccable safety.  

    "Babe, wake up..." The voice was calm, it soothed your head drawing you out of the darkness.  Then something hit you hard in the ribs on the right side of your body.

 

    You shot up in bed gasping for air clutching your right side ribs, you weren't sure if you'd screamed but you couldn't figure out where you were.  Everything seemed dangerous, and then boney arms wrapped around you firmly. Frightened and confused you fought the hold, crying, thrashing and apologizing for everything and nothing. 

    "Baby, baby, calm down...It's me..."

    Relaxing at his voice, you still held your ribs and Sans' hold loosed, only for you to collapse on your left side whimpering. "why?"

    He pet your hair as he shifted to lay in front of you, he could sense moving you right now was not what you needed.  "Why what sweetheart?" Her slid his hand under yours that was digging into the skin over your right ribs, massaging the space you were sure you'd caused bruises too.

    That name although it had been used by the asshole, still came off Sans' tongue like honey, sending a wonderful warm feeling through your body.

    "Why am I here? I'm not allowed to be happy so why am I dragging you down? Why can't I just do the right thing?"

    Sans assaulted your face with kisses, deepening them when you whimpered, "I used to think the same thing.  Especially during the resets. I thought it would never end, and even now...Even though Frisk doesn't have that power anymore...I still wake up thinking I'm back there. But I will say this...I love you, and I want you to believe you deserve this," he hugged you nuzzling your neck and rubbing your back, "I can see all of the good in you. I won't ask what happened, because honestly what means everything is you, what is going on right now and I want you with me.  If anything you are always doing the right thing, giving up for other people, other monsters...I want you to be selfish right now, let me comfort you, and let yourself feel safe here.  I'm not going anywhere even if you tried to push me away."

    You were already bawling, as Sans wrapped his arms around you, whispering sweetly in your ear, stroking your back and playing with your hair.

    It took half an hour for you to calm down enough to sleep, Sans arms kept you whole, an maybe being selfish wasn't such a bad thing for once.  Maybe you could be happy  despite your past; if Sans meant what he said...You did deserve him and he deserved you, and more than anything you'd make it through what was happening. Just to be with him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know, ANGST, sorry but at least I ended this chapter on a lighter note because of the shit storm that's approaching.   
> Please comment and stuff I love hearing from you all!  
> Check it almost 4000 reads! that is so amazing to me!


	24. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the threat you are struggling, and so precautions are taken. But an unexpected message throws you for a loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya I'm sorry this is late, and this weekend I'll work my hardest to write out another chapter and post it, and get the chapter after out early.   
> I've been extremely busy and exhausted from work So I am really really really sorry guys I hope I can make it uo to you all.

 Throughout the night you continued to wake up covered in sweat, and each time Sans woke up to whisper into your ear.  He often woke up groggily and would hold you tightly, quelling your shaking and jumpiness until you drifted off into sleep.  Now it was 3 in the morning, this time you had woken up smoothly.  You didn't shake or jump so Sans was still soundly asleep, and he deserved it.

    Staring blankly at the clock for a moment you mulled over various things until you felt a twinge in  your head. Slowly, you slid away from Sans, lifting his hand gently and set it down on the bed. Your bones clicked stiffly as you got to your feet and quietly went into your closet. Flipping on the switch as you slipped in you went to the back digging into one of the drawers.  Not finding what you were looking for there you climbed on the small drawer set and reached to the top of the shelves. Feeling around you located the box you were looking for.

    It was a small jewelry box, made of smooth wood the top of the box about the sized of 5X6 picture. A large colorful scene was hand painted on the top, of fairies and butterflies roaming a magical forest.  Lowering to the ground you opened it, it only had one thing that it guarded.  Lifting the folded up paper and unwrapping it slowly a gold band fitted with multicolored stones slid off the paper and into your waiting palm.  You had yet to examine the ring, instead you were locked on the paper; a photo, the last happy picture you had of you and your brother being real siblings instead of the hatred he now had for you.  Tears pricked at your eyes, as you finally lifted the ring up looking at the multifaceted stones of your mothers wedding band.  

    It forced you to remember why you were guilty yet again, but you pushed that aside.  Being as delicate as possible you folded the ring back into the photo setting the box behind some clothing and carrying the ring with you out of the closet. Shutting off the light, you went to your bedside table and setting the small package inside at the very back.  With a last look you shut the drawer.

    Looking back to the bed you saw Sans' sleeping form and the soft rise and fall of his breathing, which made little sense but magic didn't need explaining.  Your soul ached, how could you put such a pure souled sweet man through your shit?

    Biting your lip and fighting the tears blurring your vision you walked backward, watching him until you reached the window leading out onto the fire escape.  Opening it you sat on the window sill, placing your feet on the cold metal letting the freezing winter night air drift over you.  

    You sat there quietly for awhile, staring up at the way to early morning sky, stars were still visible but barely.

    "Babe."

    You nearly threw yourself onto the fire escape from being startled, but those strong, warm bone hands of his held you steady.

    "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.  What are you doing out here?" Sans who had his hands on your waist, now wrapped his arms fully around you pressing his teeth to your shoulder sleepily.

    "I didn't want to wake you up...Again..." You started fidgeting with your hands, staring down at the metal of the escape stairs.

    "And who exactly was it that stayed up all night and most of the next day after a certain skeleton when bat shit crazy from a nightmare?"

    "...."

    "You see this is actually not as bad as you think." He tugged on you, so you ducked your head and allowed him to pull you back inside, shutting the window with his magic. "I'd gladly stay up all the time with you if need be. But even I can tell you need more sleep." He cuddled you while you stood there staring out the window eyes lost somewhere.

    Turning in his grasp suddenly, you buried your face in his shoulder grasping his shirt like he could disappear at any moment.  He stroked your back, then leaned away enough that you would look up at him to question why before capturing your lips with his, kissing you deeply and passionately as he swept you into his arms.

    "We will figure everything out," he said letting your breathe and laying you down in bed wrapping you in his embrace again. "I promise."

    You fell asleep within moments, and Sans stayed up just a little longer, watching your soul calm, and your breathing even.  He meant what he said, you and he would figure everything out; he would keep you safe.

 

    Sans shifted slightly and you woke up abruptly, cringing as you curled away only for him to pull you into his lap to steady you.

    "Easy now relax." He peppered your shoulder in kisses pressing his mouth to your neck and inhaling your scent.

    "Sorry..."

    He purred, "no, you've done nothing wrong, at least besides being so damn amazing it hurts but I think I can live with that." You felt his grin grow wide against your skin, followed by his brilliant teeth biting the crook of your neck lovingly and then the gentle suck of his phantom lips. After licking the sweet mark he'd made he kissed your temple, "you make it so hard to do actual work." He groaned, sliding you to a laying position on the bed and getting up himself. Keeping his eyes on you he grabbed something with his magic and brought it to his hand.  It was one of his shirts which you knew had slowly been accumulating in the room.  He had picked up one you knew you'd been using frequently to sleep in and he inhaled the scent making a shiver run over you at his sly gaze as he slipped it on.  "When we get you home today you'll go train with Undyne okay? Greater dog took the day off of work and will be meeting you at work."

    You sat up and cocked your head in question not vocalizing the question.

    "Babe he's going to be your guard until I get there in a few hours."

    Cocking your head in the opposite way, you saw his smile broaden.

    "Dammit stop being cute." He chuckled crossing over to you setting his hands on the edge of the bed and leaning forward to be face to face with you. "Right now you aren't entirely safe there and this way I'll know if anything happens." He shut his eye sockets and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.  He was worried, and you really didn't like that.

    Grabbing his hand that he was rubbing his head with you gave it a squeeze, then released it to hold his skull planting kisses to his forehead, temples, between his eye sockets, his jaw, and finally a peck to his smooth teeth. "You wouldn't be so worried if it weren't for me."

    "That obvious huh?"

    "You were rubbing your head, you only do that when your nervous, or worried."

    "And you bite your lip for the same reason."

    "Ya..."

    "I love you."

    "I love you too."

    Sans reached for you, slipping his hand into your hair, pecking you softly on the lips a few times before prolonging it and crawling onto the bed where you laid back. You couldn't help opening your mouth, welcoming his smooth tongue sliding against yours. His hands racked up and down your sides until you were a flushed panting mess.

    He pulled away, just to look you over, "Kitten, I wish I could just..." he growled low but not threatening, more like disappointment, "But I have to..."

    "Go Bone Boy." You stroked his flushed cheek, "There's always time later."

    He pressed his forehead to yours, "its a promise." He gave you one last kiss before climbing off of you, "See you soon.."

    Giving him a smile you watched him disappear.  You couldn't help glancing at the drawer and then at the closet. You started thinking, it was getting close to Christmas time and you'd have to start shopping soon.  But you knew one thing you did want to do as a gift for Sans and right now, when he wasn't home, was a good time to start.  Looking at the clock you saw you had two hours before you needed to leave for work. Hopping off the bed you went to the bathroom cleaned yourself up and went to your closet.

    Time to start organizing.

 

    A few hours passed, and you really didn't make much of a dent in the pile of clothes sitting in the corner of your closet. You had managed to fold some of it and find some old clothing you had nearly forgotten about intending to wear them again soon.  You had also shifted some of your hanging clothes to the back of the closet and made another pile of clothes to get rid of.  Cracking a smile, you got ready for work taking a quick shower and getting dressed in your business casual.

    There was a hesitant knock at the door and even that made you fall to the floor.

    "_...________ are you r..ready to go?"

    "Yeah Alphys I am." Jumping to your feet you turned the closet light off sliding to a stop at the door because of your socks, with shoes in hand. You swung the door open a bit too quickly, where Alphys cowered. "Sorry... I didn't realize it was so late."

    "N..not at all...Papyrus made b..breakfast." Following her to the kitchen you saw Undyne holding Papyrus in a headlock.

    "NO!!! NO NOOGYING THE SKELETON!!!" Paps was laughing yet struggling to be released from Undyne's strong grasp.

    A plate of bacon and eggs was sitting on the counter for you set up to look like a smiley face.

    Your fiddled with your fingers as you sat at the counter and grabbed the fork to eat, at which everyone looked at you silently and all movement stopped.

    Kirby stood on his haunches placing his from paws on your calf watching you curiously.

    "I'm fine..."

    "You didn't seem fine last night, punk."

    "Undyne...It wasn't you I promise..." You spoke it quickly, and nervously, your hands shaking.

    "I know, bonehead told me this morning. Seems you were in flight mode all night."

    You gazed down at your lap refusing to make eye contact. "I'm sorry..."

    "NO WAY!! Its that asshole that'll be sorry when we get ahold of him. Now eat up or you and Paps will both end up late for work."

    Nodding you dug into your food as Kirby sat patiently at your feet.

    "Kirby I haven't gotten to see you much." You said setting the plate on the floor for Kirby to finish the food off.

    "KIRBY HAS BEEN ACCOMPANYING ME TO WORK AND HAS BEEN ENJOYING SLEEPING ON MY BED!"

    "Oh..."

    Alphys watched you as you dropped your head, "K..kirby says he has been having f...fun but he doesn't love you any less."

    "Its fine, I guess I have been preoccupied."

    "That tiny punk is showing his monster side more and more..."  Undyne smiled brightly.

    You looked at him, he looked a bit bigger than before and he was even more expressive too, as he truly smiled; his lips pulled back in a soft doggy grin. "Is that normal?"

    "Well he is clearly more monster than we originally thought and the lack of monster contact made him suppress it.  However he is constantly surround by us now so that side is taking precedent." Alphys wasn't stuttering with that explanation and it too all your effort not to gawk.

    Alphys smiled and Undyne with her, "Well lets get going nerds people gotta earn hard earned cash."

    Everyone got up, and after you slipped your shoes on you all went to the elevator and out the front lobby.

    Halfway to work and placing Kirby into the hoodie of Sans' you loved to wear you had a thought, "Why didn't we take your car paps?"

    "SANS SAID HE NEEDED TO CHANGE SOMETHING ON IT, HE ALSO SAID HE WAS FIXING SOMETHING ON YOUR CAR AS WELL."

    Flinching, you imagined Sans had gone downstairs and seen something wrong with your car like, spray paint or destroyed and defiled.

    "DON'T WORRY HUMAN! HE SAID IT WAS A FLAT TIRE!"

    Breathing a sigh of relief as you heard that, and arriving to your work building at the same moment, LD dashed up to you standing on his hind legs to great you.

    "Okay punk we'll leave you with Lesser and see you later." She gave you a hug, where everyone joined in before you pulled Kirby from your jacket and Paps placed him on his shoulder where he hung over inexplicably hanging on, giving you a bright smile.

    After a wave you turned to LD, "Shall we buddy?" He gave a nod and led the way inside.  Your office was fixed like your boss had promised.

    The new desk was really nice; a glass top with heavy metal crisscrossed legs painted a bright blue, complete with a new desktop computer with the wires strung through legs so it looked to be powered by nothing.  The new chair was a black leather complete with lumbar support, and a safe now sat in the corner by a new filing cabinet. Your photos had also been professionally framed, and set flat on your desk for you to either hang or stand up on your desk.  It honestly made you smile thinking about the fact that Sans probably had a hand in the whole thing.  Even the door was nice and it was set with heavier hinges, so chances were that door wouldn't be coming down anytime soon.

    LD trotted in sniffing around until he was satisfied, then a phone dropped from somewhere on him and his paw tapped it, turning something looking like a game on to have something to do.  It was funny, probably because well he was a dog monster somehow able to operate a phone.

    Chuckling at the sight, you rounded your desk hanging Sans' jacket off the back and pulling files from the cabinet and spread them out on the desk in the order you planned to handle them. You powered up the computer, and opened your personal email in one tab and your work one in the other. Your work one, clearly had been discovered by the jerk as there were tons of emails from random addresses each with pictures attached, which you ignored and found your work ones.  After flagging the bad emails and moving them to a folder to give to Sans you pulled up your personal email. 

    There wasn't usually anything in it except junk or coupons from craft stores or bookstores but you really didn't like that little red dot with a number popping up on your phone. Your phone you'd opted to leave on your bed at home because the hate texts were going to start up soon and you always gave up that luxury until the holidays were over because of the negativity. 

    Sifting through them you deleted junk and saved coupons until you came across a familiar email address, opening it almost in shock you read it and re-read it a dozen times before you were able to comprehend it.

     It read:

    ______,

    Can we talk? I'm in town...My phone number is ###-#### Call me please.

    

    You never imagined you'd get that email. It was enough to make you hold your breath.  You never thought in a thousand years you'd hear from her again especially because of how she had left, but here it was; proof she was indeed back.

    Taking a hesitant breath you replied:

    Sure wanna meet somewhere? My favorite restaurant Grillby's?

    

    You tapped your foot nervously, biting your lip at the same time.  What were you thinking...would she even be the same person she had once been years ago? Too late to look back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! Who is this person? are you curious? Well no worries it'll be out soon! Till next chapter!


	25. Getting Reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You received an email from someone of your past, and more than that you get a special job from your boss that now has sparked ideas in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Really sorry it has been a bit. Life is hitting me hard.  
> Depression, stress, Anxiety, work.  
> It hasn't been easy, but I am determined to get back to my chapter a week schedule.

You were fidgeting. Yes, maybe waiting until you were done for the day might have been a better choice when it came to messaging back but here you had done it instantly on impulse.

    With a sigh you focused on your work, filling out forms for deliveries and calling the flower guy for the tenth time for a change in the Micheal & Sparks wedding; it was simply amazing how often they wanted to tweak an arrangement. Then you saw the email tab flashing, and swallowed hard as you opened it.

    She had written back:

    HEY! OH GOD I AM SO SO HAPPY YOU DECIDED TO REPLY! And yes I definitely know Grillby's, does 5:30 work?

 

    You remembered that enthusiasm for sure, noting that Papyrus and her would probably get along really well.

    You wrote back:

    Hmm. How about lunch? Are you free?

 

    She wrote back quickly:

    Of course, 1pm?

 

    You replied:

    Yes, See you then.

 

    Comfortably closing the tab you went back to doing your actual work glancing over the monitor at LD who was now laying on his back, tail waving side to side ecstatically and the phone haphazardly taped to the underside of the small table by the door. You couldn't remember if you'd seen him do that or not.

     A knock at the door startled you, and your boss strolled in, giving LD an inquisitive look before addressing you.

    "So do you like your new office? Well newly fixed office? Your boyfriend gave us a few ideas to improve it."

    "Yes sir, Thank you very much."

    "That's good, I also wanted to give you an event assignment if you would be so kind."

    "Sure what is it?"

    "The company holiday party, I think you'd be perfect for planning it this year. Especially with all the new monster employees, you'd be able to make them feel welcome and its also a good way to test your skills."

    "I'd love to, I won't let you down."

    "Great I look forward to seeing what you come up with" He handed you a folder, "That's the budget and projected number of guests, you may also bring anyone you deem as family, Sans....the wonderful people in your photos...."

    "They kinda have become my family, I just might bring them."

    "Alright, I'll let you get to it." He gave LD a wave and a smile as he left the room.

    Looks like it was more than coincidence you were going out to see someone today she might be able to help.  This lunch just gained a business aspect.

 

***

 

    Sans teleported away from you, and into an alley next to the post office.  He wanted to get a jump on so many things today but first things first.  The postal worker was friendly, probably because Sans always had a large number of packages come in randomly and his puns seemed to brighten up their droll day when he had a pick up.

    He quickly shuffled the boxes in various sizes out into the alley and through a portal into a room inside the building you worked in before examining each one for a specific package of his own personal order.   When he did find it he backed up into another of his portals landing him next to his motorcycle.  

    He set the box down slicing the seal open with ease and pulled out three devices plus a car media player.  Taking a moment to fully inspect all the hardware for damages he set to work.

    Maybe tracking devices were a bit extreme but he didn't want to take chances with you or Paps' safety, especially since he'd gone and found out about car jackings or kidnaps and he wouldn't let it go.  The motorcycle's was easy, plug and play practically, as he wired it up and mounted it in a safe place.  Then he moved to Paps car, popping the hood and wiring it to the gem module and placing fuse where it was needed. Then he went to your car, he hadn't lied to Paps, you did have a flat tire but otherwise it was fine.  The tire was only down from lack of use, and he noticed you would start it up once a week and one time had gone to get gas with Papyrus before parking it again.  

    He set to work taking your old stereo out which was pretty beat up, in fact it wasn't working.  You clearly had hit it with something, maybe it had stopped working and you thought hitting it would make it work.  It made him laugh imagining you smashing it with your foot, but now you would have something that worked and had GPS.  

    It took him half an hour to get it set up, and spent the latter part of the hour moving one vehicle or the other and testing the trackers, and also testing your GPS and Updating everything that needed too.  He also changed the oil in every vehicle.

    Knowing he smelt of oil he took a shower before porting to your work place, it was 1:30

 

***

 

    At one you you left a note taped to the door for Sans telling him you had a work lunch meeting and ushered LD out of the office locking the door after yourself, once outside you hailed a cab opening the door for LD to hop in and requested Grillby's Bar and Grill, the driver looked disgruntled.  He gave it a moment of thought but decided to take you on your way instead of cause problems.  

    Once you arrived from a rather annoying trip, you hopped out and paid the cab driver who tossed a monster a rather mean look to which LD growled and stood up showing his monster side.  The driver jumped,  and growled a little himself before speeding off, clearly pissed that he'd just given a ride to a monster.  

    Giving LD a pat on the head when he'd resumed his normal goofy doggedness, you went into Grillby's, Waiterpants wasn't here, and the restaurant was not very busy.  You guessed dinner time was they made a ton of money.

    Nervously, you scanned the tables and you spotted her.  Her multicolored hair was a dead giveaway, layers of blue, green, purple, and pink cascading down in the layers of her straight hair giving it depth.  She had a good build and honestly you were surprised that she hadn't changed too much. Her round face and green eyes set off by her expert makeup skills, where her eyeliner was so sharp it could cut someone.  You couldn't help but think about Mettaton when you caught sight of her.  

    Then she looked up from the table where she had been rolling her glass between her hands, and giving you a huge smile before jumping out of her booth, bolting to you and throwing a hug over you nearly bowling you over.

    "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU!" She held tight, and you couldn't help but think of Papyrus, no wonder you were so used to him, you'd had to deal with this girl for years.

    "Serena, never thought I'd see you again." You gave her a pat on the back and held one hand out to LD who had tensed with the sudden hug attack, but relaxed and put on his adorably dopey dog monster grin.

    Serena grabbed your hand and dragged to the booth, where you climbed in and LD hopped up next to you, setting his head down on the table waiting for possible pets.

    "Oh goodness who is this?" she reached over and scratched the top of his head to which you saw his neck stretch ever so slightly and his tail go into a frenzy.

    "This is Lesser Dog, we all call him LD, he's a dog monster."

    "No wonder you picked this place, its all run by a flame elemental monster. Monsters are super nice."

    "Ya they are, So...."

    "Oh right, well I moved back here recently, you were right about Derek..."

    "Was I? What did I say?" You scrunched your eyebrows together in thought.

    Serena was your childhood friend, you met in kindergarten and never lost touch, heck you were both going through undergrad at the same time. Not the same college but they were close to one another, and you'd been roommates up until you graduated and wanted to get a masters.  She had gotten enamored with a guy that you had believe wasn't good, you just got a bad vibe from him and you told her.  However, that seemed to fracture your friendship somehow, because not to long after she got engaged. They moved saying she was finally going to go to culinary school but she still wrote for a few months then nothing she dropped off the radar.  You hadn't head from her in several years, although you were grateful she had been there to help you after the incident, you weren't sure how years had changed her.

    Serena sat back, "you said he wasn't good, and that he wasn't right. And it took me a long time, and getting cheated on to finally see it.  He spent my culinary college fund on casinos, and hookers. Not to mention he threatened me multiple times with a lawsuit if I left." She sighed, crossing her arms, "Well I finally left him, I owned everything so I went to court got everything we weren't married and everything was in my name so it was easy, and he is sitting in jail for trying to rob a bank."   She looked you right in the eyes, "I should have listened to you, and I'm sorry I've left you on your own. I feel awful and I want to make it up to you. I want us to be friends like we were."

    "That may take some time..."

    "I know but still..."

    "Well this is a start."

    "Right."

    A small cough drew your attention, where you saw a orange flame elemental monster standing with a paper pad and pen.  You would have gaped at the fact that the paper didn't catch fire but you'd been around monsters so much it felt normal.  You already knew this monster was Grillby, Sans' friend and you almost felt bad you hadn't formally met him yet.

    "Serena I have some papers for you to go over in the break room, mostly work goals, legal stuff." He pressed a finger to push up his glasses despite the appearance of not having eyes, and looked at you. "Hello _, Don't believe we've met you're Sans' girl aren't you?"

    "Y..yes." you held out your hand to shake his and he accepted. His hand didn't burn, despite his features, it was warm and oddly rough. "I'm sorry we haven't met sooner."

    "Ah, Sans enjoys his privacy, but he talks about you all the time. I'm happy he has you, you've given him his happiness that had eluded him for so long."  

    Blushing you released his hand and stared at the table, "I think he's too good for me honestly, I'm a mess."

    "As I recall he said those same words about himself, that you were to good for him, and he was...what did he call it...a wreck, I think. And how he didn't want to be a disa-pun-ment."

    "Sounds like him, tibia honest." You smiled rather stupidly before looking back at Grillby.

    "Seems to me you two are perfect for one another, now what would you like to eat? I assume the usual that Sans gets?"

    "That'd be great."

    Serena asked for the same before glaring at you.

    "What?"

    "You have a boyfriend...." It wasn't a question.

    "Yeah..."

    "How long?"

    "Uh we've met in September, but didn't have a date until early October I think, but that was after I asked him and his brother to move in."

    "YOU WHAT? YOU AREN"T DOING BOTH ARE YOU?!"

    Aghast you sat straight up, "NO! I am with Sans and no one else you weirdo!"

    "Just testing," she gave you a sly smirk, and you glared back. "A lot can change in the years we haven't spoken."

    "Not that, and you already know how I feel about it."

    "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

    "Fine."

    "So Sans?"

    "Yup."

    "Is he a good guy?" She said solemnly, running her pointer finger across the table along invisible designs.

    "The best."

    "I wanna meet him."

    "How about no."

    "AW! Why?"

    Another fire elemental monster strolled to the table depositing the food, yours was a hotdog and a burger with fries, and LD had apparently gotten himself a burger too. The fire elemental introduced herself as Grillby's cousin Flarina before heading off to the kitchen.

    "Because we still have to get reacquainted before I feel comfortable with you giving Sans the third degree. He doesn't know much of anything about my past and right now I'm too insecure too..."

    "Naw I get it, makes sense the time being so close to what happened would be too hard to talk about."

    "Backlash from previous people being told was bad so..."

    "I know, look I'm back and I'm here for you."

    "Thanks..." you sat in silence eating for a moment before addressing Serena again. "So you are going to work here huh?"

    "Oh yeah, well I got into culinary school out here and I knew I needed a job. Grillby put out an ad to find a cook that knew human food, so I came here and applied.  Apparently, not many people are too keen to work for a monster but honestly I think they are better than human employers. Grillby, and everyone here are really nice."

    "Well that's good." Suddenly you remembered the business you knew you had partly come here for.

    Grillby strolled by and you caught his attention by waving.

    "Everything okay?" He stood at the table little crackling and popping noised emitting from him.

    "Yes, nothings wrong I just wanted to know if you cater?"

    He seemed a bit shocked and took a step back, "W..well yes, can't say we have been asked that by a human ever."

    "You see, I have been put in charge of my companies holiday party and the first person I thought of was you."

    "I'd be honored." He inclined his head slightly raising his hand to his chest.

    "You'll be paid generously of course." You said smiling, "Also if you wouldn't mind...would you not tell Sans I came to meet up with Serena? I just don't want him questioning and jumping to conclusions." You looked at LD indicating that meant him too.

    Both monsters gave curt nods in response.

    "Of course, I know Sans has been rather worried recently. She is a kind human so far and so are you, take care of that bonehead."

    "I will, even if he can be a bit heated at times." You giggled earning a head shake from Grillby's and a single chuckle. Serena just stared confused.

    "I don't get it." Serena said blinking fast and tapping the table.

    "My boyfriend...well...I think you'll just have to wait until you meet him to understand. Anyway, thanks Grillby. I'll call you tomorrow to start going over details, also I'd like a to-go order for Sans I'm sure he hasn't eaten."

    ""Will do."

    You looked back at Serena, and you both chatted about old things you'd done and before you knew it you had to head back to work. "Okay Serena I gotta head out."

    "Work right? I'll walk you out and take care of the bill."

    "Naw I got it."

    "Too late, told Flarina to charge it to me already."

    "Jerk."

    You both giggled as Grillby returned holding the take out box to you.

    With a goodbye hug to Serena you hailed a cab, opening the door to let LD in first. Just when you put one foot in the car you looked back.

    "One more thing Serena."

    "Hmm?"

    "Do you know if any of our singing group stayed around?"

    "Yeah I got in touch with them too. I'm gonna make sure they are cool with monsters before I hang with them."

    "I might join you on that."

    "Planning something?"

    "Maybe..." You said with a grin then with a last wave you hopped in the car and went back to work.

***

    Sans went to your office, your note said you'd be back and you had a lunch meeting, but even that was unsettling to him.  Yes you had LD with you but still...what if...No he had to stop dwelling on that, you had someone with you and you would be back.

    So instead of pacing and freaking out he decided to get to work wiring things up and brought several boxes into your office to work on them. He sat on the floor opening the boxes and breaking them down, stacking them to form a sort of work space.  Cutting wires and clipping them in where they needed be was easy but making sure his measurements for wiring was another. He'd gone and remeasured again, then started testing equipment when the office door opened.

***

    When you opened your office door. LD bolted in first and stood wagging his tail.  Sans was sitting beside your desk with wires, cameras and tools scattered around him. His own person organized chaos.

    He shrunk a little looking bashful, then glanced around at his mess; to you it seemed he hadn't been aware he'd made that much of a disaster.  

    Smiling brightly you giggled, crossing over to him stepping carefully between the things on the floor to avoid breaking anything before setting his food on the desk.  You knelt down in front of him, and lunged forward nearly nocked him over. Watching him carefully after you pulled back you kissed him on the teeth shocking the poor skeleton further.

    "Hey Punster." You sat back crossing your legs, savoring the dumbfounded look on your boyfriend's face.

    "Uh.." he shook his head to clear it before finally focusing on you. "Babe what was that?" He scratched the back of his skull a little embarrassed.

    "What?" You cocked your head to the side, earning a chuckle.

    "That smooch attack...I suppose is what it was..."

    "I missed you that's all...Grillby's says hi." Reaching up to the desk you grasped the warm box setting it on Sans lap with the most genuine smile you could muster then started picking at stripped wire pieces on the floor distractedly.

    "You went and saw Grillby?"

    "Had to ask him if he could cater an event, a phone call was too impersonal especially since he's your friend..." You paused for a moment, "Your best friend I assume, he really cares about you."

    Sans gaze softened, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to introduce you." He grabbed your fidgeting hand, and pulled it up to his teeth kissing your wrist and palm sweetly with his phantom lips. "I will introduce you properly, I promise."

    "Its okay, it makes sense that you'd want your own friends really. I mean it seems that way with other relationships, and its no big deal this was really just a business related thing. I knew Grillby's would be the perfect caterer and it would get his name out there more and help his business."

    You watched him shift the box of food out of his lap, which worried you as you pulled your hand back from his grasp only for his warm boney hands to grab your waist abruptly yanking you into his lap nearly hitting a camera in the process.

    "Stop belittling yourself."

    "But I wasn...."

    He held a finger over your lips silencing you, "yes you were, you think I don't want you to meet my friends...you're wrong." He kissed you softly hugging you round the waist. "I want to show you off, to have you hold my arm and snuggle against me while we sit with anyone. To say you are my girl." He inclined his forehead to lightly press against yours, "Now, I'll clean up my disaster and get out of here."

    "Please stay, I don't have any clients coming in today. They are all phone meetings; calling and confirming details." You blushed profusely. Sans smiled giving you a peck to the cheek.

    "Well, if you don't mind a live wire like myself I can't refuse." he said spinning a wire between his thumb and pointer emphasizing his pun.

    "Sans..." You rolled your eyes in false annoyance before climbing out of his lap to sit in your swivel chair. "Try not to work yourself to the bone, Sansy."

    Chuckling he picked up one of the cameras with his magic, "I'll hardly raise a finger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready! Shits about to hit the fan!


	26. A Not So Minor Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans starts acting strange....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, it has been a very busy, very stressful time. And I've been battling severe depression, which kind of help with this part of the story but it also makes doing things I love very hard.   
> Anyway I hope to have another chapter out next week.   
> Thank you to everyone reading, it really helps me work my hardest to write.  
> Forgive my grammer and misspelling I'm having a hard time getting things into type recently.

The work day went smoothly, and you were honestly more relaxed than you'd been for awhile. Sans had moved his work mess to right beside you and had laid his head against your leg while fiddling with the electronics.  His touch seemed to calm you and you welcomed the closeness and calm he seemed to emit.

    "Ready to head home kitten?"

    You snapped your head up from the forms you were looking over and looked at the clock. "It's 5 already? wow maybe you should work in here more often."

    Sans stood up and shifted his work to the side of the room, then returned to you and pulling you out of the chair making you leave the unstacked files on the desk rather messily.

    "Well, I'm done with all the electronics, tomorrow is an installation kind of day, but I can do a bunch of the testing in here." He nuzzled your neck making you giggle.

    "Talk more nerdy to me bone boy."

    "Oh shall I now?" He lifted his head to whisper into your ear, "Id say our processes are in sync and I might just give you a shock because your so unbelievably amazing your exe can't be found."

    Burying your face in his hoodie you started laughing uncontrollably, "I..Guess...I asked for that." managing to get the words out between your laughing fit.

    "I can fry your mother board..."

    "Sans....No..." Still laughing and now laughing harder.

    "I could also overload your harddrive." He started kissing your neck as you covered your face with your hands trying to muffle your laughter. "Or I could cross our circuits."

    "Sans...Stop.. this is ...terrible."

    He grinned mischievously wrapping his arms around you and holding you firmly against him, "Oh but you love it so much it sends a surge right through you."

    Laughing harder you managed to kiss him to stop his pun pickup lines before you fell over. He kissed back slowly and purposefully, tangling his hand into your hair massaging sweetly.

    Parting from him you stroked his cheekbone which he leaned into giving your palm a peck as it passed.

    "Sansy you are simply amazing."

    "Not like you sweetheart."

    A knock on your office door startled you, and if Sans hadn't been holding you, you would probably have fallen over your chair.

    "Ah there you are Sans, I should have known you'd be in here." Mr. Nealburg said entering.

    "Hi sir."

    "You two seem okay."

    "We are, and your security system will be fully functional by the end of the week." Sans said deciding to release one arm from you to hold you to his side.

    "That's excellent news, and  keep up the good work, clients have been praising you highly so far."

    "Oh thank you."

    "See you both tomorrow." Your boss turned and left the room.

    "You know babe, he seems to have some kind of interest in you."

    "Sans, he is a happily married man with kids, he's just being a kind boss."

    "Hmm, maybe..." Sans clearly didn't accept that idea, especially since he pulled you even closer now. "Anyway, lets get home gotta get you to Undyne for training."

    Sighing dejectedly, "I was hoping you'd let that go but since you insist..." you pulled away from him and exited your office to lead LD out; who until now had been sleeping on the floor.  Locking the door with Sans inside and starting the walk out of the building he appeared in front of you only to follow behind watching you curiously until you'd made it to the alley.  After a wave goodbye to your dog monster friend he took off like a speeding bullet.

    "I don't understand?" Sans said opening a portal into your room.

    "Well you wouldn't, I didn't finish." You strolled into your closet, closing the door and stripping down. "You need to give me 20 minutes alone."

    "But..." You could hear Sans' hand run down the door.

    "Nope, you don't have one so you can't argue. Now go eat something or do your nerdy tech stuff."

    He huffed, "Okay fine, 20 minutes."

    Sans left the room closing the bedroom door behind him, and you quickly pulled on your exercise clothes and clasped your phone that you were trying to avoid.  Sitting on the bed you dialed a number and pulled the bedside drawer open. The folded picture was there at the back where you left it.  

    Withdrawing it you unfolded it as the person on the other end of the phone picked up.

    "SWEETIE!"

    "Hi grandma is this a good time?"

    "Always!"

    "Well I'm only calling to tell you I found the...."

    "The ring?"

    "Yeah."

    "Well you should bring it down near Christmas time."

    "You know I can't." You rolled the ring in your hand.

    "It would mean a lot."

    "He would sooner push me into traffic. Seriously, he burned every picture of me and cut me out of all the photos he had."

    "...."

    "I wish he still cared about me, I want to hug him and be around him, but we all know any relationship we had is shattered. I still love him to death and because of that I have been, and will stay away."

    "He's your brother he must still love you."

    "Must and does are very different."

    "__..."

    "Look I have to get going before Sans comes back."

    "Why?"

    "Exercising. And I have to get some planning done. Someone came back into my life today and I have to touch base with them later."

    "Ah Okay, take care sweetie, please consider bringing that ring in person."

    "Hoping I'll change my mind?"

    "Always."

    "Bye grandma."

    "Bye girlie."

    You hung up, taking a last glance at the ring before folding it back up and setting it back in its not so good hiding spot.

    "... Ready to go?"

    Sans had opened the door and was looking a little awkward with his hands in his hoodie pockets, staring down at his converse.

    "Uh, ya."

    He opened the portal for you, "You go ahead I...have some work to do, come get you later."

    Even how he was talking was off. "Sans are you okay?" You started to walk toward him, and he flashed a smile.

    "I'm good. Go train, see you later." He made no eye contact.

    "O..okay..." You warily stepped through the door he'd opened and it promptly snapped shut behind you.

 

***

    Sans had been hoping to cuddle you a little before taking you to Undyne in the Underground, but when he had started opening your door he overheard your conversation. You'd said you loved someone and were staying away.  He was becoming jealous and angry; you were in love with someone else, someone you stayed away from because you cared. Not knowing how to handle that he started fuming, and someone else came into your life who you knew before and you didn't tell him. Why were you keeping secrets?

    NO!

    He peeked into the room and saw you holding a piece of paper and something shiny, what the heck was that. Hearing you hang up, he couldn't look at you but he knew he'd have to get you to Undyne, so he opted to stare at the floor until you went through. He'd had his resolve shaken by your concern but he had to investigate.

    Once he closed the portal he headed to the drawer you'd hidden the object in, he wondered why you'd hide it there in the first place but still he needed to know.

    He picked up the folded thing, it looked old, like it had been wrapped up and unwrapped like this dozens of times. When he himself unraveled it the ring slipped into his hand with ease. Then looking at the picture at you smiling, and happy with a guy hugging you. His soul sunk, he had the sudden urge to destroy the picture but held himself together enough to wrap the ring in it and leave it where you left it.  

    'A ring...for humans that's a marriage thing...you and the guy in the photo..." Sans grabbed his skull and walked slowly out of your room. Had you been seeing him behind his back the whole time? Was he a charity case? And this other person...were you cheating?

    Sinking onto his bed letting his hands fall to his lap.

    "Fine, _____ I'm giving you space to make a decision about what you want. I won't interfere." He mumbled to himself, before retrieving any clothes you'd left in his room and returning it to your room. Then grabbing his own before deciding to surf his computer until he needed to retrieve you in a few hours.

***

    It had been hours, and despite training with Undyne about how to properly counter attacks, you couldn't focus, Sans had never show up, and it concerned you.

    "Okay nerd your distracted what gives?"

    "Sorry Undyne...." You sighed deeply and flopped to the ground. "Sans didn't come."

    "He probably fell asleep, he is lazy remember?"

    "Not enough to not show up, or to break his word...and he was acting strange...."

    "Well ask him about it."

    "I did...He brushed me off."

    "Look its probably stress. I know if Alphys was getting threatened like you have been, I'd be stressed as hell."

    "Maybe...."

    Just then a portal opened to the right of you, it was Undyne's apartment on the other side.

    "Huh?"

    Sans was standing at a far pillar avoiding eye contact which you happened to notice while scanning the room.

    "Go get 'im skeleton girl." Undyne flashed you a mischievous grin before jumping into the portal and having it close behind her.

    Another portal opened, this time it was your room.  Sans hadn't budged, except for turning his back on you. Feeling a pang of hurt growing in your chest, you kept your eyes on him wanting answers.

    "Sans, what's going on?" raising your voice to be heard from the distance.

    He didn't move but his voice echoed through the hall, "nothing." His voice was low and flat lacking any kind of emotion, it almost didn't sound like him at all. "Go home, I have things to take care of."

    "Sans..."

    "Go." He fired back almost angry, and you reflexively moved backward.

    "O..okay..." Your soul sank with your heart, Sans never acted this way, and clearly it had something to do with you otherwise he wouldn't take anger out on you.

    Slowly you stood up, grasping your arm, biting your lip and carefully backed through the portal. Sans closed it without a single glance or movement, leaving you completely alone in your dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was on the horizon...  
> IT BEGINS!


	27. To Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't acknowledging you and your mental state is suffering from it. And a bit of a thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> There are not enough words for me to say on how sorry I am with how long this has taken me to post. My life has been very hard, between mental illness, family, issues, holidays, sickness, my jobs taking every bit my time, commissions overwhelming me, and money issues. I wish this break hadn't been so long, and I am so so sorry for that.   
> I will try to have a chapter out every week, but realistically it'll be every two weeks.   
> I hope you all will forgive me for my hiatus and will still follow my lovely story, which will be picking up into better emotions here in the next two chapters.  
> Love you guys.

Standing in your room completely confused and frankly hurt, you went to your closet and changed continuing your earlier task of clearing the front half of your closet.  Sans was upset about something and not saying what it was about, and he was angry at you too if he was going to talk that way.

    Sighing you sat in the back corner curling up as small as you could and you drifted off into sleep, going over everything you'd must have done to make him act this way.

 

    Darkness.....Again the woman showed herself slurring curses at you through venomous lips.

 

    Jolting awake, you noticed you were still in your closet. Sans would normally have come looking for you at least but clearly this wasn't the case. Standing and stretching your sore muscles you went to your bed, retrieving your phone and glanced at the screen. You had over 100 emails. and 50 phone calls.  You knew all of them of course but you knew they were all threatening messages, exclaiming how you should be ashamed, that you were a piece of shit, threatening you never to show your face around them.

    Sighing you set your phone on the bedside table to lose its battery life. It always started now, the family was getting together and you were the prime subject of ridicule, why couldn't they focus on their own lives instead of trying to drag you further through the mud.

    You walked across the hall to Sans' room and went to open it. It was locked. Right he was mad, he wouldn't want you. it was then you checked the time, it was midnight, Sans had installations tomorrow. So you opted to sit at the dining table and stare out the window at the moon losing all sense of time.

 

Day 1

    You'd stayed up the rest of the night.  Every time you'd  nod off there was another nightmare but you felt okay. Papyrus was the first one to wake up of course.  He bounded into the living room with Kirby, and froze upon seeing you at the table. You had been staring out at the early morning sky feet propped up on another chair, knees bent and holding a steaming mug of coffee in your hands.

    "HUMAN! YOU ARE INDEED UP EARLY!"

    "I think the right term is still up."

    His face contorted in confusion as if trying to deliberate with himself the meaning of your words before sitting on the nearest chair to him putting Kirby down on the table to go visit you.

    "Is this about my brother?" His eyes locked to his hands that he shoved into his lap.

    "Why do you think that Paps?" The quiet tone he was adopting hurt your heart, as you looked at the skeleton brother.

    "He locked himself in his room. He hasn't done that without explanation since we lived in our previous place."

    "I...I think he's stressed, but I'm hoping he will talk to me later. Yesterday he...wasn't himself, maybe its my fault...I don't know all this stuff happening to me...you and Sans shouldn't be a part of this. Might be better if I handle it alone." You looked back out to the windows as Kirby climbed into you lap and nuzzling your face.

    "Human..."

    "Look I gotta get ready for work." You set Kirby down of the floor after giving him a hug and a quick kiss to the forehead. "See you both later."

 

    You disappeared into your room and of course Paps insisted on walking you to work despite your protests.  Sans didn't text at all during the day, but Serena did. In fact you met up with her at Grillby's for lunch.

 

    "Okay so what were you planning then?"

    "Wah?" You mumbled out of the rather large bite you'd taken out of your burger.

    "Yesterday, you were planning something."

    Swallowing after much chewing, "Oh ya I want to get our old group together to sing at my work Christmas party."

    "That's awesome! So far all of them have been monster friendly!"

    "Think they'd be up for meeting tomorrow?"

    "At lunch time?"

    "Yup."

    "I'll get on it." Serena smiled broadly, whipping her phone out and tapping out messages like the flash. "This is gonna be EPIC!"

    Shaking your head with a crooked smile at your friend, you took up eating a fry slowly until you had to return to work.

 

    The rest of the day was uneventful; normal work stuff obviously. When you got home Sans barely gave you five minutes before sending you through the portal to train with Undyne. His flat expression and complete lack of eye contact set your heart on an uneven rhythm again. That awful sinking filling settled in, but no amount of reassurances from Undyne made you snap out of it.

    "Sorry Undyne. I just..."

    "To be completely honest with you I think Sans is being an ass."

    "Don't say that."

    "What? He is. He's turned a problem that is directly effecting you into something all about him."

    "I don't think that's it though." You sighed hopelessly, "maybe he finally realized I'm not worth this bull shit."

    "Hey! Don't you dare! You're my friend and Alphys, Paps, Toriel, Frisk. We will kick him into shape for you."

    "Leave him be. No one should be forced to be with someone if they don't love them." Collapsing on the mat and staring up at the cavernous ceiling you resigned to staying stuck in your head.

 

    Sans opened a portal not to long after right into your room and promptly closed it disappearing before you caught sight of him.

 

Day 4:

 

    Sans was distant and had only been answering you is head nods, or shakes. No direct eye contact, and you'd been leaving early for work so no one would hear you leave. You felt worse now than you had living alone with no friends.

    You'd taken to spending lunch at Grillby's, meeting up with Serena and for several days you'd been rehearsing with your old college singing group.  So far it was going great, and having managed to get Nabstablook's phone number from Papyrus courtesy of Mettaton you'd successfully hired the ghostly DJ for the Christmas party.

    After splitting away from the group you and Serena went back to Grillby's before her shift started.

    "Okay spill."

    You glanced up at her in acknowledgement then cast your eyes back to the sidewalk your eyes were locked on. "Spill what?"

    "Well you were distracted during practice, and you are slouching while memorizing the dirt on your shoes."

    "Its nothing."

    "No its not. I have known you for forever practically, something is majorly wrong."

    "Sans has been distant, he isn't talking to me and he isn't even really noticing me at all." You took a deep breath then looked up to the cloudy sky breathing out and watching the cloud of breath you exhaled dissipate to nothing. "I know what it means, and I can't believe I let myself believe. I thought for once that I was going to be happy. And what's worse is...I love him." You felt tears filling your eyes, "I love him, and I never thought it was capable for me to love anyone anymore." Sniffing and wiping the tears from your face you looked at Serena for a split second before taking up your ground examination again. "Its better this way though, he'll dump me, and I'll disappear so he'll never hate me for my past and...he'll be safe from...." You stopped yourself and turned into Grillby's.

    Serena nearly tackled you in a hug, "I'm here for you, no matter what." Her face scrunched up, "Safe from what?"

    "Nothing... look I have to go or I'll be late getting back to  work see you later."

    You turned and dashed out the door nearly running into Grillby.

    "Sorry...."

    "Don't worry."

    "See you tomorrow Grillby."

    "_?"

    "Yes?"

    "I can talk to Sans."

    "....You heard me..." You looked at the pavement and clutched your shirt over your chest just over your soul.

    "I apologize, I didn't meant to eves drop."

    "Its fine."

    "Sans has been off but he will listen to me."

    "No Grillby, please leave him be. Please don't tell him, I've done enough damage just believing....Please...."

    Grillby looked defeated, "as you wish..."

    "Thanks..." With that you hopped into a cab and went back to work.

 

Day 8:

    Your days were continually not easy, you were still not sleeping and now Serena was working nights at the restaurant. So, every night on top of your full work day, training with Undyne, and singing practice on top of your extreme lack of restful sleep or sleep at all, you would go to Grillby's while Sans was shut up in his room and Paps was enthralled in TV. You of course let Paps know where you were going so he wouldn't worry.

    

    When you got to Grillby's, Waiterpants was standing at the front, and waved at you with a smile.

    "Hey there pal, same place as yesterday?"

    "Yah, Serena in the back?"

    "Yup we are pretty swamped tonight, I was just setting up a sign for people to seat themselves before heading on the floor myself. Your spot at the bar is open still I think."

    "Thanks."

    "So is Sans okay? I haven't seen him much."

    "Join the club." You said glumly.

    He didn't hear you clearly, maybe the random music that had picked up had something to do with it. So you gave him a thumbs up before breaking away to sit at the bar. It didn't take long for Grillby to spot you.

    "Hey, you doing okay?" Grillby was busy drying cups while having another one of his employees take orders.

    You shrugged, and that was really all you could manage to do to answer him.

    "You look tired."

    "Can't sleep Grilby. My body just won't let me."

    "You need rest, you should be home."

    "Its worse there..." You said staring at the grain in the wood, lazily tracing the lines with your pointer finger.

    "Hey look..." He was cut off by a large crash just outside the kitchen door.

    Apparently, Greater Dog had been a bit excited about something and had jumped out of his booth right as Serena had been carrying a tray of plates past his table. You jumped out of your seat in concern and dashed over to her. She was dazed of course but unharmed as was a flustered Greater Dog who promptly cleaned up the food spillage.

    "Serena are you okay?"

    "I'm fine, but ow that hurt."

    Helping her to her feet, "look clearly you guys are short staffed, maybe I could help." You glanced at Grillby who was writing something down on a small note pad, possibly outlining the plates he needed to replace.

   "I don't know..." He looked at you for a moment.

    "Grillby, please... Let me be useful for once."

    He lifted his glasses to rub the spaces where his eyes would be, "okay...tonight only. You understand?"

    You nodded.

    "Bus tables, sweep floors, and...do you have a food handlers permit?"

    "Yes, it is kind of a requirement for my job."

    "Then please, if you wouldn't mind helping Serena in the kitchen until she gets caught up with the orders she has to fill that'd be helpful."

    So you did.

    You helped Serena get her orders out a bit faster and showed her how to organize a slight bit so things went faster, swept the whole restaurant and bused 15-20 tables all before midnight. Grillby sent you home after that, and when you got home it was dark. You went to your room with a sad look at Sans' door before shutting yourself in, and sitting in front of the closed door wishing you could actually sleep.

Day 9:

 

    It was thanksgiving, you didn't have work and Serena was off visiting family so there was no practice and no work either.

    Toriel had asked for you assistance in preparing the traditional meal for the holiday and you didn't refuse her request.

    "My child, you look so tired."

    "I'm okay." You lied avoiding eye contact simply because of her uncanny ability to read you.

    "No you aren't," Busted. "Can I help?" she said as she pulled out pans as you set out recipes for her.

    "Not unless you can stop nightmares..." Mentally you wanted to know why Sans was distant but you slouched at your mental thoughts.

    Toriel hugged you, "______...have you spoken to Sans?" Your whole body stiffened. "I take that as a no. Why don't you tell him?"

    "He doesn't need to worry." That was a half truth of course. You'd tried to speak to Sans and tell him all the horrible things that were bothering you...but he would disappear before you could. "No matter...anyway lets get started."

    You had successfully, thwarted Toriel's questioning for several hours of cooking and explaining the story of how the thanksgiving holiday began and why the foods were chosen.  Then there was a knock at the door, Toriel rushed over to open it.  Your whole body reflexively wanted to bolt to the door when you heard the voices, Papyrus' loud voice rang out and then you heard him. Sans, his calm voice flowing into the room and a very forced sounding chuckle along with an extremely lack luster joke that didn't make it off the ground. It hurt your heart.

    You hid beside the fridge, out of sight, praying that Toriel didn't say you were there. Then you saw Frisk staring at you head tilted quizzically.

    "Frisk please distract Sans, don't tell him I'm here."  You whispered lightly.

    "Why?" They signed.

    "Please..."

    Frisk nodded then shrugged, before dashing away. A moment later you saw Sans being pulled by the hand toward Frisk's room and Papyrus running past to beat them there. Toriel followed and you heard them all chatting.

    Now was your chance. You jotted down a short note, an apology, and then slipped out the door before anyone had realized you were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya super depressing, I know. But sometimes you need to be broken down before you can build back up. It'll be good. Promise.


	28. Before it Explodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much emotion all comes to this an huge explosion. A fight, a search, and hurt feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all yes I'm back I'm hoping to set another chapter for friday hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry so much for not being able to update more, :( My job sucks and works me to the bone but I'm hoping to carve out more writing time. Enjoy!

  ***

 

    Sans wasn't really listening to the chatter around him, or paying attention to Frisk's signing, he was tired he wasn't sleeping.  He missed having you beside him, and holding you in his arms.  It took every fiber of his being to keep himself from you and it hurt, like his soul was being ripped from his bones. He admitted to himself that every time you said you waned to talk to him, he believed you'd say the words that would break him; that you were leaving him.  But he had to let you choose, you'd been disappearing but he always had someone follow you just in case you needed help. His normal smile faded and he stood there staring blankly at the wall.

    Toriel shouted something, Frisk tugged his shirt until he followed and soon after was pushed to sit in a chair with the smells of the most delicious food he'd smelled filled the room not to mention how good it all looked just at seeing it on the table.

    He managed to extract himself from his spacing to notice Toriel looked somewhat sad.

    "Sup Tori."

    "Oh...I..."

    Frisk stood on their chair shaking their head vigoriously no to Toriel halting her words instantly.

    "It can wait Sans lets all eat."

    After the first bite Sans couldn't get enough, he'd not been eating either another fault of his when it came to his emotions being hindered so much.

    "Sans, are you and  alright?" Toriel said softly.

    He froze just as he was about to take another bite, and set the utensil down before shoving his hands in his pockets. "I..." He sighed heavily trying to talk, "I don't know, its complicated."

    "You and her both look awful," Undyne said much softer than he'd ever heard her, he actually hadn't realized her and Alphys were there.

    "What do you mean?" His brow bone scrunched.

    "She hasn't been sleeping Sans and it looks like neither have you." Toriel placed her hands in her lap examining Sans face. "She helped me make all of this." She gave a gentle nod toward the feast. "We spent hours and she slipped out when you arrived, all she said was she didn't want to worry you."

    His eyes were locked on a crumb on the table, yet his soul was screaming for you. He couldn't, he'd made a promise.

***

 

    Day 11

    You're head hurt badly, and the lack of sleep was starting to effect your work but you couldn't sleep you kept working and after work you'd train with Undyne, which became more of Undyne barely touching you and you'd fall and attempt to get back up. You'd also taken to practically picking up a part time job at Grillby's the last four days.

    While at Grillby's this day you were taking orders and busing tables and suddenly you felt dizzy. That's when Grillby sat you at the bar and gave you water with lemon but you couldn't keep your head up let alone drink the water and settled your head on the bar drifting to sleep.

 

    Everything was dark, and you were in a car again careening down the slick highway, there came the rail....

 

    You jolted, you weren't at Grillby's anymore, you were in a car, and you looked to the front seat seeing a familiar figure.

    "Well punk, working yourself to death?" Undyne's tone wasn't playful it was serious and would have been frightening if you didn't know her.

    "Hhhh...I passed out."

    "Yup, according to grillby it was only 15 minutes before I got there. You had a girl flipping out with a broom, she looked like she was willing to deck anyone that messed with you."

    "That was probably Serena. She my best friend from a long time ago."

    "Look I get that you can't  sleep but going out and making it worse like this..."

    "I can't sleep Undyne, I try, it just doesn't work, and if we are being completely honest this year is worse than any previous year I've had to deal with this."

    "This has happened before?"

    "Yes."

    "Why's..."    

    "It worse?" undyne nodded, and you continued. "Because the one person I trust, hell, the one person I'm madly in love with, I can't say a word to because he has clearly caught on to the fact that I'm a hopeless case." Your voice had gradually raised and so did the warmth in your cheeks as tears fell from your eyes. Then you slumped back, in barely a whisper you squeaked out between sniffles and cries, "please take me home...."

    She didn't say anything, she just clenched her fists on the steering wheel the whole way to your apartment complex and gently helped you out of the car when you arrived. You wasted no time in heading into the apartment and slipping into your room quietly only to sit on the fire escape for part of the night, before finishing the project you'd started with your closet.

 

    Day 13

    You hadn't slept again, Kirby had been breaking away from sleeping in Paps room just to lay by your side. Luckily he could sleep though. Today was the day when everything hurt the most, and clearly Kirby knew it to.

    Paps walked you to work after trying to question you about why Kirby had paced nervously next to you before you left.  You managed to hide your tiredness a little by wearing a hoodie and pulling the hood over your head so Papyrus couldn't see your face.  Work was droll and your boss had noticed that you were very much not on your game. Seeing as you had run into the frame of the door to your office just as he was passing by.  

    The walk home from work was hard, you couldn't make yourself move fast and you knew how Sans would be if you were late but you honestly didn't care. Your chest was already in Knots, your head was spinning and latched on to your sadness.

    When you finally got to your apartment door you almost couldn't bring yourself to open the door. Slowly you grabbed the handle turning it just as slowly and opening it even slower.  After depositing your keys on the hook you rounded the partition and Sans opened a portal in front of you while sitting at the kitchen counter his arms crossed over his chest.

    You stepped around the portal and proceeded to your bedroom, only for another portal to form in your path.  

    "No Sans, I'm not going to train anymore." You glared at the portal before moving around it again.

    "Yes you are, you need to be able to protect yourself without assistance." His voice was low, and clearly he was clenching his jaw.

    He opened another portal in front of you which you moved around once more, "You've made that abundantly clear, and my answer is still the same." You proclaimed as you pushed your bedroom door open walking to the bathroom and changing into a pair of your shorter sleeping shorts and a tank top with plans to spend the rest of the day curled up in bed and letting yourself lay there in despair.  When you opened the door, Sans was standing by the door arms crossed, eyelights dim and an angry look on his face.

    "You are going."

    "No! I refuse to do this any longer!"

    "I won't be there to help."

    "Obviously!" You threw your hands in the air while making your way to the bed.

    Sans appeared in your path.

    "Damn it Sans! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you! I don't know what I did for you to hate me now."

    Sans ground his teeth, "I don't hate you and I should be asking you what your problem is, sneaking around all this time."

    You clenched your fists so tight that your knuckles turned white, "MY PROBLEM?! MY PROBLEM?! How about the fact that you are supposed to be my boyfriend and you don't even give me the time of day! You haven't even noticed anything!! You don't say anything, hug me, hell you don't even look at me! That's not what boyfriends do! That's not what people in love do Sans! And I haven't been sneaking around people always know where I'm going but you never want to listen so clearly you don't care!

    His expression became livid his left eye flaring blue, his right disappearing entirely. "Bull shit!" The bed side table drawer slammed open, the drawer's contents clattering to the floor along with broken wood pieces from the door of the drawer. Sans levitated the folded paper opening it and holding the ring between his phalanges    

    You looked at it your anger dissipating to something between sadness and irritation. "

    "Sans.... That has nothing to do with this."

    "The hell it doesn't!"

    "Its not what it seems."

    "Looks to me like you have a big secret, keeping a human boyfriend or maybe a husband if I go by the ring? Maybe he's overseas and you decided to mess with a monster for kicks."

    Your heart dropped, how little he seemed to think of you now. "That isn't what that is!"

    "Then explain it?!"

    "I..." You couldn't breath... it felt like your lungs were being squeezed shut.

    "Never mind! Clearly you aren't who I thought you were, you can't even tell me the truth." He dropped the picture and the ring on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

    "I...I've always told you the truth, and if you'd let me talk..."

    "No! You've been playing me this whole time! I'm done!" He started walking to the bedroom door.

    "I have never done that Sans! I love you!" You shook you're head, "Clearly you don't know me at all!!!" You screamed at him, the tears falling uncontrollably down your cheeks.

    He continued walking shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets, "You're right I don't, you couldn't trust me if you tried." He slung your door open and went to his pushing it open and slammed it shut behind him.

    You're breathing was labored and gasping as you stood there in complete shock, as you head loud music coming from Sans' room, along with crashes and thuds. You looked around not really seeing much through the tears that wouldn't stop. Then something clicked, you slung your closet door open grabbing the first pair of shoes you could find, which happened to be a pair of sandals, and slipped them on quickly grabbing the ring and picture, quietly leaving your room after.

    Looking at Sans' door for a second you said internally 'I've caused enough problems, I won't be here anymore so you can move on like I knew you should have.' Your breath caught in your throat.

    You went to the apartment door snagged your keys and ran down the stairs as fast as you could, jumped in your car, and drove off to the only place that you could be completely alone.

 

***

    Sans knocked all the books off his desk overturned his mattress and threw his clothes every which way, before sitting in his desk chair and letting is slowly spin.

    'Fuck, why couldn't she just tell the fucking truth.' He grumbled to himself digging his fingers into the arms of the chair, muttering cursed until he started calming down. When he did he placed his skull in his hands, cursing some more, when realization started setting in.

    He'd said horrible things, things he didn't mean, and he hadn't given you the chance to explain, and even more into his realization was that everything you'd said was true. You'd tried to tell him something and he'd avoided you for his own selfish reasons.  Then he saw something under his bed he brought it to his hand. It was your shirt.  He held it gently, and raised it to his face inhaling your scent.

    He sighed deeply with regret, "Fuck..." He turned his music off, and with a deep breath left his room.  He look to your room, the door was open a crack, he knew you didn't want to see him but he needed to apologize.

    Slowly he pushed the door open squeezing his sockets closed, "... babe... I'm sorry I...." He opened his eyes to see the room was empty, the things he'd made fall to the floor still sitting there beside the broken drawer. He walked to the bathroom and peered in; also empty. He sighed, running his hand over his skull before bending down and cleaning up the mess he made. When he finished, he picked the broken drawer up with all the contents inside except your phone that he had picked up among the mess that he'd put in his pocket, but when he turned he stopped cold.  He dropped the drawer on the bed and disappeared.  He caught sight of the closet, it was empty.

***

 

    You drove mildly recklessly down the roads, and it was raining heavily, and it was freezing, but you couldn't keep yourself together.  You drove nearly an hour when you finally got to your place.  Once you'd parked your care you jumped out of the car and ran to the beach behind the house there.  It hadn't started raining there as you got to a spot just outside the reach of the water rolling across the sand.

    Looking out over the water you let yourself break, as you cried into your knees letting the cold winter air bite your skin, because here you were, tank top, shorts, sandals, and no jacket or warm clothes to speak of. Who cared anyway. Then it started to rain.

 

***

    It took all of five seconds for him to become frantic, he was hunting everywhere.  He went to Milly's Bakery, your job, the café down the street, and he was now extremely worried. He knew he needed help so he called Undyne.

    "Undyne I need you're help."

    "Bonehead you're dumb."

    "What?"

    "...."

    "Please Undyne I don't know what else to do."

    "Fine, what?"

    "_____ is missing."

    "WHAT?!"

    "We had a fight, I...ugh...I was an asshole. I went to apologize and when I did she was gone. Her closet was empty..."

    "PUNK GO FIND HER!"

    "I'm looking but she's no where."

    "Try Grillby's I'll check around."

    "Grillby's?"

    "Just do it, she's been spending a lot of time there."

    Undyne hung up and Sans teleported to Grillby's jogging in and scanning the place. When Grillby saw him and waved him over.

    "Sans, been awhile." he said drying a glasses, his sleeved rolled up evenly.

    "Have you seen ?" he said breathlessly.

    "Not today...usually she doesn't come in until later...What's wrong?

    "We had a fight. She's not home and she's not anywhere else...I..."

    "You could ask Serena..."

    "Who?"

    "Follow me." Grillby put the cup he was drying away and set the towel on a rack and led Sans to the kitchen. "Serena."

    "Ya boss?" Serena set a plate at the window to be taken to a customer, wiping her hands off on a towel and walking over.

    "Serena, have you heard from _____ today?"

    "No, she never answers or uses her phone this time of year."

    Sans grasped your phone in his pocket, "do you know where she might go?"

    "Excuse me who are you?" Serena said crossing her arms.

    "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton."

    "....You....You're that guy."

    "What?"

    "_________'s supposed boyfriend..." her expression turned sour. "You're an ass."

    "Serena!" Grillby shook his head displeased.

    "Boss I'm not apologizing for it, he has been making my friend feel safe and then drops her like garbage."

    "Please, I....I was being stupid, I was reading into that stupid picture and didn't..."

    "What picture?"

    "Her and a guy were in it smiling and happy, there was a ring in..."

    Serena looked more pissed, she pulled out her phone took one glance then shoved it back in her pocket. "Dude you have royally fucked up big time. That picture has nothing to do with well anything, and the way you have been treating her makes me not like you in the slightest. I don't get the skeleton thing either but...."

    "Please." Sans clasped his hands together and lowered his head, "I have to find her, I have to apologize, I have to fix this."

    "Look I don't know where she is, but supposedly her mom had a place somewhere, she never told me about it. Did you check to see if her car was missing? Because she could be anywhere if she decided to drive."

    "Yes, its gone but..." Then Sans remembered the tracker he put on your car. "Thank you Serena! Thanks Grillby, I think I know how to find her." Sans turned on his heel to leave.

    "Sans..." He stopped and looked back, "call me when you find her, I need to know if she's okay." She handed Sans her number. "And I still don't like you but she loves you so for now I'll live with it."

    "I love her too. I have to show her I do even if I have to cross oceans to prove it." He ran out f the restaurant pulling up an app on his phone, and tracking your car.  When the blip popped up, he didn't know the area but he was going to get there. He ported to his motor cycle charted his route to you and sped off breaking the speed limit once and driving through the rain.

    When he found your car he was taken aback. It was in front of a three car garage, with an apartment over the top, and attached to a big house. He climbed off his motorcycle, locked it up and looked around.  You weren't in your car, and the house was locked. He walked sound the back to the porch and that's when he saw the ocean.

    It was so vast he couldn't see the end but his gaze halted on a person sitting on near the water. He took no time, he bolted down the wood staircase to the sand and slowly walked toward you. You had your arms wrapped around your legs, forehead buried in your knees, and were completely soaked. He saw the water dripping off your hair and your wet clothes clinging to your body.  He saw you shiver and started to remove his jacket.

***

 

    "Don't bother."

    Sans didn't say anything, he just continued to remove his jacket, at least that's what you thought he was doing. You'd peeked backward slightly and seen his converse and known it was him instantly.  You heard the shift of the wet sand as he walked closer. When his jacket barely touched you, you flinched and scooted away from him.

    "Stop it, I don't need your false sympathy."

    "_______..."

    "Just don't, the only reason you came here was to put your mind at ease. Break it off clean with an apology and then leave. So if you want an apology I don't have one, but if you want to be forgiven, okay fine I forgive you. I don't have anything for you anyway, I knew I should never have believed anyone wanted me...heh... guess its all moot point."

    "Baby, no that's not..." Sans sat down next to you holding his jacket against his chest to warm it. You scooted away again trying not to have contact with him.

    "NO! Stop showing me pity!" You shivered, "look," The sadness had seeped into your voice and now you didn't care anyway. "Even though you don't want me anymore, you've dealt with me this long and since it doesn't matter anyway, you deserve my story." 

    "Sweetheart...please...I'm not..."

    "Don't lie. And just listen for once." Sans fell silent, and you felt his phalanges touch your shoulder, you flinched and Sans defeated, put his hand down. "I killed my mom..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah cliffhangers, don't you love them! Another update soon!


	29. When You Finally See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans discovers your past, and all the things he realizes you fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone look! I'm sort of on time this week!  
> I'm still having issues but this week may be better hopefully.  
> Enjoy this.

 "That term may be critical but... I guess I should start before that." You took a breath, "my dad died overseas, and that broke my mom. She started being reckless, and worse she started to drink.  She went to rehab and detox more time than I can count. It took a toll on me and....my brother." You heard Sans say brother? under his breath but continued talking. You tossed the picture toward him but you'd crumpled it into a tight ball effectively destroying it. "That was the last picture of me and my brother actually being happy that I had." You heard Sans run his hand over his skull. "I hid my mothers condition from my brother for awhile, luckily he never had to deal with that." You felt tears building in your eyes again.

    "After I started college, my mom got worse and decided to move closer to me. My parents had this place built as a summer home.  My mom expected me to come out here and visit every weekend, which always ended up me dealing with her being drunk. And she was mean that way." You gasped for a breath and started crying slightly, "today is the day she died several years ago." You could feel Sans' eyes on you.

    "It was my fault...I was out with Kirby that day, he was just a puppy, and I was supposed to visit my mom. It had also been snowing an cold for several days the roads were icy. I was at the park and some guy tried to steal my purse, so I picked Kirby up and ran after him. But I fell and broke a bone in my foot and had to go to the hospital.  They gave me some pain medicine and I wasn't allowed to drive. So I had to call my mom to pick me up.

    "She was so mad at me when I called, and when she picked me up she yelled at me the whole drive saying I was worthless, and wasting my life.  It was dark out when we got 15 minutes away, and that's when I smelt the alcohol...She was driving intoxicated...and she swerved around on the ice... then there was a sharp turn in the road.  She ended up in the oncoming lane sliding sideways down the road. A truck swerved and hit the tail light but didn't stop.  Which sent us spinning, during that my mom passed out and I clutched Kirby.  When we stopped spinning we hit a patch of deiced road and my mom's foot was pressed on the gas. That sent us full speed, right between guard rails. I remember hitting trees, and seeing the front of the car diving into the water. The next thing I knew I was barely standing, on the edge of the water, the only thing visible above the water was the light on the cars tail light.  Kirby was in my arm, and I was screaming for help.  People showed up eventually but I was frozen. I collapsed when the ambulance came, the good Samaritans were trying to figure out how to get my mom out even though they knew resuscitation wouldn't be possible.

    "When I woke up in the hospital they said I had two broken ribs, fractured radius, broken finger, and my knee was sprained.  Then they brought me my mom's belongings and in it was her ring..." You had been holding the ring the whole time tightening your hand around it almost to the point of bleeding.  "After I recovered I started getting nasty letters and emails from my family. Saying I was a murderer, that her death was my fault, that my only duty was to care for her and I failed, and that if I hadn't been stupid and gotten hurt she wouldn't have been driving and would still be alive.  How could I save a dog over my own mother? "

    You took a deep breath, "I tried to explain what happened, but no one would listen.  Even my grandma wouldn't talk to me for several months...My mom wasn't her flesh and blood, my mom had cut ties with her blood relatives a long time ago, but the whole family loved her like one of their own.  But with this they...well they needed someone to blame, so I accepted it and let them harass me. After so long being told that I was this terrible person I believed it was true. Every year I am bombarded with hate so I turn my phone off and ignore my personal email. And the nightmares don't let me rest."

    You barely raised your head to look at the waves rolling over the surface of the sand, "my brother took it worst, in the will my mom left her house there to him, and this one to me. The first thing my brother did was burn every picture of me that my parents had, and throw all my belongings into the yard. And a few days later was my mother's funeral, and when I went into the church my family blocked me.  I wasn't welcome there according to them. So I took the first plane home, filled with regret, and I never really had the chance to mourn; I didn't let myself, still haven't."

    Fully raising your head and dropping your hands to the sand, you started standing up.  It was slow from your freezing limbs, and you reflexively moved away when you saw Sans reach out to try and help. He was still sitting, listening with his hands balled in his lap, as you managed to get to your feet. "When you and everyone else came along I believed happiness was impossible, and for awhile there you had me believing I was wrong." You looked out over the ocean, biting the inside of your lip, "I wanted to tell you everything so long ago, but everyone I trusted left me before. Now I know my trying to escape it was in vain." Opening your hand you looked at the ring, a small dot of blood was on your hand where a metal piece from the gem setting hand pierced you.  "This ring is a curse...I put it somewhere safe for when my brother was to get married so he'd have something of hers, even if it means I lose the only thing I had left of her."

    Tightening your hand around the ring again you turned around toward the house. "Now though, it means nothing, I have nothing to offer anyone, nothing at all. My brother won't accept this from me anyway." You spun around quickly and chucked the ring out as hard as you could eyes closed, "I'll get my things from the apartment as soon as I can, you'll be free from me soon," and ran up to the house disappearing inside lost in tears.

    

   ***

    Sans jumped forward, hand out, on his knees as you threw the small band toward the ocean. Luckily he sent a blaster out in the nick of time. It appeared catching the ring on its tooth and floated to Sans. Sans gently grabbed the balled up picture as he stood holding out his other hand to pat his blaster on the snout and retrieving the ring from his tooth.

    He dismissed the blaster and ported to the porch where you'd left the door open. From there he followed the drops of water and sand left in your wake, up a flight of stairs toward the other side of the house.  Finally he found the open door and you staring out the wall of windows that gazed over a cliff and out into the sea.  He walked slowly as he put your picture and the ring into his pocket.

 

***

    

    You heard the creak of the floor as Sans entered the room behind you.

    "Go Sans. You don't owe me anything so just leave."

    "Baby, I can't."

    "Why are you calling me that? You said you were done. I understand and staying out of guilt only hurts you and me so don't."

    "I did say that, but I didn't mean it. I...I haven't had an easy time sleeping without you. and you were right the whole time. I was the fool."

    You wrapped your arms around yourself, fighting back your tears. "stop..." you whimpered.

    "Baby, you were right that, I was avoiding you and it was my own failing. I thought something was going on with you and someone else, I wasn't thinking." Sans started moving toward you slowly with his arms out like you would with and frightened animal that could bolt if any sudden movement occurred. "I haven't been treating you like I should, I wanted you to be safe and I pushed you into training and didn't think." He was nearly within touching distance, "and I definitely haven't been treating you like my girlfriend these past few weeks and it hurts me that I messed this up and hurt you so badly."

     He gently set his hands on your waist, "Let me make up for it now, let me be here for you." When you didn't flinch or move away he fully wrapped his arms around you holding you against his chest.

     You broke down into tears, "Why Sans?" You covered your face with your hands. "I gave you an out why?"

    "I don't want an out, all I want is you, and to be here for you. I love you." He nuzzled your ear holding you tighter.

    Whimpering and crying you couldn't say anything, Sans' hands shifted to cover your arms.

    "You're freezing we need to get you out of these clothes."

    You stiffened.

    "It's alright." Sans backed up a little, his hands grabbed the hem of your shirt pulling it up slightly, before you took the task from him. "I won't look sweetheart." You pulled your shirt over your head and then crossed your arms over your bare chest.  A second later Sans slipped his jacket over your shoulders. Dropping  the soaked shirt to the floor, you slipped your arms in the warm sleeves and then struggled to zip the hoodie up. Sans wrapped his arms around you taking over for your shaking hands and zipped the jacket up.

    "Now the shorts." You felt weak already the shaking getting worse. Sans grabbed the sides of your shorts and pulled them down letting them fall to your feet and kicking them off along with your sandals. Suddenly you were grateful that Sans' sweater hung low enough to cover your butt.  "Come." Sans pulled you slowly to the bed, pulling the cover back, then held your hips to steady you as you crawled onto the mattress.  He covered you, and as he walked to the other side of the bed he stripped his shirt off, tossing it onto the comforter and climbed into the bed to lay in front of you. You were trying desperately to warm your hands to no avail.

    "Put your hands on my ribs."  You reached but then pulled them back swiftly, not feeling worthy of anything but suffering but Sans only smiled warmly before grabbing your hands and settling them on his rib cage and quickly wrapping his arms around you and pulling you tightly against him trapping your hands.  His ribs warmed quickly, and you wrapped your fingers around his bones as he warmed your hands. "Okay put your feet on mine." You did as he instructed and the same warmth from his ribs was emitting from his whole body. "There we go."

    Sans held you around the waist with one arm and entangled his other hand in your hair massaging and scratching your scalp the way you liked.  You started crying again, "Sans..."

    "Shhh...rest baby.." He kissed your forehead, temple and the corner of your mouth but not fully on your lips. You leaned into his kisses and he made them a little longer. "However, I need to earn your kisses back sweetheart," he nuzzled into your neck planting several sweet kisses there before cuddling you closer to him, "I can wait for as long as you want. I love you." He continued kissing your forehead and head until your shivers subsided, your body relaxed and you fell asleep.

    

***

    Sans looked at your sleeping face. He hadn't been paying attention like he should have. The exhaustion was clear on your face; the dark circles under your eyes, the weakness in your body.  He held you close nestling your head under his chin as you whimpered in your sleep. Soon he drifted into slumber, as his soul strummed in sync with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw so sweet. Yes I'm aware that this is a bit short but next chapter will be longer.   
> Also if you want to see me paint mettaton shows I'm going to use livestream most likely next friday evening. So if you want to watch me do art and ask me some questions about the story I'm writing or simply just curious I'll be posting the link to the livestream when I post next friday's chapter. If people want to see of course. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I can't tell you how much reading comments and seeing kudos makes me want to write :)


	30. Learning to Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a plan to help you. for better or worse you agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry I haven't posted sooner. I was killing myself preparing for Katsu-con, basically cosplay work and getting packed. This chapter is interesting and lovely in my opinion.

 ***

    Sans only slept a few minutes before you jolted in your sleep; he immediately soothed you, pulling you back into his arms and rubbing your back softly.  The he remembered he needed to inform a few worried people. Slipping his phone out of his shorts pocket he texted both Undyne and Serena.

    'I found her, she's safe.'

    He started to put the phone back in his pocket when it buzzed.

    Undyne: Thank God. Did you two talk?

    Sans: Yes we are okay I think. Talk to you later.

    Undyne: Okay bonehead.

The phone buzzed again.

    Serena: I want proof!

    Sans looked at you, and took a picture of your sleeping form doing his best not to picture his ribcage considering you were cuddled up against him, and the little bit of bone showing he cropped from the picture sending it to Serena.

    Sans: She's asleep.

    Serena: Good she needs it. Keep me updated.

    Sans: Will do

    Just then you jolted awake and sat up quickly, chest heaving, body shaking.

***

 

    You'd had another nightmare, and hardly knew where you were until you felt a pair of boney hands on you. One hand stroked your hair and the other lay firmly on your shin his thumb rubbing in small circles. You weren't even sure when you'd pulled your legs up to your chest either.

    "Shh...its okay." Sans' voice was filled with concern and worry. You knew he'd never seen you this way but you couldn't help it as you sobbed wordlessly. Gently, he wrapped his arms around you letting you bury your face in his shoulder. "You can talk to me sweetheart."

    "No.."

    He nuzzled your head softly, "I know you don't trust me.."

    "No.. I...I do, but you already know what it was."

    "The accident."

    You stifled a sob.

    "I want you to stay."

    "What do you mean?" You sniffled and pulled away.

    "I don't want you to leave." He scratched your head, and set his forehead against your temple. "I know you've taken all your clothes and stuff...I.."

    "No I didn't."

    Sans sat up straight silent.

    "I cleaned my closet," you grabbed the sheet in your lap firmly, "and reorganized." Then you felt tears in your eyes again, "You didn't even check in there did you..."

    "Oh, baby I...listen I sensed you weren't there, and that's why I hunted everywhere for you." He kissed the hollow of your jaw, "why'd you clean the closet anyway? With everything that was fucked up over the last few weeks..."

    "I...," you swallowed, "I did it for you..." you covered your face with your hands, letting your hair fall forward to hide further.

    "What? why?"

    "It was supposed to be a Christmas gift, sort of...." You wrapped your arms around yourself, "I was going to ask you to move into my room...I cleared the closet for your things...." You let silence fill the space and sobbed, "I guess...it was pointless after all." You let your body fall back and on your side facing away from Sans.

    Sans wasted no time; he wrapped his arms around you in a tight spoon. ", it wasn't pointless, I'd love that if you still want me."

    "Yes I do, I'm in love with you and nothing changes that." You whimpered a little.

    You felt him kiss your shoulder, and then he moved to your neck, "Kitten, I  love you more than anything, no one has ever done something like that for me. I promise I'll make everything up to you." He nuzzled your ear until you fell asleep, hands laced with his.

 

    You snapped to sitting a few hours later in a cold sweat.

    "Baby you okay?" Sans kept hold of your waist as you evened your breathing.

    "ss...s'fine." You ran your fingers through your hair grabbing it at the base for support.

    "Hey, I'm right here okay." He hummed as you let yourself lean against his chest and he encircled you with his arms "I was doing some thinking..."

    "A...about what?"

    "When I was working with my dad, I spent a lot of time in the castle library. And one of the books I read there talked about memory recollection." He hugged you around the waist and set his forehead against yours when you turned into his embrace. "You said you didn't know how you got out of the car, and things were fuzzy from that day but maybe seeing what you don't remember would help you."

    "I don't understand."

    He rubbed your back, "basically I'd help you remember what your brain suppressed."

    You cuddled into him, "what have I got to lose." Pulling away to look him in those beautiful glowing orbs you loved, "What do we do?"

    Sans moved and sat behind you pulling you into his lap, "this may not work, but we can at least try." He held his hand over your chest making that familiar pull of Sans pulling your soul to him and that dark orb completely obscuring your soul from view, appeared. Sans placed his forehead against your cheek, "I'm sorry," he touched the barrier around your soul and it fizzed away instead of the normal bursting light that it usually did.

    Sans held you tighter when he saw your soul, even you felt awkward seeing it. The bright white was so dim and the damage across your soul was blatantly obvious.

    "I had no idea how badly everything has been effecting you." Sans was careful when he touched your soul, slowly rubbing one of the fissures that were visible in its surface.

    "I'll survive."

    You felt him smile, "I'll do whatever I must to make this right again." His thumb  moved to a brighter fissure it wasn't very big in fact it looked like it was very slowly fusing back. Sans tensed behind you, as he stroked the injury slowly, making a gasp slip from you. "This mark is from me..." He nuzzled the hollow behind your ear, "at least its healing."

    Leaning against him more, you reached up placing your hand over his, pressing slightly so he was cupping your soul. "We'll be okay Sans..." He sighed heavily in relief; having his hand on your soul when you said it must have made it clear that you weren't lying.  His ghost lips gently found their way along your neck and to the crook of your shoulder.  Then he went back and kissed your ear.

    "Okay" he removed his hand from your soul and held it out palm up doing the same motion with the other. "Put your hands in mine palm up."  You turned your head slightly nuzzling his cheek as you placed your hands how he asked. his fingers laced with yours and lifted to they were close to your soul fingertips near touching its surface. "This may feel strange, I'm not sure what to expect myself. The texts only told the process not what it felt like or anything. Anyway..." He planted a kiss to your cheek. He straightened his fingers, "touch your soul with your fingertips." you hesitated but Sans gently led you hands. "Now give me a moment," he took a deep breath and you felt a warmth against for back and you sat forward a little. "Sorry, that's my soul it has to be touching you for this to work," You nodded slightly, "you can lay back against me it wont hurt me, I promise you." You laid back, "Now I'm going to touch your soul the same way you are."

    "Okay."

    "You ready?"

    "Yes."

    "Think of that day as clearly as you can."  He let his phalanges lace with yours again and his the tips of his bones settled on the surface of your soul.

    It felt funny, but then everything went black.

 

\-----------

 

     _Suddenly you were in the park, Kirby was springing forward on a stretch leash, but he wasn't the same he was extremely small.  You started panicking then you heard something in your ear you wanted to turn your head to look and even though you felt your neck turn your vision didn't move._  


    "Baby its okay, I'm right here."

    "Sans, where am I?! This is...."

    "Shhh I can see it too, relax you haven't gone anywhere. You are still in my lap and I still have you."

    "This is..."

     _Just then a man bowled you over, your vision was rocky as you relived the moment. Like a first person movie you saw how you ran scooping Kirby up and bolted forward, you managed to snag the guy's arm and your purse before he threw his arm back knocking you off balance. You tumbled your foot catching on something. You winced._  


    "Are you okay?" Sans nuzzled your neck.

    "I'm fine..."

    _Now you were being taken to the hospital by a female jogger, she said her name was Jenna but you didn't even remember her saying it before. The whole process of sitting in the hospital seemed short but apparently you'd fallen asleep, and your ankle looked awful black, blue and purple._  


    Sans' face buried in your shoulder, and he growled a little, you could feel the anger he was emitting and it was about the injury from your past.

     _You were headed out of the hospital now, crutches in tow and Kirby tucked in your jacket, then you saw it; your mom's car._  


    You pressed against Sans and he hummed in reassurance.

     _Your mom exited her car, and you held your breath. Her hair was longer than yours, and fixed up like she always did.  Her make up was perfect as she always made it. She was overall smaller than you; shorter, skinner, almost frail in comparison._  


    "You look a lot like her babe."

    "I...I thought I'd forgotten what she looked like..." You felt the tears roll down your cheeks.

    "Sweetheart..." He nuzzled your ear.

    _She rounded the car taking your crutches with anger and throwing them in the back seat. Silently you sat in the passenger seat, cuddling Kirby in your arms. The car shot forward but everything was a bit fuzzy, because clearly that's when the medication had kicked in._  


_"______what on earth were you even doing?! You were supposed to be headed home and instead you were goofing off with that dog."_

_"I'm sorry mom, I was just....."_

_"Not thinking?! You never do think. You're father would be ashamed that you disrespected me like this. When you say your going to do something you do it."_

_"Mom I was just going for a walk with Kirby we were going to head out after that."_

_"You don't get it you never do."_

_"THAN EXPLAIN IT?!" you'd raised your voice to her._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"_

_"I WON'T WHEN I DON'T HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU ALL THE TIME!"_

_"I'M THE PARENT NOT YOU!"_

_"YOU HAVENT ACTED LIKE THAT FOR YEARS!"_

_"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE BEEN A WORTHLESS DAUGHTER AND YOU HAVE BEEN WASTING MY TIME AND MONEY FOR YOUR COLLEGE CLEARLY IF YOU CAN'T EVEN DO AS I ASK YOU, CLEARLY YOU ARE MORE SELFISH THAN I THOUGHT."_

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT....."_

_"SHUT UP I'M DONE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW."_

_"Fine..."_

_The car continued down the road rain splattering on the windshield eventually becoming hail. You weren't sure how long the silence had been but it was excruciating. Then you started looking around as a smell hit you hard. Then you stuck your hand under your seat and felt it; a glass bottle. You pulled it out and saw the sweat on your mom's face._

_"You're drunk...."_

_"So what?" She ground her teeth._

_"You said you were getting help, you said you weren't going too..."_

_"It's none of your business." she glared at you_

_"Yes it is! I want you to be alive. at this rate you'll...."_

_"Don't lecture me now shut the hell up!"_

_You turned and looked at the road._

_"Mom you need to pay attention to the road."_

_"Don't tell me what to..."_

  
_`   You saw the lights and that was it, the car slid, and you were careening fast down the road. Holding Kirby close you managed to look at your mom she was unconscious head hanging back, her arm at a weird angle the side mirror was missing and the window was shattered._ Your heart was racing and your breathing was uneven. Sans kissed your ear trying to calm you.

     _Another set of lights was coming and hit the front sending the car spinning, before you knew it you'd passed the guard rail. the tires caught the pavement, shooting you into the trees. The car bounced from tree to another tree before skidding over a small cliff and into the water. Things went black._  


    "Breathe ________ for me..."

    How long had you been holding your breath, you didn't know but your ribs were throbbing too.

     _You started seeing shapes, your eyes were open but you weren't moving. Kirby was completely unharmed and had crawled into the hood of your jacket hiding and shaking, but you were frozen._  


_"______ oh my" she coughed it sounded pained and wet. "Sweetie...." She gasped, "wake up...."_

_You couldn't comprehend anything you were lost._

_"I...I...*hack*I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't mean what I said, and..." you head her sob, "You need to get out of here..." She managed to turn your face and you saw she was pinned, "I love you, you are the best person I could ever know and the best daughter..." She was crying, "You have a full amazing life to live and I have always been proud of you. Your dad would be so proud....*gasp* Never let that goodness inside you disappear, there is no one in the world with the same heart as you, or a soul as pure." Her hand settle on your cheek, "Never forget how amazing you are."_

_She strained, the buckle around you unlock and with the water so high you managed to gain some form of movement but some strange light was around you and Kirby. It covered you for awhile even after you got the shore long after the care slipped under the water._

_You eventually stood up, and there were noises and an ambulance everything was a blur._

    "Babe, babe...." Sans was trying to get your attention, but everything was hitting you.

_The angry faces of your family, your brother burning your pictures and belongings. The church and being thrown down the front steps for being there._

    Your hands were tightening on your soul, tears streaming down your face.

    "BABE STOP!" Sans grasped your hands and pulled them from your holding your arms around you. He gently used his magic to put your soul back in its place as you sobbed uncontrollably.

    You spun in his arms burying your face in his chest. His protective embrace surrounding you as you broke in his arms.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this. I'm currently drawing some of my own art for my fanfic here and if you have any fanart of my fic tag me on tumblr @Darkestion


	31. The Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have an emotional moment with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> not sure if anyone is still reading or cares but I am finally getting back into my writing.  
> My depression and anxiety are out of control and my money issues are getting worse. I'm trying hard to get chapters done as soon as I can.  
> And yes I know that this chapter is a little short again but next chapter is a pick up point.

 (Quick note: ~ is marking the start and end of a song to listen to for that part it is called "Try" by Colbie Caillat)

 

 

Sans held you tightly, nuzzling his face into your hair and whispering sweet nothings. Even though your sobs slowed, you couldn't stop crying and Sans just held you, running his fingers through your hair and kissing your head.

    "Please....." you mustered out.

    "What is it sweetheart?" He gently shifted his head to kiss your temple.

    "I want to go home..."

    You felt him nod, "yes, lets go home."

    "B...but the...car...."

    "I'll handle it." He gently turned letting you lay on the bed. "one minute is all I need." He kissed your forehead and disappeared.

 

  ***

    Sans wasted no time, he appeared in the apartments parking area to check for people and a second later ported to his motorcycle. He pushed it to its space in front of Paps' car and ported into your car and drove it through the same portal.  The second he turned off the ignition he snapped the portal shut, shot a quick text to Serena and Undyne that you both were home as he had driven your car.

***

 

Sans appeared again in under a minute.

    You had curled up still sobbing as you felt his arms circle you. Instinctively you turned into his arms, as he scooped you up bridal style against his ribcage.  He cradled you sweetly as you buried your head against his neck.

    The scent of your room was obvious as soon as Sans stepped into it, you knew it and it made you start crying again. At your whimpering he held you tighter and carefully crawled into your bed, laying you in the very center.

    He felt his phone buzz and you felt it too. He pulled it out his phone for one look and set it on the bedside table that Sans was going to replace from his breaking of the drawer. Sans opened a portal in the same moment and retrieved a shirt and slipping it over his head before climbing under the covers wrapping his arms around you. You buried your face against his neck again tears falling again.

    "I have you." Sans pulled you closer, sliding his hand to knee and pulling your leg over his hip just to have you closer. His hand then rested on your cheek, stroking your face and neck gently as you sobbed with your arms crossed over your chest.

 

    Time felt lost as you lay there trying to fight your way through your feelings that were throwing you in a million directions.  Sans didn't falter even slightly from comforting you, even though you couldn't stop crying.

    It had been maybe thirty minutes when you heard noises in the apartment, and a moment later a knock somewhere, then complaints.

    "HUMAN NO YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE! I'M TOLD IT ISN'T PROPER TO... HEY YOU CAN'T JUST OPEN BEDROOM DOORS! NO THAT'S..."

    The door to your room opened and the shadows of Papyrus and a human stood in the doorway.  Kirby bolted in jumped on the bed and wiggled his way against your abdomen between you and Sans.

    "hey  ...."

    Sans briefly looked "its okay paps, that's Serena."

    Paps didn't acknowledge it as he saw you in in sans' arms crying. He walked past serena and over to the bed on sans side climbing in and laying on yours and sans' legs reaching up and patting your forearm.  Serena walked over and climbed into the bed behind you laying close and putting her arm over your upper chest. She started singing softly,

 ~

   "put your makeup on,

    get your nails done..."

    A moment later you heard another door opening and closing, then Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Frisk quietly walking into the room. Alphys climbed onto the foot of the bed patting your calf, Undyne sat behind Serena and rubbed your upper arm, Toriel sat beside Undyne close to the front of the bed and stroked your hair. Frisk crawled under paps' arm and half on your leg.

    "You don't have to try, try, try....."

    Everyone just reassured you silently as Serena sang quietly.

    "Let you hair down

    take a breath

    do you like you?

    cause I like you."

    By the last phrase you'd slipped into dreamless slumber.

~

***

    Everyone was silent for several minutes as your breathing became less heavy and the sobs keeping it from being regular became less frequent. 

    Sans moved his hand to your cheek, making small circles.

    He whispered quietly, "lets go chat for a minute."

    Everyone gently stood up and left the room one by one, except Kirby who curled up next to your chest with his forehead against your neck when Sans started moving.

    With a gentle stroke of your hair and a kiss to your forehead Sans followed them out leaving the door cracked open. 

    They'd all sat on the sectional, Undyne chose to sit on the coffee table arms crossed. Sans sat in his spot on the edge of the seat hanging his head slightly.

    "Sans, what happened?" Toriel said placing her paw on Sans' shoulder briefly.

    "I've been an idiot...." he sighed heavily, "I thought something was going on that wasn't, and we fought...."

    "Damn straight you were stupid." Serena interrupted arms crossed and glaring, from her seat next to Papyrus. At which point everyone but Sans looked at her questioningly.

    "WHO THE HEL...." Undyne froze and glanced at Toriel who had an angry stare on the fish woman.

    "Language....we have a child present." Toriel looked at the new human as well to which Serena promptly apologized.

    "Ugh, Who the heck are you anyway?" Undyne shifted full to stare down Serena.

    "Her best friend."

    "BULL I'M HER BEST FRIEND!" Then Undyne looked at Sans, "well best friend besides you anyway sans." He gave a tiny smile to it.

    "Okay fine I haven't been around like I should have but how about we say this; I'm her best human friend, and you are her best monster friend."

    Undyne smiled toothily, "okay fine."

    "She has known ______ for awhile this situation is my fault." Sans waved Undyne down. "Papyrus its okay, I have met her, I know she freaked you out earlier. I promise its okay."

    The front door opened again and everyone looked to see Grillby's enter holding several take out bags.  He was wearing a grey t-shirt and black jeans, much to Serena and several others surprise because he usually only wore his bartender attire.

    "Don't worry I can vouch for her, she's a good person and one of my employees." He said sitting the bags on the kitchen counter before leaning against it. "How is she? And how are you?"

    Sans looked up at him, "we should be okay...Anyway she's been through a lot more than I realized, and her family was a lot more damaging to her than I could have known before this. She tried to talk to me....but I was...." He held his head in his hands, "I tried to help her, we did memory recollection...."

    Everyone froze, Toriel held her breath then spoke, "that's....hardly anyone is able to do that. The texts all say....." she seemed to think through her thoughts carefully. "Only people with a very strong connection have been able to accomplish that....did...did it..."

    "Yes it did....and what happened is not my business to share." He looked at the bedroom door, "I love her and I need to be there for her now, and work on proving that to her."

    Frisk crawled up next to Sans and hugged him, and Sans quietly whispered to them that they'd talk soon before ruffling their hair. 

    "I know you will Sans." Grillby said with a nod, "you are both my good friends and you should know, you are good for one another."

    Sans stood up, "thanks pal." Grillby walked over grabbing Sans' hand shake and giving him a bro hug.

    "Make sure you both eat at some point."

    Everyone stood up, saying goodbye and how they'd check in tomorrow.

    "If its okay with you two I'd like to stay..." Serena chimed in after everyone else had left. "I can sleep right here on the couch."

    "Of course."

    "Are you sure brother?"

    "Yes, if _____ trusts her, which she does, than so do I." Sans gave Serena a nod, "can you get her settled paps?"

    Paps and Sans hugged, "you bet."

    With that Sans went back into the room, where your were whimpering in your sleep. He crawled into the bed behind you slipping his arms around you, one arm holding across your abdomen and the other hand gently rubbing circles on your stomach until your body relaxed.  Involuntarily you turned slightly into him so you were half laying on your back.  Sans kissed your head, tucked your head against his neck and drifted to sleep having you safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are happy....ish with this chapter, hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter done for next week, I will do my best to get it done.  
> And if you want to follow me on tumblr: Darkestion, and SkeLokiArt are two of my blogs on there. (Breaking into plushie making currently.)
> 
> Enjoy all


	32. Relax and Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery begins, yes it is bumpy but Sans is more than willing to support you along with your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> I'm really trying to get to writing more.  
> I also figured I'd give you a bit of an update.  
> After suffering for over 8 years, I've been diagnosed with clinical depression and now have medication.  
> It really has started to change a few things, for one I actually have a little motivation, and have felt like writing more often. So maybe I'll be able to get a chapter done every one to two weeks now (hopefully).  
> And I want to thank the people who left comments and were so supportive of me taking the time to try and take care of myself.  
> You all are so awesome and it really made me feel good that people like this story. and all your support really means so much.

 

You woke up slowly.

    You felt warm, achy all over, sweaty, and your throat hurt as if you'd swallowed nails. Painstakingly, you pushed your hand down on the mattress to sit up, very slowly.  After taking a minute to sit and gain your bearings, you slide awkwardly out of bed on the opposite side you usually did. The weight beside you subconsciously had made you do it, but you were so foggy, everything was blurry and confusing.

    Finally making it to the bathroom you put some cool water on your face and looked at yourself in the mirror.  Your eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot with the deep dark circles under your eyes. Your hair was a mess; a little greasy, sticking up all over the place. Then you looked at what you were wearing, just Sans' sweater and your underwear; so clearly you hadn't been dreaming. Out of curiosity you opened your mouth and looked at your throat in the mirror; very red and swollen at the back.

    Sighing heavily, you turned back to the bedroom and looked at the bed at Sans. He was breathing heavier than normal, and had some minor glowing sweat on his skull. He seemed to cough slightly, and you nearly panicked. You opened the cabinet and snagged the first washcloth you could find, soaked it in cool water, rang it out a little then shuffled to the bed and climbed in next to him.  

    You started dabbing the sweat away when he grabbed your wrist stopping you.

    "Now now," his voice was hoarse and sleepy, "I get to take care of you." He sat up fairly easy, not letting go of your wrist.

    You tried to speak but all that ended up happening was the pain of trying made you cough grossly. After which, you looked at him pitifully before trying to free your hand to put the cool towel on his head again.

    "No baby, I'll be fine by night time. You on the other hand might take a bit longer."

    You let your hand go limp, honestly to exhausted to be moving in the first place. However, you did manage to look at him with mild question besides being tired.

    "Monsters do get sick, but not the way humans do. However, I believe this," he motioned to himself hand open indicating the illness. "Is actually something that was due to our connection yesterday.  Our souls....well my soul touching you and me touching yours for that time, connected me to your...physical state. You are sick, and so am I because of our connection." He gently ran his hand over your forehead, down your cheek to your neck. "Fever, and sore throat."

    Averting your eyes and pulling away slightly, you felt your eyes sting with tears.

    "Sweetheart, no, its okay." He grabbed your waist and pulled you against him, cradling you as he laid you down on the bed. "I'll be fine." He kissed your neck softly, then lay his forehead against yours. "I'm going to get you some medicine, and some food. Grillby dropped by last night."

    Again you looked away. You had been going to Grillby's so much and not with your boyfriend, you couldn't help feeling if you'd told him he wouldn't have been so mad.

    "Baby stop thinking of what you are... I can feel the guilt you are expressing, and I know its related to me."

    Tears slid down your face and onto the pillow.

    "I was the one being stupid. So..." he kissed your forehead "know that I love you and I'm not going anywhere, only to get you some things."

    You sniffled, before coughing hard enough for you to need to catch your breath. Sans  had been in the process of sitting up but now hovered over you stroking your cheek. Then the door opened slowly.

    "Sans..." Papyrus peeked in, "is everything all right?" Kirby peered in to before trotting off into the living room.

    Sans coughed into his hand roughly but not like your fit had been, and you coughed more right after. "Hey Paps." Sans said looking at his brother who was looking increasingly more alert to the situation.

    "Brother...are you both sick?"

    "Ya s'okay I was just about to go get _____ some medicine."

    "NO YOU DON'T BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL RETRIEVE ANYTHING YOU NEED!" He bolted from the room.

    Sans smiled and shook his head, "three...two..one"

    Papyrus peered back into the room, "Uh the great Papyrus needs to know what you need."

    "Heheh ya, water, the medicine Alphys left the last time _____was sick, the food Grillby brought over, and...." Sans picked up the cool cloth you had brought in and ran it gently across your forehead and neck. "the comforter from my room. Be careful in there it is a bit...messed up, should be somewhere near the bed frame."

    You weakly looked toward the door as Paps disappeared, Sans shifted laying back down. At the same time he clasped your hand pulling it over his shoulder, and turning so he was laying on his back so you were now laying half on his chest. He lay the cool cloth on your neck, proceeding to scratch your scalp and rub your back, arms and cheek with the other hand.

    He sighed warmly, "I've missed holding you."

    All you managed was to do was relax more against him and gently grab his shirt. Then you started to cry.

    "Sweetheart?" he kissed the top of your head, "its okay to cry, I'm right here."

    "SANS!!! WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!!!!"

    Sans gave a low grunt. "Well maybe he'll find the blanket?"

    "I HOPE YOU PLAN TO STRAIGHTEN THIS OUT!"

    "Yes bro I do." He only projected enough for his brother to barely hear.

    Paps entered a moment later carrying a tray with plates of food, water and a bottle of medicine and Sans' comforter over his shoulder. Trailing behind him was a very sheepish, tired looking Serena holding it off the ground.

    "Is ____ alright?" Paps quickly made his way to the bedside setting the tray on the bedside table.

    "Yes, she's sad Paps, it'll take some time."

    You nodded slightly before burying your face in his chest, thanking him for knowing that you were finally coming to terms and letting yourself mourn the loss of your mom.

    "O..okay well me and the new human will be out in the living room if you need me." Paps hugged the both of you, and patted your head gently after covering you both with the blanket before shuffling out.

    Sans nuzzled your hair, sighing warmly "Hmmm lets have you take this medicine and eat." You sniffled while nodding, as Sans brought the tray over with his magic. You took medicine, and ate, cried a little when something you weren't aware of reminded you of your mom. Sans wrapped you in his arms cuddling you warmly to sleep. 

    

 

Paps led Serena to the couch, where they sat in awkward silence for several minutes.

    "Sooo....I'm Serena. I'm a childhood friend of _______'s".

    "Uh... I am the great Papyrus, great friend to _______ and brother to Sans"

    Serena fell on the pillows that she had been given that night. "Nice to meet you Papyrus, I hope we can be friends."

    "ABSOLUTELY HUMAN!" Papyrus looked over at her all smiles and posing heroically.

    They started watching movies all of which they both were ecstatic about.

 

 

When you woke up again, it was night time. You were groggy and shaky, as you started sitting up.

    "Hey..." Sans sounded better than earlier, "I was starting to worry, you slept all day." He started petting your hair coaxing you to lay back down.  You wobbled a little before laying on Sans again, he hummed soothingly as you relaxed again. "I know you haven't been sleeping. And I admit neither have I." Inhaling the scent of your hair he kissed your forehead, "Lets get some more shut eye."

    You already were drifting into sleep as he whispered "I love you".

 

    Then next morning you woke up still feeling awful, but you knew you had work to do. The work party was set up for the Friday following and you still had to touch base with everyone involved, plus get all other stuff done for peoples events. 

    Sans was spooning you securely, and must have sensed you were awake because he started kissing your shoulder.

    "How are you feeling?"

    You couldn't answer, you throat hurt too much and on top of that you really didn't feel like talking.

    His hand stroked your cheek, "Not good?"

    You gave a small nod, then tried to move.

    "You aren't going to work are you?"

    Again you nodded.

    "You're sick sweetheart, you need to rest."

    You shook your head.

    He gently pulled you onto your back, resting his arm across your belly. "Is it important?"

    You couldn't bring yourself to look him in the eyes, but you nodded.

    "Would....would it be okay if I came with you and stayed with you today? I can tell you lost your voice and I want to help."

    Giving another nod, Sans helped you up and you got ready quickly. Sans opened one of his shortcuts in an alley and walked you into work with his arm around your waist.

    "Ah! ______" Mr. Neilburg had spotted you entering and he came to greet you both. "Good morning."

    "Morning." Sans said a little sleepily.

    You dropped your eyes, and shrunk away slightly, luckily Sans came to your rescue.

    "________ lost her voice, she's pretty sick right now and insisted on coming to work."

    "Aw I'm sorry, you can work from home today if you'd like. I was about to ask how the holiday party was coming together."

    Looking at your office, then back at your boss you gave a thumbs up, then looked toward your office again.

    "Babe...you need files from your office is that right?"

    Freezing slightly, you managed a glace to your skeleton boyfriend; how had he known what you were thinking?

    He chuckled, "Look I can help you and make calls to the people you need to, letting them know to contact you via email or text until you are able to talk again."

    Nodding you stared at the floor.

    "Please work from home this week until you feel better." He turned and walked into the open door of his office, "oh and before I forget, I approved your three weeks leave starting after the party. Well done having everything organized with events you have during that time and having staff ready for your absence."

    Looking at him with surprise, you almost wanted to bow in thanks, but all you managed was mouthing thank you, to which he gave you a nod and shut his door as his phone rang.

    Sans followed you as you turned and walked down the hall to your office.

    "Three weeks huh..." Sans smirked, "Why didn't you tell....." He stopped himself, "Right...I was an ass." He opened your office door for you and kissed your temple. "Okay, so what did you have planned?"

    You got to your desk and opened a Microsoft word document, and typed something out for him.

    "The beach house?...You were going to invite everyone to your house out there for Christmas break and New Years?"

    You nodded and let your hands fall into you lap staring at them.

    "I think its a great idea, if you still want to do it."

    Looking up slightly you gave a nod to answer him.

    "Alright, I'll handle everything for this." He pet your hair as he contemplated something, but you had shrunk away as he said it. He noticed, turning your chair toward him and kneeling in front of you. "No baby, I want to do this. Its not a burden on me and I want to make this nice for you, so you can relax. Okay?"

    Finally you looked at him, and started to cry. You felt so low and Sans wanting to do this made you feel a mixture of emotions. He stood up slightly and caressed your cheeks, wiping the tears away.

    "Hey its okay, I promise." Shifting your chair, "find those numbers you need me to call really quick, that way I can get you home and you can work from the comfort of bed."

    Sniffling a little you typed out a list, and pasted the numbers for Sans. Then you stood up offering his the chair by patting the back of it. As he passed you to sit down he grabbed your hips pulling you into his lap as he sat down, securing you there with one arm wrapped around your waist.

    For a moment you tried to get away, but Sans kissing your shoulder calmed you.

    "Sit with me?" He moved a stray bit of hair from your face to behind your ear so he could see you. You nodded and he proceeded to call everyone on the list.  It was a bit surprising to see him be so eloquent talking to them, but then again he sweet talked you all the time in a finer manner than them. He definitely was a good business man anyway, seeing as he had a strong reputation in his own business.

    Your mind wandered a lot as he called, and you were feeling drowsy, and listening to the sound of Sans' voice made you want to curl up to him.  However, you couldn't seem to let yourself, even though you desperately wanted to and instead dug your nails into your hands.

    "Relax baby." Sans set the phone down and slipped his hand between yours.

    You were almost relieved for it as you held his hand with both of yours. Sans nuzzled your arm then retrieved the phone with his magic, informing the person on the line then finally hanging it up.

    "Time to go home." Sans stood up slowly so you could stand without having to let go of his hand. "Can I carry you?"

    Sans had a blue blush on his face and his other hand rubbing the back of his skull nervously. You looked at face then looked at his collar bone barely peeking out from under his shirt. All you managed to do was let your head fall to leaning on his arm.  He took that as permission and pulled you into his arms.

    Despite being overly embarrassed as Sans carried you out of the office and to the alley and portal home, you felt shy.

    Sans laid you in bed, "let me get you my laptop." He went to get it but you grabbed his sleeve. "Hey its no big deal. I found your laptop hidden in the cabinet in the living room. It has a whole slew of issues but I'm gonna work on it."

    Letting go of Sans' sleeve you let your head fall into your hands, and you started crying again. You were getting so mad at yourself for being so emotional, that laptop was given to you by your mom when you started college. Why couldn't you be normal?

    "Sweetheart..." Sans sat down beside you rubbing your back, and you turned into him crying against his chest. He kissed your head multiple times, "I love you, its okay."

    You weren't sure how long you sat there but eventually you were able to regain some composure and sit up. 

    "Be right back." He smiled brightly before vanishing then returning with his laptop and a lap desk so you could start working.

    Once you started working you got focused and only noticed minor things going on around you, like Sans entering the room and leaving a bunch. It took you looking up after getting a little frustrated that a client was changing their color scheme again, to see that Sans was moving all of his stuff into your room.  He hung his clothes up, put others in the drawers, set his shoes up in a line which he had several pairs of converse that were well worn and slippers equally used. It made you feel fuzzy watching him, until you got caught.

    "Heh heh, liking the look of truly moving in together?" He smirked so broadly you wondered if it hurt.

    Blushing you looked back at the computer trying to will it away.

    Sans appeared by the bedside and knelt on the bed leaning toward you leaving a trail of kisses starting at your shoulder and making his way to your neck. He stayed there giving your neck long gentle kisses and sweet nips. Of course this only made you blush more, until he nuzzled your cheek and pulled you into his lap.

    "Finish your work okay, I want you to get some sleep." He cuddled you close as you finished the goals you'd set for the day, gave you dinner in bed and brought the tv he'd set up in his old room into yours. 

    After mounting it on the wall he pulled in all of the pillows from his bed, one of which you grabbed immediately and hugged it tightly burying your face in it and inhaling his sweet scent. He smiled at that as he climbed into bed with you, handing you medicine and water.  Once you'd taken it he set the glass on the bedside table, then laid down petting your back to get you to join him.

    "You know baby, the smell from that pillow is really better at the source." He opened his arms, but you hesitated and pushed the pillow away choosing to wrap your arms around your center. "Hey hey...." he sat up quickly running his hand into your hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...."

    You didn't feel like you deserved to be held and you felt your heart drop.

    Sans laid his other hand over your chest, right where your soul resided strumming unevenly, "Shhh, I know you feel bad right now, but I promise it gets better." He set his forehead against your temple and scratched your scalp sweetly. "I'll always be here for you, please don't beat yourself up and let yourself relax and feel loved."

    Turning to him and hiding your face in his shoulder he laid down with you, where you fell asleep in his warm, safe embrace.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be fairly long, its going to be a bit of a lead up so be prepared.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Btw should anyone have fan art I'd love to see it. and feel free to find me on tumblr
> 
> @darkestion or @Space-Skels-plush-shop
> 
> Love you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been pretty nervous to post this. Ya the first couple chapters are a little short but they get longer, Promise. I have big plans for the story and hope you stick with me to see it through.


End file.
